Smallville: Annual
by victor4782
Summary: Clark Kent and his friends plans for a weekend change as the appearances of two time-travelers. One has come to kill Clark and the other has come back to save him. The person who has been sent to protect Clark is more than just his protector but a long time friend from a wonderful future. Who is she? Diana of Themiscyra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm writing my own Smallville Fanfiction. I've always imagined what it would have been like if the show had included Wonder Woman in the series. Now that the series has finished that's no longer possible. There is a season eleven comic book series but I'm not a big fan of it. Plus I have fallen into a new direction after season 10. When season 9 ended I was amazed at alot of things and the hope that season 10 would wrap up so many great things. However in the end I dislike the final season with only the last episode being redeeming. I also disliked how desperate Lois and Clark had become that I was as disappointed in their relationship and all but gave up on them. Yes I was once a Clois shipper. But there is still some warmth in my heart for a couple so using my imagination I became a Superman/Wonder Woman shipper, Diana of Themiscyra and her beloved Kal-El of Krypton and this was before the New 52 change. I read certain comic stories where they shipped them together like the Dark Knight Strikes Again and Kingdom Come. I especially love Kingdom Come as it bridges a great ending to the DC Universe I wish would one day become a movie. This story came to being after learning of actress Gal Gadot had earned the part of Wonder Woman in the Man of Steel sequel Batman v. Superman. A big fan of her appearances in the Fast & Furious movies I was overjoyed that she was going to be the greatest superheroine in the world. One day I found a picture of her in red and blue and couldn't help but make a meager photo manip of her in Smallville. I was so inspired I decided to create this story. Hope you enjoy it and comment about it. Thank You.**

**Smallville, Superman, Clark Kent, Wonder Woman and all other characters belonging to their respective owners at DC Comics and Warner Bros. Other than an expanded view and personal liberties taken with the characters and some minor creations are my own.**

* * *

**4/15/05 - 7:12PM - Talon Theater - Smallville, KS**

Clark Kent sat comfortably in his seat right next to Chloe as both she and Lois took small handfuls of popcorn from their tubs as they continued watching the movie. Times like these was what Clark really needed, especially from the last few days. Poor Chloe still had bruises from the other night in which the literal dark-side version of Lex Luthor tried to kill him and Chloe. The whole event having occurred after an accident at the LuthorCorp plant had transformed a batch of ordinary green Kryptonite into black Kryptonite which caused Lex to be split into two corporeal versions of himself. One a noble and benevolent man concerned with only what was right, the man Clark had always believed Lex Luthor to be. The other a violent and arrogant man who cared about nobody but himself. It was a chaotic several days in which the evil Lex successfully murdered a doctor in his sleep and fired a gun at Clark's own father. Plus Lana endured a stream of harassment from the evil Lex, something that she herself was too ashamed to recount fully. Of course he couldn't forget the Kryptonite ring Lex had worn in which he was able to use to beat him over and over to the point he was weak enough to be beheaded with a medieval sword. Thankfully the good Lex and who Clark believed was the real Lex saved him as he re-exposed the two to the black-K reuniting them into one single person. Thankfully nobody pressed any further into the whole situation. The family of Lex's murdered security guard was compensated as well as the doctor's family. But it was still another uncomfortable situation in which he felt guilty over something caused from the remnants of his departed world.

Fifteen years ago Smallville was effected by a meteor shower that caused mayhem and destruction upon the quiet and peaceful town. The meteor shower was a few minutes of chaos, but the chaos never truly ended as its people continued to suffer for it. The meteors effects on Clark caused him to grow weak to the point of death, but for the people of Smallville they suffered differently than he. The radiation from the meteors over a matter of time would cause ordinary humans to become mutated with incredible powers, powers that would in time corrupt them to the point of madness becoming threats upon the innocent. Clark bore this as his fault, believing if it wasn't for his existence here none of this would have happened. For that meteor shower was the result of an advanced planet that was destroyed and as its remnants arrived upon the town of Smallville, so did a spacecraft that landed and was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent. A loving couple who were incapable of bearing children of their own, they took him into their arms and into their lives without any regard to who or what he truly could be. He became Clark Kent, their son and for as long as he lives he will always see them as his parents. For Clark Kent found out the truth of who he was after years of living with abilities far beyond that of ordinary children. Clark always believed himself to be their son even when they explained to him what it meant to be adopted. It didn't matter to him if he didn't share blood with the Kents, family is who you love with out any thought to who or as he learned so much later what you are. As a child he was faster and stronger than anyone his age and it was unnaturally so. Most kids don't lift cars above their heads in order to retrieve a toy that fell under it. Most kids whenever they hit a homerun don't send it to another state. Most kids don't run hundreds of miles in matter of minutes. Certainly most kids aren't discouraged from being a member of sports teams or from being close with anybody else because of the fear that accompanies being seen as a freak.

Then came that day his father revealed to him the truth. After having survived being hit by a car in which he could now add invulnerability to the list of abilities no ordinary human being could perform, he realized why he was the way he was. An alien from another planet. It was so silly to be true that he teased that his spaceship was obviously in the attic, but before he could add anything else that the X-Files had taught him was that he was not only told, but shown that the spaceship was in the storm cellar. He remembered the sleek contours and the ethereal gray color of the ship, but more than the ship was his reaction to it. Confusion, anger and fear. He was not human and it scared him terribly. All he wanted was to be a normal kid, someone who didn't live with the burden of being treated any differently. From that day on he always hated that part of himself and just concentrated on being who he always was. Clark Kent, the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. A kid who wanted to live as good as the parents that found him. Live a long and happy life, find a good job, find someone to share his life with and who knows what else.

Normal could also be seen as special. Maybe he could be the best football player, the most successful reporter, the world's greatest hero. All he knew is that it would be his choice and not anybody else's. It was what he wanted more than anything else in the world, he would just give anything for that. But it would appear to be the one thing he could not have. For after years of living with such a burden as the secret he had to keep, he finally found the key to his past. Quite literally the spaceship that brought him to Earth had a key that kept the knowledge and wishes of his biological parents. Only after years of it being lost, it was finally found and it had given Clark further answers as to who and what he really was. Utilizing an ancient albeit exceptionally advanced computer located in a native American preservation cave he learned the language and the instructions of how to proceed. Aided by billionaire-scientist Virgil Swann a brilliant though reclusive individual who had studied extra-terrestrial phenomenon for years helped Clark realize that he was Kal-El of the planet Krypton, the infant son of Lara-El and Jor-El of Krypton who with his ship left a message. It was a message that scared Clark. 'On this planet of the star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race, rule them with strength my son that is where your greatness lies.'

A god among men? Flawed race? Rule them with strength? Your Greatness?

The message to him sounded horrible, arrogant and vicious. Clark learned a few languages from his high school and teachers would say that things get mixed up in translations for Clark had only learned the language after having the combination of the key and a long dormant but advanced technology transfer the knowledge of the language into his brain like a computer. Yet Clark translated so much and had eventually seen some horrible things perpetrated by Jor-El's will. Jor-El's consciousness wanted him to leave his family and start his journey to rule. Clark could not live without his life on Earth and quite possibly become a dictator to a world he loved with all his heart. He resisted, yet he and others paid dearly for his refusal of whatever 'destiny' his biological father's will intended for him. His family has suffered for the heart condition his father was suffering was due to accepting a deal with Jor-El for having to bring Clark back home. Clark at the time was branded with a mark of Kryptonian ancestry and was given a day to begin his journey. A journey that would take him away from his loved ones and possibly start him on the path of tyranny. He decided to destroy his spaceship for it seemed to be the only thing that could communicate Jor-El's will. Clark destroyed the ship believing it would all end. It didn't. He was desperate to keep things as they were, he couldn't see things beyond what he was afraid of losing and ended up causing more problems.

His mother after years of being declared infertile had finally able to conceive a child, unfortunately she was caught in the explosion of the destroyed ship and Clark's potential step-sibling died stillborn. His father's was so angry with him, born out of fear of loss caused Clark to believe that his father's anger was out of shame and hatred of him. He left Smallville intoxicated with a form of red Kryptonite that removed his inhibitions, granting him a confident but corrupt and dangerous personality that bore no shame. Replacing it with anger, satisfaction and raw power. He went on a spree of robbery and assault, thriving in a lifestyle of opulence and cruelty. Yet through all of it though, his family still loved him and where willing to endure anything to bring him back. For though the ship was destroyed his father's will continued through the cave. In that cave his father made a deal with Jor-El and had him temporarily accept the powers of a Kryptonian in order to subdue his son's intoxicated rage. He succeeded but to a great cost of his health. Clark swore to himself he would never put them in danger again. Yet Jonathan Kent's deal was not for bringing Clark back indefinitely but for only a few more months. Afterwards a stranger had lured him into a trap to expose him to become controlled by his biological father's will with his father being forced into a coma.

Months passed by until he returned back to Smallville with no memory as to who he really was. He began a mission to retrieve three relics from all over the world in which united would bring him the power he needed to begin his training. However, Dr. Swann sent an emissary to bring him and his father back with the promise to assist him in his quest to find the stones of knowledge. It seemed he could rest easy only to realize Swann, who was a paraplegic for years had succumbed to his wounds and before passing had pleaded with him to continue the journey his biological father had started. Clark was now waiting patiently looking into leads and expecting notification from Swann's emissary. Still it was a burden for he was only a boy. A seventeen year-old boy ready to turn eighteen in a few weeks. He had great abilities but even he needed to remember that he didn't know what to do. All he could do was take a step back and remember to live. While being troubled by this great weight on his shoulders he wished things could be good enough to be called living.

Hopefully this weekend he could be given the time to relax, for because of tax day today, his school was offering an in-service holiday for today as well as on Monday. It would give the students time off while they had to endure as well as to prepare for the high school prom next week. Shops with suits, dresses and even a small limo company where going to be busy. Until then he was going to appreciate the four-day weekend without regard to any trouble at all. 'Oh boy' though Clark as he realized Chloe was going to be in for a real surprise when school resumes next Wednesday. For Clark had reviewed Chloe's article against the prom queen election and decided to nominate her for prom queen. Clark never would have had the pull to encourage the prom queen election before had he not been the all-star quarterback in this year's championship game. They were more than eager to accept his nomination. If only he could take Lana as his date, the great love of his life who he had cared for since he was a boy. But she was seeing another guy, but given he was considered something of a taboo considering he was a few years older than her as well as being fired. For he was working at her school and the school would not allow for such unprofessionalism. It would be more awkward than usual. For though Lana still had feelings for him, she was terribly resentful of him keeping secrets from her. If there was one thing about himself he could get rid of was his secret. But until then he'll stay at home.

The movie had finished though no sooner did it end did he hear the predictable critical tone of Lois Lane. "I still don't understand why the director filmed the movie out of sequence." chimed Lois as the credits started to roll.

"The director probably wanted to show the importance of Nancy and Hartigan by being the first and last things we saw Lois." Chloe replied.

"Wasn't too bad." said Clark.

"Please farm boy, you're just happy with all the scantly dressed women."

"I'm surprised you would say that Lois." Clark continued. "Didn't the old town girls bring memories of those witches that possessed you?"

Lois was about to snap back before Chloe responded first. "Easy Clark! That's something I want to forget too."

"Sorry Chloe."

"Ahem." Lois cleared her throat "'I'm so eternally sorry too Lois."' chimed Lois in a very childish rendition of Clark's voice.

"Wow, Lois anyone ever tell you'd be a terrible actress." Clark spat.

Lois wanted to fire back but Chloe decided to chime in. "So Clark what did you like about the movie?"

Clark really liked the character of Marv, though he never really liked his methods in obtaining revenge he cared for the fact that he was avenging the death of a woman he really loved, something Clark could understand. "In a way I saw the last image of Marv and Goldie together in the end as a very worthwhile moment." Clark said.

As Lois and Chloe looked at Clark for the briefest of moments realizing he was probably remembering what happened to Alicia. Alicia Baker was a girl who was afflicted by the meteor shower with the ability to teleport herself as she wished. She was one of the few girls he allowed to know his secret as well as have a relationship with. But because of her ostracism over her brief bout of insanity, she was labeled a pariah and was framed for two assaults she didn't commit. Nobody believed her, not even Clark. The actual person was a man with a warped sense of morality who believed the people he attacked deserved to die because of their immorality. The guy murdered Alicia to cover his tracks then tried to make it look like a suicide, but thanks to Lois the guy wasn't fooling anyone. Lois and Chloe both felt terrible over Clark's anguish, knowing that they were both voices of condemnation against Alicia.

"So, anyone for something to drink?" Lois chimed.

"Lois, we are all underage." said Chloe.

"I don't mean alcohol cuz, its cold out I figure that the Talon is still open get us some espressos maybe hot cocoa for Smallville."

"Sounds good Lois but I've going to get going, I'm doing your job tomorrow."

"Remember Lois?" said Chloe "We've gotta check in at the dress shop see if they got that number we talked about."

"Ah its still early cuz. Lets relax a bit before we go back." Lois shrugged as she eyed them almost pleadingly.

Clark and Chloe both sighed. "Oh well I'm sure we have some time to kill." Chloe replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**4/15/05 - 10:11PM - Headquarters Building - Fort Riley, KS**

"God I wish I'd could kill something right now."

Lt. General Samuel Lane sat at his desk reviewing paperwork as orders where passed around various other commanders in the base. Lane was sending orders of several brigades in Afghanistan and was serious in making sure that everything went off without a hitch. Nevertheless he was disappointed that he was missing out a chance to join those brigades while being cooped up here signing the orders. In his late fifties the man still had more than enough starch to kick a few butts. The word was anyone referred to the said starch as the reason for the general being a stuffed shirt in this cramped office would serve KP using their tongue as a mop. He still kept his Colt 45 cleaned and ready for the next major battle. Still he knew there was a part to be played and he continued well into the hours.

For this is who Sam Lane is, a career military man who came from a third generation military family. His father and grandfather having fought in Korea. His grandfather having to wait almost a decade before World War II began. 'For there is no true way a man can live without willing to put his life on the line in the service of his country.' It was practically the Lane family motto. At the age of eighteen the Vietnam War was being protested viciously by people he considered cowards and radicals who knew nothing about serving their country. But Sam knew what it meant to serve and he was ready to join the fight by bucking tradition. He addressed his father and grandfather his intention to defer his enrollment to West Point and enlist right away. They were both smart and brave men and they wanted him to be smart before he went out and fought. So he went to West Point graduated at the top of his class only to miss out of fighting in the Vietnam War like he predicted. In the end he waited twice as long as his grandfather when finally had a chance to fight in the Gulf War.

It was his great moment, he thrived for battle, he craved it. His superiors regarded him with exemplary praise and his men respected him. This was what he was put on Earth to do and that was it. But he was still proud of his other accomplishments outside of the military. His beautiful wife Ella and his two wonderful children. Sometimes he wished his wife lived long enough to bear him at least one son, but that would never happen. Tragically he missed out being there for his sick wife Ella as she succumbed to the lung cancer that had plagued her from years of smoking cigarettes. Sam was no saint, but it appeared his wonderful American made Chavelos where different, outliving his wife over fourteen years. He would raise his daughters as well as he could making sure they got the best out of life. Lois would be with him and Lucy would travel with the best education. He'd monitor Lois, Lois would monitor Lucy, it should have been more than adequate. Had been adequate for years.

Though lately it wouldn't appear to be so. Lucy had ended up on the wrong side of the law in Switzerland by aligning herself with a noted criminal. He was furious with Lois. She allowed it to happen and she should accept responsibility. But that was not the case, the girl refused to accept her fault in the matter. The system had worked for years and now it failed because Lois let him down. He could still remember their argument from last week. The girl screamed profanities saying that he did not raise soldiers and that they didn't deserve to be treated like soldiers.

_I know that they are not soldiers, but doesn't that girl know that I know nothing else? Maybe if I had boys they would understand. Maybe they are simply getting to me. All I need to do is organize all these brigades, check them for duty and when the time comes to ask for leave to look for Lucy. Maybe then when the family is united we, or at least I can be at ease. Hopefully get to command some of these brigades._

"General, Sir!" a voice interrupted Lane's work as he looked up to see Colonel Napier.

"Colonel, what is it?"

"We have reports from the MP's that the perimeter has been breached. "

"Who is it?"

"All we know is that the intruder has been identified as an old man in his seventies, running across the base in appropriated workout clothes."

"Repeat that Colonel? A man in his sixties has intruded upon one of the largest military bases in the country just to steal US issue athletic equipment?"

"That is all we know thus far. Apparently he assaulted at least half a dozen men before he was caught near the field running in this direction."

"Put the base on alert, send available men to apprehend and if necessary to kill."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

The alarms blared via the klaxons over the base as the man skirted past the field. He had only one goal in mind; find General Lane.

* * *

Troops followed from the deployed trucks and were instantly assembled as a roadblock was surrounding the headquarters building. Armed to with M-16 rifles in their arms they were prepared to take on a hundred men. Lane looked out the window while grabbing his case and his trusty old Colt as he witnessed these disciplined men executing their duty as they prepared to fight whatever danger this was.

"Whose out there?" Lane asked.

"Major Charles' battalion." Napier replied.

Charles was a good man. It was late, but he could tell his men where ready as always, more so knowing this could be anything. A terrorist raid, an act of stupidity or worse. Not far from Smallville that rich crackpot Luthor and his son where said to have experimented on strange space rocks that they denied where plaguing the town, causing wicked mutations upon the people. But he only had assumptions, he needed facts and he needed them now.

"How did this happen?" Lane barked.

"The lights in the breached perimeter were fried we still have no idea how." Colonel Napier continued as he and the general entered the elevator into the bunker below. "The electronics department is supposed to be protected from cyber-hacker interference to electromagnetic disturbance. Two MP's walking across the field saw the man naked by the perimeter fence. They approached and say he attacked and disarmed them both."

The general and his adjutant walked into a small anteroom where cameras pointed outside the building. Already phones where being manned to the Pentagon and order where being issued across the room to the men outside the building. From one of the cameras he could see a lone figure running up toward the building.

"Zoom in on the target" Lane ordered.

From there he could see that he was fast as a truck speed up alongside the man was left in his wake. He was literally moving faster than a car. He couldn't get a close enough look.

"Get a clear image."

"Sir we can't get him to slow down."

"That's what the 'pause' button on these high definition cameras are for. A blurred shot can become clear with time. Just give it to me now!"

"Yes sir."

"General he's within seconds from the building. Orders?"

"Inform him to stop at once. If he doesn't oblige shoot on sight."

* * *

The major at the front of the line took a bullhorn and yelled as quickly as he could manage. "Intruder! You are trespassing on US property! Surrender now or be fired upon!

* * *

The intruder heard the words, but he couldn't stop they won't understand. _I'm sorry soldier._

* * *

"Open fire" the major screamed as a defilade of gunfire issued from his battalion's troops. 5.56x45mm ammo fired from every other soldier on the line barely making contact with the intruder. But for an instant some of soldiers noticed their bullets where falling right before and behind the man. The hit their target but it was not going down. What they saw next almost scared some of them as the man actually jumped right over them. Some still continued firing though confused as it broke past the two sentries guarding the door. The intruder had infiltrated the building.

* * *

"Impossible!" General Lane didn't even hear himself speak as probably the most disciplined men in his command just allowed an intruder into the building.

"All units enter the building at once. After the intruder!" Major Charles' voice still blared from the loudspeaker even as some of his men inside the building were still in place to guard. These men where armed with 9mm Berettas and some with M4A1 carbines. But even they couldn't bring the intruder down.

* * *

The underground command center was quiet as a church. None of the men and women below could believe that this could possibly be happening.

* * *

"Isn't this strange, sir?" Colonel Napier broke the silence.

"What about all this isn't strange Colonel?"

"This intruder just ran past a battalion of troops and has assaulted only half a dozen men in his wake, but why hasn't he killed anyone?"

Lane didn't want to condone or alleviate the Colonel's doubts of the intruder. That this creep would provoke all this mayhem to say 'Hello, God Bless America'? But Lane realized that of the facilities numerous weapons, aircraft and vehicles he realized exactly what was going on.

"He wants me. Get me on the speaker, order the men to stand down."

"Sir!?" Colonel Napier shouted

"I said stand down!" Lane spat.

* * *

"This is Lt. General Lane I am hereby ordering all units to stand down. I now speak to the intruder, whoever you are I want you to stop. I give you my word I will surrender myself peacefully If you stop this madness right now."

The silence continued in the command center as the men lowered their rifles inside the building. The silence seemed infectious as the whole building maybe even the base seemed to be quiet. Lane then wondered something as addressed the female technician in front of him

"Lieutenant!"

"Sir!"

"Have your specialists happen to identify the intruder?"

"We have a rudimentary scan available," she spoke while typing, "right now."

Lane looked at the photo and saw blurry and blown up the camera obtained the image of a grey haired man. Obviously wearing athletic equipment taken probably from a supply truck. He appeared fit for his age as the t-shirt and shorts he wore clung to his skin showing lean strong muscular arms and legs but the face was unrecognizable and yet... it was odd but he thought he looked very familiar especially the nose. He leaned into the microphone and spoke.

"Hardcastle? Are you related to a Major General J.T. Hardcastle?"

Static from a radio came from Colonel Napier's radio as a voice issued from the reply.

"Sam? Sam Lane?"

Lane couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some kind of a sick joke?

"Jace the Mace?" Lane asked as Colonel Napier couldn't help be look shocked.

"Well, well, well. I never though this day would happen again. You admitting defeat."

"Walk to the commissary located in the first floor. Are you there?

"What is it you're looking at?"

"The place I'm going to meet you."

"Don't forget to bring that rusty old Colt with you Sam."

"I'm going up there now."

"Sir," Colonel Napier interjected. "I advise against this not, without word from Washington. At least without knowing the last whereabouts of General Hardcastle, Sir"

"My last orders to the troops were to stand down. To you Colonel I say the same and that goes for everyone else in this room. Understood, Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

General Lane stepped into the commissary with trepidation knowing full well that there was still a chance for danger. He walked across the hall and saw sitting on a mess hall bench was an old man dressed in workout gear looking down on a plate full of food. The word ARMY emblazoned upon the shirt was a strange, yet appropriate meaning. His speed, his invulnerability and his skill in disarming those men. He was a one man army, capable of great power but yet great restraint. A true soldier. Yet as he looked up he saw that atop the shirt was a head of a very old man probably in his seventies, maybe early eighties. His hair once a closely cropped brown hair was now a closely cropped gray but with a deeply receded hairline. The skin was mottled with wrinkles and discoloration around his cheeks, lips, his forehead and around his eyes. But the nose though slightly discolored was still the same rigid shape as well as that chin of his. It was so hard to believe but he knew that this his old friend Jason T. Hardcastle.

"What are you doing." Lane asked.

The man looked up from what he was staring at and looked right into his eyes. The eyes looked different from the last time he met where a vibrant blue. Only this time they looked grayish blue, worn and Lane seldom used the word to describe a military man, but almost sad.

"Right now Sam, I'm looking at the poorest excuse of what I think is a peach cobbler."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man chuckled. Yet still spoke with clearly and simply. "Sam Lane. Always straight to business."

Lane was starting to get impatient.

"Don't get impatient. Just trying to blow some steam. But I think you forgot to ask two more questions."

"And that is?"

"I'll answer one of your questions first and then a few of my own. My name is General Jason Trask Hardcastle, retired of course. I was born November 26, 1950 in Knoxville, Tennessee. I say this because the question you should be asking me is not just where I am from, but more like when I am from."

General Lane was starting to get curious. "Where are you from?"

"Right now if the numbers actually added up I'd be 53 years old and still a major general. But I am a full General and 79 years old. I come from the future."

Lane was shocked. This man was from the future. He couldn't believe, it can't believe it but yet here he is.

"And," Hardcastle continued. "I am here to kill an alien before he devours us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**4/15/05 - 10:58PM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

Clark, Chloe and Lois all took time eating some of Martha Kent's homemade apple and strawberry pies which she was kind enough to give to the trio on the way back to the house. Even though Clark enjoyed this type of pleasure every chance Martha decided to up and bake, he had yet to get tired of it.

"Mmm." Lois hummed. "Mrs. Kent you certainly know how to make a great pie."

"Well I couldn't just let you have that coffee without something to enjoy it with." said Martha.

"Well its no surprise that even after two hours of modern noir that your could turn this into a wholesome family evening Mrs. Kent." said Chloe.

"I want to keep business going as well as to make that place respectable, which is why I agreed to airing a movie like that at night." said Martha. "So what are you kids planning for the weekend?"

"Well I'm going to hopefully help Chloe get that prom dress she's been eyeing for weeks, hopefully its ready." said Lois.

"I'll help you cover for Lois like we agreed mom." said Clark. "Besides its a real treat taking Lois' money."

"Really charming Smallville." Lois retorted.

"What about the rest of the weekend?" Martha asked. "Surely you have more than just the prom. What about you Clark? What are you going to do?"

"I'm not really sure mom. There's always chores, dad's leg is still sore from that... you know."

Martha and Clark both remembered those days back with the evil Lex.

"I'm also still sending my transcripts to various universities as well as helping out Chloe with the Torch."

"Don't worry Clark." chimed Chloe. " I made the deadline Thursday to ease the transition back after tax day. I take it's the least I can do God forbid the school has to endure a bad audit."

"Chloe." Martha intoned.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent." said Chloe.

"Well there's always Shelby, gotta show him around maybe outside the town."

"I agree." said Lois "The less of him around the better."

"I thought you had an appointment with a doctor last week." said Clark.

"I did. But all they did was stick a bunch of needles into me and made me very itchy."

"Aww. Sounds so entertaining you should have let accompany you."

Lois braced a virulent comeback but not in front of the guy's mom. All she could reply with was a tight clenching of her teeth. Martha just ignored and continued talking until Chloe started to yawn.

"Well, I've got to be going now, see you later cuz." Chloe said as she grabbed her keys right beside the kitchen door. "First thing in the morning, remember."

"Sure thing Chlo'. Well Martha, Smallville, have a good evening."

Martha stayed behind as Clark continued to finish his pie, but decided to put down his fork instead.

"What's wrong?" said Martha.

"What do you mean?" said Clark.

"A slice of pie is going to go uneaten. Something's wrong."

Clark didn't really know how to say it, but he managed. "Its just that a few days ago I had to stop a friend of mine from beheading me with a sword. Only for the exact same friend willing to die to stop that sword. And Dad..."

"Its a tough thing seeing something like that. The truth is Clark we all carry that evil inside of us, we just need to be reminded by those we love to continue to keep that darkness at bay."

"But do you remember those words he said to dad? 'I am the villain of the story.' As if he was living his own personal comic book only he was only too happy to be the villain. How could anyone chose to embrace evil over good? I know Lex is back to normal but I only wish I could really make it last. Make everything in my life last. Today when Lois and Chloe mentioned prom one of things I could think about was wishing to take Lana with me."

"You can always ask her." said Martha.

"She's still with Jason and I don't want to go just as her friend. Plus the movie while full of action also had a hero fail to save the girl he loved from dying. It made me think about Alicia for a moment." Clark paused as he still felt a small pain in his heart whenever he thought of Alicia. "I need to ask Lex if comic book heroes have happily ever after or is that only in fairy tales."

"Oh sweetie, you will find someone who'll love you. You have to believe that."

"Yeah, maybe. Even if there was could I possibly make it last. Lets not forget there is still my biological father out there."

"But until then go out with your friends. Chloe and Lois have the morning and afternoon to themselves. With some money in your pocket you can do something for yourself. Maybe see if Lex can answer your question about heroes having happy endings"

"Sure thing mom." Martha stood as she wrapped her arms over his son in a warm embrace. "Goodnight son."

She walked away as Clark set up the couch with a blanket covering him up. With Lois staying over, she had to use his room. He'd be more comfortable staying in his loft but because of the occasional cold evenings he had to sleep on the couch so as to fend off any suspicion over his abilities. Still it wasn't that bad, the couch was plenty comfortable and Shelby was good company. Still a little tired but it was going to take him a while to really go to sleep. He thought while his eyes where closed what he could do with his weekend. It was going to be a little warmer tomorrow it would be perfect to take him to crater lake, enjoy the peace and quiet. He thought back to his mother hugging him goodnight. Strange how he thought of that, it reminded him of an argument he had with his father about playing football was just as difficult for him as it was shaking hands or giving a hug. Though it was not an uncomfortable feeling but he always wondered how must it be like to be given a good strong hug. Every human being he every held in his arms he always had to hug so gently that if felt like holding air sometimes. Still if not a strong embrace than at least a gentle hold over someone you love.

His last thought to himself just before falling asleep? How wonderful would it be if he could find a girl he could hug with all his might?


	4. Chapter 4

**4/16/05 - 12:01AM - Kawatche Caves - Smallville, KS**

It was quiet in the Kawatche caves, they where kept closed for the preservation of a historical landmark but every once in a while someone would visit. But on even rarer occasions someone would come from the cave. Almost a year ago a girl kept in suspended animation after her brain went dead was revived by an advanced computer system that was based upon the mind of a Kryptonian scientist named Jor-El. The consciousness knew that one day the girl might serve a purpose so he kept the girl as a faux Kryptonian and used her to lure his son Kal-El to commence his journey. From there he suspended his son in a controlled environment of superheated irradiated Kryptonian crystal, such crystal was called black Kryptonite and was necessary to bring out the necessary qualities to ensure he fulfill his mission to save the human race from the coming danger that would threaten this promising yet troubled world.

The cave was designed by the natives who resided here centuries ago by the Kryptonian scientist Nam-An. Having crash landed upon the world and his ship completely destroyed he would live among its people. He learned from that point on that though he had no prospect for returning home to Krypton. He still had hope. But not just hope. For though living among such primitive beings he realized he was strong, stronger than he had ever been on his Krypton. He wondered for a long time why this was so. Still a scientist he learned much about himself. He wasn't just strong, but fast. Invulnerable. Could manipulate his visual spectrum by using his eyes to emit minute amounts of X-rays and microwaves. He could see through walls or cause fires with his eyes. His hearing was so exceptional he could hear clearly across great distances. But probably the greatest thing he could do was the ability to fly. It was a magnificent feeling. Many of the Kawatche tribe saw him as a great champion. For only champions of the people would have such abilities.

Yet Nam-An still wondered how this was. He came to realize that it was because of his DNA interacting with the young vibrant yellow-white star. And as he looked further around the world he began to realize just how powerful he could become he wondered about the humans. He tried, tested all within proper ethics, and noticed that if he used irradiated Kryptonian crystals and provided a catalyst that the human could achieve an amazing power. The most noble of minds of the Kawatche were given the ability to transform into animals. For these people animals where sacred and to be able to have this power was the greatest honor he could bestow upon them. Though there were many other seemingly more civilized corners of the world, many were violent and corrupt. This part of the world was peaceful and good and though devoid of the greatness that was on Krypton these people where truly worthy of his attention. Particularly because he loved the most beautiful woman of their tribe. He couldn't exactly pronounce her name in Kryptonian but through tireless effort he realized her name was the Kawatche word for Magnificent One or Wonderful One. He preferred Magnificent One or just simply Magnificent. Unfortunately she couldn't have any children with him, their DNA appeared incompatible and despite the power of the irradiated crystals she didn't wish to be any different. And he respected that. They lived long and happily together, what amounted to two decades on the world yet she was still beautiful and wonderful. Tragically she would succumb to an illness even he couldn't be able to cure. Yet she still lived as far as he concerned in his heart and in the very world.

For though the father refused to grant them his permission to wed but he eventually relented. It was one of the other wise men who oversaw the marriage. He refused to be a Skinwalker like the rest of his noble warriors but he requested something else. Something that would require the wisdom to guide his people when Nam-An would leave. It was odd for Nam-An to hear this, for he didn't see anyway of leaving. Even though his Magnificent was gone he loved this part of the world and no one was going to convince him to leave. But he granted him the ability or should he say he enhanced an ability of his. For elsewhere as well as on Krypton people believed in a supremacy beyond that gave them the gift of insight, a deity who made them great seers of not just the truth but the future. This world called them prophets. It wasn't something he really believed being a man of science but even that was an ability that science had some explanations. Then the great chieftain was able to see things and commanded his people to write their chieftain's visions upon the stone cave walls. He saw the deeds he did with the powers shown on the walls he even saw his beloved Magnificent with the bracelet he forged from a precious Kryptonian metal used for weddings. On Krypton he was too busy for marriage and hoped to give it to his other sisters wedding, instead he ended up giving it to Magnificent. After she died he gave it to the chieftain in memory of his daughter perhaps give it to his other daughters when they were to be married. Her father accepted it without surprise almost as if he knew it must stay on the planet. He saw more images some things he knew he never did, some things that scared him. A two headed monster of benevolence and evil, only the evil wins. And of course the mighty image of him. Only it was odd, that the symbol didn't resemble his shield a five sided diamond with an upright infinity. But another symbol a curving symbol that he couldn't place yet found it vaguely familiar.

Eventually he wondered why would the chieftain would want this written down. Why write about him like this. Then the chief shocked him by telling him that this was not his story. This Child of the family of the Star is who this is for. He then told Nam-An that it was time for him to leave. No sooner did he say this that he was found by a Kryptonian ship that had traced him to the planet and had come to rescue him from this backward world. Nam-An was angry to leave but promised that one day he would return, he said it was to bring the people's champion back where he would protect them forever. He left the planet Terra as it was known by the most scholarly culture of the world, out of the Sol star system and out of the Via Lactea galaxy out of sector 2814. He was returned back home to a hero's honors, banquets, parades and medals. For his quest was seen as grand adventure one that many would dramatize for ages. Yet he made it clear to the Science Council that this was a place worthy of frequent visits and though he was unable to be sent back indefinitely he would be in charge of creating a portal with the most advanced system in the galaxy that would allow Kryptonians to visit the planet when the time came. He would have started right away if not for his sister reminding him that she had a wedding for him to attend. He went to her wedding, though it only pained him of his time with his beloved Magnificent. The wedding was wonderful and the man was a very noble and honest man. Seyg-El was his name and he was honored when the time came for the news that they would have their first child. Still he worked and worked to create the portal hoping he would have the time to send it and go to Terra once again.

He finished and was all but ready to relax with the knowledge of seeing that azure sky and that golden sun, feel its radiation making him strong once again and to fly above the heavens. Krypton still had Sanctuaries of Rao, but there wasn't that many true believers. Yet even he wondered if that's what it felt to be a god. Not the followers but the power to serenely be amongst them in splendor amongst the skies. It seemed that days working to get the portal to work all he had to do was send it and install. But it was years, several decades actually and he was becoming too weak to travel anymore. Nam-An then picked up a book one day looking into the ancient etymology of Krypton and looked up his name, and others. His beloved Magnificent sounded nice in Kryptonian as well as Kawatche. He then noticed his sister's husband had the last name El and according to the book El translated to Star. The chieftain's words, the symbol on the wall. It wasn't my story he was telling. It was the story of his descendent an heir from the house of El, the shield of Hope. He sat down for the last time at his console with the portal all but finished he said a prayer to Rao above and then left his last will and testament to his sister that she would honor his request to send the portal to Terra, have his nephews and their children and their grandchildren and all their heirs to continue his work until the end of all time. For he knew that deep down that was the only thing keeping him from returning to Terra, was Krypton and he understood why the chieftain created the paintings in the cave. It was Krypton's legacy to its people. He went to sleep for the last time, knowing that the last time he closed them he would be reunited with his Magnificent. He was given a grand funeral and his brother in-law encouraged by his stories and will continued his work.

Since then a member of the House of El continued the work of Nam-An only warned to be careful. For Nam-An wrote of their primitiveness he also spoke of their wickedness. While they sent the portal back they also sent the great stones of knowledge intending them to be found by a Kryptonian in order to create the great fortress of knowledge for their people if time came to visit the world indefinitely. Coming back, each generation updating the stones with more information. Some members of the House of El eagerly performed these rights of passage, others were vehemently opposed. But they were frequently encouraged or forced to. For this was truly something stronger than a responsibility it was destiny. There was no choice. But it didn't mean that was wrong it mean that it was something great. From then on it the final right of passage would be achieved through the last member of the House of El. For Krypton was no more, its destiny would be fulfilled through its last surviving member. Terra or as it was know by the people living now as Earth was loved by Nam-An's final descendent. Only this heir though possessing the same love of Earth was resistant to the great destiny his father Jor-El had set him towards. Selfish and unbelievably single minded to live his life the way he wanted it. No matter how much pain it caused the people he cared about.

But Kal-El is wrong, he cannot chose his own path. For if he truly knew what his destiny was he would accept in a heartbeat. Nam-An knew this and so did the chieftain. That was why the bracelet was preserved. That was why the painting was made. Even now there were forces already violating nature by attempting to change destiny. For destiny will always be preserved for even now a new Magnificent one was arriving to stop the evil. To save her beloved. To be the equal the previous one couldn't be for Nam-An. She is coming.

LIGHT, pure radiant light was enveloping the entire cave. It was coming from one symbol in the cave. Not the key-hole, not the console, not the journal, not even the painting of Naman. It came from the painting of Magnificent as her light fell upon the cave's floor until only she remained. She is here.

She took a breath. The air smelled clean and the cave was lit with lights from a series of lamps. She looked at her phone, the old cell phone that was told she needed for though its systems where over two decades old she was told it would function perfectly. She stood there waiting for it to respond. It read April 16, 2005. _That vile piece of vermin plans to kill him days before..._ She couldn't think about that now. All she had to was to find Hardcastle, bring him back but above all else make sure Kal-El survives. She had to avoid him if possible but needed to keep eyes on him. She knew who to go to and how to get it done. Hardcastle, that was going to be tricky. If she knew him he was going to make contact with anyone from his past. Generals Wilson and Lane were the likeliest of men. But she got it covered. She needed eyes on two old friends of hers and Kal-El, they'll do their job. Especially her friend, as long as he drew breath that man would never let her down.

But she needed to remember it was Kal-El that mattered above all else. She prepared to leave the cave only she realized she was still in her armor. The ground was too rocky so she stood at the front entrance seeing the stars at night knowing full well what the heavens held above, fell to her knees in prayer.

"It is often forgotten that there are two Gods of War. Ares, the violent aggressor and you Athena the great defender. Ares creates monsters for heroes to destroy. You create heroes to destroy those monsters. Guide me, help me protect my beloved. The future depends on me."

She stood back placing a dark satchel on the ground and opening it up. She then changed into some new clothes changing her demeanor to suit an unsure, cowardly woman who though clothed in the athletic outfit of a member of the United States Navy she knew would not be given a second thought. As she adjusted her glasses above her face as she walked into a slow but steady jog for the US navy had a small proving grounds where a few research officers wouldn't bother her much near Crater Lake. That part of the lake was all but abandoned but there was always an unquestioning group of passed over military officers facing said posting as a punishment for some infraction. Apparently the navy was considering leasing the area for future testing. Must have made A.C. very mad.

Still she jogged knowing she'd find a place to rest and give a convincing excuse to the naval officer providing the proper documentation. Until then Diana Prince was enjoying a late night stroll.


	5. Chapter 5

**4/16/05 - 6:59AM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

She stood waiting patiently. In less than a few seconds it would go off and she'd start the day with a bang. Leaning over him as the device was over his head she waited.

"AHHH!" Clark screamed as the loud recording of Reveille blared into his head. Lois yelled a riot of laughter as she stepped back and witnessed Clark jumping across the room in his valiant attempt to regain his wits.

"What are you doing?!" cried Clark.

"Your mother's preparing breakfast. Best get a move on it."

Clark sometimes wanted to strangle this girl. Why did he ever insist on giving her a place to stay after she got expelled from college? All she seemed to do was enjoy aggravating him every chance she got.

"Well what are you waiting for leap year? Hustle up Smallville. Be glad today is the weekend, this is a reprieve of two hours."

Clark could already smell eggs and bacon being cooked on the pans as Martha Kent moved around the kitchen without missing a beat. Clark really had to admire his mom for doing what she did both at home and at work.

"Clark sweetie please put the milk and juice on the table."

"Sure thing Mom."

Eventually the eggs, bacon and toast where put on the table as Martha, Lois and Clark where joined by Jonathan he came outside all ready a little sweaty from the early morning labor.

"Hey Dad take it a little easy I'm only going to be gone for half the day."

"Exactly son, half a day of sun lost in the field is a good half day's work. Plus after what your ma and I went through this past week. Hopefully we'll get the chance to gain a respite in our bills. And for me that respite is knowing the land out there is still ours and I'm going to take pride in working it."

Clark was proud of his father's work ethic and understood how much he cared for home. But it hurt Clark knowing that the next time Jonathan overworked himself it would be the final heart attack that would kill him.

"Just take it easy is all I'm saying. Don't forget to go easy on that leg."

"Well lets dig in." Martha proclaimed.

Breakfast was enjoyed and then some. Jonathan sat on the couch nursing a good strong cup of coffee as he nodded farewell to his family as they began their day walking out the door and listening to the roar of their truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**4/16/05 - 8:23AM - Crater Lake - US Naval Diving and Testing Grounds - Smallville, KS**

To say the guard on duty was bored out of his mind was a monumental understatement. For good reason of course, let it be a lesson to never get drunk and have a marvelous time with a gorgeous woman who happens to be a captain's daughter. Hours of ridiculous guard duty watching over a series of nearly abandoned firing ranges sitting in an office while the officer on the watch, the only officer in this place looked over his shoulder.

"Seaman Deodato." the officer spoke.

"Sir."

"Look sharp and inform the guard at the gate he's got someone coming to see me right now."

"Yes sir!" he replied to the officer and turned to his radio to the channel at the gate. "This is Seaman Deodato. Report."

The voice at the other end sounded almost as board as he was, yet answered pretty crisply from military discipline. "What is it?"

"You've got a car coming in. Prepare to receive them."

* * *

The guard at the gate got up and stood to receive a taxi. From the taxi came a female NCO in crisply ironed Navy Blues. For a moment he was out of breath as he saw a pair of pretty gorgeous legs, although decently covered, were pretty long. The rest looked pretty decent with a chest that was bulging yet still managed to revel not a glimmer of skin. Her face looked okay, but seemed to be blocked by a pair of thick regulation issue glasses that made her look like a cross between a librarian or a school teacher. Though as she got closer he saw a very beautiful oval face with very pouty lips.

"Petty Officer Diana Prince to see Ensign Moulton." she declared as she presented her credentials out of a black satchel to the guard.

The guard took the credentials and motioned her to the office at the far side of the facility, seeing her first to a meager staff car. The car took her to a very small building that was visible across by less than a hundred yards. From the drive Diana noticed a very small number of US sailors keeping in sync as the jogged around the perimeter. To call this a base was a terrible understatement. Yet she noticed a firing range and several men and very few women letting off some rounds. While disciplined they didn't have any fight in them. It was a disappointment.

The driver of the staff car having picked her up didn't speak a word until he dropped her at the office. "There you go ma'am."

"Well done sailor."

She entered the officer as the man sitting behind the desk looked upon her as he addressed her. "Petty Officer Prince?"

"Yes, sailor?"

"Take a seat please. Ensign Moulton will be with you shortly."

Diana sat down by a small set of chairs as she removed her hat placing it her lap while the case remained at her feet.

Seaman Deodato looked her over and noticed by the looks of the Petty Officer that she appeared to be really pretty. Seeming to have a nice figure under that outfit of hers. Yet those glasses gave him memories of the mean librarians at his school and after removing her hat which revealed a sharply pulled dark hair in a very tight bun. _There's one girl that won't give me a demotion._ His thoughts ended almost at the same time Ensign Moulton appeared. Diana stood up with her hat to her side and case in hand with a ramrod posture and awaited his recognition of her.

"Petty Officer Prince?"

With a click of her heels coming together she addressed in a clear voice. "Yes, sir!"

"At ease. Come into my office."

Diana entered a small room set up almost spartan, with the exception of a few photographs and plaques. A bookcase stood underneath a small window with books that looked pretty worn. And of course a desk with a placard that read Ensign Charles Moulton, but other than that very well kept.

"So Petty Officer Prince. What can I help you with?"

"I was sent here to pick up a set of reports for the check ups and necessary financial records for the naval offices at Tinker." Diana was referring to the US Air Force base in Midwest, Oklahoma. While an air force base it still had a small number of naval facilities in what was once a joint military base alongside the Department of Defense.

"We already sent that information days ago."

"Duplicates Sir. I didn't create the bureaucracy. I even hear a DOD official is here to meet you later."

"Yes I'm well aware of that." Not even five minutes and he seemed to be getting annoyed. "Forgive me Petty Officer Prince but I'd really appreciate you not reminding me about that."

"Sorry sir. I shouldn't even be here."

"Its all well and good hey at least its good to know the navy watches its own, even if it is miles from the ocean."

He stood up offering a set of hard copy files placing them on the desk. Diana requested to look them over and saw several files of the bases' personnel, other necessary information and saw that the information was well and good. A good scan of the documents took several minutes during which time the Ensign provided her something to drink. To which she refused. But what really drew Diana's notice was a notification for the acceptance of funds from LuthorCorp. A part of her would have respected the facility to continue its good work but she knew LuthorCorp was not the place to accept any money.

"Hmm." Diana looked over really being serious now. "I see here you are approving a recommendation of funds from LuthorCorp."

The Ensign knew that it was a touchy subject hoping that it would be overlooked but he realized he couldn't hoodwink a brother or in this case a sister in arms. "This place used to be a half decent diving school, we are still on call with the Sheriff's department whenever something is lost in the water but most of the facilities with the exception of Fort Riley could be here quicker than us. Besides it could be more profitable for the town. There is less than fifty men here that could find a better placement. We could hand over the gun range or turn this office and barracks into a decent summer camp for the kids."

_ And end your discomfort in what you might consider a dead end job. _Diana thought. "Well, I'll see to it that an addendum is included, I'll work on that back at Tinker maybe even here in the barracks or at the closest hotel. Other than that I'm pretty much finished, thank you Ensign Moulton."

The Ensign still continued. "There is a few things to deal with. You can continue working in the office next door on your recommendation..."

Diana interrupted. "No, I'll just leave at that. I know you hoped not to start working as I arrived here but need some time to do this myself."

"Well I'm afraid this place is going to be even more barren. I have the rest of the men on a Sunday leave out on the town and to be honest I recommend some relaxation. Your job here is done Prince. Relax, consider that an order."

"Very well." Diana said as she got her things as she bid farewell and was led out of the office into the staff car leading her to the female bunks. She entered the place seeing how very spacious yet considerably more quiet than the ones she glimpsed by the men's bunks at the opposite end. She entered the area noticing a set of lockers to which she placed away the information. She removed a small case in which she kept what on the surface appeared to be service issue automatics which were in reality custom made golden pistols by the mighty Hephaestus. An exceptional set of weapons that could kill or debilitate.

She spoke briefly to one of the sailors suggesting a place around town she could stay. The sailor mentioned a small hotel just outside the town where she could stay, but even more importantly to check the town itself. It was small, but very quaint. Diana then shifted into her superfluous mode asking if she knew a few places she could get some really good clothes to enjoy herself for a night out. Because other than her uniform and athletic gear she had nothing else and told the female sailor that she wanted to look good out there.

"I know what you mean honey." said the sailor called Seaman Holloway. "Here's a good place Elizabeth's Dresses, some good get up for a party but be careful its the school's Prom coming up, that can get tricky getting anything even if its not custom. Best place outside of Metropolis."

Diana also asked for more things about the town, did it have a department store, a place to get money, a decent cup of coffee, etc. She got all this and more but as for the money she mentioned the bank or any local ATM to which she side stepped when she heard mention of an antique and jewelry shop nearby. Thinking she just wanted a homey souvenir the seaman offered the information without question. For that's where she was going to get her money. She opened up the locker with her things and gathered herself out of the base.

It would appear the previous night went off without a hitch, sneaking in and doctoring some paper work at the base hours in advance. Coinciding the paper work early and in good timing with the DOD inspector which the poor Ensign was meeting in another four hours. The gate guard called in a taxi, though dressed in her athletics this time earning even less attention from the men before. A Navy NCO in uniform was to earn respect. Out of uniform and into sweats that were one size larger alongside her glasses and hair wrapped up in a bun made her look completely unappealing to these hormone crazed men. The taxi arrived and as her disguise was completed with a necessary back-story for she couldn't just enter Smallville impersonating a Navy NCO without risking anyone bumping into her. But most importantly if she was going into that town, she was going to need a weapon and if she remembered what Kal-El said about how ingratiating you had to be with the Sheriff back then, she needed a way to avoid being locked up. Especially with the pistols she kept in her bag. But right now it was time to gather intelligence. Athena guide me.


	7. Chapter 7

**4/16/05 - 10:39AM - Main street - Elizabeth's Dresses - Smallville, KS**

Chloe and Lois sat in the small seating area as the continued waiting as other girls from stalls in the shop tried on dresses. It was a small store, yet on a quiet day it seemed spacious. However not today. More chairs where put against the wall as more girls continued talking about their sizes, the color of the fabric, the type of fabric yet through it all Mrs. Marston who owned the shop that carried her name with the utmost calm.

"Wow." sighed Lois. "I knew it was going to be chaotic, but I never figured it would be this much."

Chloe looking at her phone didn't so much as bat an eye, not hearing a single word Lois said.

"And I'm going to be making my premiere as a stripper while dancing in the alcohol laced punch." No reaction out of Chloe yet. "Did I mention the punch bowl is a swimming pool."

"Oh!" Chloe popped out of her revelry. "Careful Lois some guy might overhear you."

"What are you looking at?" asked Lois a guy who apparently overheard what sounded to him like a glorious fantasy. "Hope his girlfriend caught that."

"I just received a notice from a certain conspiracy theorist website host on something that happened last night at a military base."

"Chloe, your bucking for a spot at the Daily Planet, why still sticking to the Wall of Weird."

"A story is a story and just because its from a questionable source doesn't mean it isn't worth checking."

"Why? So that E.T. and Fox Mulder can get together and film an erotic film with the creature from the Black Lagoon."

"You need to catch up on the fakes so that you can determine what is legit." Chloe continued. "And I'll tell you that the Wall of Weird has never been proven wrong. This event last night is something I know isn't fake. Plus the guy who sent this is really cute."

"Well when you put it like that. What is the story."

"Apparently there is amateur video of him filming the base getting what looks like half the lights in a section of the base having been knocked out." Chloe paused for a moment. "The Army says that it was just repairing some wiring. Odd time to do it that late at night and according to my source there are legitimate reports of the duty officers that night who claim that they spotted a man having run at almost superfast speeds across the base. Whereas the official response is that it was a car that went haywire."

"Well, Chloe I wouldn't worry about it too ..."

"I would Lois. It happened at Fort Riley where Uncle Sam is stationed."

"Really?" said Lois as she got out her cell phone and started to dial. "Come on, pick up, Dad."

"Lois? Lois? You know forget I mentioned it its probably nothing."

"Pick up the phone general." Lois squawked.

"Chloe Sullivan!" Mrs. Marston called.

"Right here. Come on Lois I'm sure everything is all right."


	8. Chapter 8

**4/16/05 - 10:52AM - Observation Room - Fort Riley, KS**

Sam Lane set his phone on silent and passed it to Colonel Napier. "Is the situation room prepared."

"Yes, Sir." replied the colonel.

Lane turned around was surrounded by his staff alongside Major Charles as well as other officers. Joining him in the makeshift briefing room was a Major Nathan Hardy, General Hardcastle's aide from his days in the air force who was flown in from Washington after having confirmed the whereabouts of his former commanding officer. Joining him was the first off duty air force intelligence offers he could find roving around the Pentagon, a Captain Steven Trevor. Alongside him was a fresh-faced air force lieutenant named Ferris. These officers stood with several others around a giant computer screen at the opposite side of Lane's corner of the room containing the image of several Admirals and Generals, the most significant were Chairman of the Joint Chiefs General Philip Blankenship, USAF. Along side him General Slade Wilson one of the top men in the army, Major General Joseph Swanwick a high ranking officer with a bright future in his own right as he stood along side Major General Jason Hardcastle who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sam, what the hell is this? Hardcastle responded.

Lane could only stare taking in the features of his old friend this time being much younger than when he last saw him. He had a strong military bearing but, his face was well tanned and with far less wrinkles, a full head of brown hair, but even more stronger was the vibrate eyes.

"Its in the brief I wrote down, I know this is bizarre but we must act on this as soon as we can." said Lane.

"I think we need to hear this from the beginning General Lane." replied Blankenship.

"Last night at approximately 2211 hours an intruder identifying himself later as General Jason T. Hardcastle infiltrated the base via as he referred to a time machine embedded inside his body. My men were alerted after he appeared into the base in which he appeared just inside the perimeter by the main entrance to the facility. According to him the machine was an experiment based on alien technology that allowed him to appear at the exact time he desired."

"Where is this machine now?" asked Blankenship.

"According to him its inside his body." said Lane.

"I beg your pardon?" queried Blankenship.

"He's allowed us to examine his body and through X-Ray pictures we have here..." Lane gestured to a technician who started to transmit to another monitor at Lane's end linked to her computer. "Images of an endoskeleton structure of cybernetics far complex than anything we have ever seen."

Lane saw the pictures and couldn't believe that all that metal was substituting his friends muscles, bones, nearly his entire nervous system and most of his organs. The only organics that remained where his skin, heart and his brain. General Lane had seen some terrible things before but he never felt so numb and shocked in all his life. For the first time in a long time he wished he could forget this.

"Good God, Sam how is this man like this?" Lane looked into his friend's eyes and realized he was truly afraid, he had never seen him like this before. Before he realized he had seen that look on his face the same face that looked at him in the commissary the previous night.

"According to him fifteen years from now an alien menace came down and unleashed a war of destruction. It was an alien known as I believe he called it Darkseid blasted him leaving him for dead only to be revived by LexCorp scientists. The technology took years to perfect but he survived and came here with technology stolen from said alien who summoned Darkseid in order to save our world as well as himself."

"General Lane?" Swanwick replied. "Can what he says be proven? I mean..?"

"Is this man crazy, lying, know what he's truly talking about?" said Lane. "Sir, I've known this man for five years back when the Pentagon decided to transform Air Force officers who were a burden on their budget to transfer into the Army. I never believed in any airmen in my life until I met General Hardcastle. He transformed himself to the best commander I have ever seen or will ever see again."

"I agree with you Sam, but still what he's saying is unbelievable at best." General Wilson replied. "If you are too close to this Sam, we will be more than eager remove you."

"I've handled things to the book as to the apprehension of this man who calls himself General Hardcastle and I'm telling you I believe him." said Lane.

"Fine, you believe him and lets say for some miracle I believe you. What then. Do we hunt and kill this alien menace?" said Wilson.

"What I am saying General Wilson, General Blankenship and all of you is that we take measures to find this said emissary and prove he is what this Hardcastle claims to be true."

"Where do you expect us to start General Lane." Blankenship replied.

"I believe it would be best to go straight to the source." Lane then motioned for a Lieutenant to press a switch which caused a panel of the wall on General Lane's side of the room to slide upward revealing an observation window in a massive room with the elder Hardcastle in an electrified cage. Looking down on the room Lane addressed the elder Hardcastle.

"Jason?"

The elder Hardcastle looked up and saw Lane above in the observation window, from where he was he could see Lane and below two monitors. The first monitor was the rest of the situation room with the officers of Lane and those Air Force officers sent from the Pentagon. The other monitor being the one with The Head of the Joint Chiefs and the other generals and officers.

"Hi Sam." said the elder Hardcastle.

"Are you sure you're alright down there?" said Lane.

"Its more or less, what I've been used to for a pretty long time now. Oh dear, is that really me there. I was fat back then."

A few of the officers in the situation room stifled a few chuckles as the levity the elder Hardcaste was imparting with his younger self was completely lost.

"My God!" the young Hardcastle replied. "You're me!"

"No, Jason. I'm much less than you."

"How did you get like this?"

"You get like this fifteen years from now. At the head of a column of tanks attempting to protect the capital from giant alien soldiers called Parademons." he stopped briefly as though he was truly going back in time, or as he was thinking forward in time. "An alien overlord known as Darkseid came to our world with a vast army of these Parademons, his objective was to claim our world and enslave our people. Well humanity was not going down without a fight, least of all America. I was blasted to hell, but somehow I crawled back, with my legs, my spleen and some of my intestines left behind and with arms growing more brittle by the minute until the eventually had to amputate them when I was finally taken from the battlefield alive by my boys who carried the day, carried for days as the aliens were held back. For Darkseid's own kingdom turned against him overthrowing the savage and bringing freedom to his world as well as ours. I left the battle with less than I had before but Sam on the other hand was far luckier if you ask me. At least he died in his daughter's arms defending both her and the White House."

All sound seemed to vanish in both rooms as every officer in Lane's presence felt shocked knowing they where in the presence of a condemned man. Hardcastle in the Pentagon took on stares from each of his fellow officers. A look that bordered on both praise and yet pity. Yet both men were both composed and resolved, the epitome of what it meant to be a soldier.

"From there, thanks to technology provided by LexCorp scientists, oh in case your wondering that's not the other company Lex Luthor created a few years back, I'm referring to LuthorCorp after he eventually took over the company. Any way they fixed me up turning me into Lee Majors as I was able to recuperate. But I never forgave or forgot why this happened and swore to return and fight off any threat to this country. Another ten years, I looked into various ways in order to find and protect this nation from alien threats and I realized all this chaos was the result of an alien who summoned them here in the first place."

"Who? What is this alien?" Swanwick spat.

"His name is Kal-El. He is a being from a planet called Krypton, located a multitude of light years from our planet. Their fastest ship sent him down to our world in three years, from there he lived among us, gaining our trust and wreaked having by sending a meteor shower on the sleepy town of Smallville, Kansas."

Lane and the others in both rooms stood shocked, Lane's men in particular knowing that this calamity was not too far from where they sat.

"And we remained blind to it for years. In your case almost sixteen years. Believing the meteor shower was a natural event that brought nothing but a sad little girl on an issue of Time magazine. It brought death, destruction and a host of virulent mutations among its people. There are stories of people who become powerful, corrupted by it and commit various acts of theft and murder. We all turned a blind eye believing that these were just fodder for the supermarket tabloids. But they are real and they will be the beginning of things to come."

Silence again continued for a time. Until one of the Air Force officers spoke up. "Sir. If I may ask you a question."

"Your name airman?" asked the elder Hardcastle.

"Major Nathan Hardy." the airman replied.

"What is it?"

"You say that this alien came in the meteor shower and lived among us and brought all this death and destruction. But how did this happen as the result of this alien?"

"Through various geomagnetic properties resulting from technology on its home world and technology he used on our world. Its a power you only find in the bible and find it strange that it is an act of science and not that of God. But the one who did this was not a God, it was an alien being.'

"How where you able to prove this?" asked Hardy.

"It was possible, because we were able to catalog all scientific data after many years of research when it became possible to reexamine the event all over again."

"All over again? Wait. You're saying this meteor shower will happen again. When?"

"In one month. In exactly the same place as before. Smallville, Kansas."

Hardy's jaw dropped as the rest in the room started to stop being shocked and even for military officers appeared to be in a panic.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Lane commanded. As the room began return to a semblance of calm.

"That is why I'm here right now. To stop this, to stop it all, before thousands die, before millions die. Because it is my duty, to preserve, protect and defend the country. And I'm asking, no, pleading with you to help me, to save all of humanity."

Quiet resolve bore upon the faces of the men and women in the situation room. The generals and admirals in the Pentagon looked just as resolved, the most being the younger Hardcastle who didn't have to say a word. As far as he was concerned, he older self had said enough.

"Excuse me, Sir. Permission to speak freely?" addressed one of the Air Force officers in Sam Lane's direction.

"Permission granted. Captain?"

"Trevor. Captain Steven Rockwell Trevor, US Air Force Intelligence."

"Very Well Captain Trevor, proceed."

"If I was to speak for all present I say we've just been scared senseless by this horrific news. We've reviewed the information you gave us before hand about this man. How in the past several hours since his capture, he's been poked and prodded by everything doctor's on this base can throw. From the most routine physical to the most invasive examinations that would make a TSA frisking look like first base. He's been questioned by you and various army interrogators, he's been identified behind one-way mirrors by Major Hardy and to his fellow Generals including his own younger self. But right now more than ever before we listen to another word this man says we need to ask ourselves several questions."

Steve took in a breath as he attempted to compose himself as he continued the firestorm he was about to unleash and hopefully be around as it was extinguished.

"DNA testing has proved that this man is Jason T. Hardcastle, with genetic markings indicating differences due to age and physical deviations. We've proven that his cybernetics are much more advanced than anything we have..." Trevor paused for effect. "On Earth. Now I know he's allowed us to open up his body, examine the body underneath the skin, allowed doctors to touch the metal and has provided us with the specs on his endoskeletal structure."

"That his mechanics are provided by a fuel source working in concert with a core of Smallville meteor rock fragment known as Kryptonite. Now we have examined LuthorCorp technology and have made contact with various scientists. One report from a Doctor Kreig out of MIT who apparently was dismissed for ethics violations, who expressed the possibility of cybernetic research. Nothing is conclusive, but either this is an alien posing as the general or a man under the influence of some wicked Dr. Frankenstein vying for a military contract. These are just a few ideas off the top of my head. Because one thing that still gets me is if this man is truly who he says he is. Why intrude on this base? If he is here to help us, why assault us?"

The room had various nods and other forms of acquiescence to Steve's questions. To which Lane himself immediately broke.

"First of all Captain Trevor, it is because the technology exists in its infancy proves though admittedly very weakly that it is based on human research not alien. The kryptonite as he calls it has been researched in laboratories from Metropolis University and perhaps because of the disgrace, very few scientific minds have thoroughly researched it. But it has been researched."

"More importantly LuthorCorp has studied various uses of said kryptonite with mixed and very controversial results. Our time-traveler is, has been aware of this from years of study and legitimate in his concern. Plus because he has provided us access as to how he functions, in particular how to restrain him, for that fence is guarded by 100,000 volts of electricity. More than enough to keep him contained. He assaulted the base because he was human, he didn't imagine to reach us via the inside of the base. Once we alerted to his presence he panicked but he didn't take a life. He has earned our trust and if what he says is true then it is our right and our duty to save lives."

"Is it truly our duty General?" Steve asked. "Forgive me from being philosophical but if he's from the future then can anything he says be relied upon to change. I mean some of us here aren't the spiritual sort. Karma, Fate, God's will whatever you choose to call it. But whenever we take things concerning the future, can it truly matter what we do? Can having foresight of events even allow us the right to change the future. I believe its known as one of the fundamental paradoxes of nature. This guy doesn't want this to happen so he goes back in time to prevent it. But even if he succeeded, what became of the guy who lived before to come back in the past. I mean the guy had to go back so as to undo something bad, which means he had to be influenced in his future life so as to make sure it happened. If not that then what if he returns? Would he be allowed to live in the future he created or cease to exist. If he stays in the new world he changed what happened to the old one? Or has a new universe been created? For better or for worse, that man just played God because he was unhappy with the Universe. What gives him or any of us the right?"

Silence reverberated in the room with many of the officers taken Steve's words to heart. Lane then walked in front of the desk, taking a pen next to one of the many files from the desk, moving the pen in his hands he walked opposite Steve's position looking at him for a moment. Then slowly he took the pen in his hand, slowly rubbing it against the table, then pushed it as it rolled right in front of Trevor. Steve saw it roll for a bit as he realized the was enough force in it to fall off the table, just as it fell he caught it with his hands.

No sooner did he catch the pen, Lane then pointed to Trevor and then accusingly asked him a question. "Why did you catch that pen, Captain?"

Trevor didn't like being put in on the spot by a general officer without some degree of warning but answered as quickly and as smartly as he could. "It was going to fall, Sir."

"You're sure it was?"

"Yes, Sir. It all but dropped off until I caught it, just about everyone in this room saw that it was going to fall."

"Why did you catch it?

"I didn't.." Steve almost stammered for a moment, realizing that he was being outwitted by the General. "I didn't want it to fall, it would have fallen on the floor, could have tripped someone, could have stained my pant leg and it wouldn't be professional wearing stained pants."

A few smiles from most of the officers and a slight chuckle from Lt. Ferris followed.

"So you where performing one if not many of your duties in catching that pen?"

"Yes sir. Very good sir. The fact that I changed it from happening doesn't change that fact it was going to happen. Even when I knew of the probable results of it happening."

"We aren't philosophers, or scientists and we are not gods." Lane continued. "We are human beings and officers of the United States Military and unless something superior to us commands us not to it is our duty or right to carry out our duty."

Silence was broken a bit with reassuring nods and sighs of righteous conviction. From the inside of his cell, the elder Hardcastle could only nod, but deep down couldn't have been more proud of his old friend.

"However we are responsible to a superior being, several superior beings." For a split second some in the room figured he was going to reference God but where not expecting the following answer.

"The Law. The laws of the United States of America and the Constitution carried out by the President of the United States our Commander in Chief. If we have the ability to control our destiny it must be done with the respect to the authority of the people we are sworn to protect and defend. If our President has the right to destroy an enemy with a nuclear weapon then he must have the right to do so in defense of our destruction from an alien invader. General Blankenship, I am recommending you to authorize the President to give us all we need to find this invader and bring him to justice."

Blankenship had to admit in the hours Lane took to set this up he had to agree he hit him harder then anything could have ever done. "You've got it Sam, I'll notify the president immediately."

"Its going to take a good while to get things done, Sir."

"Not too long. He's been watching this entire thing from the White House, I just need to ask him."

* * *

Time went on for at least five minutes as Blankenship slammed the phone stood up and with the briefest sight of a grin spoke.

"The President has seen our discussion, read the report you issued before hand and general and with the full blessing of the Secretary of Defense and the President of the United States your request has been approved. Find and detain this Kal-El of Krypton and see that he faces justice for his actions. Keep us informed of your movements."

The screen signed off as the rest of the officers in the briefing room went to work manning the phone and giving orders preparing all they needed to do. General Lane then looked into the eyes of his friend and spoke.

"Jason, you have given us information of this alien threat and the acts that have been committed on us all. But you have refrained from telling us his true name. Now I know that Air Force intelligence officer may have ticked you off. But he has his orders to coordinate intelligence gathering and you have made it clear to us that you have suffered greatly. But now I need genuine information of a crime being performed now I promise you I will see to it that this nation, this world will be protected. The White House still needs further proof before I go into the middle of a small-town America issuing the tenement of the Patriot Act to satisfy your vengeance."

Hardcastle looked at Lane without an expression at first but then spoke clearly.

"I came here to kill the alien with your help, and if this thing knows you are on to him he could very well wreak havoc and mayhem earlier. But if you want a name I will give you one."

Lane's expression didn't change as he his silence was the inaudible cue Hardcastle needed to fill it.

"The alien came to this world to learn of his power and weaknesses but also our own. He recruited various allies to begin his journey leading to all the chaos I have told you. As I seized the time travelling technology I was discovered by one his great allies, a powerful vicious superhuman who infiltrated our military."

"Unbelievable." Lane whispered.

"I'm afraid so. Worse, especially for you Captain Trevor."

"Why is that?" Steve asked from where he was sitting while typing and issuing instructions to databases and records that needed to be filled with information Hardcastle needed to give.

"Because you trained this superhuman ally of his."

"I know this person?"

"No Captain, not yet." said the elder Hardcastle. "But you will and she will deceive you into her ways until it is too late."

Steve couldn't believe it. That he could be taken advantage of because of his position in the military, it made him sick thinking about. Yet, he couldn't shake something. Something his father Steven Trevor, Sr. said about him, that he raised a boy with a great judge of character. To think that he couldn't spot someone untrustworthy was a bit odd. But then again he felt that same feeling of mistrust toward Hardcastle for some reason. But then again if this superhuman ally was a woman, well even he could understand being duped by a woman.

"She'll take it upon herself to protect her commander at all costs, for he himself cannot risk coming back to his original stomping ground out of fear of discovery. Why I had to make contact with you the way I did. So as to prove I was not a fraud."

"Tell us both of the names then." said Steve.

"Alert her, the worst she can do is alert his younger self. Alert both and they will unite together to destroy us. By obtaining her first you can capture her and her equipment. Equipment that makes the advanced electronics, programs and access you enjoy look like an 3 year-old's abacus. With that tech, they'll find us and kill us all."

"Then we must act now!" Spoke General Lane. "Give him the name, Jason."

"She's gone under some aliases in the past, but given my access I know what identity she'll likely use. She served the United States Military Intelligence and worked alongside various other agencies, yours included Captain. She'll start small, but significant, a non-commissioned officer with an unappealing task at hand. A bureaucrat or seemingly insignificant duty. Her most frequent alias while she worked was Diana Prince."

"I'm searching the databases right now." Steve said.

"Issue out a warning. She is exceedingly lethal, strong, fast, adept and various martial arts with years of experience on numerous battlefields. She is a chameleon, hiding her viciousness behind the veneer of a weak, unsure, cowardly woman. But even worse when I say she is superhuman I am not just stating a superior human being of the level I or this alien are. I am referring to a being of power believed only to have been based on supernatural myth."

"On myth? I don't understand?"

"She is an Amazon warrior princess."

The silence in the room that greeted this statement, caused the work of some of the officers to stop, some bore looks of confusion. One officer had a look on his face that couldn't help but contort into a grin. Unfortunately it was Steve's face the grin belonged to. Before he could look away from General Lane who looked like he was going to throw more at him than just a pen.

"Forgive me sirs!" Steve responded instantly.

Lane himself had a look on his face that was flummoxed as if even he wanted to lash out at the elder Hardcastle for that statement.

"I know how it sounds, but the Amazons exist in fact I know a year ago there was a front page story on the Daily Planet chronicling the Themiscyran Queen addressing the Vatican on a matter of great importance."

"Yes. I know. I am familiar with that story." Steve said taking a breath until he was able to get rid of the grin on his face before he could retort. "A tribe of females originating from the Egyptian village of Bana-Mighdall had issued a summons to the United Nations. I remember this because I was gathering intelligence work in the Middle East prior and after the Invasion of Iraq where under General Blankenship's authority I was tasked to looking into various people who could assist us. We all know Saddam had many factions working against him within the country but were held together by fear and oppression. The Shiites, the Sunni and of course the Kurds. But one of the many things I found was a group of oppressed women referring to themselves as Amazons. And that's not the half-naked tribal groups in Africa. These where people claiming ancestry to the Greek Myth of superior women blessed by the female Greek deities. Some even believe that the head cheese Zeus himself allowed their island paradise of Themiscyra restored to glory after his bastard child Hercules stole a valued relic and if you believe a variation of the myth, the mass rape and slavery of the entire tribe.

I you believe another part of their legend, is that the queen and her sister had a conflict of interest which led to half of the tribe exiling itself from Themiscyra and venturing out into the world living as mortals away from the security of the Paradise Island. They spread out among the Middle East. Bana-Mighdall in Egypt being one of their major centers, but also places in Turkey, Syria, Lebanon, Iran and Iraq. Where they lived among us, though not as strong and immortal like their original tribe they at least kept hoards of gold and secret knowledge of the gods so as to maintain their power and protection amongst what they called the Patriarch's world."

General Lane and others where held sway to Steve's words. This was a man who knew his subject. "How is it you got so involved and so little people know or don't attempt to prove otherwise on the myth. Is Hardcastle's information invalid?" Hardcastle could tell by the tone of voice that this could hurt his mission if Trevor continued to raise doubt. _Damn You, Captain! _thought Hardcastle.

"Now there is where things get strange Sir." Steve continued. "I was relayed the information I never actually collected it first hand, but from these women who were claiming all this did it for the recognition of a state within Egypt hoping to seal the deal by allying with us in the conflict in Iraq, much like the Kurds. But once the word got out, before anyone in the intelligence community got this to the attention of the UN, a woman claiming to be the Queen of Themiscyra opened up an embassy within Athens claiming Themiscyra was the true land of the Amazons. After the address at the Vatican, we checked this office and other than a few women who said they were hired anonymously and paid extravagantly with what we thought at first was a cache of Krugerrands turned out to be a uniquely Grecian styled golden coin with the picture of their queen on one side and an interesting symbol of a layered twin 'W' on the other. They were just hired to open an office and to handle questions whenever they received a call. It was a very odd procedure.

But at the Vatican, to which the late Pope John Paul II admitted in a closed session at the Roman Curia permitted the Queen to speak. Now most of this is not public record but several Roman newspapers spread it in the same vein as the whole Vatican Bank Scandal with rumor being taken as fact. It was said that the Queen had shown great respect to His Holiness and to the Roman Catholic Church. Though she was critical of its hierarchy being all male and that it permitted such vast inequality she respected its mission to bring peace through negotiation and respected the fact that through the Pope it existed as a monarchy. 'The true form of rule' as she referred. She then made her point about the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, that they were weak willed opportunists who wanted to bring their rule to the harsh Islamic rulers out of vengeance, not justice and peace. Some of the Cardinals in the Curia were said to have been under the impression that it seemed personal as well as sincere, in many ways the same type of discord royal families brought whenever they made an audience with the Church. Whatever the reason not only did the meeting went reported in the front page on the Daily Planet. But the UN completely avoided any reference to an Amazonian state. Themiscyra statehood status is in limbo for if such a place exists, because we can't find it on any map known to man or anyone of our global positioning satellites.

At the Pope's funeral a few weeks ago, the office in Athens sent the manager an Adrianne Carter and her assistant Lynda Palicki to represent Themiscyra's delegation to the Vatican. I guess these women were sent to owe the Pope the queen's thanks for whatever he did."

"Those names sound American." said Lane "Why were they in an office in Athens?"

"They were tourists who got asked to do a lucrative favor, other than that I have no idea. All I know is that the idea of a race of super-powered female warriors is a myth. There is no genuine proof of any of these Amazons from Egypt exhibiting any special abilities either. The Curia reported nothing unusual. No magic, no swords, no super powered anything. Just a very regal and beautiful woman who asserted confidence and authority."

Hardcastle then interjected. "I'm telling you its true. If you don't believe in her power then at least in what she can do within the world that you do know. Is that computer done with checking the network for any infractions yet?"

Steve looked into the computer and noticed that it was processing the name and to every database including the Navy. It didn't seem to find anything yet.

"Not yet. This could still take a while. Maybe if you gave us the name of the alien it could be able to .."

"They don't know each other." Hardcastle replied. "If you know his name now he will be alerted, stop her now and he will be vulnerable."

"Well then we have got to find her first then." Steve replied with a touch of sass.

Hardcastle looked furious at Steve, he obviously didn't appreciate Steve's smart mouth.

"Captain," Lane pressed. "As far as I'm concerned you will treat this man with the respect you give me or to his present day version, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." replied Steve.

"Please hurry! She could have found him already! She may have killed someone even as we speak!"


	9. Chapter 9

**4/16/05 - 11:57AM - Main Street - Smallville, KS**

_'Oh boy. I made a killing today.'_ Diana thought to herself. _ 'Both figuratively and almost literally.'_

She arrived in Smallville looking for anyplace she could find that would purchase what she had. She found a jewelry store that sold some nice stones, and was reasonably protected considering they had a robbery happen a year before. The store owner was a very nice old man who offered her some star shaped earrings that caught her eye. But she made it clear she was looking for something to sell, the man looked to an associate who was able to watch the store. He then lead her to a room filled with various appraised heirlooms and knew she found what she was looking for. She spun the story that she had an aunt who passed leaving her some gold coins and she wanted to trade a few of them in. The store owner said they weren't a pawn shop, but gold and jewels could be exchanged for a respectable amount. But Diana had the impression that the man was expecting a coin collectors plaque not the small bag of gold she brought out.

The old man was huffing in an ecstatic joy as he accepted the coins and appraised the value for a few thousand she needed. She walked out of the shop no sooner after the man had closed for the day. She guessed he'll happen to meet a goldsmith as soon as he can for a way to get some more cash. She walked down main street looking for a department store to get into something more discrete than the Navy athletic gear she was wearing and after a fashion managed to find something respectable. A pair of black jeans, a red top and a blue jacket with some stars etched on the shoulders. Reminded her of an outfit she once wore, though many in the media hated it with a fury. All the more reason to get it, she won't stand out too much. The jeans and top fit well, but she needed to look a little frumpy and to conceal the pistols for when the need arose. Which was why the jacket she chose was slightly looser than the rest of the outfit and had the appropriate pockets.

Time to begin. Technology is twenty-five years different from whence she came but was capable of a few tricks thanks to what she brought with her. The phone and the laptop were very secure. She needed to clone phones or computers as well as use the information she had in case things went south. She needed to find either Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang or anyone of the Kents and get some ears on them. Discreetly follow them and keep them on surveillance. And when the opportunity presented itself, to strike. If she did this right she may not have to resort to that protocol embedded in the computer she had in her satchel. But she had to prepare for the worst and the only chance of executing that protocol was to take back the Legion ring Hardcastle stole. Until then she should stick to what she has available. Clark's school was having an extra long weekend, which many where using to prepare for their prom. To which she remembered was a party in culmination of their years of study. But also knew it was a time of revelry and hopeful debauchery, immature children turning into immature adults. The young being encouraged to drink alcohol, fornicate and perform other acts of stupidity. Yet such things are good for her because nobody would be expecting her kind. Still it annoyed her, all these young women prostrating their time to ...

_Oh my gods what a lovely dress! _ Diana stared covetously at a beautiful purple gown designed in a similar Grecian style her mother would have worn back in Themiscyra. Definitely made by a woman's hands and worked on for hours. This would be a wonderful thing to buy. But no. She had a job to do as she pried herself from the display window in front of the store called Elizabeth's Dresses.


	10. Chapter 10

**4/16/05 - 11:59AM - Main Street - Elizabeth's Dresses - Smallville, KS**

"Everything is all set then." replied Mrs. Marston as she handed Chloe her receipt. "Just give me a moment to wrap this up and you'll be on your way."

Chloe's fitting turned out fine, having picked a nice black and pink dress without any extra measurements made. Looks like she was able to return Lois back to work and to prepare the rest of her day. "I'm thinking we should go to the Talon, spend some time together before you relieve Clark."

"Sure thing Chloe, I have to admit you really prepared..." Lois was interrupted.

"Um excuse me." A voice chimed in.

"Sorry. I, Oh.." Chloe stood surprised looking into the blonde haired, blue eyed hellion in pink by the name of Dawn Stiles. "Hello Dawn, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked hopefully without sounding annoyed.

"I'm next in line, now go." said Dawn.

"I still have to get my dress and didn't you get your dress at Metropolis?"

"Its not any of your business."

"Hey chill out Malibu Barbie." Lois shouted. "We're almost done here, besides my cousin was just asking politely."

"Look, um whoever. One of us actually has something to aspire to and I don't think any of you cut it. So get lost."

Lois was about to offer something to shove down her throat, when Mrs. Marston came back with Chloe's dress and her expression went from happy to frustrated at the sight of Dawn Stiles.

"Ms. Stiles what are you doing back here?" asked Mrs. Marston.

"I'm here to pick up that back up dress I told you about, you know."

Chloe and Lois looked at each other and sighed at the same time. They couldn't believe that Dawn already being able to afford a nice dress purchased in Metropolis was now barging in to demand a backup whereas most of the girls in line where working their butts off to obtain the most affordable thing they could find.

"I told you, what you want is not for sale." Mrs. Marston interjected. "That dress is one of a kind, there is no other color than the one I have on that window. So don't expect that color of pink you wanted for it. More importantly its for display only, I won't sell it for any price you offer. I designed that dress from my time in Esmod."

"Es monde?" said a confused Dawn.

"Esmod. A Paris fashion school. Its one of my best designs and I wouldn't give up for any price, least of all to you."

Lois, Chloe and several of the other girls waiting in the shop became embarrassed at the scene in front of them. Only at this particular moment started to take pride in Mrs. Marston's final words.

"Well, what is that supposed to mean missy?" Dawn asked.

Chloe looked at Mrs. Marston and knew from her time with her and with others who knew the woman that she was a kind middle-aged woman who in her younger days came back to Smallville after going to that wonderful school in Paris. She then married her sweetheart Bill Marston as they opened up the store selling everything from wedding gowns to the most fashionable dresses a girl could afford in Smallville. She must have known lots of girls who asked if they could try the masterpiece she presented on that display window like a trophy but were refused. She also must have dealt with so many divas, bridezillas and so on that Chloe had to admire the woman's restraint.

"Well for one thing dear. You don't have the shape for it."

_'Wow! Going for the jugular. I like it!'_ thought Chloe who especially liked the look of horror Dawn had on her face.

"I'll have you know I do hours of Pilates everyday and I have wonderful proportions as you can see."

"Yeah." Lois whispered into Chloe's ear. "Enhanced proportions."

Chloe hid her smile as she briefly took note of a new customer standing behind her and Lois. Yet she was more interested in the drama unfolding before them.

"Oh I can see you have a healthy beautiful figure, similar to that of a ballet dancer." Mrs. Marston said being very complementing. "But I designed that dress with a mind to a Greek Goddess figure like that you see on a sculpture and you don't have that kind of figure. In fact..." Mrs. Marston stopped for a moment as her eyes lit up to a young woman behind Chloe and Lois. "You dear."

Lois for a brief second thought she was being singled out when a small gasp came from behind her. Seeing a tall brunette in a red top, black jeans and a baggy jacket carrying a satchel over her shoulder. She saw an awkward look on her face, which suited her as she wore thick glasses with her hair in a bun, looking like a older geeky teen or young librarian. Yet from the head down she seemed to have a rather comely figure barely hidden by the jacket she wore but she could see what Mrs. Marston was talking about.

"Um, who me?" Diana spoke awkwardly as she genuinely didn't expect to be noticed like this.

"Yes dear you."

Hunching her shoulders and keeping her hands in her pockets she worked the best awkward teenager she could manage as the very kind woman motioned for her to stand next to a very cross young woman in a vibrant pink jacket and top. Looking at Diana with such revulsion as though she thought she was socially beneath her. _ 'If you ever look at me like that with my sword to your throat'_ she thought. _'you'd beg for forgiveness you superficial cow.'_

"Put down your bag dear, stand up straight and remove your hands from your pockets. Put them at your hips as though you command my attention." spoke Mrs. Marston.

Diana did as the kind woman said hoping some meekness would give her the appearance of being weak. Yet as Diana did so, feeling her shoulders strengthen and her hands placed firmly on her hips a few sighs of approval came from the other young women in the store. Obviously years of proper manners made it difficult to hide her confidence. She refrained from staring at the selfish girl as she could feel her jealousy.

With a wave of her hand, the kind woman gave her a warm complement. "Now there is someone who has the look of a goddess, someone I'd allow to touch that dress by the window, maybe even try it on."

Diana couldn't help but blush, if this woman was before her true form she'd be well honored for such praise.

"Oh, I couldn't. I just came looking for a small number for some clubbering or whatever." Diana said knowingly flubbing a word and speaking in a shaky voice as she continued her facade.

A few girls chuckled as they bought into Diana's charade.

"I don't know about that honey," Lois spoke up "but someone certainly took a clobbering."

Dawn looked furious, obviously being made a fool out in front of other girls as she turned her heels and headed out the door. From there an almost silent applause pervaded from the girls in the store as Diana realized she had garnered more attention than she would have liked.

"I think I should be going as well, thank you very much ma'am."

"Nonsense dear, just wait with the rest and I'll see to you about that dress."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to browse, but its obvious its too busy I'll come back tomorrow."

"Hold on a moment." said Mrs. Marston still standing behind the counter writing behind a small piece of paper. "So that you'll know when to come back."

Diana looked at the card and saw the business hours of the place as she looked behind it and noticed a few words. _'Come back 30 min. after closing. To try on the dress.'_

Diana turned and headed for the exit as she made her way out of the store. That was certainly awkward. She had what she needed. Now she just needed to find a place to stay and this time keep up the charade. Then again she had to admit she was a little rusty in the deception department. She bought those clothes earlier because she needed something form fitting to allow for fighting. '_Well, keep your distance and keep your head down. And most importantly...'_

"Hey Greek goddess!" a voice came from behind her.

_'Don't attract attention'_ she thought to herself bitterly. Diana turned around and saw Lois and Chloe emerge from the store. The later having a liner with what she presumed was her dress. Diana put her hands to her pockets as she continued her charade.

"That was amazing." said Chloe. Diana noticed her in full, with her casual clothes and short blonde hair crowning a very kind face. The brunette Lois was taller with developed legs and chest that would attract the opposite sex. Dressed a little more styled that her cousin this was a girl who took pride in herself and apparently had the mouth to declare such pride.

"Yeah, what do you call it Chloe a pompom meltdown?"

"I'm not sure Dawn was a cheerleader, more like Mean Girl."

Diana was almost at a loss from the popular culture reference as well as the fact she hoped not to have a conversation with these two in broad daylight.

"Whatever it was, you entered that place and did everyone in that room a favor." said Lois.

Diana hunched her shoulders in shyness. "I just wanted to look around, but I have to admit that sure looked like a beautiful dress."

"Well come back later and try it on." said Chloe. "Be a little more confident. What's your name?"

"Diana, Diana Prince." Diana stammered and stood a little taller as she maintained awkwardness with a touch of professionalism. "Petty Officer Diana Prince."

"Oh, a Navy girl huh?" said Lois as she offered her hand. "I'm an army brat myself."

Diana offered her hand as Lois took it in a firm squeeze.

"Tighten that grip lady, I hear you navy fellas are a little strong."

"Yes. Well, I'm more of a pencil pusher than a fighter. Just finished a short trip at the old diving school not far from here. Looking for some decent R&R."

Lois caught the military lingo for rest and recreation. "Well this isn't exactly the place for recreation, mostly rest. But it has its moments. Say, would you care to join me and my cousin here for some of this town's best coffee. Our treat."

_By Jove! Why do you challenge me at a time like this! _

"I guess... Sure. But I'm paying for mine, that is of course their cappuccino tastes anything but great, then you foot the bill."

"Alright its agreed. Come with us squid. Show you some of the livelier parts of town."

Diana walked alongside Chloe as Lois took the lead.

"Sorry about my cousin, but whenever there's an opportunity for anything out of ordinary nothing can stop her."

"I know the type very well." said Diana. "So you got yourself a dress?"

"Oh yes, for my prom next week."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, I hope so. You saw that little pink hurricane that you chased out."

Diana nodded meekly.

"Well she's the front runner for the prom queen and come Tuesday next week I'm writing an article in our school newspaper calling for the end of such a ridiculous idea. The prom is supposed to be for all of us to celebrate our years of high school together as we journey into the frontier that is adulthood. Why should we end it with something as ridiculous as a popularity contest."

Diana had to admit Chloe had a wonderful sense of character and appreciated her opinion on the matter.

"I agree with you, but if its so important to you why don't you run for the position?"

"Me? Prom queen? Yeah, and I'll discover an intelligent life form from a distant planet."

Diana grinned as Chloe witnessed it bearing no importance other than the idea was that ludicrous. What Chloe didn't know is that she already has found intelligent life in Clark and as Diana remembered, she actually does become prom queen. The day leading up to it however was a very strange one apparently. Still she decided to offer her the necessary encouragement.

"Tell you what. Start me with a great cup of coffee and if its good as you say it is I'll stop all who comes in the way of your crown, my queen."

Lois overhearing them both, chuckled as Chloe did so as well. "Hey sounds like a great idea, Chloe. 'Smallville Prom Queen Military Coup.' Makes a wonderful headline for the Torch. Well prepare to keep your promise here we are."


	11. Chapter 11

**4/16/05 - 12:14PM - The Talon - Smallville, KS**

Clark was busy in the back of the Talon organizing everything from coffee cups, cream packets, sugar, tea bags and so much more. He had to admit this was pretty tedious. Yet he was doing all this for Chloe. Hopefully nothing else got in their way and if it did he was claiming the hours Lois was keeping him there.

"Clark, we need some more napkins for three tables here." Martha's voice came from the counter as she caught Clark's attention.

Clark in less than a second got the napkins in their bins and had them ready for the tables she needed. The Talon was certainly enjoying a very busy day, Clark attributed this the weekend to everyone getting ready for prom. With the lunch hour already in full swing, many of Martha's baked goods where going quickly as Clark returned back to the counter.

"So mom, are you sure you don't need any help with the register? Its starting to get a little crazy in here."

"Oh I can manage dear. Besides Lois just called says she'll be here in any moment and she's far better at the register than I am."

"So Chloe got her dress then?" asked Clark.

"Yes. And I'm told with quiet a bit of drama."

"Girls." sighed Clark. "All the trouble you go through to look good."

"Well son keep sounding more complementary instead of critical and you'll find the next girl coming right out of that door for you one day."

"Until then what do you need from me?"

"Many of the customers are coming to the counter and I do see several orders being made by some of the others we have here. I'd suggest sweeping the floor in the receiving area in the back." Martha then leaned close to Clark in a hushed whisper, "and please take your time its pretty dirty back there and should take you at least thirty minutes."

Clark knew he could finish that job in thirty seconds if he was lazy, but its always the little things he did to make sure his secret was maintained.

Martha then raised her voice back to normal as she feigned a critical tone. "It serves you right talking to half of your old teammates when they came barging in here complaining about their girlfriends while you were manning the counter."

"Yes ma'am." replied Clark.

Not that Clark was being lazy, just offering some polite conversation to half of his teammates who believed going with their girlfriends for their prom dresses was an act of chivalry that would guarantee them some make-out session. Instead many came to the Talon complaining of the experience as if they had just been water-boarded and this time no meteor rock sports drink was going to keep them emasculated. He chatted up half of the guys, some already reliving their epic games over the past year with 'Golden Arm' Kent being the hero of half these stories. Some asked which colleges he had his sights set on. Met U, Central Kansas, but what really got their attention was the University of Miami. An hour must have gone by talking about how he was going to go over there and be the most epic Miami Hurricane that ever played football. But Clark knew his days with football were over. Still he respected that the guys hoped to meet him up there if he was called. He'd have to thank the quick and impulsive Bart Allen for giving him the inspiration. The boy being a super powered being minus anything to do with Smallville or meteor rocks, he really got to know him and earned a wonderful friend. Bart Allen was now out there looking for a team of fellow heroes like himself. '_That's what I really need_' he thought _'some friends who aren't just girls or at least being apart of something important.'_ But ever since he was a boy, in order to keep everyone safe he kept himself from anything team related.

_'Oh well, life goes on and hopefully I'll enjoy the rest of his weekend. But until then. Where is that broom?'_

* * *

Chloe, Lois and Diana walked into the Talon noting the busy atmosphere. Diana looked around growing even more worried, Clark could pop out of here at any moment and if he found her here... Best remain calm, get a drink and get out. She already had what she came for. While in the store she snuck behind Chloe and Lois as both girls had their cell phones in their pockets. She remembered from Clark that Chloe was the most connected of the rest in keeping as much information at her fingertips. She leaned in close to Chloe's pocket as she successfully forced paired the phone she had with Chloe's phone. While both girls had their attention to the coffee shop Diana examined most of Chloe's phone and contacts checking in with anyone who she could keep an eye on. Unfortunately it would appear Chloe had been contacted by a source concerning a raid on Fort Riley. Hardcaste. It had to be.

_'I may not have anytime at all'_ she thought. _'He moves now and I'll be flagged by the Navy. What I hoped was a good reason to enter with a solid cover with a weapon in tow is now the perfect way to track me down! If Hardcastle is in their custody he must be trying to obtain their trust and then move on towards me. He'll want _Kal-El_ dead and hope to do it himself, but not even the military would send a stranger they apprehended to murder a teenaged boy accused of being an alien invader. They'll gather evidence of him being a threat and that evidence is me! The trail could lead to me and Kal-El. Until then remain calm attempt to contact Kal-El and hope I can get him away without any trouble._

"Find us a place to sit Chloe I'll go chat up Martha for those drinks. So what will it be squid?"

"Hmm." Diana looked up from her phone as she noticed Lois. "A mocha cappuccino if they got it if not just straight up black coffee, with anything chocolate, a muffin if they have it."

"You're in luck. They do serve a good cappuccino here and I hope that's not a bran muffin I'm mistaking for a chocolate. You Chloe the usual?"

"With a blueberry muffin Lois."

"It has been that kind of day." Lois said as she left the two to find a table as she headed to the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Kent!" greeted Lois.

"Lois. I see your back in time, Clark will be thrilled, he's in the back cleaning the receiving area."

"Really? I'm not here then."

"He'll be done within half an hour. More than enough time for you to start working especially on this register, looking a bit crazy here. Until then can I get you and Chloe something?"

"Not just me and Chloe but also a new acquaintance we picked up at the dress shop today. See that girl in the glasses next to Chloe. She needs a mocha cappuccino and a chocolate muffin as for Chloe a latte and a blueberry muffin, me I'll take a double espresso with a slice of apple pie."

"Who is the girl?"

"A maiden of honor. Chloe and I witnessed a prom queen wannabe make trouble for Mrs. Marston at the dress shop. She wanted to buy her pride and joy in the display window, but made it clear that it wasn't for sale, she even told her that she didn't have the right shape for it. This girl walks by and not only felt she was a better choice but offered her to try it on."

"Really?" said Martha. "I've known Liz for some time, for her to offer anyone to touch that dress would be a great honor. She actually offered her to try it on?"

"Oh yeah. First she told her to put down her bag, stand up straight and look commanding. Even I admit there was an almost zero to hero transformation about her demeanor. She's kind of shy and with those glasses and that hair she seems to enhance that awkwardness."

"What's her name?"

"Diana, she's a Navy pencil pusher out on some job she just finished around here. Came to town for some much needed rest and recreation."

"Probably working out of that old diving school or those other old stations. I see. Well tell her from me that the US Navy drinks free on their first visit. I'll have it in a jiffy."


	12. Chapter 12

**4/16/05 - 12:45PM - Observation Room - Fort Riley, KS**

"How much longer is this going to take Captain?" said Lane remembering to control himself.

"Well Sir," Steve continued. "The name and rank, by the way a petty officer like Hardcastle mentioned. Doesn't count as quickly without the serial number and if she's as skilled as claimed those can be faked. So it wouldn't matter. Its going to take some time."

"If this can't be done within the hour I am going to coordinate the search as soon as possible, I have men ready to enter the town of Smallville as a contingency."

"And I hope you can be able to find a decent explanation as to why the US Army is in the middle of small town America with guns blazing other than giving a few conspiracy nuts a reason to cry foul. Sir, let intelligence do its job and then I recommend that ... " Steve stopped talking for a moment as an alert flashed on his computer screen.

"Wait a minute. Wait A minute. Wait A Minute! Oh crap!" spat out Steve.

"You found something Captain?" asked Lane.

"Sir I believe 'something' would be an understatement."

Steve pressed more buttons putting the information on display on the monitor in the observation room as a warning flashed on a picture of a young woman with dark hair, glasses yet spouting a nose similar to that found on a Greek statue with full lips and perfect skin. Everyone else in the room was at attention to Steve's news as the information confirmed their suspected time traveler correct. 'Petty Officer First Class Diana Prince. Serial number xxx-xx-2017. Born April 30, 1985. Phoenix, AZ.' So on and so forth providing a military record who's last entry was receiving financial information from the Naval Diving and Testing Grounds - Smallville, KS at 0830 on the very same day as today. Even more important than all of this was the flashing red square reporting her information as invalid and in violation of the law.

"Oh, she's good I'll give her that." said Steve. "She must have categorized all of this within a few hours knowing just the right protocols to get it done. My guess is she expected to get away with it given the insignificance to her assignment as well as to her appearance. I mean I wouldn't give notice to a mousy secretary like her as a threat to national security."

"Alert everyone within twenty miles of the town, she must not be allowed to escape." Lane was already in motion giving orders. "Local law enforcement be on a look out for a female between twenty to thirty-five years of age, 5'9''-6'0'', blue eyes and a light olive complexion. This woman is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Post check points and roadblocks up to twenty miles of the town immediately and by the end of the hour up to sixty. If they aren't captured by the end of the day I'll authorize it up towards the entire state if not the whole country. Lets get this done."

Everyone in the room hit phones, laptops, radios sending the General's will across the air waves and cyber space. Lane looked down into the room keeping his friend from the future and hoped to see him relaxed. But even he knew that if he was probably right, it was already to late to ask.

"Jason. Give us the name now. Who is the woman protecting?"

"Kal-El of Krypton or the name he is currently using? When his vessel crash landed on Earth he was found by a family in Smallville Kansas who raised them as the child they couldn't have. Because of the woman's infertility."

"A child? How do you know this?"

"Everyone knows this in my time. His story is something the people spread as if it were the origin of a comic book superhero. Men, women and children know it by heart."

"But who is he? How could he possibly get away with it and have nobody notice him."

"Why don't you tell me Sam?"

"I don't understand."

"Because your daughter and niece know him. You met his parents and never suspected for years. In fact you probably have already met him and believed him to be insignificant."

If Sam Lane was any less of a man he would have vomited in disgust right then and there. _The alien was in front of me all this time and I never suspected he could be a threat to my country. _ _Wait. My daughter? My niece? The boy's parents? Enthralled to his will already perhaps? Who could that be?_

"The name! Jason what is its name!"

"Clark Jerome Kent!"

Kent? That boy was an alien invader? No it couldn't be, he was a scoundrel, someone he'd never allow to be with his daughter. The boys parents were good people how could they accept something so obviously wrong? An infertile wife and husband desperate for a family. If true? They are just as guilty as that boy.

"Run the name Captain."

"Sir with all due respect."

"Now!" screamed the General.

"Its done sir. But what do I issue in the alert? That this boy is an alien menace? Where is the proof?"

"How about no birth certificate." Hardcastle replied. "A shifty adoption record with only a few known adoptees included. How about him being present at several crimes scenes involving said meteor-infected victims and perpetrators." Shifting his gaze towards General Lane he continued. "Don't forget Sam back when your niece was targeted by Lionel Luthor and you put a detail to protect her and your brother-in-law that the Kent boy was there alongside some meteor freak who tried to kill your niece first with a bomb and then at a metal works before your own daughter came to her rescue."

Sam Lane stood there accepting everything without so much as a question. But if what he said was true then it could be readily proven.

"Obtain everything you can and expand from there, he's a civilian so organize with Homeland Security, NSA and the FBI. For the moment label him as a person of interest, not as a suspect."

"Yes sir!" replied Steve.

"It still is not enough Sam." said the Hardcastle.

"What do you suggest?" asked Lane.

"Let me out of here. Let me join the search I'll find them both deal with them as I hoped you'd let me."

"I can't take any risks. Its been years Jason but you must know that I don't trust easily, especially since I don't know first hand what you've gone through. Until I say otherwise you stay here. Let us coordinate the search and if things become truly necessary I will allow you the chance to obtain satisfaction."

"Thanks Sam."

The general moved away from the window as Steve looked him in the eye as he set buttons on the screen to keep the audio from entering Hardcastle's cell. Staring at Lane with a look that he hoped was not revulsion, but at least held a modicum of criticism to a three-star general. All the leniency he could hope for came from not being directly under Lane's command. It was Blankenship who had that authority.

"'The chance to obtain satisfaction.' Sir?"

"You have something to say Captain?"

"One might easily accuse you of authorizing an act of violence towards a quite possibly innocent human being by a possibly unstable individual. Now I'm only an intelligence officer, hoping for the day I'll see that combat transfer come through one day. But the job I have now has made me suspicious to judging who can or cannot be trusted and this so called friend of yours is probably not someone you or anyone of us can trust. His information appears to be valid towards this woman. But this boy he's asking us to hunt down? I'm sorry general I joined the military, took an oath, to preserve American lives not destroy them."

"'Protect this country from all enemies Captain. Both foreign and domestic.' That is the oath. Now resume your work and hopefully we are not too late."

Lane was done with Captain Trevor as he summoned Colonel Napier to him with his voice as low as he could for a private conversation.

"Colonel. I want you to get to Smallville as quick as you can. Take a squad and apprehend Jonathan and Martha Kent for suspicion of harboring an enemy alien. Go to their farm, make sure my daughter and niece are safe if they are there. The local authorities are handling the town, but if anything happens you take charge of the situation. Understood?"

The colonel replied in the affirmative as Lane continued the conversation. "Give me my phone. I need to contact my daughter now."


	13. Chapter 13

**4/16/05 - 12:55PM - The Talon - Smallville, KS**

Lois Lane turned off her phone as she happily sipped away the last drops of her coffee, with a half eaten pie crust left on her plate as she continued her small talk with her cousin and the mousy Navy NCO named Diana.

"Well my shift starts in a few minutes and got nothing but the rest of the thirsty and hungry masses to deal with. But until then what's your story Diana?"

"My story?" Diana said as she fidgeted a little.

"What's a nice girl like you doing serving in the US Navy?"

Diana thought for a moment as she sipped the sweet, warm cappuccino knowing it was a brief respite from answering Lois' question but knew only full well how to respond.

"I've always wanted to travel. So I thought after being raised in an isolated environment and being the best there was. Going out into the world was the next best thing. What better choice than the Navy right? No offense."

"Oh I'm not offended, my father on the other hand." Lois said as Chloe smiled at the thought as she took a bite out of a muffin.

"So your prom dress was ready and apparently so will your crown your majesty, thankfully you paid off the right person so I'll put the word out." Diana continued boasting. "Smallville High will not survive without Chloe Sullivan as the prom queen."

Chloe wanted to refute but was in such a good mood she decided to present her hand in a mockingly royal gesture. Diana knew she was kidding as she placed her forehead to Chloe's palm in a mock acquiescence.

Lois grinned at the sight. "Dawn Stiles won't know what his her."

"Seriously you two, what I want more than anything is to get rid of the whole dog and pony show to begin with." said Chloe.

"Oh come on Chloe, what little girl never played with a crown atop of her head wanting the praise that came from being a princess or a queen." said Lois.

"Its our birthright," Diana said. "To follow the highest regard to a young woman's dignity. That is what being a princess means. To be a queen is to command that regard. Having just met you Chloe a girl who just wants everyone to have fun and celebrate their achievement, you hold more than enough dignity to wear your school's crown."

Chloe signed as she regarded Diana with some of the shyness she herself bore earlier. "That sounds like someone who had a good life with their mother. Mine used to say that too when I was very little."

Diana didn't want to look sad as she heard that remembering from Clark that Chloe's mother had to leave her because she was sick in her own mind. Having slipped into catatonia and unresponsive to living a normal life. Not to mention her own loss of her mother.

"Yes I have. And she sounds like a wonderful mother."

Lois sighed sadly not knowing everything about her aunt Moira other than the fact she left her family.

"But still If you don't like what the prom queen means right now, then win it and change it at least for this year."

"Perhaps. At least be able to dance with the Prom king, whoever that strapping young man would be."

"Somebody taking about the Prom king," A female customer walking out with her coffee in hand stopped in front of Chloe. "Aren't you besties with him or something?"

The girl left as Diana look confused as she questioned both girls. "What was that all about?"

"She's referring to Clark, a guy she dated for a bit and has been her best friend since. He's a decent guy but in reality he's the school's king for his achievement on the football battlefield. Same old story."

"So how about you Diana? You ever get to enjoy prom as well?"

Chloe thought that a question as awkward as how Diana looked. But even Chloe knew that Diana wasn't ugly, in fact appeared to have the makings of a really good dress fitting.

"They didn't have prom where I went to school. I was tutored for years by my own mother and then went to an all girls school." Not exactly a lie, Diana knew for that was exactly how life was on Themiscyra as her mother taught as well as raised her. Then had other wise warriors who knew the great works of combat and strategy as well as the arts and sciences teach her without a single man in sight.

"Whoa!" said Lois. "So you're practically a nun."

Diana knew that was a word to connotate virginal chastity with a mostly religious profession. Diana was aware of the female desire for men that her mother all but stamped out of her fellow Amazons until she met her first man and became curious, but with respectable restraint. Frequently sought fornication was a filthy and pathetic lowering of a woman's standards. But she was not going to criticize especially given her own meaningful relationships with men.

"Of course not. First man I met was a wonderful guy who though uninvited visited my school and it was something of a thrill." Diana said shyly. Though once again not a lie. Remembering Steve crash landing onto Themiscyra and the uproar his visit caused.

"He became my first kiss and well it didn't work out for long but has always been one of my greatest friends. Probably quite unlike your friend Clark, Chloe."

"Well when you put it like that. I guess so."

"By the way how was that first kiss." said Lois. Though Chloe had a look on her face that told Lois to back off.

"It was nice we shared an ice cream by the reflecting pool in Washington. I never realized how romantic that spot could be with all the politics and history but it was a lovely moment."

"Hmm, D.C. huh?" said Lois "Never though of a romance set in D.C. either. Seeing anybody else?"

"Lois I think that's enough. Besides where are you going with this..." Then it dawned on Chloe. "No!"

"Smallville's shift is almost over and it'll do him good to see someone around for the weekend. Asking a girl for an ice cream sounds like his thing anyway."

_My goodness Lois Lane could be very intrusive._ Diana thought. "I'm not sure. I'm only here for the weekend and I really don't have much else to do other than to finish up a bit of work."

"Oh nonsense. Have someone show you around the town see some of the sights. Oh Chloe?" said Lois. "Didn't you want to show Lana your dress? Call her and tell her it arrived while I go get Smallville."

Lois left Chloe and Diana both as they stared at each other with exasperated sighs.

"Huh. I entered this place for a coffee and now I'm getting a date." said Diana. _This can't possibly get any worse._

The doors to the Talon then opened to admit Sheriff Nancy Adams, Smallville's law and order. Diana remained calm and hoped the woman was just here for a usual cup of coffee. Thankfully that appeared to be the case.

"Mrs. Kent, so good to see you." replied the sheriff.

"Thank You, Sheriff. That's your usual black coffee and a scone."

"Absolutely. Plus I'm asking around for Clark."

_'Uh-Oh.'_ Diana thought. _'Probably nothing.'_

"What is it, sheriff?" Martha was sounding concerned.

"Nothing really but I got a call out from somebody out in Granville just another Sheriff at another department when word leaked out about a Clark Kent as a person of interest."

_Ares testicles!_ Diana all but wanted to scream.

"Well Clark hasn't been at Granville at all except there was a week or two ago when he visited someone there but that was for a college recommendation by Joseph Willowbrook. Other than being arrested briefly for that explosion by those caves two years ago I sincerely doubt Willowbrook has done anything criminal or Clark for that matter."

"All well and sure but I'd still like to talk to him."

"Fine, he's covering for one of my workers today I'll bring him out once she returns to tell him."

"I'll wait here then."

The sheriff sat next to Diana and Chloe and right now needed to think fast. _Okay, Okay. I need to get back there persuade him to leave and if I get caught just say I was lost on my way to the bathroom. _She felt her bags at her feet, noticing Chloe use her phone to text her friend Lana. _Just ask permission and she won't think anything is wrong. _

"Hello Miss Sullivan."

"Oh hello, sheriff." Chloe responded brightly. "I overheard you talking about Clark, he hasn't done anything wrong has he."

"Just asking questions. His mother is here and I have the right to ask away. Calm down Chloe its probably nothing. Its probably just..."

"Sheriff Adams we got something you should hear." a radio from Adams shoulder reported.

"What do you have for me?" A number flashed by as Diana recognized the urgency in both the numbers and in the sheriff's eyes.

"Suspect identified in the impersonation of a naval non commissioned officer as a white female of light olive complexion, blue eyes, approximately... "

The description continued as Diana tried her best to sink into the chair. Up to the point she heard the words 'armed and extremely dangerous' came from the radio did Diana realize it was over.

Chloe heard and was interested for a moment. Her conspiracy theory pal was flying her an interesting piece and now what was going the sheriff's radio all but peaked her curiosity until she heard the description of the sheriff's suspect. Chloe so badly was hoping this was some caffeine induced nightmare as she tried to keep from looking at Diana who was all but a perfect match for what she just heard.

Sheriff Adams all but shouted as she confirmed the deputy at the other end as she saw Chloe Sullivan look awkward in her chair. "Something wrong Chloe?"

"What? Why? Would anything be wrong?"

"Just looked a little worried from what you and your friend here discreetly overheard."

"Rather PC way of saying eavesdropping. Just sounding pretty exciting there 'armed and extremely dangerous.' Sounds like a great story to cover."

"Not for the Torch Miss Sullivan, I've gotta go arrange patrols for that exciting little story you don't have."

Chloe chuckled for a moment as Diana sighed in relief. _That ridiculous cop had me not an arms length away and she didn't even notice me. Maybe I give this disguise less credit than it deserves, I mean its helped for years even now it still worth its salt..._

"Hey G.I. Jane!" a voice came from the Talon counter. "There's a guy who is eagerly awaiting you back there."

"G.I. Jane, Miss Lane?" Adams replied curiously.

"Yeah sheriff, see right there next to my cousin is an honest to God navy girl."

"Oh Athena why have you forsaken me." Diana whispered under her breath.

"Really?" the sheriff replied. "Well let me be the first to shake the hand of such a brave young woman."

Diana knew what this woman really wanted. Adams hand was behind her chair as she then extended her left hand for the hand shake, yet listened to the unmistakable sound of a leather holster being unlatched. She was drawing her pistol. Final confirmation was heard by the sheriff's breath enter her left ear as she spoke. "Stand up slowly, and don't make any trouble or I will shoot you right here and I really don't want to that in front of all these kids."

Diana could feel the pistol aimed right at her side as with her right hand she slowly removed her glasses. Chloe looked at those blue eyes now that they weren't as obscured as before. She was afraid, yet the sheriff looked at Chloe trying to comfort her. A look that said its going to be alright. But it wasn't. Diana then told Chloe two sharp words. "GET DOWN!"

Quicker than a hiccup Diana shot up out of her chair as her head connected up Sheriff Adams chin, disorienting the older woman almost immediately. With her back still to the sheriff, Diana using her right hand pulled at the sheriff's arm then turning around and using both her hands grabbed the sheriff's hand while still holding her pistol with Diana grasping at it and pulling its trigger.

The loud shots of gunfire shook everyone inside the Talon out of their revelry screaming as Diana continued pulling the trigger of Adams gun until all the bullets were emptied into the ceiling. Several started to run outside, others hid under their tables as Diana squeezed the sheriff's wrist causing the pistol to drop. Diana then freed her own hands in a fighting stance as she positioning her opponent to the wall, then with two solid kicks to her abdomen and a right hand to her face, Adams fell to the ground cold.

Diana though was not done as some of the customers though scared and screaming were still inside. Reaching for her jacket pockets she pulled out her gold semi-automatic pistols as she aimed them up the ceiling.

"Leave!" Diana then fired. "NOW!"

Panic seemed to reign within the Talon. Though stricken by fear these people, mostly kids, did as they were told. Not even the varsity jacketed boys inside the place had the gumption to play hero. Everyone left, except for Chloe who got down below the table she was seconds ago sitting by. Lois standing by the counter keeping close to Martha Kent as she trembled in fear of this ferocious display of violence.

"Martha Kent!" Diana proclaimed in a clear voice dropping completely any shyness or awkwardness and without the southwestern accent she had been speaking with as Diana Prince for her natural melodic accent reverberated through her vocal cords was both confident and commanding.

Martha stood too shocked to say anything as Diana approached the counter. Though with a quick turn of her head shouted at Chloe. "Leave the bag alone Chloe!" As Chloe whose hands were moments earlier touching Diana's bag, probably in an attempt of some her usual cleverness.

"Place it on the table now and if anything is missing or added I will know."

Chloe did as she was told placing the bag on top of the table. Diana saw that it was undisturbed.

"Good. Now sit down and stay calm." Diana added lowering her voice a little.

She turned back towards Martha and Lois who with their hands up still attempted to maintain their composure. Lois being more spiteful than afraid, she'll look at this as a betrayal of her trust. "I'm not here to cause trouble, the sheriff played my hand and I had to act. I need to find Clark."

"Clark? What? Why?"

"Bring him here Martha." Diana almost shouted again. As out of the corner of her eye she saw a kitchen knife coming at her face.

Spinning around she instinctively waved her hand blocking a kitchen knife from the hand of a petite brunette with an exotically beautiful face. Lana Lang. She had just come down from her apartment upstairs either from the noise or from her Chloe's text message.

Diana wanted to stop this now. Only Lana was not stopping because although the knife dropped from her hands causing her to be disarmed, Lana still had fight in her. Lana retaliated by bringing her left leg in a forward kick to Diana's stomach. The blow hit with barely any feeling as Diana countered as Lana tried a right handed jab to her chin which missed as Diana fired back with two quick lefts at Lana's eyes. Stung but not down, Diana planned to place her in a nice tight sleeper hold as she felt her ankle buckle as she realized somebody just hit her from behind.

Another blow hit her in the back of her head as Diana saw her attacker was Lois, apparently having jumped across the counter to assist Lana. She took another right hand from Lois as Diana moved her legs in an attempt to trip Lois, but Lois was quick and nimble despite her size. A much better fighter than Lana, but still only human. Back on her feet Diana got up in time to block a kick from Lois as she extended her palms out to her as Lois tried another right only to be caught by Diana's left hand as she slowly squeezed it tighter than a vice. Lois still wouldn't give in as she measured a kick with her right leg only for it to be caught under Diana's left arm as she brought Lois forward to her right elbow knocking her down. Without so much as a hesitation Diana spun around to see Lana attempt a comeback only to be greet her with a roundhouse kick to her face. Both women had fallen to the ground with Diana barely cracking a sweat. Any other training session she would raise these girls up in a handshake, apologize for any injury and complement them for a good fight only she had pressing matters to attend to as she heard the familiar zip of a man travelling as fast as sound.

Clark heard the gunshots as he was in the back sweeping the combination of dust and garbage from the receiving area as he dropped the broom and headed inside the Talon as he arrived in time to see Sheriff Adams being beaten back by a tall brunette in a dark blue jacket. He was inches from the door leading to the counter as he saw Lois keeping her hands to her side as she stood frozen next to his mom. Earlier before the noise she had suggested that he'd show around a girl that the met at the dress shop. Glad to hear that Lois was back to do her work, he was not glad at being set up on a blind date. Lois told him this was no ordinary girl but a navy NCO who was out on the town for some necessary time off. The girl was shy and awkward feeling she'd be a perfect match for him and as a Smallville native he could show her around town. As an army brat she made it clear how terribly annoying it was being in a new town and felt Clark was the best choice she could think of. According to Lois she wasn't that bad looking. In many ways a female version of himself.

Clark griped at how often Lois mocked his social life but he had to admit it would be a good idea to get out. If the lady was nice and friendly it would be a good idea to show her around. But only as a friend, so he agreed especially if it would get Lois to leave. He resumed his final task when he heard the gunshots now he saw what could only be seen as a stickup was in actuality the sheriff being beaten and knocked out by a skilled fighter. But it appeared to be a stick up after all as she pulled two golden pistols from her jacket as she raised them in the air. He was thinking of the types of people to use gold plated weapons such as drug dealers or hit-men when the woman told everyone to leave, emphasizing it by firing two more shots from the pistols. Everyone left even some of his old teammates from the football team when she turned her attention to the counter, he hid for a moment not out of fear for himself but for his mother, Lois and Chloe who he saw at a table next to the fallen sheriff. Then heard the woman call out to his mother and then shouted at Chloe not to touch her bag as he saw Chloe's trembling hands by a small satchel on the ground. He had to complement Chloe in attempting to gain an advantage on this woman, only this wasn't a woman to cross. Chloe placed the bag on the table and had her sit down. She then walked to the counter with pistols still in hand. If she hurt his mother in any way...

But she spoke to his mother calmly saying she didn't want this but the sheriff got in the way. The woman told his mother that she was here for him. _Me? Why would anyone want me? A gangster I crossed from my time in Metropolis? But that guy's dead. Some meteor-freak?_ He could think of nothing else when Lana having moved by the stairs attempted to hit the woman with a kitchen knife. The woman stopped her as she countered with some skilled martial arts moves that came fast for Lana. He wanted to move, get out there and stop her from hurting her. But Lois decided to interfere and as his secret could have been blown then and there but the time the fight had started Chloe had fallen under the table. Lois then started picking up the slack much better than Lana, being much more trained but this woman was fierce as she knocked down Lois and then Lana. _That's it! You're going to pay for that!_

Clark ran super-fast as he lunged down upon this woman. Ordinarily he would feel some masculine chivalry over assaulting a woman but not after what she did to Lana. He was prepared to tackle her down when suddenly with speed he never expected felt her hands fall under his armpits as she gripped tight. It was the most bizarre thing in the world as what appeared to be a slim though very strong woman lift him high above her shoulders with his feet hanging in the air. Clark's mind went blank as he tried to find a way out of this as he looked down and noticed that the woman who looked a little bit older than himself had dark hair, blue eyes and had facial features similar to that of a model with what appeared to be a very gorgeous figure. He had to stop this and do something, say something.

"You're strong!" said Clark.

"I know." The woman said as she felt she was being paid a complement.

What happened next was just unexpected as she slowly placed his feet back to the ground. With something bordering on a smile she spoke.

"Hello Clark. My name is Diana, you are in danger and I am here to protect you."

Clark found it odd that this woman knew his name and what she had said to him. But even more interesting was her voice. It was clear, melodic in an accent that sounded European but of a country he couldn't exactly place. She just shot up a coffee house, threatened this family and friends and successfully fought off three people all to protect him?

"Pardon me if I don't believe you. You fired these weapons, scared and threatened these people and ..."

"I had no choice Clark. The last thing I thought I could do when I came to this town was hurt anybody. But there are forces out there both human and not quite human out to find and kill you.'

Martha Kent gasped at this as she spoke up at last after what had just transpired. "Why would anybody want to hurt Clark?"

"I can't tell you here. All you need to now is that Clark and everyone else 'deeply' connected to him are in danger and must leave this town with me immediately."

_What? Why? Is this because of my secret? Have I put my family and friends in danger because of my secret?_ Clark noticed that she emphasized the word deeply almost as if she implied something else in that word. _But I've been careful for years. Who could possibly know?_

"How do I know its not you? That you're here to kill me and my family?" He asked this as he gripped her arm tightly. Though she responded with an equally strong grip on his hand in return.

"With strength like mine. Don't you think I would have done it already?"

Before Clark could say anymore, the sound of breaking glass was heard in front of the Talon entrance as a tear gas grenade entered the Talon. "Anyone still in the building immediately exit with their hands above their head now!" said a loudspeaker from outside. No sooner did the grenade enter the Talon Diana grabbed and lobbed it back outside. Yet two more still entered causing the gas to smoke around the building as Martha Kent and Chloe ran to the doors with their hands up. Diana tried to stop them from leaving but the gas had clouded her sight as she moved back and saw Clark was gone alongside with Lois and Lana.

Clark ran out the back hoping there was a deputy at the back entrance and lo and behold a Smallville Sheriff's Department patrol car with two deputies were in the blocked off alley as Clark yelled out to them. Holding both Lois and Lana in each of his arms they came to his aide.

"Whoever shot up the Talon is still in there with the sheriff still inside."

"We got them." One of the deputies took Lois as the other took Lana as a third deputy emerged into the alley. "Wait a minute are you Clark Kent?"

"Yes. Why is that important?"

"We need you to come with us, son." The deputy said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine just sit in the car. These deputies we'll make sure the girls will get medical attention."

Clark saw the car was still blocking the alley as he sat in the back of the car. Hopefully the S.W.A.T. team that had been sent to deal with this Diana woman if she was still at the Talon. She did seem to be holding her face in as the tear gas was filling up. She maybe strong but not invulnerable to gas. Sitting comfortably in the car he had to admit what started out as a boring day had become decidedly more entertaining as the third deputy returned to his car.

"Deputy! My mom and my friends were in there are they going to be alright?"

"They are going to be fine Clark. They inhaled some gas, those that got a beating are awake by now, some with a few headaches but nothing that bad. We have got to leave now Clark."

"Just get me to the front to see them first."

"I'm afraid not Clark."

"Why not?" For the briefest of moments Clark thought he was under arrest.

"They haven't found the woman yet. I didn't notice her around the back, so I'm driving us both out of this alley." The deputy said as he started the engine to his patrol car. Driving out of the rear of the alley.

"What are you talking about she walked right in front of that gas." said Clark as the patrol car was guided out of the alley about to turn right into the street.

"I know Clark. She walked out as soon as your mom and one of your friends Chloe, I think, walked out. We saw some woman exit and for the briefest of moments went back inside as we followed her but no one was there. I've been instructed to be careful she may have followed you out and didn't notice. Just buckle up and I'll make sure that your ... Oh crap!"

Standing in front of the car was Diana with her bag over her left shoulder as she stared into the car with a look that seemed could kill. She then walked by the driver side door and put her hand to the door's handle. Afterwards she yanked back on the handle as the car door was completely stripped of the car.

"Get Out!" Diana yelled to the deputy, reminiscent to Clark as something out of a Terminator movie.

The frightened deputy obeyed the woman as he ran screaming into his radio as Diana moved behind the wheel as she put the petal to the gas and speed on their way out.


	14. Chapter 14

**4/16/05 - 1:05PM - Observation Room - Fort Riley, KS**

The situation room was completely in motion. Major Hardy was on the phone contacting with the air national guard units to get eyes in the skies whether it be chopper or private aircraft. Necessary to perform searches but also to prevent an escape. Steve though seated relayed every scrap of information with photos of this Diana Prince to circulate alongside a notice that a Clark Kent was in probable proximity to said woman. Major Charles as Colonel Napier's subordinate organized the battalions to move as soon as called upon. In the midst of this General Lane was commanding it all.

"Make sure I get those reports coming. Make sure that any news gets to me as a quickly as possible." Lane replied. "Sergeant patch me a line to Colonel Napier, I need to know if he's..."

"Sir we've got something!" Steve called.

"What is it?"

"Smallville's sheriff's department had an incident ten minutes ago, a woman matching the description of the photo's we have shot up a local coffeehouse in the town. No casualties were reported but at least three have been assaulted. Two of them civilians and the other being the town's Sheriff. She's armed with what victims called two gold semi-automatic pistols... and we got what sounds like a patrol car stolen by a woman who yanked the door off as easy as tuna can. The scared deputy reported that a Clark Kent who he was escorting away from the scene was in the car as the woman drove off. Their seems to be a pursuit going on."

"Get those roadblocks ready!" Lane said. "Nobody leaves the town." Lane then turned his attention to Major Charles. "Come with Major have your captains form their companies have them meet at the perimeter of the town tell Colonel Napier to assume command we are going in now."

"Yes Sir!" the Major cried out as he and the General left in the

Steve looked confused at what he was seeing stood up to say more to the General. "What a minute where are you going sir?"

"You heard me Captain. Or shall we add hearing problems as well as to being insubordinate?"

"Sir you are authorized to send troops, not be there yourself, have one of your brigadiers enter the town your place is here."

"My brigadiers are on their way per my instructions to occupy any town. In order to know if I should, I must asses the situation myself. Now there is a chase going on, coordinate intelligence to every security camera, traffic light I don't care if there is one hundred or one you give me all the support from the NSA, because if you don't find those two I swear you'll seeing snow bombing missions while you scan Russian radar activity in Alaska for the rest of you life. Are we clear, Captain?"

"Yes sir." Steve replied automatically as the general left the room.

"Keep your eyes open for anything fellas because if this woman is as dangerous as we've been told things could get pretty rough."


	15. Chapter 15

**4/16/05 - 1:05PM - Smallville, KS**

_This was getting a little rough._ Clark thought as he was barely holding it together as Diana swerved here and there cutting corners as she maneuvered through what was once a quiet town as she sped through the roads of Smallville in a chase that was something out of a movie. _And here I am in the middle of it with the girl auditioning for the Fast & the Furious part ..._

"Forgive me but... What are you doing!?" as Clark screamed at her swerving in front of a eighteen wheel truck heading in the other direction. The truck stopped awkwardly as the rear of the truck all but angled right in front of them ripping the roof off their heads and blocking the rest of the road as Diana looked back and saw the rest of the small group of patrol cars completely stalled in what appeared to be a dashing smile on her face. _She's enjoying this!?_

"Are you crazy? You could have hurt somebody back there!"

"But I didn't Clark. I know what I'm doing, just consider this, what do you call it 'another day at the office.' And please don't try to escape, I'll be there to catch you again before you even think of hurting me. Don't try that either. Now call shotgun and please mind the bag."

Clark did as he was told as he stood while the car was still moving as Clark noticed the woman's black bag. He slid into the seat making sure to leave the bag alone as he sat down noticing that she was still smiling as if this was another nice drive out in the town. To his left he noticed the mill and to the right the Pleasant Meadows housing where Chloe lived. All the comfortable sights of Smallville noticed by a woman who started a car chase.

"Oh. I almost forgot something." said Diana. "Oh no I didn't."

"Forget what?"

"The transponder to the car. I figured they'll turn it on once they've lost us. But that's located on the roof of the car we just destroyed along with the cameras they have on the rear view window. What a shame."

"Why?" asked Clark. "Want to see how good you look having caused all that needless destruction?"

"I have you to tell me how good I look in that regard."

_'Was she flirting with me?' _thought Clark. "Stop this car and tell me who you are and why you are doing this."

"We are not going to stop. Not yet. But I will tell you a few things. Like I said back there you are in danger. Someone from when I come from had co-opted those cops into arresting you and handing you over to the US military."

"Why?" Clark asked again. "I didn't do anything? Or is this some sick joke gone to far?"

"Its not what you've done its who you are?"

Clark was getting both nervous and annoyed. "I am Clark Kent, I live in Smallville I go to Smallville High and all I want to do is be a normal kid. Why would..."

Diana then looked him in the eyes and all but declared what Clark didn't want to hear, "You are Kal-El of Krypton. You were raised in Smallville and go to its high school and wish to live the life of an ordinary human. But you are the embodiment of the hopes and dreams of a once great civilization and are bestowed with a great destiny."

_Destiny? Did Jor-El send her, like he did that brainwashed girl? _"No. I choose how I live my own life and I..."

"Quiet." Diana said as she pulled a gold pistol from her jacket, one of the same pistols Clark saw as she shot up the Talon. That pistol was aimed at the back of the car. Was she shooting somebody?

"Hold on to something." said Diana as Clark was about to stop her before she said that. Why would he need to hold on to something if she was going to shoot someone ...

BANG! Clark felt the car shift a little under his seat as the car started to swerve under the loss of a blown out tire. BANG! Another shot was fired as Diana fired another bullet in the front tire as she swerved and continued to have difficulty maneuvering as she headed down Loeb bridge. _Oh no! What is she doing? _

"And you might want to buckle up right now. WHOA!" Clark could only imagine the look on her face as their car fell face first of the bridge.

Images of Clark saving Lex Luthor from drowning entered his mind as he remembered how he learned how invulnerable he was for the first time. Being hit by Lex's car at sixty miles an hour. How he fell several feet yet instinctively swam toward Lex as he peeled the roof over the Porsche as he pulled Lex out and saved his life. The lie that he told him later was one he had to repeat so many times until Lex's insatiable curiosity nealy ended their friendship. Now Clark was in the car as it drove sixty miles an hour by an assassin who hurt the people he cared about as he opened his eyes and felt a gentle tap in the water as he turned and saw her smiling almost like a mermaid as she gestured to his feet where her bag was as she snapped the seat-belt off her chest. Clark copied the same motion as he grabbed her bag then felt her shoulder move toward his as they swam out of the car and made a side stroke moment as if telling him to swim. Clark did so but never expected them to swim faster than he had ever swam before.

Clark reached the side of a small shore near the Elbow river as he emerged soaking from the water as he felt the dampness of his usual red jacket, blue shirt and jeans cling to his skin. Clark took off his jacket as he tightened it up and fanning out the water, alongside his shirt. It was quick and easy as he put his shirt back on as he looked around the place. He had never been this far out as he looked back at the river.

_Where is that maniacal woman!? _ He wanted to give her a piece of his mind as he heard her come of the water. He was just about to offer that piece of his mind when he saw her come out of the water and was ... hypnotized by what he saw next.

Gathering her bag and her jacket she tossed them to the shore as the bun that held her hair came undone as the once tight locks had slipped free into a mess of flowing ebony hair. With her jacket off, the water had clung to her top and her jeans as her figure was accentuated even more so by the drenched skin tight clothing showing off long curvy legs, a very slim waist and lovely breasts and through all his watching her she hummed a little song in some strange language. Greek it sounded like, but then again languages we don't understand are all Greek to us. But as of this moment he couldn't care less. All Clark knew was she as beautiful and magnificent as any woman could be.

Clark then remembered why this seemed familiar. An old James Bond movie his dad and he saw where the guy saw the pretty blonde girl in a bikini come out of the sea singing some island song. Clark remembered the look on James Bond's face, the look that says he's in the presence of the prettiest woman in the world. Clark had the same look on this face.

Diana then noticed him watching her and said, "What are you doing? Looking for trouble?"

"No. I'm just looking." A look on Diana's face looked cross for a second until her mouth split into an wide smile. Clark really did believe her to be very beautiful. '_Oh my God! Am I flirting with her now?' _thought Clark_. 'This woman just hurt Lois and Lana.'_

Finding his wits Clark found his anger again. "Speaking about trouble. What was that about?!"

"Keep your voice down. They might be sending the rest of the army by now. Probably within the hour so lets get moving. Oh by the way I told you to get the bag not lose it down the river. Hear anything at all?"

"What?" said Clark.

"I don't hear anything but there are things that can travel quickly so lets keep clear from the main roads, find a quiet place to think but first we need to get some sustenance. That coffee and muffin was barely a sufficient snack and you worked a morning shift. I have plenty of money so don't worry go ahead and splurge on food and we'll do all we can to avoid anymore trouble for today. Lets go Kal-El."

Clark saw her walk into a small forest as he got in front her path.

"Okay you want to take the lead. Sure. Just remember I'm ordering the food. I even know the perfect place to go. First."

"Stop it alright! I'm not going anywhere else into you tell me why anybody else knows about my secret. You work with Jor-El, don't you? He sent another innocent girl to be his puppet, I'm not going anywhere with you if anything its you who needs help. You blew my secret and are going to stop anyone who gets in the way, right."

"I am not affected by any Kryptonian science Kal-El. I know who and what you are perfectly because." Diana paused for a moment. "Because I've been your friend for years. We've fought alongside against our enemies, ate, drank and told stories of our lives with our friends like Bart Allen who you met months ago in Metropolis. I know all this because I'm from the future."

"What?"

Diana paused, completely out of breathe because right now it looked like she'd give anything to avoid how ridiculous this conversation seemed to sound.

"No." Clark said. "If that's true where is your time machine? Or were you sent back with no way back like the Terminator?"

"Nice movie." said Diana. "But before you get any image of my entering this time without any clothes on you need to see something."

Clark knew she was talking of the time machine that only recognized organics from the movie and how the characters emerged naked. Only after seeing her soaked to the bone he had to admit that sounded rather welcoming until he saw her lift a tiny golden object from her bag. It looked like a ring made out of gold with the symbol of the letter 'L'.

"That's a time machine?" said Clark.

"No this is a replica of the actual device. I thought I could use this to perhaps work a switch with the being that stole it in the first place. Happily I was sent back via other means. Means that I will not show you at this very moment."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a job to do. To protect you and the destiny you will achieve and I remember from your early years growing up here you seemed to do everything in your power to avoid the will of Fate. Kal-El."

Clark was growing angry. He did believe the idea of her being sent here on her own accord. She knew cultural references unlike the girl from last year and she seemed to have a good knowledge of his family. She wasn't a mind reader just intelligent and experienced. But still to be reminded of the words Fate, Destiny words that meant no choice. No life of his own. He hated the words as he hated everything the name Kal-El meant.

"MY name is Clark!" he proclaimed "And I am sick of..."

"NO!" screamed Diana.

The scream pierced the air as Clark was taken aback by the anger and by that look in her eyes seemed to be filled also with pity.

"You are Kal-El of Krypton! I will never call you anything else unless I have to. I say this not to make you mad but to remind you that is who you are. More importantly to be proud of where you come from. Proud of the father and mother who gave you life, of the mission they gave you. To save this world from itself and to usher in your greatness."

Clark couldn't stand those last words and decided to run. He sprinted into a nearby forest as he ran his fastest leaving her behind as he could leave it all and go back home as the trees and bushes zipped past only to find her right in his path. Standing proudly with her hands to her hips and with their jackets and her bag at her feet.

"Like I said. Don't try to run, Kal-El. I'll only just catch you."

Clark looked behind shocked as he looked at her with such anger as he attempted to shove her out of his way only to have his wrist locked in a hold that elicited a small cry of pain from him as he was shocked at not just how strong she was but how capable she was of hurting him.

"And don't try to fight me again. You cannot win!"

Clark then fell to his knee as Diana briefly strengthened her hold only to slowly let it go. Clark let her think it was acquiescence with his face close her hand but then he let the idea come to his head and then to action as he put his mouth to her hand, biting into her palm.

A gasp of pain greeted him as she let go of his wrist. Clark stood up and tried to follow up with a haymaker to her face only to find that she had moved fast behind him as she jumped behind his back, wrapping her legs around his torso as she grabbed his throat with one hand and the other around his arm. She applied more pressure from her body slowly crushing his ribs with her legs and to his arm and throat slowly pacifying him as he fell to his knees. Clark was trapped on the ground until she let up the pressure while putting her lips to his ear.

"I'm going to let go now. I could kill you if I wanted to but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to save you."

"From what?" Clark choked. "Living my life? How is what you told me supposed to save me? I'd rather die than not live the life I want."

Now this time Clark was surprised to hear crying as a few sobs from Diana left her as she reapplied the force of her hold by a little bit as she continued speaking into his ear.

"Kal-El before I let you go. I want you to promise me on the life of your family that you will not run away or try to fight me again. Promise me?"

Clark knew it was hopeless at the moment so he nodded his head aware that what she was asking him to do was a shamefully painful promise to keep but he did so. As Diana let him go and looked at him square in the eyes, sitting on the dirt in the middle of a forest.

"I know what you are thinking Kal-El. I know because you told me so many times how much you didn't want your destiny. You were... are a boy. You're scared, angry and impulsive. You didn't think things through. But you were sent here for a reason. To live among human beings, not to live as one of them. You loved living the successes of a human being and believed that because of the meteor shower and the horrors you had to undo that it was because of Krypton and that you were obligated to fix its mistakes as if it were all your fault.

"But its not. You have placed humanity on a pedestal because you love it too much. The family that loved you. The woman you unhealthily desired from afar. Don't interrupt!" she paused as Clark tried to refute the last thing she said. "The football games you easily won a trophy for as well as the comfortable, yet humble life on the farm. Now think of all those things and imagine them from the eyes of a Kryptonian. Don't you think they had their dreams, their happiness, their unhealthy desires. Now imagine all that multiplied by a several billion and you get Krypton's destruction. That is what caused its downfall and if you had it your way that is how Earth would have been destroyed had you not embraced you destiny."

"I also know how you feel because when tragedy overcame my heart I wished to leave it all behind and live the rest of my life on the triumphs I had lived before. But it was you, who allowed me to continue, to see that my life wasn't over and that to help your fellow human being with the many gifts you were given and the path that was paved for you. You can't surrender to selfishness. Destiny does mean you have no choice. It means responsibility, but every responsibility bears rewards. When Jonathan Kent inherited his farm, it was his destiny. Yet he wanted to use a scholarship to Metropolis University and play football for the rest of his life probably living with that high school cheerleader sweetheart of his, Nell Potter."

Clark chuckled at the last part knowing she was referring to Lana's aunt. The idea of him and Lana being siblings almost grossed him out.

"Instead he became a farmer for the rest of his life, he would go to Met U to take a few economics courses so as to run the farm where he met a notetaker who became his wife and though she was infertile found the most beautiful child in a cornfield. That day as you tell me was when your life began. All because Jor-El in a rite of passage met Hiram Kent on the farm, where he trusted him to guide him home. All was because of destiny. Tell me now. Is it the most terrible thing in the world or the greatest thing in the world?"

Clark stood there humbled by what this woman had said. But he didn't want to accept living under someone's dominion. "What about afterwards, what is it that has someone come back to rewrite destiny? What is my life fulfilling Jor-El's destiny? And if you say anything like I'm not allowed to know I won't fight, I won't run. I'll stay here rooted in this spot until you speak the truth."

Diana looked him straight in the eyes and with eyes glistening spoke. "You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun, Kal-El. In time you will help them accomplish wonders."

Clark felt himself loosen becoming completely and utter relaxed as she finished. If Jor-El ever spoke to him like that. If those words were in the ship he would have done anything and everything he asked. But then why weren't they? "Why would my father give me a message to conquer and subjugate mankind?"

"He put no such message in your ship Kal-El. Once again you put too much a value on humankind because you love it too much. Speaking as a human part of it and yet separate from it I can tell you Jor-El's message is the truth. Man is a flawed race and to rule them with strength is where your greatness lies. That is how my people live their lives."

"What are you saying?" said Clark. "Who are you?"

"I'm about to tell you? Get comfortable, this could take a while. Given what's behind us, yet how we managed to escape. We have at least an hour."


	16. Chapter 16

**4/16/05 - 1:35PM - Smallville Medical Center - Smallville, KS**

Martha was standing in the room for minutes, but what felt like hours after the sheriff's deputies sent them all to the hospital as the doctor checked out both Lana and Lois. Other than a few bruises both girls where cleared as Lois stepped out the room followed closely by Lana. Martha wondered how Lois had managed to get pair of sunglasses as she realized it was to cover her eyes. Martha remembered how that fierce elbow shot had knocked out Lois. She looked at Lana who was nursing her head, remembering how after taking several stiff stinging blows and a very powerful kick to her head.

Chloe stood outside of the room seated until she saw Lois as she stood up giving her a big hug. "Are you okay cuz?"

"Sure cuz. Just give me a raw steak, a really big drink and a heavy caliber machine gun to deal with what I've got going on in my head and Miss Fancy Pants."

"Sorry." said Chloe.

"Not half as sorry as the squid who just went and turned the Talon in to Fight Club."

Chloe then turned to Lana as she saw her holding her head.

"Didn't they gave you two any painkillers."

"Ha!" spat Lois. "Painkillers, is that what they call the stuff they gave us? More like painstayers. Ooh."

"Take it easy, Lois. Well I guess its like our fathers both taught us when we were kids, 'don't talk to strangers.'"

"The woman went from four-eyes to fists of fury. How could anybody have expected that? Speaking of nerds where is Clark?"

"He's been taken by that woman."

"What?" Lois said shocked. "Are you sure?"

Chloe continued. "A deputy picked up Clark as he got you two to safety after they started firing tear gas into the Talon. They picked up Sheriff Adams but they couldn't find that woman. The deputy was about to take Clark somewhere safe when he got the news only for the woman to force the deputy out of his car and raced out of the street. The say she caused a pile up with a big rig, after which she drove the car off of Loeb bridge. I haven't heard anything else, except that Clark and the woman are still missing, I even hear they're setting up roadblocks."

"This is too much even for Smallville." said Lois.

"Chloe?" a voice called.

"Dad?" Chloe ran to her father's arms in a tight hug.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, just a little tear gas inhalation. Its Lana and Lois that are a little worse for wear. But Clark's been taken by the woman who fought of the two. I'm trying to get something out of the deputies but they'll only talk to Mrs. Kent."

"It's all right Chloe, I'll see if anyone will talk to me." Martha said as Chloe then pointed to the deputies who where a waiting area as Martha Kent walked to the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Deputy? I'm Martha Kent."

"I know Mrs. Kent. I've been manning the fort as it were for the past half hour trying to find out what's going on. First I get an all points bulletin from the US military that say a woman had been spotted. I hear from you that the sheriff received a message from the sheriff in Grandville who's been told to look out for Clark as a person of interest. Now this assault on the Talon and that pile up down the street along with the patrol car into the Elbow River. I honestly wish I could give you information but right now I wish you could explain something for me. Is there anything you wish to tell me about Clark, anything at all?"

Martha stood there maintaining her composure knowing full well this could have something to do with Clark's secret. _A person of interest? What else could they want him for?_ She certainly hoped not. Because next to Clark she had nothing to live for but Jonathan.

"No. But maybe you can help me with Jonathan I've been trying to reach him since this all happened and have been getting nothing but busy signals."

"Ill send some men at the Kent Farm to bring him here. Until then remain calm and... What is that?"

Martha looked at what it was that he was referring to but almost didn't have to as the loud sound of a military helicopter was bustling outside the Smallville Med Center as it touched down right by the side of the building as she noticed several troops step out including an officer in fatigues with a cigar out his mouth looking the picture book representation of how a military man is perceived. Joining Martha was Lois who though with dark glasses on recognized her father.

"I could be blind right now and I'd still recognize my father, but what the hell is he doing here other than giving every wannabe soldier a reason to enlist."

* * *

General Lane walked into Smallville Med Center without a weapon and without his cigar obeying the laws of the place as he realized there where rules for everything, but rules were put there for a reason. As he walked down the aisle he was told his daughter, his niece and her friend where waiting alongside Clark Kent's mother. He saw them and wasn't surprised when he saw Lois, but he still was upset. That girl tried to be the equal of the son he wanted but never received. The girl was impulsive and eager for a fight and it looked she had gone into another scuffle.

"Hello Lois." said General Lane.

"Hey Dad." replied Lois. Martha looked surprised noting very little warmth in that greeting between father and daughter.

"We don't cover up our mistakes Lo'," said the general. "glasses off, especially indoors."

Lois pulled down the glasses as the swelling on her face was becoming more apparent.

"So what happened here?"

"Chloe and I chatted some navy NCO on R&R by the dress shop where we got a prom dress. We were nice to her and then after the sheriff came in a talked about a phony navy NCO on the loose. The lady then shot up the Talon and kicked my ass and Lana's here as well."

"You never should have been so inviting Lo' that's why you are here, making your old martial art instructors look like fools."

Martha couldn't take this type of criticism anymore. "That is not necessarily true General Lane. They saw someone they believed was a member of the military and were cordial with them as can be expected, sure as anyone ever met you for the first time."

Lane looked at Martha with a degree of revulsion as he had more than enough questions to ask her. But not now, well maybe just one.

"I understand from the deputies that Lois said she overheard the woman was looking for your son. In fact, before she was incapacitated the sheriff informed you of the neighboring sheriff's office searching for your son. Any reason why anyone would be looking for your son Mrs. Kent?"

Martha looked straight into the general's eyes knowing full well she was being interrogated. '_How dare you ask me that?'_ she thought. _'You have no right.'_

"No. Sam I have no idea why anyone would be looking for Clark."

"Very well." said the general. "I need you all to come with me."

"What?" said Lois.

"All of you. Lo', Chloe, Miss Lang and you Mrs. Kent need to come with me. If someone has taken your son then I need you to help me out especially since the woman has impersonated a member of the United States military."

"You can't be serious general?" said Lois. Martha thought it was strange as she wouldn't have guessed that formality coming from a father and daughter.

"Always Lois. Now all of you get moving as we head to Fort Riley. But not you Gabe. You stay at home."

"Sam. If there is anything wrong.."

"Then as an adult she can call you as an emergency contact. Everyone here is of age, but I give you my word she'll be fine. I'll call you when its done."

Chloe looked nervous, she never knew her uncle to treat her like this before.

"Wait a minute." Martha said. "I'm not leaving without my husband."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent, he's coming too."

* * *

The lobby had brought forward an armored car with Colonel Napier having come out with an aide opening the door for Jonathan Kent. As he was led around the building to a helipad area where he saw Lois, Lana, Chloe and Martha but couldn't find Clark anywhere.

This day was certainly becoming a strange one. No sooner had his family had gone off to work he put down his cup of coffee and settled himself on the tractor, which had once again had been giving some trouble. After nearly four hours of work he was able to get it working smoothly. At least until it gave more problems. He then went to tend to the barn, see if there was anything else he could work on. He was deciding between either the thresher or going to get a spare part for the tractor. He thought about getting a good pivot pin before his house was being taken over by eight men one of them being a Colonel Napier who though sorry for intruding was there to check in on the Lois. Despite trouble with Shelby sinking his teeth into the colonel, Jonathan composed himself. Jonathan heard from the colonel that Lois could have been in trouble but he noticed that the officer seemed more concerned about Clark as he asked where he was, what his routine was like, etc. He then asked if he knew about a woman identified as a naval NCO impersonator. Jonathan could honestly say that he never heard of any woman like that before in his life and saw no reason why she would be involved with anything about Clark. But he still asked away, including awkward questions about his son's adoption. Why he was absent for two past summers? What is it with the symbols on the farm?

Jonathan felt this was about Clark's secret and was becoming careful with how he answered. He was then forced into an armored car headed into Smallville's Med Center as he was told that his son was kidnapped by the very woman they told him about. Apparently causing quite the car accident right by the mill and then having their car crash off the Loeb bridge.

Martha then ran right into Jonathan's arms as he felt her tense then relax into his arms. Jonathan couldn't help but love her with all his heart. He wouldn't know what he'd do without her or his son.

"Martha what's going on? I had these army men at the farm asking me the strangiest questions."

"How odd Jonathan?" asked Martha.

"I don't know, all I know is what that colonel told me that you me, Lois, Chloe and Lana are being sent to Fort Riley on this very helicopter right now."

"Indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." said General Lane.

"What happened to Lois?" Jonathan said as he saw a very large black eye forming on her face.

"All that matters now is Clark. Now lets get you aboard and hopefully we can coordinate things better from the military base where we are setting up the search."

Everyone got on board the helicopter as they set themselves to their destination. Every strap tied down as everyone seemed very confused.

But Martha couldn't help but ask her husband as conspicuously as possible. "Jonathan do you have any idea what can be going on?"

Jonathan then gestured to the soldiers as well as the general looking attentive. Jonathan then appeared to try a different tactic.

"Oh you know Martha how all these military types are. They'll search high and wide for what they're looking for. From the attic we never use to the old 'storm cellar.' we had to replace."

Martha looked confused for a moment as she suddenly realized exactly what he meant by 'storm cellar.' She held her husband's hand tightly as she closed her eyes saying a silent prayer for their son.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story recounts several instances of rape and other content that are vaguely described in the past tense. For those of you familiar with the story of Hercules and the attack towards the Amazons as well as any sharp depiction of Hellenist culture, this is slightly difficult to remove. For fans of Wonder Woman and the DC Universe most of these stories attempt to be as brief about it as possible so this shouldn't be too surprising, especially for the Post-Crisis era. Thank You and enjoy. I also like to say thank you to all who followed and favorites this story as well as by your comments.**

* * *

**4/16/05 - 4:00PM - Crowe Forest - Kansas**

Diana had said a small prayer before telling Clark everything. Which Clark found interesting because it was a prayer to the Greek goddess Athena. To him It was odd that someone would pray to the mythical gods and goddesses of the Greco-Roman times. As far as Clark was concerned they were not real. Some people even believe the Abrahamic God wasn't real, but were allowed to be prayed to because mankind accepts religion and those that did believe there was something greater in the universe than science could explain. His parents were Episcopal and took him to Church on occasion, celebrating the holidays like Christmas and Easter. He even learned from some Kryptonian history that there was the belief in the red sun Rao was a deity in many ways similar to that of the ancient Egyptians.

But Diana told him that Athena and the others were real because she not only met them but was related to them. She started with the story of Hercules, one of the many of Zeus' bastard children whose stories were legendary. Hercules after having his life ruined by the vindictive Hera had gone mad and had done awful things that consigned his soul to Hades when he died. But because of his father's power, Zeus would promise immortality if Hercules completed twelve tasks that would make him seen as the greatest hero. Known as the twelve labors Hercules sought out these tasks to save his soul.

Clark was fascinated by Diana's recounting of what he once believed was a myth until she mentioned the words hero and Hercules in the same sentence and learned from her that it was not the truth for her, her mother and the rest of her people. For Diana's mother was the Queen of Themiscyra and host of the Golden Girdle and it was Hercules duty to take it to complete the ninth task. Hercules attempted to negotiate with Hippolyta for it at first, but Hera tricked them both so Hercules decided to lay siege to Themiscyra. Taking not just the girdle, but unleashed a rampage of violence, rape and enslavement upon the women of Themiscyra. It wasn't the heroic adventure one learns in high school, but it wasn't the end. After Hercules left, his army was left alone on Themiscyra as he left to complete his following trial. On Themiscyra, Queen Hippolyta prayed to all the goddesses even Zeus to free them from bondage and seek justice. They were blessed with the strength and speed beyond that of mortal men not to mention ordinary women. Hercules men were put down, those that were not killed in the renewed fighting were put on trial and the most vile where sentenced to death, yet some were pardoned. Others who had wives and children were forced under magic to confess to their families that they were a violent, perverted rapist. Honored by her promise to bring justice and not vengeance, Zeus had rewarded her by promising to protect her island from all mankind allowing the women of Themiscyra in peace for the rest of their lives. However, there would come a time when men will be worthy of returning to the island so her warriors should prepare for war but that day will be a long time coming.

But Diana told Clark that after what her mother and every other Amazon had endured they believed that the day was never going to arrive and that they would live in peace for the rest of their existence shut of from the evils of mankind. They would still prepare for war because that was their nature. To be warriors is what it meant to be an Amazon and they took it with pride. Because they lived in peace they had technologies far superior to those of the Patriarch's world. They were smarter, stronger than any other man in the world but they would never share their success with them. Clark found it strange that such women could keep such power to themselves. What about other unfortunate women? Diana said the path was always open, but it was they who had to give up everything to share in the Amazon life. Those that clung to men, having children, to subservience to a man in any way where denied. As for sharing with the world, Diana explained that the Golden Girdle was once to have been only theirs, even though Hercules tried to negotiate despite the trickery of Hera. He had a choice, leave and come back risking his soul by coming up short or take the violent road and risk his own men and an innocent tribe of women. Amazons learned to mistrust men as long as they lived. She then touched a finer point by telling him he had no right to judge. He might be a man, but he saw himself separate from Krypton and felt that only humanity was worthy of his attention. Was not his intolerance for Krypton not the same then as the intolerance of the Amazons for men?

Clark was humbled but then wondered why she exists living in the world of men as she speaks? She then explained further. After her mother proved to her people her strength as well as her wisdom in defeating and bringing their violators to justice. Zeus granted Queen Hippolyta a personal gift, anything her heart desired. She wanted an heir for her people to train for the day that Themiscyra would need when men would be made worthy to reappear on the island. So appearing on a beach she was told to mold a mound of clay for several months the daughter she wanted, basing it on the image of Hippolyta's sister Antiope who though glad to have fought alongside her didn't hold the same contempt for men that other Amazons had and left Themiscyra. Still loved by her sister, she lived on in Diana by the molding of clay and the power of Zeus.

Clark found the story amazing and though find it strange the idea of being born without a father, though technically Zeus worked magic in a way that made him seem like Diana's father. For the longest time Diana's mother had always told her this story and felt very proud of her mother and the legacy she left behind for thousands of years as Themiscyra prospered safe and secure from the influence of men. Then her mother heard stories of the Amazons having returned into the Patriarch's world though not a soul had left Themiscyra, so her mother with the gods permission allowed herself and only herself to leave Themiscyra on a mission to find out the truth. It turned out that her aunt Antiope alongside various other women who had continued the lineage of the Amazon's though not immortal nor as strong and fast as the Amazons of Themiscyra. They were strong and due to the gold she claimed from her sister she established a tribe in a village in Egypt as they adapted over the ages in their quest to create a just society in the world of men. However, they were splintered in many places among the middle-east one of them was Iraq. Clark didn't need to know from her what was going on Iraq was serious trouble. For a tribe of female warriors set on equality, it must have felt like a lost cause. Diana made it clear to Clark that it all but appeared to be a lost cause until the invasion of Iraq started up two years ago. Some say it was over hidden biological weapons, but Diana's mother learned the truth. The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall started the war to reclaim not biological weapons, but magical weapons that had been stolen from them. Once Iraq fell, they would be allowed to be a force in the modern world. Women already were becoming leaders and fighters in many nations it seemed only appropriate that this was the time to strike. They issued a summons to the United Nations, but before the could get any sort of recognition her mother contacted another powerful entity. The Catholic Church.

The war had been raging for months causing what people mockingly called as the 'Mission Accomplished' phase of the occupation of Iraq with no biological weapons found or even the magic weapons as those were found as soon the airstrikes began. As the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall moved quicker than any military or UN inspectors. They intended to reveal 'hidden' weapons once their statehood within Egypt was acknowledged only for the Queen to make her address at the Vatican. The Queen before the Roman Curia knew she was in a different culture yet with much of the same corruption she had seen before they were shut from the world. They were a masculine religious order with all the power. Yet their leader, Pope John Paul II was decent ruler who was the male equivalent of what she hoped all men from his world could be. A true king and priest. It was through him that her mother was granted the audience. She bore no weapons or any proof of her magic, she didn't need it as every cleric in attendance listened attentively to her speech. A speech that despite her mother and his Holiness' best efforts was transmitted to the press, yet there was no pictures and the Vatican Secretary did admit to the presence of a woman referring herself as the Queen of Themiscyra had been granted an audience. For what reason, they never said, but Diana told Clark what happened. Her mother praised the Vatican and the Pope for leading his people into the new millennium but even more so she welcomed their dedication to spiritual truth, as well as to peace just as the Amazons of Themiscyra. What was happening was the result of the United States being lied to by the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall in their quest for vengeance. They may have started nobly under the command of her sister but she lived briefly as her sisters in arms witnessed and endured the horrors that still were being perpetrated upon women. They didn't just become warriors they became assassins, offering their services to further their ambitions of power. They allied with women who abandoned the ancient Hellenistic gods of wisdom, love and justice and became enthralled by the cults of Isis, Freemasons and witchcraft. Their war with Iraq was an act of vengeance and their reward for bringing the nation to its enemies on a platter was no way to establish a nation. A nation which already exists hidden from mankind until it was time to accept them. The Vatican's cardinals in attendance discouraged US policy in Iraq as well as the Pope who still had priests appear in public as well as hear confessions of UN ambassadors had them revoke Bana-Mighdall application for statehood and established it instead for Themiscyra.

Clark found it interesting that the Catholic Church still had that kind of power, though raised Episcopal he found the Pope as a very kind and endearing figure. He remembered how some of his teachers or fellow students who were Catholic cried or said prayers weeks ago when he died. But he wondered why was she telling him this particularly in telling him about her being born under such unique circumstances. She told him that it become important later but she would then tell him another part of her story about when man had finally been allowed to Themiscyra. She told him of US Air Force Intelligence officer Major Steven Rockwell Trevor who was on a mission to locate a ship where a duo of advanced military aircraft were stolen by a group of terrorists near the Greek Isles. While scouting the area in his own fighter he faced them in furious combat taking both stolen craft down, making sure that they didn't harm anyone else as Steve would later find out that it was an Al-Qaeda cell in Rome looking to use the craft for random strikes along Europe to discredit the US presence in the Mediterranean. He would find this out so much later when his craft having been damaged in the engagement eventually crashed right into Themiscyra. After so many years of being unmolested by the presence of men, to say Steve faced a hostile reception was an understatement. But thankfully cooler heads prevailed and the Queen in her great mercy spared him. It was odd after all this time that a man would be allowed to enter into Themiscyra. But the time had come and an emissary was to be sent into the world of men to understand why this happened and to ensure it would never happen again. Or more importantly to find if the Patriarch's world was worthy of Themiscyra. Diana assumed that she would be the one to be sent she had trained for millenia, read all the great texts and trained under the best warriors. She caught the look on Clark's face on the word millenia because though she appeared to be a normal adult female. In reality she was several centuries old but because of the isolation and magic of Themiscyra over its citizens she maintained her youthful appearance. By the time Steve had arrived she still appeared the same as she did now.

As for the emissary of Themiscyra, Hippolyta decided to hold a contest of various skills. Athletics, intellect and combat. The champion would earn the right to be Themiscyra's emissary to the Patriarch's world. Diana was forbidden from the games because her mother cared too much about her to send her out into the world. So Diana hid under the disguise of an Amazon who knew her strengths were more suited to her intellect than to combat. So helping her fellow-sister in arms she had Diana disguise herself in her form. So unbeknownst to them she not only completed the contest but also won it. As she was triumphantly declared Themiscyra's envoy to the world, she removed her disguise and declared herself as the Amazon's champion. Her mother was angry, but she knew she couldn't back down from the promise she made to every other Amazonian that competed. She was sent into the world with a mighty star-spangled uniform with the colors of the nation Steve represented. Lighter than air yet stronger than steel. A tiara that functioned as a throwing weapon. A powerful golden lasso that could function as a whip but its primary purpose was to obtain the truth without any torture, just tie it tightly around your foe and they will offer any information its user required. Her special bracelets that she had worn for as long as she remembered as a mark of royalty where amplified to respond to her reflexes. She could deflect any fast moving object, even bullets. And of course her sword forged by the great Hephaestus, the armorer of the gods. Her body still had vulnerabilities but she was well trained and physically superior to anyone on Earth. _ 'Including me.' _Clark thought. Though Diana had met the few examples like Clark, though not this Clark, who were stronger and knew how to use strength better. She made it clear that Clark would be more than capable once he actually did his training. Diana then told him of the gods and goddesses that had secretly been living in the world after the rise of the Abrahamic religions. These deities caused the same havoc like the trouble-makers and quiet defenders they were in her mother's time. She fought alongside others in adventures that took her all around the Patriarch's world.

Then one day she found out that the Church had an intruder in one of their most valued archives. Being granted access to the Vatican archives she discovered many interesting things there. When Clark asked her what she saw, she replied it was secret but told him if he ever saw a movie with a gold box that melted your sinful face, to remember that's based on a true story. But what she was there for was an apparently nondescript a piece of paper in their records that was cataloged by Pope John Paul II. At first Diana believed they didn't get the paper, but in reality all it needed was to be read and the damage was done. As Diana read for herself the document and was devastated by the news. The document was the birth record of a Cassandra of Themiscyra with the mother listed as Hippolyta. No father had been listed except for the symbol of her family. She then looked and found an adoption notice to a Helena Sandsmark the noted archaeologist who had done some research for the Vatican. She found Dr. Sandsmark and told her of the danger that her and her daughter faced. She then met Cassandra and noticed just how much like her mother she was, and wondered why her mother would keep her from her sister. She found her answer when Eris the goddess of discord found them together. She was prepared to kidnap Cassandra to see if she was who she was looking for. Because it was she who broke into the Vatican to discover why Hippolyta would make that trip to the Vatican but not appear in the world again. But when she cornered both Diana and Cassandra, she knew that their presences revealed by magic something she never knew. That Diana and Cassandra, sisters of Themiscyra where the daughters of Hippolyta... and Zeus. Clark was shocked when he heard that. Basically Diana made it clear to Clark that her mother had lied to her about being formed of clay and that she was another bastard child of Zeus. Which Diana knew from history and the vindictive wife of Zeus who all but caused the destruction on Themiscyra when Hercules arrived the first time. Clark knew too of the vengeful hatred of Hera from the Greek texts, if she was real then he would have been plenty upset of hearing that her husband had not just one but two bastard children sired with another woman. Clark always felt Hera had a right to be angry but felt she had no right to do those terrible things. Diana then told Clark about how she walked into her mother's palace unannounced with her newly found little sister and demanded she tell her the truth.

Before she continued she asked Clark about what he knew about Hera and Zeus. Clark knew that she was the goddess of loyalty and queen of all gods opposite her husband the king of all gods. That Zeus was the ultimate philanderer who respected mighty kings, yet would find a queen that would catch his eye and have his way with them siring a bastard child who Hera would kill or ruin their life. Diana confirmed all this as true with the exception that Zeus didn't exactly enjoy what he did, he was looking for someone to avenge him. Clark didn't understand, avenge him against what?

She then told him the story of how the gods triumphed against the Titans, their filicidal parents. Zeus and his two brothers Hades and Poseidon decided to divide the world among them, Hades the underworld, Poseidon the seas and Zeus the land and the heavens above. Like any kingdom they solidified their rule with marriages. Hades with Persephone and Poseidon with Amphitrite. She then explained that Zeus was the youngest, yet the most powerful and decidedly by most females the most handsome. For the god of all gods should find someone worthy of him. They said it was more hectic than any dating show on Earth as who'd be the wife of Zeus. Her father of course courted all who came, some where a representation of the earth while others where distant relations but at least he chose to court with. Many bore him children but the decision to choose was binding and it was not yet time. Many wondered who it was going to be Leto, Metis, Dione, Gaia, Themis. But there was one who loved him out of all the other goddesses and it was the last person he wanted to be with. Clark didn't need three guesses as to who that was, Hera. What made it so bad was that she was his sister. She had no idea how bad it was to relate Hera's incest but then remembered a popular film about an evil emperor who lusted after his sister, which Clark remembered and if Hera was as bad as Commodus then he truly pitied the god of all gods. But then why did he marry her if she was so depraved? Because Hera used the same Golden Girdle that was possessed by Themiscyra only to be stolen by Hercules. She gave the Amazons the girdle as a mark of female superiority. But before she gave it to them she used it on Zeus. For the girdle once worn would be able to seduce any man, regardless of anything. Zeus fell into a manufactured lust for his sister and by the time she removed the girdle, did he feel the horrible shame of violation. Clark couldn't believe it. He always heard of women, sometimes men being raped by other men. But never raped by a woman. Diana continued as she then went to tell him after being with child during the decision phase, Zeus had no choice but to marry her. Either that or risk a war against all gods all in violation of his contract with his fellow gods and all because Hera outsmarted her own brother, her husband, her bitch.

Clark wanted to wretch right there. That wasn't what they teach you in school. But Diana wasn't finished as Zeus then contacted an oracle to see if there was anyway to undo what Hera had done, if not then to find justice for what he endured and will endure. The Oracle then lead him to a place in the underworld known as the room of the perished. Most souls in this room were women who had been wronged prior to their death. Rape, murder and suicide all because no one helped them or stood up for them in their abuse. Very few where allowed or wanted into the horrible room for their wailing and their screams were unbearable, one of the very few reasons the underworld was a dangerous place to be even for a god. The only reason Zeus was able to bear it was because he shared the same quality with the souls in the room. He was a victim himself. But on most of these souls there was a mark that indicated those that could have been saved if only their protector had been there for them, a soul mate. Justifying the doubts of Amazons towards men as failures to be there when they were needed. But very few had no mark on their souls and were independent of any man and could handle themselves but failed in their quest. But because of their power they could be reborn again to be worthy of Elysium, the equivalent of heaven for a Hellenist soul. Yet the oracle showed Zeus that one particular soul with no mark had not just the power to bear the mark of Zeus but to promise him justice for what Hera had done to him. Zeus wanted, demanded to know what this soul would become. The oracle could not reveal all without Hera being quick to capitalize, so she informed him on what it could be. The soul would be a queen. A woman who had been violated in some form, emotional or physical and would bear him at least one bastard child worthy of being the most powerful of all demigods.

Zeus would search for ages, between siring more children with his sister and finding his soul-mate. Various queens from Danae, Alcmene, Cassiopeia were chosen by Zeus but though they were queens, wronged in some way, they bore strong offspring but where by no means strong. Then came Hippolyta, as an Amazonian a woman devoted to strength in her fellow sex, an obedient follower of Hera yet was wronged not just by a man who was the son of Zeus but also tricked by the very goddess who had hoped to deprive Hercules. Diana then was told by her mother that her wish that she had asked Zeus was not a child but a chance to prove herself worthy. For Zeus was the patron of kings not queens, Hippolyta had hoped to change that by challenging him to single combat on her very land. To say that she was strong was an understatement as Zeus promised ten months in a contest set for her to prove herself worthy of his favor. Only the moment the contest began something happened to Hippolyta. Though armed with her trusty axe, she approached Zeus was something no man, woman, king or queen until she had done. She felt pain and pity for Zeus, the years of being under a violator's dominion. She didn't want to fight him, she wanted to comfort him. Diana said her mother called it a dance with a song only they knew. Glorious, strength supporting strength sinews entwined and absolute control given up. For nine of those the months her mother had bore her as well as having comforted and been comforted by her lover. Clark realized just how intimate this was and how embarrassed Diana was becoming. The last month her parents healed each other with the promise they would see each other again as well as to protect each other when the time had come. They agreed to lie about Diana's birth and were to call these ten months as a creation of a clay statue in her old family members form. Pure genetics being the only reason Diana resembled her aunt.

Diana was angry about being lied to as her mother finally told the truth. Diana then realized the time in which Zeus and Hippolyta promised each other was what led to her having Cassandra and despite her best efforts with the Catholic Church they were discovered placing them all in danger. But she couldn't stay angry for long as Hera appeared on Themiscyra demanding Hippolyta's head. Despite offering her head to Hera, Hippolyta was supported by her Amazons in what resulted in the destruction of the Amazons and death of her mother the queen. Diana and Cassandra then had to go on running from Hera as Diana wanted vengeance for her mother's death. Hera for the actual killing and Zeus for failing to protect her from Hera. It took years until she found a way to meet Zeus, for he had been long missing from Mount Olympus for years, leaving his dominion in charge of his sister. Diana tried her hardest in that time to protect herself, her sister as well as be the ambassador to the world. A hero with a land populated by serpents and a broken statue. Eventually she would find her father and had hoped to claim her vengeance only for her to be tracked by Hera and be captured alongside her father and her sister.

Hera's rage was indiscriminate as she wanted Diana and Cassandra to die slowly and painfully as Zeus was forced to watch his daughters die atop Mount Olympus as it was converted into an arena. Gods and mercenaries fought the mighty demigoddesses for days on end. But just when all things seemed lost a few mercenaries began to fight alongside Diana and her sister. For Diana had proven the prophecy true as she unleashed her long dormant power that her father had passed only to her. It turned out the bracelets that she so comfortably worn since childhood where shackles that held back her full power. The power to command the same thunder and lightning her father wielded against all threats from her savage half-siblings; Ares the God of War, Enyo the Goddess of Destruction and Eris the Goddess of Mischief who informed on Diana and Cassandra. Hera still had one more trick. Hera restored the former existence of an army of snakes, the very Amazons, who were lied to by their queen concerning the heir of Themiscyra. Diana was so afraid that she would make the choice over her family against her own people. The women took no orders from Hera only their suggestion via their anger towards what they felt over Diana. Diana never proclaimed herself as the queen and had not authority to command them only to persuade. And she couldn't do it. There was no choice but to accept death. But no sooner did she think it, did one of the helmeted mercenaries order the revived Amazons to stand down. Clark at this point was so riveted by the hopelessness of the situation even he couldn't understand why Diana was still alive recounting this story. Believing the helmeted mercenary to be just another victim until Diana revealed to her a surprise as the mercenary removed her helmet and declared herself as Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and defender of Zeus.

Clark was now overjoyed, this was better than Gladiator. Hippolyta protected by a power greater than magic had faked her demise at the hands of Hera and had went into hiding with Zeus. When she found out her daughter intended to wreak vengeance over what had happened had hid among Hellenistic mercenaries and was there fighting to protect her daughters. Seeing what Hera intended to do, it was she who commanded her warriors to obey and every fiber as an Amazon compelled them to obey. As they stood in the middle of Mount Olympus as their Queen though a mortal could not be able to kill a goddess but she could best her in a violent challenge. Hera's fury was finally put down as she and Hippolyta, the defender of the honor of Zeus was finally going to make Hera pay for her depravity. The battle was one-on-one as Amazons, gods, goddesses and even demigoddesses stood down. Hera knew she couldn't be killed so why did Hippolyta carry an axe into the fray? This gave her mother an idea, she snapped off the blade from her axe handle and it became a blunt object vs. a sword, yet it didn't seem to matter. Hera lost her sword, despite pleas to be granted another one was denied. There was no stopping Hippolyta. Until finally Hera fell. Bloodied, on her knees and disrobed so that all could see her bruises and scars for all in Mount Olympus to witness. Though her mother was only a woman, she still had the axe handle and was determined to pass judgment for Hera's violation of Zeus, for Hera manipulating Hercules to cause her own violation, for the danger her daughters had to endure. The punishment fit the crime as she pulled Hera's hair back and used that axe handle to... Clark was almost revolted at what he hear next.

Hera was violated and was forced to surrender to Hippolyta the Great. Justice was served, Hera was still Zeus' husband but the power of the Golden Girdle was hers no more. Hera would never claim Zeus in her bed again and she was to cease her pursuit for the blood of Hippolyta's children. The Amazons would be promised their security and Zeus was free to be Hippolyta's.

From that point on things on Themiscyra returned to normal, better than normal. Hippolyta and her people returned to their home. Diana's sister Cassandra or just Cassie was welcomed as an Amazon of Themiscyra. Zeus returned to his throne. Diana would forgive her mother and her father for what they did to her and Cassie. Diana would continue to being a hero alongside Clark and all their friends.

Clark was shocked and amazed as he saw what it meant to be apart of a life that wasn't entirely their own. To believe that she forgave both her parents despite their manipulation was just hard to believe. But Diana did because she knew they did it to protect her and because they loved her.

"So you see Kal-El, we are assigned our purpose in life. The story I told you is mine, but yours is as tumultuous as mine. With a father that kept things from you as my mother kept things from me. The choices we are allowed to make are small and insignificant. But the truly significant ones are predetermined and magnificent. Yours is that and more, but you always hold on to where you came from, whether it was Smallville or Krypton you will be proud of where you came from. Please don't give up on that now."

Clark was truly overwhelmed and could hardly think anymore. All he wanted now was this to be over and the only thing he could do was to listen to Diana. The word hero is thrown a lot and that is not something he catches, but hearing what Diana came from and to hear how brave and heroic she and her own mother were, made him believe in heroes. He knew that if that is where she comes from and could bring her home greater honor and pride than she or he ever thought possible. That she was a brave woman with the same faith and trust that in him he believed he didn't deserve.

Clark stood up as he looked Diana in the eyes as he then told her the first thing he could think of.

"I'm hungry. Want to show me where to find a good place to eat?"

Diana face split into a wide smile. Believing that she had succeeding gaining his trust and that now was time to move forward.

"Its been more than an hour telling you who I am and why you should trust me. There are probably soldiers around here having dogs out looking for us. Kansas is no longer safe. But thankfully I spent years literally flying under the radar, sometimes alongside you and our other friends. Thankfully I know a great place."

Diana then took their stuff, putting her jacket on and giving Clark back his. She took him by his arms and while Clark was not expecting it did feel very comfortable. It was almost like there were going to dance.

"Hold on and bend your knees with me, if I remember correctly you have done what I'm about to do. You just don't really remember how." said Diana. As her knees buckled, Clark followed the same motion as they both pushed off the ground with such a great force. They were in the air a swirl of red and blue as they left Kansas behind them into the clear skies above them.


	18. Chapter 18

**4/16/05 - 4:05PM - Observation Room - Fort Riley, KS**

General Lane looked at the scans provided to him by Captain Trevor and was furious at what the information was telling him. Clark Kent and Diana Prince had escaped and where completely in the wind. That car crash they engineered should have either killed them or was an exceptional diversion that held nothing but empty seats. The only thing he could rely upon now was granting Captain Trevor authority to tap into every telephone, email and of the 200 million cameras the United States government had access to.

Hardcastle as well as Captain Trevor were correct, these people were good and could very well be planning an attack on them soon. Unless they struck first. But right now he needed to contact his superiors. Especially with the newest lead he now had available. He was still rubbing his jaw as he reflected back upon what happened earlier after he picked up his daughter, his niece, their friend and the Kents.

"Are you sure you don't require a medic, sir?" said Lieutenant Ferris.

"No, Lieutenant." said Lane. "Please be seated."

General Lane then spoke up as he turned his attention to Captain Trevor.

"All right Captain." Lane said. "Make contact."

Steve Trevor had opened the link with general Blankenship, Wilson, Swanwick and the present day Hardcastle as the same monitor which had established the identification of the woman out helping Clark Kent evade justice.

"General Lane report." replied Blankenship.

"As of 1245 hours I had placed the identification of a woman who had used a falsified authorization on the US Naval Diving and Testing Grounds in Smallville, Kansas. That she was armed and extremely dangerous. Followed closely with the news that a Clark Kent was declared a person of interest, for it was believed she and the woman posed a threat to national security. Somehow both reports reached the Granville Sheriff's department. Granville, Kansas being the town closest to Smallville. Somebody jumped the gun and the report was overheard by the female suspect while enjoying a cup of coffee alongside my niece and daughter.

Whoever this woman is, its clear that she is involved deeply with Clark Kent and I have been doing my best to garner any information on the associates of Clark Kent. After a brief assault that included the sheriff as well as two civilians the woman escaped with Clark Kent in a patrol car chase down the streets of Smallville culminating in an apparent accident off the Loeb Bridge, yet forensics at the scene report that the car's tires where punctured from bullets taken from a custom made automatic that belonged to the perpetrator. There was no cameras around the bridge and it was presumed either the Kent boy and Prince woman had willingly fallen to their deaths or had engineered the accident so as to successfully escape. Yet the road blocks in place discovered no one leaving the town. A preliminary scan shows activity up the Elbow river but other than hearing a few disturbances in the woods, there was no sign of either fugitive. I have only one lead to follow, Clark Kent's family and friends. As the video I'm about to show, these interrogations are legitimized under the provisions of the Patriot Act as to what they truly know about Clark Kent."

General Lane showed a video with his daughter Lois Lane in which Lois seeming to have endured a pretty painful beating.

"In these recordings I realize I have a conflict of interest, but I am supported with intelligence officer Lieutenant Ferris."

* * *

Lois was furious. It had been over three hours and she was still painfully sore in her left eye and after being picked up in the Smallville Med Center by her father it seemed to have been the start of an interrogation technique as she waited in her room alongside Lana and Chloe as they wondered what was going on. After everyone offered what they knew about the unknown woman who had threw down with her and Lana. The room was relatively comfortable but Lois noticed that Chloe was particularly quiet almost as if she was afraid of talking about anything on the base. Eventually Lois was called by her father into a room with a pretty kind, but serious air force officer.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lane my name is Lt. Carol Ferris and I'm here to ask you a series of questions concerning what happened to you this afternoon. "

Lois was still furious as she demanded to know what was going on.

"Miss Lane?" replied Carol.

"'Miss Lane?' I'm as old as you are."

"I'm here to do a job here and I need your cooperation. Now Clark Kent was taken by a fugitive of the United States government. Can you offer anything as to why Clark Kent was taken."

Lois was adamant that she knew nothing about what that woman wanted with Clark. She knew Clark for barely a year since she discovered him naked in a cornfield. Other than being there as they cover certain bizzare stories she, Clark and Chloe would encounter.

"Have you ever noticed anything strange about his behavior or conflicts with anything he has ever told you?"

Lois confessed that Clark always seemed to have difficulty with certain things. What he was doing the day before they were freed from a time they were possessed by three witches. How he was able to move in quickly after she and her sister were captured by a Swiss gangster. She always assumed it was a combination of cleverness and dumb luck.

"You have never seen him do anything or associate with anyone of importance?"

"Other than Lex Luthor. Not much really. But then Lex Luthor always his had fingers in many pies but Clark's the most honorable guy I know. He'd never exploit his friendship with a billionaire."

Sam was there with Lois all but ignoring him as he listened to her, but he and the lieutenant agreed. She knew nothing and was completely innocent.

"I will keep her here for her own safety. She has a comfortable living quarters on this base that she visits from time to time. She is free from my custody, she is no threat. From there I moved on towards Lana Lang. From there things became awkward."

The present day Hardcastle spoke up. "Awkward in what way?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

Lana sat in Lois' comfortable room as she slowly drank a cool glass of water, which she momentarily put to her head. It was a strange weekend. First, waking up to check that the stone Jason had entrusted her was safe in the broken drain. She had become to mistrust Jason with what the stone. Mistrust him so much that she ransacked her own room in the appearance of it being stolen. She had grown to really love Jason when they met in Paris after having left Smallville in a desperate need to get away from her life in Smallville. Now she was not so sure.

After Clark had kept the truth from whatever he was keeping secret about his life and yet bursting into a bout of moodiness in the wake of his father's surgery she needed to leave. Leave to a new place where people would stop judging her or not trust her because of her reputation as the girl on the cover of Time magazine. Despite her aunt's love and devotion to her, nothing could repair the pain she felt from the loss of her parents.

But when she left Paris she did so under the horrible turn of events that caused her to lose time out of her day for hours at a time while obtaining a strange tattoo that looked like something out of the Kawatche caves that Clark discovered. She spent time back with her friends and with Clark as she tried to piece together the truth. Then Jason came back for her in an act of romance that she just adored. While on a quest to find the truth, she was not going to be denied her happiness.

Yet as hard as she tried things got in the way. Lex reporting her relationship with the school. Finding out that her ancestor was a witch who had been searching for a source of power that she believed would grant her the ultimate power of the Universe. Jason breaking up with her and then reconciling with her all because of his belief of that his mother had manipulated the two of them to getting together. His mother being as powerful as Lex Luthor and his father Lionel.

Now she was just trying to be comfortable again, only for a mysterious woman to assault her and Chloe's cousin. But recalling before attempting to stop her that she was looking for Clark. Clark, the boy who had feelings for her but refused to open up to her like any normal person. He was handsome, with a great heart and undeniable attraction for her. But he always seemed to be hiding something from her. She wanted, needed to know everything, maybe if that happened he would always be with her without having to lose him for good.

As she still recuperated, Lois was summoned and then after a brief conversation with Chloe in which she wondered what was going on, to which Chloe could only reply in the negative. Both girls where as clueless as ever.

Eventually Lana was called by several military men and was led into a room where a young woman in Air Force blues offered her to sit down.

The young woman introduced herself and wanted to know if she knew the woman that Clark had associated before. Lana replied she had never seen that woman before or that Clark was ever associated with her.

She then asked her if she knew why Clark was taken. Lana then told her as much as she knew about Clark and certain people. She mentioned about his time of rebellion after his mother and father had been in a car accident. How he involved himself with criminals that came back for him.

She then mentioned how before she left for Paris, that Clark met a mysterious blonde woman and then went missing before being found in a corn field. She talked about various moments such as him being there almost every time she was in danger or how he seemed to have some odd excuse. How often she needed to know the truth despite his frequent evasions and what she always believed were lies.

Lt. Ferris wrote down most of what Lana was saying with very little emotion. Lana always felt relieved to unburden herself, but by the looks of Lois' father not to mention the woman conducting the interview there was a look of mistrust she strangely felt was similar to Clark. She decided to risk asking a question.

"Why are you so interested about his life? Do you really think this will help you find him?"

"Absolutely Miss Lang." said Carol. "We are on the same team."

She then talked about the people he was close to. Lex and Chloe, but she always felt that he was always the closest to his parents. But she never thought anything bad about them.

"Did you ever feel like there were as involved in hiding anything from you?"

"Not really. But I had a brief feeling from Chloe. He has always been more closer to her than to me. I've always felt because he was so close to her that she obviously had to know why he was so secretive. It actually put a strain on our friendship because she knew about his secretive nature and didn't really care. She didn't want to lose him as a friend. She told me she actually investigated him behind his back out of simple curiosity and paid for it dearly. Maybe because he took it as such a great violation of their friendship. To which I feel is a terrible thing to be so private. Chloe really liked him, yet never seem to care about his secrets."

"But you do, don't you."

"We all need to be responsible for everything around us don't we?"

"Is it because if you knew the everything, you actually believe you could have prevented you parents death?"

Lana grew offended at Carol's question as if it was the reason why Lana was driven to know everything. "How dare you say that?"

"It is in your file. As an interrogator I have the right to pass judgment on the type of person you are given your experiences from the past to this present interview."

"Do you care for anyone lieutenant? Know what it means to be intimate? You can't truly care for someone without knowing everything."

"I'm not being questioned here Ms. Lang, you are. Though I have to admit, given how Mr. Kent goes out of his way to help others, one might see this as a god complex. However, I don't believe that is the case. I believe someone who helps others is a remarkable trait and if he's willing to make sacrifices, to keep secrets then that is what makes him worthy of my respect if not perhaps love. I'd would expect him to share with me his feelings, but every facet of his life? Maybe. Through time and patience, but I would never demand it. I'd consider that selfish and shallow."

Lana stared angrily back at Carol before she replied. "Are we done here?"

"Yes. Miss Lang."

* * *

"Well that was certainly interesting." said General Swanwick. "I had no idea you were so insightful lieutenant."

Carol knew the general wanted to be smart about her last words being too engrossed in her femininity. But she remained respective and explained.

"I am an intelligence officer, we are expected to keep the secrets, to protect our people. If the people knew everything we would all be destroyed. You accept the fact that secrets are there for a reason. "

"And yet you seem to praise Mr. Kent, even though he's suspect in several criminal acts." replied Swanwick.

"He's a person of interest, yet with a respectable record that has been cleared more often that not. Admirable one might say, but until we have found legitimate reason to hold him. He's innocent until proven guilty."

"Very good words lieutenant." said Lane albeit very unconvincingly. "And yet its because of this woman's open nature I have come to trust Miss Lang. Just like my daughter, I am allowing her to be released from our custody, yet I have offered her a place here for her protection but she is more than eager to return home."

"So you've interrogated two women close to him, one who's known him very briefly and the other who he has had long and complicated infatuation with." Swanwick replied. "Couldn't get any closer than that."

"Who else have you interrogated?" said Blankenship.

"My niece, who though I initially expected little, given what the young Lang girl had told me and..." Lane looked into Lt. Ferris' eyes and saw a curt look from her. "though others have told me differently I believe we have our first lead and its because of this I must advise upon further interrogation.

As well as Mr. and Mrs. Kent, who I believe also are keeping a secret about the Clark Kent. My daughter and Miss Lang were thoroughly researched and even there we found very little as well as with my niece. But from the initial questioning even I am beginning to believe she has been lying to us. With the Kents, the proof is overwhelming and their lies are obscenely obvious I have but no choice but to hold them indefinitely as enemies of the United States of America."

"On what grounds, General Lane?" said Blankenship with his voiced raised.

"In due time, General Blankenship, but first we must organize the possibility of releasing the Jason Hardcastle we have in custody as soon as all the information is processed. Because if we can believe him, our world is being threatened and who knows what can possibly happen if we cannot find these people soon enough. They may as well change the name of this planet."


	19. Chapter 19

**4/16/05 - 4:30PM - Planet Houston BBQ - Outside of Houston, TX**

Clark sat in one of the many of the restaurant's outdoor benches. After he and Diana had left Kansas they had flown all the way to Texas. Diana then revealed from her bag a few thousand dollars as she suggested that the get a change of clothes. It was a simple thrift shop that dealt in a good degree of clothing but also a few rodeo and various western clothing. Clark ditched his work shoes for some respectable fitting cowboy boots and a blue shirt, keeping his jeans as well as his jacket. Diana however was more enthusiastic with her disguise getting rid of the outfit and into something completely different.

When she got out of the dressing room she wore a red plaid blouse, blue-jeans, a white leather jacket, white boots and a gray cowgirl hat with a red star. It would appear they where an All-American farm boy and farm girl look to them as they left the shop together, but in a town's culture for the wild west nobody paid them any notice other than how physically attractive they both appeared.

Diana had advised Clark to stick with her, knowing that though outside a major city she did warn him of the possibility of being caught on camera. Before leaving the store she pulled some identification cards from her satchel which was the only thing she kept. All ready set for them to use Clark was George Alyn and Diana was Linda Walker. Clark didn't have to convince anybody that he was a farm boy, but Diana was decidedly more flamboyant. She braided her hair into a ponytail and unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse to give the appearance of a feisty Texan farm girl. Diana gave Clark her bag to carry while she openly wore her golden pistols on thigh holsters she had also purchased. Clark was worried she'd be seen as hostile, but as he looked at a few tables he noticed a few openly carried more firearms than Diana did. Texans.

Diana paid for a large lunch/early dinner for her and Clark. Two 3/4 lb burgers, two orders of curly fries, two cokes and a strawberry ice cream shake. The proportions were very large and would be more than enough to keep them from being hungry for the rest of the day. The place had a very humble setting which was supposed to have a space cowboy style theme. Though it was more cowboy than space as he saw plenty of its customers wear regular cowboy hats than the aluminum cowboy hat that its waitresses wore alongside other flashy accruements.

Clark and Diana easily sat back and enjoyed their meals as they realized how much they needed this break. Clark knew eventually that they were going to have to plan so he ate comfortably until he slowly realized that his meal was coming to an end. Yet he did have one question for Diana that wasn't exactly pertinent.

"Why did you order only one shake?"

"Its my favorite food and if I saw you with a shake I'd be a little jealous, but if you want one for yourself..."

"No that's okay. Still, I'd have ordered a pie for myself, but the best pie I've ever eaten is..."

"From your mother's kitchen. I know." said Diana.

Clark then started to ache as he realized his parents were out there worried sick or worse. But from his time with Diana and taking the time to trust her he had very little opportunity to think about them.

"Diana about that I ..."

"Finish eating first, then we'll talk."

It took a considerable time to finish eating but even Clark had to admit this Planet Houston's was a great place to eat. Sometimes he'd forget that with his speed he could go out and enjoy a rare delicacy within a few seconds if not a few minutes. He and his old friend Pete Ross used to eat Shark Dogs freshly made from the Metropolis Sharks stadium within minutes. According to Diana he'd run or actually fly to get some real delicacies a lot more often. Authentic Chinese food, Croissants from Paris, real tacos from Mexico sometimes with a friend like her or Bart Allen. She even told him how despite being superheroes, every day out of the year he and Bart would have a race around the world seeing who the fastest man in the world was that particular year like a pair of juvenile track stars.

Clark had to admit almost everything Diana said about his future was sounding brighter and brighter. Despite the threats she told him he had to face or what she told him happened to Hardcastle to cause him to come back in time in the first place. Clark learned that he had friends and was apart of something great, a group of men and women dedicated to Justice. For that was their name too. The Justice League. Diana didn't want to tell him everything, she still intended on obtaining the time machine before she needed it to erase the memories of everyone affected by her and Hardcastle's presence. But he didn't want it to happen. He had learned so much about his life that was promising, to have that taken away. If only he had known all the good and bad that was to happen. He felt would have obeyed Jor-El in a second.

"Would you?" said Diana. "Or would you still attempt to stop it. Good or bad Kal-El the decisions we have already made or what we will make are what drive us. Even the oracle that advised my father couldn't reveal too much. Knowing too much about one's fate could lead it to happen, but with more anguish to others. Maybe it could have never been and in that moment the world could be destroyed."

"But I needed to know."

"You wanted to know, Kal-El. There is a difference. Perhaps some greater power out there doesn't want us to know for our own good. If we really knew everything that came before us, we'd be living our life as if it was a script in a movie. The movie may be great, but would we still enjoy it as much if it wasn't spontaneous? Without the emotions that drive us? Without fear and anger but without true hope and real love. Things like that can't be manufactured.

If I told you who you'd marry, who your greatest enemy became, what turned you towards Jor-El or what happens to your family will make you more a slave. I believe our lives are predetermined to a degree, but if we become completely dependent on it then, there is no point in living."

Clark guess he could understand that or maybe he couldn't. It was just going to be so hard once this was over. Besides of all the many things he had come to enjoy from finding out about his future was knowing that Diana was in it. Diana who truly was beautiful in more ways than physical. It was a little difficult looking away from her opened shirt, but as he looked into her eyes he could see a woman who bore hope and saw such promise for him. He couldn't help but wonder, was she only a friend or something greater. Maybe another missed opportunity like Chloe or Lana was when he was grasping at the idea that either could have been his girlfriend.

"Well, I guess we're done here." said Diana as she grabbed her empty tray on to Clark's finished tray. Yet she still grabbed a big cold cup full of her milk shake as they grabbed their things. Clark took the trays and emptied them into the trash bins as they walked off their full stomachs, though Diana still dug with her plastic spoon some of her milk shake. Though decided to offer Clark as small spoonful of her shake. Clark enjoyed the taste of the shake though the spoon did hold a little bit of her saliva. Though even that Clark didn't seem to mind and it wasn't just because it was a good shake.


	20. Chapter 20

**4/16/05 - 5:15PM - Madsen Farm - Outside of Houston, TX**

They walked, then super sped all the way to a large prairie with some trees far from any road. The place was near a farm who's residents were not at home, leaving Clark and Diana time to stay for a while. Clark really liked how quiet and vast the land was in many ways it was exactly like home. Diana however decided to add a small table and bench for them talk for a while. And though Diana felt confident that Clark was more trustworthy she decided to actually do something rather unexpected.

"Kal-El, I know I have told you much about your future and mine and as we go further in fixing what has happened here I want to show you something. Something from your life on Krypton that I know you will love."

Clark had already begun to trust Diana. She didn't have to do anymore now. But when it came to Krypton he knew he didn't truly hate it. There was his birth mother Lara who he remembered from a long lost memory he recovered from a scientific experiment done on him. But other than his birth mother he had no other reason to care for Krypton. Especially given what Diana said was true, that his entire species had sat idly by as it destroyed itself.

"Diana, I don't love anything about Krypton other than the mother who gave me life and was concerned that I live without being loved. What else can you possibly give me?"

"Someone who loves you now even as I speak."

Clark thought it was a rather strange expression, while Diana was pretty he didn't want to think she was referring to herself. Besides she made it clear she wasn't from Krypton.

"Wait a moment Kal-El." said Diana as she pulled something from her pocket. By the looks of things it looked like a dog whistle. She then gave it to Clark. "Now blow as hard as you can."

Clark had no idea where this was going so he put the whistle to his mouth and blew. After a short while nothing happened though for the briefest of moments Clark heard the sound of the whistle. He knew that his super hearing could allow him to hear a dog barking ten miles away but never though he could actually hear something like a dog whistle. If anything it almost sounded like the same sound he heard whenever the cave had summoned him.

Clark almost overcome by the noise dropped the whistle as Diana caught it from him and asked him to sit down on the bench. She pulled from her satchel what looked like to be an ordinary but very stylish computer. She turned it on as Clark was surprised that despite all the commotion in the car crash in the water that it was still working. But even more than all this was various files and programs on the screen including one he called 'Phantom.'

"I want to share with you something, Kal-El something you appreciate already but don't even know it. When you were a baby, your mother while pregnant was walking along a pathway which almost collapsed due to an act of terror committed by several minions of a tyrannical military leader. Yet among all the devastation caused she survived because what protected her was a white Kryptopolitan that warned her away from the street. For Krypton has beings that are not just similar to human beings, but also to canines."

"There are dogs on Krypton too!" said Clark.

"Yes. The animal belonged to a pet store that had been devastated in the attack. The animal survived and as the owner of the store was all but broke your mother was good enough to pay him for the dog several times over.

The little fellow had touched the heart of your mother for what it did that she decided to make it your first pet. It stood guard as you were placed in your crib after you were born. Yet you never had the chance to remember him, because one day the tyrannical leader decided to come into your parents home to kill your father on the very day he had tested a new technology that would imprison all enemies of Krypton. In the struggle for their lives the dog was tossed into an abyss. Eventually the same tyrant found himself in the same place.

The dog lingered for years in this prison. But it was not alone from the beings it cared for. For dogs on Krypton as on Earth have an almost preternatural ability to sense beyond what is normal for their bipedal masters. It was there as you rocketed to Earth. It was there as you found your home among the Kents. It was there at your successes and your tragedies. In fact as I speak he's here right now."

"What are your talking about?" said Clark.

Diana pressed the file marked 'Phantom' and as she did so the monitor seemed to flash for an instant into an ethereal image of brightness with a ground like it was on Earth only a sky that was bright yet seemed to provide no nourishment.

"What is that?" said Clark.

"That's a rendering of what the abyss would be like if it was on Earth. This imagery is supposed to capture what its atmosphere were like on the planet."

Clark thought it looked agonizing and painful then Diana stood up from the bench and started to spin it around her. She couldn't find anything until she decided to point it at Clark. To which she smiled beautifully at Clark as she showed him the monitor. Clark took the laptop from Diana and there seated next to him was the ghostly image of a big, beautiful white dog. It appeared very much as if it was solid and if Clark wasn't mistaken almost happy. Knowing the same looks Shelby had whenever he was content.

Clark put his hands into the space that he wished he could occupy, brush the white fur against his fingers. But he couldn't because it was just air his hand was brushing. Clark was sad knowing this being from his past was trapped in a place worse than death. But yet here it was comforting his master though they were in different plane of existence.

"And that Kal-El is Krypto. Your dog. I promise you one day you will find him again."

Clark could feel his eyes fighting back tears, but knew it was not a terrible feeling. Then he started to chuckle for a moment. "Krypto?"

"Your mother wasn't very clever with finding a name." said Diana. "The dog's breed was a Kryptopolitan, hence she named him Krypto."

"I had intended to name him that because I imagined the idea that humans and dogs could exist on Earth so would it be on Krypton." said Clark. "My mother chose Shelby because it reminded her of her old dog. I guess Krypto is right alongside my mother in things I instinctively remembered from my time as a baby. Thank you Diana. Thank you for bringing me this small comfort."

"Its my pleasure Kal-El. I only hope this can give another reason to trust me, because in a moment I'm going to show you something that could endanger that trust and what I need more than anything if I'm going to help you is your trust. I can't tell you everything about your future. But technically, Krypto is already apart of your present. Its the best I can give you."

"Very Well Diana. Just give me a few more moments."

And there Diana stood as Clark sat with the computer monitor looking into the images of what was an old friend out of his reach, but with the promise that he would see him again soon. But for that day to happen he knew he was going to have to listen to everything Diana needed to say and if there are people who will suffer because someone terrible, then he needed to act as quickly as he could.

"Good-Bye for now boy." Clark said as he handed Diana back her laptop as she commenced her work.

* * *

"When I was sent here Kal-El. I knew I was going to have to infiltrate and spy upon your hometown if I needed to act as quickly as Hardcastle would. So using a cell phone customized with advanced software from my time I was able to keep tabs on you when I needed. Unfortunately I still needed to make physical contact yet keep it to a minimum. With some gold I used to trade for cash I was able to get some supplies. I then went into a dress shop where I found your good friend Chloe. Knowing full well that she is the most connected person in your life if you know what I mean."

Clark look confused for a moment. Then remember that Chloe could hardly live without her laptop and her cell phone with its multitude of contacts.

"Is that why you wanted to make sure she didn't touch your bag. Because you knew that once she had it she knew you were trying to spy on her?"

"Not try to spy on her. I am spying on her."

Clark took a look at what she was doing on her computer and saw that a list full of phone numbers, pictures, text messages and voice mails were presented on the computer she had. Clark wanted to snap at Diana, but remembered what she said that she was here to protect him and this was probably how she was doing it.

"Everything from her phone to her contacts phones even their time on their computers is accessible via this computer and unlike anything else on this planet this computer is incredibly secure from detection."

"Where are we going to start?"

"We need to find Hardcastle. He's turned you into a fugitive. Once we find him I can take him down. I send him back and then I activate the protocol embedded within this computer so that everything goes back the way it was. The problem of course is that Hardcastle could be anywhere. Chloe received a text from a contact not far from the military base at Ft. Riley. Now Hardcastle could be there. Its highly unlikely they could have moved him to anywhere else."

"What is his strategy?"

"I'm a warrior, Kal-El. I prefer to fight straight forward, one-on-one and hand-to-hand combat. But a warrior must also be smart and be able to know and think like their enemy. I would say that Hardcastle wouldn't want to find you straight away. He'd know I'd follow after him and I would defeat him. No. He ambushed Fort Riley because he hopes to gain the US army's assistance in finding you. You'd be the man of honor and put yourself in jeopardy before allowing anyone to be harmed. Its intelligence over brute force, Hardcastle is a military man with the similar code of a warrior. His hatred is blinding, so he has someone else do the searching for him.

He probably counted on me to be there to save you but hoped to be involved at the first moment's notice. The only reason we didn't run into him was because he was restrained. He must have told them how to contain him so as to gain their trust."

"Why would he need to tell them how to restrain him?"

"Because if you forgive the film reference, he's more machine than man. Several years from now an alien menace hunting you and all our friends, intended to have the Earth as his own. We managed to stop the menace. But the cost were devastating. Hardcaste was the commander of a tank division in charge of defending the US Capitol from one of the wicked menace. He was badly wounded but survived thanks to technology provided by Lex Luthor. Technology that had transformed most of his body into a cybernetic one.

We would all save the world, but it was us the mighty heroes who got the attention. Hardcastle though alive became bitter, after all his sacrifices he became jealous and hateful because of your alien origins. Even after world peace was finally achieved on Earth, his hatred for you never died. He stole technology granted only to you to transport himself back. The only reason I was sent back was because the intelligence functioning in the cave works to this very day protecting you and allowed me to travel back in time.

The best thing we can do now is take the fight to him. But we need to make sure to protect everybody. Because if he has cooperated with his old colleagues, some of which had died or had faced horrors from the alien menace will do everything to assist Hardcastle, even though he has kept the truth from them. He'll pick and choose events from his time, probably making you into a great enemy of the world."

Clark found all of this too much to bear. All this because of unreasoning hatred ?

"Don't be too surprised Kal-El, hatred in some form or another has always been unreasonable. There is no just cause for what Hardcastle has done. The fact that he's here in this time instead of trying to stop you in my time is because he knows your more vulnerable in this time than in his. To kill an innocent teenaged boy before he becomes a great man."

"So what do we do?"

"Chloe's phone and my computer will allow us access to anyone else at Fort Riley. If I can access the phone even though it has been confiscated or locked in a concrete box won't matter. That phone is transmitting and receiving so much information that I will be able to look into their security cameras in the hall ways to the prison cell Hardcaste is being contained."

It took some time but Diana was able pull a complete record over what had transpired on the base since Hardcastle had arrived. From there they learned that Hardcastle had materialized into the base causing a ruckus as he ran superfast across the base to the commanders office. The commander of course being General Sam Lane, Lois' father. Hardcastle had gone so far as to gain Lane's trust and advised to hold him a special cell. From there he allowed them to study him as they cut open his skin and examined his cybernetics. He then noticed how he was kept in his cell an observed in room surrounded by various officers.

Diana then let out a squeal of joy as she recognized several people in the room from her time, people who could help them.

"That man seated there is Captain Steve Trevor. It was he who found Themiscyra, the first man to be on the island for thousands of years. Since I met him and took on the identity as the ambassador of Themiscyra he had been the best and most reliable man I have ever met. I've saved his life several times and he has been an indispensable ally and friend."

Diana then gestured to an air force lieutenant seated next to Steve as Carol Ferris. Another fellow friend and ally of theirs.

"She would leave the Air Force after a career in intelligence and having flown several experimental aircraft. She then went on to become an exceptional businesswoman alongside her father helping the same military by giving them the fastest and most maneuverable aircraft in the world. Though she's a great flier, she owed her company's success to her best pilot, a man by the name of Hal Jordan. A good friend to both of us, Kal-El for both would be found by an intergalactic group of freedom fighters. Hal would be chosen by the Green Lanterns, whose power was determined by their will and Carol would be chosen by the Star Sapphires who's power was determined by their love. If there is anyone we can trust its her."

She would then notice another monitor within the observation room showing four generals. One of them being General Blankenship.

"A fair-minded man, he's tough but a good friend. If there is anyone who we can persuade your innocence its him. Unfortunately I can't say the rest for the others."

She then pointed out General Wilson a man who she held great contempt for his hatred for vigilantes. In the years that followed Wilson become enthralled by the very alien menace that crippled the young General Hardcastle. That particular general would trust his younger self would trust beyond question. General Swanwick was also a very tough individual full of great mistrust. But the one general Diana was most worried about was in the observation/situation room. Sam Lane was already known to Clark as a man so devoted to his career he all but abandoned and divided his family from the caring and loving family Lois had deserved. But Diana warned him if Hardcastle had told him the truth then he would have a vested interest because the alien menace that came for them all had killed General Lane after he succeeded in defending the White House and saving Lois as he died in her arms.

Other men and other officers Clark was told were men who Clark could trust and others he didn't as he saw the exchanges from them as the heard Hardcastle tell them just about everything. Even Clark wanted to believe him, he was certainly controlled for a man full of hatred. But Diana warned Clark that he was keeping from them the whole truth. That being said both saw how they were identified and eventually pursued. Diana then saw how they felt after they had lost them. Throughout it all Diana was proud of Steve's integrity in the face of Lane's superiority. Then came the real news. They had taken custody of Clark's friends and family and were going to interrogate them. Clark wanted to leave right then and there. But Diana warned him, to watch first what was going on then to act.

So they watched and they saw Lt. Ferris interrogate Lois first. To Clark it wasn't torture only an interview where they asked her very few questions about him and Diana. Clark saw that Lois had developed a pretty painful black eye to which Diana muttered a small apology. Lois made it clear that she didn't know that much about Clark but whatever she did know had that was strange were tied in attempts to help others. Clark respected Lois' honesty as well as her hostility. Her father was there and she was not pleased to be questioned.

Next came Lana, who though offered nothing was openly disagreeable about him particularly about all the excuses he had made about her and especially about his relationship with Chloe. Yet he felt it was interesting that the air force officer was not only critical about Lana's behavior considering his secrets but was in many ways supportive of him. Diana couldn't help but be proud of Carol knowing that type of attitude was why Carol had Hal as her husband.

Clark was more than satisfied after the interview was over until Diana noticed two files that were flagged as risks. Chloe, and his parents. Chloe's interview came next as Clark wondered why she was in trouble.

* * *

Chloe had just been left alone for a while, first Lois and now Lana. This time it seemed to take more time before a guard had arrived to take her to an interviewer who seemed to be a few years older than her. Her uncle was standing at the corner of the room as she noticed him as solid and as unreadable as a statue. Chloe then took a seat across the young officer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Sullivan but it has been a very confusing time as you can imagine with what you have been through and I appreciate your patience."

Chloe felt this was a usual tactic, open up rapport and set her at ease. For Chloe did have things to hide, things not even her uncle should be allowed to know. "Nice tactic."

"Excuse me?"

"The whole good cop, routine. I've been interviewed like this before, from cops and others who want to set me at ease while secretly wishing I'd drop dead. Now I know my uncle makes a very good bad cop from what I've heard from Lois."

General Lane for the briefest of moments almost flickered his gaze at Chloe.

"Very good. Miss Sullivan. But right now your friend is missing, taken by a woman who shot up a coffee house and assaulted your friends..."

"Firing bullets into a coffee house roof is hardly what I call shot up. As for Lois and Lana I am angry that they were hurt, but I overheard what she told Mrs. Kent. That she was there to protect Clark. If she wanted to hurt him she would have done it already. "

"But why would Clark Kent need protecting, what is it about him that makes him a target?"

"Clark helps people. I know that sounds simple and childlike. But he goes out of his way to help. I know most people refuse to believe about the effects the meteor rocks have caused upon the town, but there have been people who have done terrible things and Clark has been there to save the day."

"Sounds like you make him to be as some sort of hero."

"He is. He's involved as the cops arrive to the scenes we both alert them to thanks to our investigation and quick thinking. I guess we're the Nancy Drew and associate of Smallville, but other than that we have been very capable in helping others."

"Yes. I've read that in your file. But there are some things that confuse me Miss Sullivan. Apparently you investigated Clark Kent's adoption record finding that the Metropolis charity that set it had only one adoption on record. Clark's. Eventually that charity would arrange another adoption to that of Lionel Luthor's illegitimate son Lucas. I can't help but wonder why you would need to investigate your friend."

Chloe looked humiliated as she remembered that. "I was younger and enthusiastic about uncovering the truth for a school project. I interviewed his parents and looked up that information violating his privacy. Which eventually led to the mother of Lucas Luthor actually believing Clark was hers causing a horrible kidnapping scenario involving Lex Luthor. Its something I've come to learn about the ethics of investigative journalism."

"Very well, Miss Sullivan. But you never looked any further into that?"

"Unfortunately I did and it was motivated out of jealousy when I was approached by Lionel Luthor to investigate Clark. It was more awful than what I did before because I was angry over him and Lana Lang who were dating at that time. Eventually I investigated him mostly out of the belief to protect him. I wondered what Lionel Luthor wanted to do with him. But when I stopped, he then ruined my father's life by firing and blacklisting him. Ever since then I have done everything to be a good friend to Clark."

"I see. So in all that time you have never found out anything that would indicate Clark was involved in anything illegal or of suspicion."

"Absolutely not."

"What about anything strange or peculiar?"

"Like what?"

"I understand you have a board in your school newspaper dedicated to the strange and abnormal. The Wall-of-Weird as you have told your cousin and friend. Did you ever witness Clark involved in anything strange?"

"There was always these odd symbols etched into his farm not to mention instances where he would always have a reason to leave only for things to be wrapped up. But I have never seen anything strange in Clark other than being someone of great integrity."

Carol then looked at Chloe with a suspicious look on her face. "Interesting."

"What is interesting?" Chloe then for the first time noticed Carol look towards her uncle realizing that was some type of signal. He then nodded his head toward Carol as he sat down across Chloe while Carol took the general's position at the corner of the room.

"Chloe. You're lying to us."

"Uncle Sam. I am telling you what I know and unless you have anything otherwise..."

"Stop! Just stop. I've worked across many people Chloe, from disobedient soldiers and enemies of this country and I'm ashamed to say that you may be considered in the later category."

"What on Earth what make you think that?!"

"You're a smart girl but your tell is adding much more detail to your answers in order to become comfortable with the lie. A simple yes or no would usually do it. Now I believe you do know something about Clark maybe not everything but you do know something. And for a girl who is good at covering the strange and unexplained you hesitated when the lieutenant mentioned if you had seen anything strange about Clark. Most people would hesitate at the word strange, but not you. So when you answered it was more like you were adding detail for the big fat lie you just told her. Tell us the truth Chloe. I know from a source that you know more about Clark than you are telling us."

"Who is this source?"

"That's privileged information."

Chloe then moved close to her uncle speaking very slowly. "Then, I have nothing else to say to you."

"Very well. Guards!" No sooner than he spoke two MP's came into the room.

"Place this woman under arrest. Have her sent to the detention area make sure no one speaks to her and make sure that she is treated decently. I'll contact your father Chloe and I'll be sure he knows why your here.

* * *

Clark was horrified at what he just saw. Chloe's answers were well crafted but were truthful. As far as he knew Chloe had nothing other than what she discovered about his adoption. He wanted to leave right then and there. But no sooner did the thought go through his head that he felt Diana tug at his arm looking at him sternly while shaking her head.

"That is his niece! He can't do that to her. She doesn't even know anything about me! Someone has to tell him the truth. I need to be there."

"Kal-El you can't."

"Why because, I'd be putting myself in possible danger? She's being accused of something she didn't do and I will not have that on my..."

"Chloe knows!"

"What? Chloe knows what?"

"She knows your secret."

"No that cannot be, she couldn't bear that kind of burden. That can't be true!"

"Your parents hid your secret for years and Chloe for only a few months. Now she doesn't know everything. But she knows you are no ordinary human being."

"But how?"

"Several months ago your friend Chloe was manipulated by Alicia Baker to witness a demonstration of you using your abilities. Ostracized and alone because she was accused of a crime she didn't commit Alicia had hoped if you revealed your secret to someone that it would solve everything.

She saw you pick up that car Kal-El and has been there for you by not telling your secret. Knowing how wrong Alicia was, because if anyone found out about what you really are they would react in fear and cause your death, just like hers. She cares for you Clark and is willing to undergo anything to protect you."

Clark was so shocked that Chloe would willing keep his secret. After his old friend Pete left to prevent himself ever giving him up. Now Chloe. He remembered that odd conversation several days ago about always being there for her and that time several weeks back in how she believed he was meant for more than football.

"I didn't tell her but she's still paying for it."

"Stop blaming yourself Kal-El. What's done is done, all we can do now is to move forward and get her back. Get them back. Because if Chloe was able to be taken then how about your parents?"

Clark looked as Diana pressed the keys on the computer as he saw a file in which his parents were identified in their own interrogation. Diana opened the file and waited for the bad news to happen.

* * *

Martha and Jonathan were in a room separate from the rest of the kids. Eyed upon by a soldier guarding the door, they sat at a small couch waiting for someone to talk to. Both of them remained silent knowing by Jonathan's words that if this had anything to do with Clark's secret then they were going to do all they could to protect their son.

Finally after what seemed like hours they were both sent to a room where a small table was set up with two chairs set for them while a young woman in air force blues sat at the opposite side of the table facing them. In a corner of the room stood Sam Lane. They both knew this was going to go very wrong if they didn't keep calm.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I am Lieutenant Ferris and I'll be here to ask you several questions concerning your son. I know you are troubled and I am very sorry for what you are going through. Now your son was taken by a woman who had impersonated a member of the US Navy, she did what she did to gain your trust and access to your son. You have mentioned to the general here that you have no idea as to why this woman was looking for your son.

However as we have heard earlier in the day from several of Clark's friends who had come with you to this base have offered several interesting stories concerning Clark. Supported by various information uncovered by the US military.

Tell me, you adopted Clark. How did the adoption happen?"

Jonathan and Martha had always did their best to avoid this day from ever happening but nothing could truly prepare them for it. Now they have no choice. As Martha looked into Jonathan's eyes, it was a signal between the two that he should be the first to answer.

"We went to Metropolis some time before the meteor shower. After many years of trying to get pregnant we finally decided to meet up with an adoption agency in the town where we met Clark for the first time. Eventually we brought him home safe and sound despite all the disaster that had happened and that's all."

"Hmm." Carol continued. "I see the paperwork for that in the Metropolis United Charities, which is strange that your son was the only child up for adoption. Even more strange is that there is no record of birth. Now that seems to happen less this age, for even birth records are manufactured to give a rough estimate instead of the specific date of birth. The government ran checks on Clark's adoption record and discovered it was a front set up by Lionel Luthor. Tell me do you know Lionel Luthor?"

"Yes we do." said Martha.

Jonathan continued. "We met him on his first day to Metropolis when he was making a deal at the Ross Creamed Corn factory. The resulting meteor shower prevented his deal from originally going through. Worse for him his son was caught in the middle of the meteor shower. He came to my wife and I in the middle of the road calling for help for his hurt son lost in the Ross Field. After his son was promised a recovery. His deal would go through with the Rosses. Since then he has become quite unpopular.

He turned the Creamed Corn factory into a fertilizer plant and most of our community believes him responsible for pollutants, toxic dumping and other land swindles. Yet my son and his have become close friends especially after he saved his life after his car fell of the Loeb Bridge."

Jonathan stopped briefly as he remembered how some officer told him how a patrol car had fallen off the same bridge as it would appear Clark was missing alongside this woman.

"Excuse me, I'm still thinking about what happened to my son earlier."

"Its alright Mr. Kent. Everything else you say here could help us get him back. Now did Mr. Luthor have anything to do with Clark's adoption any reason at all you would need to be associated with the Luthors?"

"No." said Jonathan.

"No reason at all?"

"None." repeated Jonathan.

"Its just that whenever the wealthy are involved in adoptions scandals its usually because of illicit activities."

"What are you saying?" said Martha accusatively.

"You two were desperate for a child. We have examined you financial records and though you two are a very respectable family your income could have been seen as questionable in regards to your adoption status. We know Lionel Luthor who founded the charity later used it to cover up a record for his own illegitimate offspring.

It would appear that Mr. Luthor may have helped you steal a child probably found in the midst of the meteor shower or in some other illicit fashion. Despite what you have told me there has been no record of a meeting with Lionel Luthor on record. But then the wealthy have ways to cover up information."

Jonathan started to become angry. But judging from this young woman's demeanor he knew she was just doing her job. This was no military bully. General Lane seemed to be very quiet and looking at him with such suspicion. Now that was someone he could direct his anger towards.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Kent, your son has been a very particular individual when it comes to people claimed to be afflicted by the meteor rocks. He and the general's niece have covered stories in their belief that everything has something to do with those meteor rocks. Why does your son go out of his way to involve himself in this trouble?"

"Because he cares about people Lieutenant Ferris. He and his friend Chloe have that instinctive duty to protect and help those who can't help each other. Do you yourself ever question why you wear that uniform or is the answer you have no different from my own son... and your niece Sam?"

Though it appeared the general had not changed his expression in the slightest, Jonathan Kent felt the general becoming apprehensive. The look in his eyes was very focused on him and it was becoming uncomfortable.

Carol continued. "Perhaps not Mr. Kent. Now, back to Clark. Have you at any time noticed him exhibit any strange abilities or behavior changes in regards to what his friend would cover in her school newspaper or given what you have heard from others?"

Jonathan knew he had to answer very carefully if he was going to have any chance of getting Martha and himself out of here.

"Our son is a normal boy. And we have never seen anything out of the ordinary with him."

"I see." said Carol. "Tell me then, what is this report of him leaving Smallville after an incident that happened at your farm. A methane tank explosion I believe?"

"Our son caused an accident to happen. After an intruder having lost his mind destroyed a stock of methane gas, Clark was going out to replace it when another explosion happened destroying our storm cellar. Martha at the time was finally, after years of trying, able to get pregnant. When we found out Clark went back to the farm while we were away at a wedding, we decided to go back. We got caught in the explosion and we lost our baby. I was so angry with him my son ran away than face me or his mother again."

"I'm so sorry." said Carol.

"He eventually came back to us and since then we have never been happier to have him back."

Carol took some time composing herself. For even she was convinced by how much these people loved their son. Yet she knew she must continue to get to the truth. But even though they don't know it yet. As far as she was concerned these people were going home soon.

"What about these strange symbols on your farm. They seem to be reminiscent of symbols found in a native American cave that your son discovered. One even said that the previous explosion was caused by a scientist who after studying the symbols went insane and then died on your farm."

"I don't truly know. All I can think of them as a mistake. Perhaps a prank devised by those Kawatche activists despite my son's association with the chief."

"I see. What about your son's disappearance after which you were found in the cave knocked out as well as a crop symbol burned on your farm? I understand that there was a mysterious blonde woman who might have had something to do with."

"I'm not completely sure about that incident with what happened on our farm, but I know for a fact that my son has in some form or another been interested as to his true origins. Very little evidence, from his absent birth records has ever been discovered. This woman came to our farm believing to have been summoned to look for Clark's real family. Yet we never seen or heard from her ever again."

"There is also one more thing of interest Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Given your humble existence and the involvement of the Luthors being explained. Perhaps you can explain to my why Clark was associated with a Dr. Virgil Swann? A very prominent as well as a very obscure billionaire. Yet the two exchanged emails and after the man's death was mentioned in his will. What is the reason behind that?"

"What we know about him was that he was that he was interested in the cave paintings. Our son was so involved in this, particularly because... Martha maybe you can explain it better."

Martha Kent finally took the opportunity to speak.

"Because Clark believed he and the late doctor were kindred spirits. Looking for answers in the stars. My son has always loved star gazing and with the cave painting being something that has garnered him his first major positive attention. Boys will be boys and some still look up at the stars with wonder. He had no interest in his money or his influence. I guess you could say our son has strange ability in becoming friends with billionaires."

To this Carol actually took the opportunity to laugh.

"I guess I can understand the former. I know plenty in the air force who wish to see those stars as up close as possible. Its probably in a boys nature to dream of being an astronaut."

From there Carol had finished up her writing and was convinced the Kents were not worthy of their trouble. She stood up ready to call the guards to release them, when she heard the general speak up.

"Don't say another word lieutenant."

Carol obeyed but turned around to face General Lane as she looked at him completely in shock. He gestured for her to stand in the corner in keeping with they had agreed to if they believed the witnesses to be guilty. Only she didn't believe the Kents to be guilty of anything. Yet the general sat down as he looked furiously at both of the Kents.

"You two are very good. The last person Lt. Ferris here interrogated had all but looked me in the eyes as she declared her guilty. Chloe I believe. We will keep her here as well as you two. Only I believe the good lieutenant here made the mistake of falling into your Walton family act. Your know exactly what Clark is, I have an unmistakable source to that fact. We'll know who in time, but until then consider yourselves my prisoners."

"Sam, why are you doing this?" Martha said. "You can't do this!"

"On what charges!?" screamed Jonathan.

"Suspicion of harboring an enemy alien to the United States of America and under the provisions of the Patriot Act you will not be granted any lawyer and will be held indefinitely until you decide to speak..."

Jonathan could take it no more as he stood up and struck General Lane right in the face. Shocked and completely surprised the general was too dazed as Jonathan connected another punch dropping the general to one knee.

"Guards!" screamed General Lane.

No sooner than the general spoke two armed guards held back Jonathan hands as he continued to stare at the general with fury. Martha had all screamed her husband's name as Lt. Ferris had held her back as gently as she could.

General Lane stood back up as he rubbed his jaw, yet decided to continue "... the actual truth about your son and anything else you are hiding from the United States. Plus, I think we can add the charge of assaulting an officer of the United States Army to make it stick."

Martha was led out by Carol as the two guards cuffed Jonathan leading him out of the room.

* * *

Clark was furious at what he just saw. "Now! We must leave now!" He could think of nothing else until Diana took him by both arms and pressed him against a tree.

"Kal-El! Please! I know how you feel. To have their family put in harms way, to know that they are undergoing everything to keep you safe is by no means something you or I ever want to endure. But we need to think this through!

Your parents and your friend are locked behind a military base so large it has its own zip code with over twenty-five thousand soldiers. Not to mention the actual guilty person behind all of this is still missing, quite possibly waiting for you to make the mistake of going down there to die. Now I'm not saying do nothing. But if we go into that place to rescue those close to you then we are going to go in there with a well thought out plan. Understood? Is that understood?"

Clark wanted this all to end, to just run, get them and go far away where no one could ever find them. To wake up from what must be, has to be a nightmare.

"Breathe. Just breathe Kal-El."

Clark did as Diana said. Closing his eyes as he heard her repeat those words over again. Soothing and reassuring, Clark could hear that voice forever. What seemed like forever was only a few minutes as he opened them and looked right into her eyes.

"What do we do? How are we going to save them?"

Diana then moved back to the bench where she looked up more information about what was going on with the Kents. She read that the Kents were scheduled the next morning along with Chloe for more questioning. By the looks of things they still had time.

But Clark was growing more impatient by the minute. So Diana decided to check the specifications of the facility and for a woman who faced barbarian hordes, mercenaries, monsters, gods and goddesses she knew this was going to be tricky. They had to get in and out, able to rescue Chloe and the Kents and also find out if Hardcastle was in the facility to get him. Her computer could get cameras to the whole place including the detention area where three cells were in place. Two guards with semi-automatic rifles located deep within the facility past several major check points and of course several walls which contain a garrison of said twenty-five thousand men.

"We need to enter the facility get your family and then be able to escape to somewhere safe."

"I know a place, I'm sure Chloe can be able to stay there with my parents."

"Where?"

"Chloe used to live in a gated community. While she lives back in her old house, the place has yet to be sold. The security is minimal and I believe we can get in as prospective buyers. Mr. Sullivan I hear still has the keys. Probably so does Chloe."

"We still have a problem Kal-El. We need to be able to get in the base with as little suspicion as possible. Especially if Hardcastle is there. Kryptonite could be waiting for you there at the front gate. As soon as you enter you'll be a rat in a trap. No offense Kal-El but you frequently make that mistake."

"None taken." said Clark as he remembered instances of walking into rooms of kryptonite

"We need to get in there not just to save them Kal-El but to ensure there are no surprises. We are going to have to set this up with some assistance but best person who can do that..."

"Is locked in cell alongside my parents." said Clark, referring to Chloe.

"Yes." said Diana. "So we go to the next best thing."

"Who?"

"According to the phone I paired with the one I have. Chloe had been informed by a contact of hers about an event that occurred concerning what had happened due to a power failure attributed to what I believe was caused by Hardcastle's time traveling."

"What's his name."

"If I can get past the encryption he used which is outdated." Diana typed away on the laptop. " I have a trace to a Richard Donner Salkind, aka "Disk Drive." Lets get there and present ourselves as people who he can help."

"Can he help us?"

"According to this file. There are indications here that he is very anti-government and has scores of trespassing, computer crimes, not to mention a few D&D's. Basically he's an annoyance, but very capable."

"If he chooses to meet us what is our cover?"

"You tell him that you know Chloe and believe her to be in trouble. Whereas I will be a disgraced spy out to prove the US government guilty of committing crimes against its own people and to stop a very dangerous weapon from being released. Not the complete truth but I'm sure he'll buy it."

"Where can we find him?"

"Give me a moment." Diana continued typing away. "The last story he sent Chloe he all but reported it via his camera stationed outside the base. He must live not too far from there. Lets get to the vicinity of the place and avoid any military."


	21. Chapter 21

**4/16/05 - 6:00PM - Observation Room - Fort Riley, KS**

It had been hours since Sam Lane had reported his interrogations and was now waiting for the authorization to release the elder Hardcastle in assisting the search for Clark Kent. The interrogations at first were a welcoming presence to the Joint Chief of Staff, particularly the first three.

However, that last one with the Kents was a very humbling experience, more or less because though Blankenship saw the video, he didn't see what he saw. Blankenship was a airman not a soldier. As far as Lane was concerned Blankenship never had to look men in the eye as they lied to your face.

While Carol was capable to know that Chloe was lying. Lane believed that she fell for the Kents image of the happy family seeing the best in their son. It was even more humbling when Jonathan punched him. The assault all but convinced him of guilt. He had yet to actually tell Lois about Chloe, but he felt she wouldn't understand.

The rest of the staff having heard the interrogations were more or less pleased with his performance in the first three, however Steve looked too pleased to see Jonathan punch the general. Steve was completely furious with what he saw as well as Carol in that her judgment was overruled.

"Sir, we have the communications up and running again." replied Colonel Napier.

The screen lit up with the four generals sitting patiently, though the men seemed very uncomfortable as they sat down. Particularly Blankenship who appeared furious.

"General Lane. After a careful review of the situation and from what you had recently underwent with Jonathan and Martha Kent. I am refusing your request to release the man known as the elder Jason Hardcastle. This man will not be able to provide you anything other than another set of boots looking for someone whose completely lost to us.

Even now I'm seriously doubting having you keep the Kent family as prisoners. Other than Mr. Kents assault of you, there is nothing else that proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that their son is a menace. You have an assault charge on him, not to mention your own niece imprisoned. You are becoming too involved in a matter that is becoming very personal. You questioned the judgment of a junior officer, I understand that. But from here on in you are to look at this from behind the curtain as Captain Trevor will take over interviewing these people. He is an exceptional intelligence officer and someone I know who, not putting too fine a word, won't antagonize a possibly innocent family. You are to inform Chloe Sullivan's father and I suggest your daughter. I also order you visit your infirmary. By the looks of things I think a farmer just broke your jaw. Is all that understood?"

_'Damn it!'_ thought General Lane. "Understood, Sir. But may I be granted permission to speak freely about your decision, sir?"

"Of course. But tread carefully Sam. I will not allow my orders to be questioned."

"I understand the situation is unknown to us, but if we don't find Clark Kent soon or his accomplice we could be facing more trouble."

"No, Sam. By the looks of things, trouble has ceased. If these two have flown off the grid then the danger has subsided. Until such problems arise, there is no urgency to follow up. Now leave your suspects alone for the night and we'll have them questioned again tomorrow with more leads. Captain Trevor?"

Steve had been quiet throughout most of the interview but attentive. "Yes, Sir?"

"Has there been any further information on the whereabouts of the two fugitives?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir. Despite the unparalleled information accessed from the NSA, there is nothing. But our computers have their photographs and descriptions down, if they reappear on our radar we will be on them as quickly as possible."

"Very well, Captain. In the meantime get ready for your interviews with the suspects. Then get a good night's rest. The rest of the logistics will be handled by Major Hardy. Report to him and General Lane as well as to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

The monitor turned off as Steve got up and faced the General. "Any further instructions, Sir?"

"I believe you have you orders, Captain."

"Very well, I need a place to work in private."

"I'll have Colonel Napier show you to your quarters. I will trust Major Hardy to take your place."

Hardy then spoke up. "Don't worry Captain I'll notify you when we need you."

"Thank you major."

As Steve went to the door to leave he then looked back and noticed the general. He couldn't resist.

"Oh and I believe you have your orders to the medic, if you'll kindly see to it I'll be sure to inform the General as soon as you've seen them about that jaw. Sir."

_'Why you insolent little punk!'_ Lane decided to patronize him. "No need Captain I'll have one sent here. But I appreciate your sentiments."

Steve stepped of the conference room with a smile on his face and a stride in his step knowing he got one up on the general.


	22. Chapter 22

**4/16/05 - 6:15PM - Ernie Pyle Drive - Outside of Fort Riley, KS**

Richard 'Dick' Salkind sipped his coffee as he relaxed in his van as he rolled up the street as he obtained his newest batch of observation equipment. After last night's little 'electrical problem' he had been noticing activity in the past several hours. Hacking into the army's network he had realized a situation was developing. Particularly in a local town called Smallville where the Army was checking in on a person of interest.

He sent a message to a friend in Smallville, but got no word from her. Probably had her prom dress to worry about. _ 'Oh well, you usually work better alone.' _ He thought. The truth was he all but worked alone. Doing what he did to monitor the evils of the US military. The type of things they did in the name of security had always driven him nuts. He reviewed the cameras and noticed plenty of soldiers performing drills. From a few intercepted phone calls he found out several soldiers were wondering why they have been alerted.

He was in the midst of getting more information on the skies above when he got a phone call from a blocked number. He had to be careful or else he could get busted by the government. This could be them, he thought as he answered.

"Disk Drive here. What do you need?"

"We need your assistance Mr. Salkind."

"I beg your pardon, but if you know who I am I only go by my screen name."

"I realize you have to protect yourself given the type of illicit activities you perform. But time is of the essence and I really must hurry this along."

Dick then started running a trace on the call. "If you know who I really am then you know I am all about protecting people from the evils of the US government. I've heard it all before and if you think you can trace use me then you've got another thing coming missy."

"I can assure you we are here to do what you want to do for your country. To help save a friend from the actions of the government. We know this because we happen to be fugitives of the United States government and they have taken a friend of ours who is incidentally a friend of yours.'

"I don't have friends missy. Just loyal supporters of the truth and if you honestly think I will help anyone who claims to know about me..."

"Like I said Mr. Salkind time is of the essence, right now we know you are performing a very low key trace. I like to add that right now your trace is taking longer than expected because we are countering quite ably like an ice cream truck's song to children. Only we are the ice cream truck and you are the child. But here's the news. The truck has just stopped. Now tell me. Where does it say we are?"

Dick was annoyed at the comparison until he realized the trace had suddenly been completed and what he saw unnerved him. The caller was outside his van. No sooner did he try to get to the front when the afternoon sun entered his van as a woman wearing red, white and blue with a cell phone in her hand. The very same cell phone he had traced.

"Relax Mr. Salkind. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here for your help."

"How did you even find me?"

"Actually." said a voice from behind the wheel of his van. "Because we know the same person. Does a Chloe Sullivan ring any bells?"

Dick was surprised at the boy who was behind the wheel of his van. But eased his discomfort when he heard about Chloe. "What do you know about Chloe, buddy boy."

"I'm her friend and she's in trouble."

"Trouble is that girl's middle name."

"No arguments here. Show him Diana."

Diana turned to her bag as she opened up a laptop in which she showed Chloe's interrogation video. Dick recognized Chloe and more importantly, he recognized the man condemning her to arrest as her own uncle, Lt. General Sam Lane. Once the recording had finished Salkind couldn't help but speak up.

"Where? How did you get this?"

"We have our methods Mr. Salkind. just as you have yours. You see I happen to be a former spy for the United States government. I have tracked down things of importance and I have seen first hand how they've screwed up. So I left and I protect those who can't help themselves. One of them is your friend Chloe, the other is her friend Clark Kent. Now judging by the look on your face I think you recognize the name?"

How could he not. This person of interest notice was lit up on Clark on nearly every sheriff's station in the state. Still Diana bothered him a bit, but then again he always heard rumors of burned spies who got sick of what they did. Some became the worst evil, other few became the type of David Janssen hero that wandered the Earth.

"How do I know I can trust you? For all I know you set this up to take me out."

"Mr. Salkind we know that you are more of an annoyance to the US government. Now once or twice they have shut down your website and have had you arrested a few times. Thanks to your good choice of public defenders and some civil liberties groups who have paid light fines. If we are the government or any other agency out to get you don't you think we would have done it by now?"

"'Now' is a very vague term missy. Two seconds or five minutes. I really don't know. The fact that you showed me a friend could be just another way to get information about her or me. So why should I do anything else?"

"We know you are looking at all notices from this base, including a person of interest report. Take a good look at the gentleman in front of your van again and tell me if that doesn't convince you of our good faith, then I suggest you take a look at another video."

Dick looked at Clark and had seen his picture on the notice. He then looked at Diana's laptop and saw the video of the Kents being interrogated. He couldn't help but swear as he saw General Lane arrest Clark's parents. He also couldn't help but cheer as he saw Jonathan punch the general in the face, twice.

"Good fists on you old man there, buddy boy." Dick was all but eager to help. But Diana calmed him down as she made it clear that they all needed to plan. More importantly they needed to get out of the street.

* * *

It was a small garage that had some power and ventilation. If Clark didn't have any sensitivity to extreme temperature he would have left earlier. Diana had some level of sensitivity but it wasn't so bad as she had been or should she say will be in worse. Still they both removed their jackets for Dick's benefit. The place was scattered with computers placed in room full of copper chicken wire as Dick was skipping around like a kid in a toy store.

"Oh yeah. I always hoped I could get to stop something like this but I never thought it'd be this big. Now your telling me missy that you've worked with people like this before and know about their mistreatment. But usually when something like this happens there is always a reason behind it. So tell me what is the reason behind it?"

Diana was ready for it, knowing she couldn't withhold anything this important.

"Clark Kent and his friend Chloe have looked into several LuthorCorp projects one of them is something called 33.1 and have learned about some terrible projects. Though Lex Luthor has worked hard to keep the stigma of his father's trouble behind him, it would appear certain projects are still active. One of which is robotics program that has made a breakthrough. Are you familiar with anything concerning cybernetics?"

"Half-man, half-machine? That is usually something you read in the sci-fi novels. But then so were lasers and cell phones decades ago. I recently read about some nutso from MIT got fired for such cybernetic research. I even heard he's gotten involved in the private sector, but its all talk and no proof. If we all had proof. Proof! Hold on a second."

Diana and Clark looked at each other for a second as Dick started typing away at his computer and from what Clark saw he recognized the plans to the facilities detention center and not far from there was a place on the map an observation area which appeared to be administering a good level of power.

"At least one-hundred thousand volts of electricity is being built to contain something. Now at first I thought it was just some power source. But after what you've just told me. I think we've found your terminator."

Clark and Diana already knew this already. They looked the plans over saw the live feed of the camera that was monitoring the elder Hardcastle and were set for their plans, yet even now they were still unsure as to how to perform their task.

"So if I may ask what is your plan?"

"The plan is two-fold Mr. Salkind."

"Please, call me Disk Drive, an old handle for something quickly becoming outdated or Dick."

"Very well Dick." Diana said with a little too much reference to the profane nickname of an abrasive man. "We are here to rescue this boy's parents, that comes first before all else. The second, we are going in that base and destroy the cybernetic nightmare before its unleashed. Your part is in the getaway. Once we've get in there we'll get them out of the base, you'll take over. I'm sure Chloe will confirm the place as her old house in Smallville."

"So I get to be the getaway and you guys are intruding upon one of the most closely guarded and heavily populated military bases in the country to save innocents and destroy the T-1000. I know you spies have stories that get told after fifty-years of being classified, but if I'm willingly going to commit an act that will get me time in an orange jumpsuit. I'd like to hear how you intend to do it."

"And you have every right to ask. Its just me and him." Diana gestured as she pointed at Clark. "The problem with that is thanks to the army we won't be able to get through the gate without trouble. So, what I'm going to do is co-opt an ambulance where I can hope to enter with a modicum of trouble while our friend here dressed as a member of US Army will enter amidst the confusion, sneak in and be able to pass by with none the wiser. Thanks in part to the fake ID you will fashion for him.

"What makes you think I can do that?"

Diana then gestured a small photography area set up. "I don't think this is for family pictures, Dick. Now I'll help you with some of the finer details and I'll pay you with one thousand dollars cash."

"I'll offer the assistance and accept the payment but what makes you think he can escape with three hostages in ... wait when do you intend to do this?"

"Tonight. As soon as you get our IDs and we get our transportation."

"Tonight! That's impossible!"

"I'm a former spy. If I can say it be done tonight, then it can be done tonight. Besides we have checked the logs into the place. They plan round two of interrogations tomorrow morning."

"So if we are going in," Clark chimed in. "We are going in tonight."

"I know kid, they only talked today but after what your old man did to the general they'll be waterboarded tomorrow. But even if you go in there and are able to get what you need done. How are you going to get out of there?"

"Because of these special tablets."

Diana then showed two small capsules that she produced from her pocket. She explained to Salkind that one of them was an very powerful antidote to a tranquilizer. For she planned to be taken alive and to be in proximity to wreak havoc upon the abomination that was behind the cage. She was well aware that some of the power was well protected so the other pill contained a miniaturized EMP. Very experimental but assured that it would work for at least a few minutes, maybe even hours. Enough time to get out, fifteen minutes. Blind an army for that time even their discipline and night vision goggles would be worthless.

"I'll swallow them and then regurgitate them when I have to."

Dick grasped all this as well as he could and felt that this could be possible. He knew some technology they had was theoretical, but since when did the government share powerful new discoveries?

"This. This just might be able to work." Dick then stared at Diana and Clark with renewed enthusiasm. "Well? Lets get started then."

Clark, Diana and Dick started getting to work. Diana and Dick working on the Clark's fake ID. By the time they were finished Clark was now Private John H. Christopher. The ID was well done, Diana knew how to get it done and Dick was more than capable in nitpicking at the finer details.

"Look like you're constipated when you stand up straight. Or like a rod was shoved up your..."

"Just look serious Clark." interrupted Diana. "I mean Private Christopher."

Dick had equipped several army uniforms in the hope he could infiltrate the base or get someone to do it. With Clark he finally had a chance to send someone inside. The plan Diana was working was sounding like Star Wars where fake soldiers, fake prisoners and a computer expert was working to take on an evil weapon and save a hostage. Though he had to admit this fake prisoner was definitely hotter than the Wookie.

Clark donned the uniform of a US Army soldier and despite his posture and physique he still looked too laid back.

"For goodness sake don't smile like that." said Dick. "Especially if an officer catches you."

"Act like you meet a teacher or the stuck-up sheriff in your town only instead of saying hello, you salute." Diana instructed as she lifted her hand right to her temple in a well executed salute.

"Very good Diana, if that is your real name." continued Dick. "Clark also keep you feet close together when walking and especially if you are ordered to stand at attention. Remember war movies are barely accurate but they do have the idea in granting a superior respect. There are plenty of rules. Since your a private nobody salutes you. But when you salute, wait for them to salute back before you put your hand down. Walk past a group of privates don't acknowledge them. Find anyone with a single chevron or a chunk of brass on their shoulder you salute."

Clark was becoming overwhelmed. Diana had expressed this part of the plan in Texas and had all but told him if all else failed run to a isolated place and super speed. Diana then got some black paint to coat her gold pistols, weapons which Dick thought looked cool and felt it was a shame what she was doing.

She then passed them to Clark also whispering to him to use them before he'd consider using his super strength. She had a special tranquilizer put instead of regular bullets and then she passed him the laptop.

"I'll be giving you the laptop to guide you to where you need to go, private. But please whatever you do, don't lose this." Diana stressed. "Now I've rigged it so you can be able to tap into where you need to go and if you do lose it, there is only a few things that can be gleaned but some are still vital. Still. You must not lose this."

The three of them all discussed what was to be done. Diana would go onto an ambulance. The scouted the area and noticed a spot where they could get an ambulance into the facility. She'd sneak aboard and persuade the driver to enter. She'll of course get caught thanks to a bloody print she'll place in the back of the truck. Clark would happen to run by the scene looking like an soldier who just happened to be on his way back. She gets captured. He gets in, finds Chloe and his parents. Hopefully she'd be able to get to Hardcastle. She said most of the plan before to Clark and both spun a truncated version to Dick.

"Your job is to pick up Chloe and Clark's parents. Hopefully things will end as I hope they will. We leave fifteen minutes before nine, you Dick will make an anonymous call via one of your burner phones. In about five minutes from the designated area the ambulance would be expecting someone only to run into me. We'll engineer a false alarm via the computer at the base indicating the reason for the ambulance. I'll give you the necessary falsified clearances. We strike at nine. So relax and wait."

Clark and Diana had already decided upon everything else. Dick just seemed to get excited. Clark would have at least hope he would get a little nervous. Not him.

"Okay we'll wait." Dick the clapped his hands together. "Then we'll light this candle!"

Clark wished this man's enthusiasm could be more infectious. Because all he could think at the moment was his parents and Chloe in their cells.


	23. Chapter 23

**4/16/05 - 8:30PM - Detention Area - Fort Riley, KS**

Martha and Jonathan sat in a adjoining prison cell where the block was clean and white, where they were watched by two guards with carbines as the held each other's hands through the bars as they reflected on what was going on. Chloe was in the cell next to Jonathan and Martha next to Jonathan. Both not understanding as much as the other. Both agreed via nods and silence that they were here for a reason and they were not going to share that reason, especially in front of the cameras and the guards. All they knew was someone was after Clark and all the could hope for was that he was all right.

"You did what?!"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me Lois. If you want to be insolent don't treat me as if I'm deaf."

"Under arrest!" screamed Lois. "Your niece! My friend's parents!"

The medic had finished looking over Sam Lane, convinced that though there was some severe swelling in his jaw, it did appear to be well aligned. There was no broken teeth but he did notice a few loose teeth.

"Such a shame none fell out. But then again I can always finish what Mr. Kent started and change that."

"And place you under arrest too Lois." Lane countered while hearing the medic's diagnosis.

"I'd still advise you sir to get an X-Ray in case I've missed something." The medic replied.

"Not right now. I still have work to do."

After receiving a prescription for penicillin, Lane left the small office next to the situation room where Lois had found him. Though Lois was hot on his heels alongside Lana who had been informed by an officer about what was going on with them and with what just happened to Chloe and the Kents. Lois originally appreciated that her father was offering them protection. But when he had informed them that he had Chloe and the Kents arrested she burst out of the room to find him. With Lana and a very flustered officer.

"You know I practically am a prisoner anyway, locked in my quarters alongside Lana for 'my protection' all I'd be doing is getting a change in accommodations."

"Please General Lane." Lana chimed in. "You have the wrong people. Your niece is innocent and so are the Kents."

"No my dear, Lois here is innocent. You are innocent. You especially because you value the truth above all things. I have reviewed what the Kents have said and I am completely convinced of their guilt. Tell me something you two, what kind of innocent man would assault a soldier no sooner than being arrested."

"Please, Dad." spat Lois. "All anyone has to do is be in the same room with you for a minute for that to happen. Believe me I've had that feeling before. Remember Lucy?"

"She was your responsibility Lois. Besides its out of my hands now, Lois. My superiors believe that I'm too close to this after that assault and even now are bringing in another interviewer."

"Interrogator, you mean. Or is torturer?"

"That's enough Lois. I've got to get back."

"This isn't over!"

"Guards!" Lane called to several men by the observation room. "Escort these two women back. If they lay a finger on you for any reason at all you have them escorted back to Smallville."

Lois couldn't believe this was happening. As she led herself out alongside Lana.

Lana and Lois made it back to her quarters with a considerable amount of resistance from Lois.

"Lana you don't have to be here."

"Yes, I do. Chloe's my friend and the Kents are as good to me as they are to you for being Clark's friend. Besides, the Talon still has police there. As far as I'm concerned I'm here to stay."

"Thanks Lana. I just really wish I knew why all this is happening. More importantly where is Smallville? If that woman has him he better be in some sort of trouble. Or I swear I'll cause it for him and he'll know because he's the recipient."

Lana was worried for Clark too. If this had something to do with his secret then he's being very selfish and now his parents were paying for it. All she could hope for that he was alright and if he was he'd better be on his way here.


	24. Chapter 24

**4/16/05 - 8:55PM - Base Entrance - Fort Riley, KS**

Diana held her hand right next to the drivers neck as she had threatened to break it if he so much as alerted the guards at the gate. The poor man was afraid, but if everything went as it did then he'll be back at home safe and sound.

"Lady please you don't understand."

"No you don't understand. I need to get in there, now be quiet."

They passed the first checkpoint where they saw a guard flagging the driver down. He more or less made it clear that he was alerted by an emergency on the base and was summoned to assist. The guards made it clear they had their own emergency crew and there was no reason for a civilian to be there. To which the driver nervously gestured to the necessity of the situation. The guards then performed a check and then reacted with alarm as the saw the bloody handprint and ordered him to get out.

To which Diana decided to act striking at the back of the guy's neck with a right handed chop. Taking the wheel she stepped on the gas and ran the checkpoint. Seeing herself past the entrance she made it as far as a hundred yards before several trucks started to catch up with her. So she crashed the car right beside one of those trucks as she continued on foot heading straight to the command quarters as Hardcastle had done. Wrenching a weapon from one of the guards she ran as fast as she could making it passed several gunshots as she successfully breached the building. Making her way passed the guards she made it into the elevator. She was just about to realize things were working too successful until her breathe started to become labored as she smelled the elevator becoming filled with a tranquilizing gas as she fell straight into unconsciousness before one more thought filled her head._'Its working.'_

* * *

"It looks like it worked." General Sam Lane uttered as he saw the woman who had infiltrated the base fall into the trap they had laid out for her. Hardcastle mentioned that if the two were united then their next move was to take them out in particular if they carried any technology that they would be intending to use it to locate and kill him.

Now they have one of them, so the other is probably not far behind. If anything this could be a diversion.

"As far as we are concerned there doesn't seem to be anyone else here." Steve spoke up. Having been summoned out of bed with orders to return to the situation room. But I am undergoing a complete scan of the facility, everyone checks out no matter what, from the lowest private to the highest general."

"Make sure its completely thorough." said Lane. "However that woman was able to pass herself off as a member of the US Navy was exceptional. Be prudent and rely upon a less technical approach."

The moment the news at the checkpoint was reported things became pear shaped quickly. Ever since the search was started Lane then had to ask Hardcastle an important question. He made it clear that most of what was done was fixed on finding them. But given their abilities he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything to stop them at all. Hardcastle said that though they were strong that they still had weaknesses particularly the Kent boy. He described his power but even more his weakness. The green meteor rocks of Smallville. As for the woman, her strength was great but she was vulnerable, being most susceptible to any form of knockout gas.

Lane issued the order for the placement of various vents to be filled with a special tranquilizing agent. It would appear that Jason was correct in this regard. He also ordered a cell that would regulate an amount of air to tranquilizing agent so as to contain her.

Now as far as obtaining any meteor-rock from Smallville, he was being denied that by Blankenship. If true that the rock contained a form of radiation that was able to harm a living person then that was out of the question. So until then he could only hope that the boy wasn't on the base.

But General Lane never got his fierce reputation by relying upon hope. So he needed to do all he could to contain this woman and thus far the captain was doing a good job in coordinating the search for any intruders. But Hardcastle admitted that one of the boy's abilities was being able to run faster than sound. So until then the best he could hope for was to make sure the woman was contained.

_'But this still could be good.'_ he thought. _'If the boy is here and if I can protect Hardcastle, the best thing to do would be if they fail in killing him, then at least Blankenship can be ordered to release Hardcastle.'_ He knew the Secretary of Defense would be there to assist him in the matter as well as the President, once informed. But until then he would wait.

"Captain Trevor?" said Lane.

"Yes sir?"

"I've given orders for the woman to be sent to her cell. You are to oversee her as soon as possible. Not a straight forward interrogation mind you, but if she presents an immediate threat then I need her to be questioned right away."

"Very well."

* * *

Steve Trevor couldn't wait to get out of there fast enough as he put every bit of himself into making contact with this woman. If this lady was able to do this much damage then he needed to get as much information as he could. If the kid she took with her was here then they had better be extra careful.

* * *

Clark had moved passed the checkpoints with none the wiser. Eventually he stopped to check on the monitor of the laptop Diana had gave him as he checked the cameras that were showing both Chloe and his parents. All he needed to do was get into the correct building and take it from there. As he returned to normal speed he got the measure of where he was as he checked the laptop and did his best to put it back into his pack.

Walking as calmly yet as precise as a could pass for military Clark moved across the base more or less ready to get where he was going. It would appear though that Diana's planned mayhem was turning into quite a success. Several soldiers where marching to and fro as the alert was being called across the base. Through the bullhorns he heard the message that all were to be questioned when asked and to report any suspicious activity.

But through it all Clark kept his composure, he then saw an officer with a brass symbol on his jacket as Clark executed what he had hoped was a good salute. To which the man quickly returned without a care. Had Clark known this was Major Charles, he would have had some reason to worry as one of the battalion commanders was moving quickly to contain the situation. Clark had no time to worry because if he didn't get to the correct building quickly enough...

Clark didn't realize how good his timing was until he got to the building. It seemed quiet, and from what Clark was hearing, wasn't the same place as the headquarters building. Clark could only assume this was the top secret part of the base as he looked back into his laptop and was shown a door to where a wall was in place. Clark could only presume this was a secret entrance. He took a look back at the laptop and saw their were more hidden cameras guarding the place. This was it but he needed to find a place to ram the wall without being spotted.

"Soldier!"

Clark had moved his laptop back into his bag as he turned around and saw another officer this time Clark could see the nameplate as a Napier with and eagle on his shoulder boards. He couldn't think of the rank at the moment. He put his bag onto the ground as he stood at attention.

"Yes sir!"

"What are you doing here and where are you taking this thing."

"I've been sent here to be one of the guards for some new prisoner, at least that was what I was instructed."

"Lets see some ID."

"Yes sir."

Clark removed the ID that Dick gave him and showed it to the Colonel. After a look at the ID which showed a picture of him as well what he saw in front of him wearing a pair of military issue glasses. The Colonel looked at the ID then at Clark again. He then moved to his radio and then got a confirmation for a Private Christopher.

Clark was becoming very nervous as he hoped Diana's work with her computer as well as the ID Dick had created would pan out.

"Copy that Colonel. You should have a Private Christopher and several other members down there in a short while. Guy sounds a bit fast but hopefully he won't screw-up until the rest of the reinforcements arrive."

Clark was going to breathe as sigh of relief as he hoped this was a good thing, but something about the Colonel's eyes got him nervous. Then Clark heard the marching of several squads arriving addressing the Colonel.

"Sir, where do you need us." A junior officer said as he approached Clark and the Colonel. "Is this your assistant to show us the way? I was told he'd be here first."

Clark couldn't believe the officer's timing. Until the colonel decided to speak up again.

"You've been assigned instructions?"

"Yes Sir." Clark then ran through the motions of the place he was told by Diana they would most likely house the prisoners as he repeated them back as promptly as he could.

"I just needed to get the right person to let me in, Sir."

The colonel still eyed Clark suspiciously but he decided to let it pass for the moment. He then returned Clark's ID as Clark then picked up his bag and led the rest of the soldiers to the door, which was blocked off by a concrete wall that slid down into the ground as he could see an elevator opening up.

The colonel led them inside followed by Clark as the rest of the unit entered the elevator. It was so strange how the elevator could hold so many men. He then told the colonel he was instructed to take them to a particular floor. The elevator led them straight down the appropriate floor as Clark then waited as the elevator emptied first of the Colonel and then himself as the rest of the unit followed.

"You want to go past seven doors down, make a left. Then get to the sixth door on the left."

Clark was confused for a moment, that wasn't what Diana told him, unless the colonel was trying to test him. _How I am going to say this?_

"Forgive me sir! I was instructed to go past seven doors down, make a left. Then get to the seventh door on the left."

"Yes, that's right private. What was I thinking? Proceed by your earlier orders."

Clark then snapped a salute, which the colonel returned. Clark moved down the hall as a lieutenant mumbled under his breathe about the 'old' colonel getting it wrong while he was still a lieutenant.

Clark led them to the door though was careful and decided to X-Ray through it and saw a room with a guard posted behind a desk looking presumably at the footage of him leading the lieutenant. The soldier guarding the entrance to a hallway leading to another door. Behind that door was huge cage in the middle of the large room with a man inside it, next to it was another cage with a woman, unmistakably Diana. Clark then went back into his normal vision as he opened the front door, holding it for the lieutenant and his men. The lieutenant then approached the soldier behind the desk as Clark shut the door as the lieutenant flashed his identification. The guard reported it on his radio as his men entered the next door.

The soldier at the desk then addressed Clark as he told him that he was to wait here but to pull up a chair next to him as they both looked at the surveillance video as Clark saw the cages in detail. The first contained a very old man, behind what looked like it was fenced with wires and high voltage warnings placed around it. This he could presume was Hardcastle as Clark saw that despite his surroundings the man looked calm yet agitated at the same time. Clark then saw Diana in the cage knocked out cold, the cage seemed to be surrounded by some type of ventilation system. In many ways quite unlike the one he saw Lana held when he rescued her from Emily Dinsmore's clone last year. Clark wondered how quickly they set it up, unless Hardcastle's information shortened the time.

The place had what looked like an observation window alongside several monitors in front of it. For Clark it looked amazingly scary.

"Creepy huh?" said the guard, a private who looked as unnerved as Clark was feeling.

"They're some type of intruders. You can't hear anything but you get this idea that they're dangerous. They just brought in the woman not just a few minutes ago tethered to some type of mask. She must be pretty dangerous."

"How long have you been here?" asked Clark.

"Half the day and it just gets weirder and weirder. The other guy was just as confused as I was. We're just told to watch the monitors and anyone else approaching the corridor. It looks like someone is coming look alive."

Clark then heard the door open as he saw an air force officer. The same air force officer Diana said who could be trusted. Clark and the soldier stood at attention.

"As you were." said Steve as Clark and the private sat back down. "Captain Trevor here to see the prisoner."

"I've got you here captain." said the soldier. "Proceed, they brought in a fresh unit to assist you if things get hairy."

"Thank you soldier."

* * *

Steve walked past the door as he got a close up look at the cell holding the so-called elder version of General Hardcastle. He became unnerved as he walked past the cell wondering that all this was brought because of him. It was hard not to think about the Terminator movies. But he couldn't help but wonder was this Terminator 1 with the evil programming or Terminator 2 with the good programming. He didn't have too much time to think about that before he walked in front of the newly set up cell. Ten-by-ten cell made out of bulletproof glass with a ventilation system pumping enough of a sedative to keep Diana restrained.

He had no idea if this was the right thing to do, but then he ordered the man standing by a booth next to the cell to revive Diana. Up close he had to admit she appeared to be quite the beauty. Dark hair and a nice figure. Lying down on a small bed she looked almost angelic. Eventually the cell began to make a hissing noise as the woman woke up. She looked furious. As she tried to get up only tripping back down. She then tried getting up this time more slowly as she tried to scream. Yet was having some difficulty breathing.

Eventually she was able to speak slowly as she looked back at Steve seemingly furious but apparently with recognition. _'Is it true? Do I know her?' _thought Steve. _'If that is the case I hope its under friendlier circumstances.'_

"Where am I?"

"Angel. You're in a cell in the middle of a highly guarded military base. Believe me when I tell you you're not the first person to try what you have done a little over half an hour ago. If you don't believe me, look at the guy next to you."

Diana looked to the side and stood shocked at what she saw. She obviously didn't expect to be this close yet so far to be denied. Though barely making it to her feet she tried to pound against the glass but became exhausted after only two knocks.

"Listen to me Angel. I'd stop doing that, unless you want to fall straight back to sleep."

Diana moved straight back in to the middle of the room where the bed was set up. She looked bitterly at Hardcastle as she looked down on the ground for a moment before Steve spoke up.

"I need you to listen. Where is the boy? We know you took him unwillingly. Is he alright or have you coerced him in any way?"

Diana wanted to look at Steve bitterly, but she couldn't. _How long had it been since I've seen you? Ten years? You're more handsome than I remembered. Still pretty confident, but then again everyone feels confident when they believe they have an Amazon cornered. Odd that even though I'm the one knocked out and captive he still refers to me as 'Angel.'_ _An angel who couldn't save you that one time. _ She needed to remember why she was here, more importantly she needed Clark's help. She decided to answer Steve's question. Still with Hardcastle next to her...

"I'll answer your questions on the condition that vermin next to me keeps his mouth shut."

Hardcastle looked disgusted as Diana looked at him with such controlled rage.

"That cage holding that man is protected by an electric field that permits no escape. Though thankfully it can be used to generate waves that can overlap the human speech." Steve then gestured to another man in a booth beside Hardcastle's cell. "Hit it!"

No sooner did Steve speak did something happen around Hardcastle's cell as it emitted a small buzzing sound. Hardcastle looked around confused then his lips started to move yet all that was heard was the buzzing. Steve then looked back towards Diana as he met her gaze.

"I've kept my end. Now your turn. Where is.."

"Clark Kent is safe."

"'Safe?' Happen to have an address for 'safe?'"

"What's the saying Steve? I'm not at liberty to say."

Diana looked up and noticed for the first time two monitors in which she saw one with a whole grouping of officers, one of whom she recognized as Carol Ferris. She then recognized another, glaring at her with the utmost revulsion, General Lane.

"What have you told him?" asked Steve. "That your some type of protector? A warrior? By the way how do you even know my name?"

"Because I know you Steve! If it wasn't for this brute next to me you and I will meet each other for the first time on Themiscyra. Not in this place. And you are right. I told him that I am a warrior and a protector. He is the one in danger from Hardcastle not the other way around. Look at him! So full of hatred for a world and a group of people who outdid anything your generals have done. They receive no money, claim no rewards. Yes I admit horrible things have happened involving other aliens coming to this planet but not all of them have been the fault of all aliens. Steve please you have to get me out of here. Clear everybody out as I deal with him. Who knows what will happen if he attempts to rewrite history. The only danger here is him."

Steve listened to the woman as he thought about what she said. "Sorry, Angel. I'm only here for the immediate danger. What you're asking for is to cause danger. I don't know you. You trespassed on US military property, you've already shown resistance to your captivity. Unless you can tell me where the boy is I'll have nothing else to say."

Steve turned to whoever was in charge of allowing sound to exit Hardcastle's cell when the woman decided to speak up.

"My name is Diana of Themiscyra, I met you after your plane crashed on my island. Your name is Steven Rockwell Trevor, Junior. Your mother actually shares my first name, your mother that abandoned you and your father. Since then you have worked your hardest to understand people. Your father once called you a man of great character. You have a secretary who'll you'll marry by the name of Etta Candy. I also find it funny that you called me Angel. That is something you have always called me ever since I pulled you out of your crashed plane. I save you a lot! But right now please. I am asking you to save me! To save Clark Kent."

Steve became mortified at what he was hearing. His father, his mother, what people say about him and Etta. Angel? _But I just met her. She could have used that against me. But what if it is fate and I'm supposed to call her that? I get saved by her a lot? I'm a gentleman in distress? I can't be hearing this._

"I'm not hearing this A... Diana. If you know about me then I have a job to do. Right now my job is done. Turn back the sound in the other intruder's cell."

Steve turned to the door though hearing the elder Hardcastle shout back.

"What the hell did she say to you, Captain? Did she tell you anything personal? Don't believe anything she tells you she's no human."

_'I wonder?'_ Steve thought._'Are you?'_

* * *

Diana slumped back into her cell, feeling the labored breaths escape her body. She shouldn't have expected that much. This man doesn't know her yet. But she knew him, not this younger version but still they had shared so much together. She was still happy to see him again. Ever since his death. She couldn't think about that. Right now she recalled the words of an American President. She needed to speak softly and get that big stick.

"Kal-El?" Diana whispered.

* * *

Clark had watched Diana and Steve talk to each other and was feeling terrible for Diana. She did more than know him, she actually cared for him. Personal information as well as experiences he had yet to live. Then again Clark remembered that time in the woods earlier today. He needed to maintain control, for like the private next to him said, they shouldn't be able to hear. Yet thanks to his super-hearing he could hear it all. Though by the looks of things you didn't have to hear what was said. As moments later the Captain emerged into the hallway past Clark and the other private.

"Looks like whoever that lady is she must have gotten under the Captain's skin."

"I guess."

"Be on your guard. Those troops inside that room are still surrounding both cages and we got to be careful on our end."

"Sure thing."

The private continued watching the screens, but he had a report filling out what he just witnessed. Apparently there was a newspaper by the desk as he noticed that it wasn't just watching the screens that he did. He'd eventually will get bored and kill some time.

Clark was about to ask if he could take a look at his paper when he heard Diana's whisper from behind the door and the cells.

"Kal-El? I know you can hear me. And I can hear you. Do your best to whisper."

Clark turned his head to the side away from the private's writing when he responded to Diana.

"Yes. I can hear you. Did you find Hardcastle? Is that him next to you?"

"Yes. Fortunately and unfortunately. His cell is guarded by an electrified fence, thankfully the EMP I've swallowed can shut him down for a few minutes. Unfortunately the fence will take most of the brunt of the EMP leaving him in the position to escape. Worse, did you see the elevator?"

"Yes I did. I rode in it on the way down and other than how spacious it is there seems to be no way to get out of there if the power shut down."

"Blasted to Hades."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just a little swearing. You need to leave, make up an excuse. Bathroom break. Just find your parents get them to the elevator. I can barely hear the elevator. Most of these rooms must be built to contain some sound but I can still hear you and the elevator. As soon as that happens I'll make sure to use the EMP. Get to the elevator and then get out."

"Sure. Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Good Luck."

"Same to you."

Clark turned to the private sitting next to him as he spoke to him.

"What was that Christopher?"

"Oh sorry, its too quiet in here I must have felt like whispering. Its been a while since I visited the head. Give me a few minutes?"

"Going to be a tricky thing, we still got to be on guard." said the soldier. "Especially if they have to guard the hallways. Which apparently is what the next order might come next. Five, maybe ten minutes all right."

"More than enough. Oh, where is it?"

"Return to the hallway, turn right and you'll find it at the farthest corner."

"Oh you mind if I take my bag I got some stuff in here I need to look at."

"Fine. Just be back as quick as you can."

* * *

Steve returned to the conference room as he was incredibly flustered after that meeting in the cells. Diana, just like his mother. It was more than a touchy subject whenever that was brought up. But even he had to admit he never spoken up about her to anyone. He avoided it like the plague and yet she had the nerve to say that.

_I marry Etta? She's nice on the eyes, but a bit clingy sometimes. Its hard to accept. Yet why do I believe her? _

"Are you alright Captain Trevor?" spoke General Lane.

"Fine sir."

"Really? I decided to look you up in the time this Diana had displayed in there. Very interesting, some of it is on your file like your parents. Including that one on your secretary, Miss Candy."

_'You son of a ...'_ Steve thought but stopped. _'By this rate he could read my mind.'_

"However she obtained this information I will not let it affect me sir. In the meantime Major Hardy has there been any other information taken off this intrusion?"

"We checked with the ambulance driver she had attacked. Other than being called to a scene which caused him to be lured into a trap and be threatened with death if he didn't allow her entry he isn't saying much. The ambulance was identified by bloody palm print. We found a ruptured bag of plasma if you count that into the equation its almost as if she wanted to get caught."

"Was there any evidence someone was in the van?"

"None whatsoever."

"What about the men inside, has anyone reported anything strange at all."

"No. As far as we are concerned nobody else has breached the base."

Lane then heard someone cough as he recognized Colonel Napier getting to his feet.

"There is something general. Something I had reported but has given me doubts."

"What have you noticed colonel?"

"As I went outside awaiting a fresh unit to watch our prisoners I noticed a young private looking around the area suspiciously almost as if he genuinely didn't know where he was supposed to be."

"Did you question the private?"

"Yes. He seemed hesitant about where he was going but he showed me his identification and then the rest of the unit arrived awaiting both me and him."

"Describe this soldier."

"White, six-foot three, blue-green eyes, black hair..."

"That sounds like Clark Kent."

"Does Clark Kent wear glasses?"

"No."

"Plus he remembered his instructions. I even tried to trick the kid by sending him to the staging area next door. Didn't miss a trick."

"What was the soldier's name."

"Private John Haymes Christopher."

"Captain Trevor run the name," said Lane. "Check to see if this is legitimate. In the meantime see what this Private Christopher is doing."

"He's assisting the corridor guard to the cells just below us."

"Check with the other guard."

After what took a few seconds the soldier replied without any need for discretion. That the private went to the bathroom for five minutes it was barely one minute.

"Colonel go over there and check see if everything is fine. Last I checked you need to use the restroom as well."

Colonel Napier left the conference room as Steve entered the name into the computer and still was confronted with a long wait. It took a few hours before Diana's name was flagged by the looks of things at this end it was going to be just as lengthy.

* * *

Clark walked out of the bathroom making sure to leave his back pack in the stall. He walked his way down the hall making next to no contact with anyone until he entered a doorway leading to a room where a booth surrounded by bulletproof glass. Next to the booth was a steel barred door guarded by two men with the door leading into a series of holding cells. There where a few cameras in place, but for the moment Clark was able to conceal his face. Though it was weird, he felt like it already was with the glasses on. Diana seemed to place importance on these glasses hiding exactly who you are from everybody else.

Clark went up to the guard as he showed him his ID.

"Private. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here per Captain Trevor's instructions. The air force officer in charge of interviewing the prisoners?"

"Yes we have him listed. But he made it clear no one else was to enter besides himself. Not even General Lane. What does he want that we help you with?"

"I need to speak to the prisoners, something to do with one of them assaulting the general?"

"I see, what about it?"

"I need to inform him that he's pressing charges for assault and that if he does have anything else to say about some kid they're looking for that the general might consider clemency."

"That's the general all right. Still just sending a message is going to require more than me opening the door."

_'Here goes.'_ thought Clark. "Sure it is. Because I'm about to hit your in your face."

The guard was shocked for only a moment as Clark shattered the glass with one punch, then hit the guy with his palm. Having knocked him cold Clark saw another one of the guards try to hit the alarm before Clark pulled one of the pistols Diana gave him and shot them both in the neck. With the two falling to the ground asleep.

Clark then took a look down the corridor with the other cells. The door may have been barred but he could still see the cameras which he deftly destroyed with his heat vision.

He then went back to the booth hitting a button that caused all cells to open at once. He then went down and saw Chloe leave her cell first.

"Chloe!"

"Who are you?"

Clark then removed his glasses and the cap off his head as a look of recognition passed over Chloe's face as she greeted him with a hug.

"Clark! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"A military prison break. That is even more crazier than having it spill out of my mouth."

No sooner could Clark offer a reply, Jonathan and Martha's voices yelled in recognition for their son. As they both ran to their son and hugged him as tightly as they could.

"Clark!" Jonathan spoke. "What are you doing here son? You can't be here they are looking for you."

"Are you okay sweetie," followed Martha. "that woman.."

"Is on our side mom. She and I organized this whole thing. We need to leave here as quickly as possible before anyone else comes after you. I promise we'll all talk later. Now we need to get into the elevator before the power is shut down. Let's go."

Clark took them from the room as he retraced his steps back X-Ray visioning around corners, seeing that nobody was coming. With Clark, Chloe and the Kents made it from the detention area all the way to the elevator. Clark pressed the button and found himself back to the entrance. No sooner did the elevator stop and Clark manage to press the button for the stone wall to slide down did lights within the elevator shut down.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Not exactly sure. But something tells me its not good for those men trapped down there. Oh and Chloe I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"This" said Clark as he tapped her on her head knocking her senseless.

"Clark!" said Martha disapprovingly.

Clark then held his mother into his arms and then super sped from the concrete wall to outside of the base, a block away from where he told Dick to wait for them. He went back inside and repeated the same for his father and then Chloe. As he placed Chloe in his father's arms he gave them instructions to walk down the block where Dick was waiting for them. It had been a little over an hour after Diana's attack but it appeared to be going well. Just as he was about to return to the base he realized he forgot something. Martha grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Clark why are you going back?"

"I just realized I made a terrible mistake and have to go back."

"What?"

"Something I was told not to lose."

* * *

The pill that Diana took to counter the knockout gas was taken by inhaling it not by swallowing it. No sooner did she concentrate hard enough to hear the elevator chime and hear Clark speak did she begin to regurgitate the pills. The moment she began to regurgitate the soldiers immediately surrounded her cell. As she spit the pills she immediately cracked the first one containing the antidote feeling better almost instantly. She then cracked the one with the EMP and activated it with a press of the button.

She was sure to time everything as quickly as possible for she knew the elevator's power was the only thing that could free the Kents. She or Clark could easily break through the roof but the Kents couldn't climb their way out. With her super hearing she heard the elevator as well as Clark's voice as they escaped the place.

The whole place around the cell was shorting out as everything received a massive electromagnetic disruption. Some of the military grade equipment seemed momentarily disrupted. Diana knowing full well some military grade circuitry was protected from an attack like this. But this was a quarter century behind in terms of technology and the equipment was fried.

But the worst was that the electric power was being disrupted in Hardcastle's cell as he emerged furious and awaiting to stop Diana. Diana didn't have her sword and could hardly be expected to do anything right now. But she of all people was not helpless as she took a running start and cracked the glass of her cell as she escaped. She immediately went to the unit of soldiers and within a span of thirty seconds was able to disarm or knock out all the soldiers. But Diana no sooner finished with them that she then looked around and saw that Hardcastle was gone. Worse she knew where he was going. The elevator was knocked out but even so she knew he could jump out of there like she or Clark could. She ran out of the room past the guard stumbling in the dark.

She was able to see Hardcastle move down the hallway and then saw him stop abruptly.

"Hello Clark Kent. Or is it Kal-El?"

_'Oh no!. He came back!'_

* * *

Clark looked across the hall as he saw an old man looking at him with such revulsion. It was tricky making things out in the dark but his X-Ray vision was still making things out well.

Jason Hardcastle looked to be a man in his seventies as he walked down the hallway walking slowly. Clark saw the surface and made out old skin and hair, not something completely scary until he noticed that the muscles on his arms and legs were very defined for someone his age. As he used his X-Ray vision he saw beneath the skin that the muscles were thick and metallic. The bones were also the same, he saw no blood pumping through veins but some odd fluid. He did notice organs and some blood, but there was very little of it. It was probably some synthetic fluid working alongside the organics. Diana had told him about the fierce battle that raged for the world as Hardcastle sacrificed so much. The years in the laboratories, all the poking and prodding and he decided to lay the blame on him for it.

"General. I know who you are and I can only imagine what you must think of me. But please, stop this. Surrender to Diana, you have to return back to your time. Leave this world to its destiny."

Clark though it was an odd thing being the champion of destiny as he stood in the dark talking trying to convince someone else.

Hardcastle seemed to get even more angry as he suddenly sped up in a burst of super speed as Clark met him head on.

* * *

"No!" Diana screamed. But no sooner did she speed up did she feel her left shoulder tug painfully.

She turned around grasping at her shoulder as she felt rather than saw a man holding on to something in his hand. A faint glimmer seemed to light up in his face as she recognized a military officer strangely attempt to fire a pistol while looking at a laptop. It had to be the same laptop she gave Clark. He must have come back to get it and no thanks to the circuitry was the only thing other thing other than Clark's or Hardcastle's eyes that could see through the dark.

"Hands up woman!"

Diana complied but no sooner did she raise them did she hear the pounding going around the hallway. Clark and Hardcastle were fighting and the former was not prepared to fight him and now this colonel was trying to stop her.

"I knew that kid was suspicious so the general sent me here. The kid left his bag behind and look what I found. Lit up and ready to be used, several cameras having been shorted out as a blackout on a military base occurs. So you two are in league with each other and have come to take out the other Hardcastle."

More sounds of agony and fierce impact hit Diana's ears as she decided against listening to another word. She ran super fast in the direction of the colonel with bullets flying but even Diana knew you had to be really good to handle a pistol with one hand, given the colonel's experience it was a possibility. His age and confusion on the other hand were a disadvantage. Diana made short work of him without using her eyes. Her exceptional training including being blindfolded and fighting hundreds of exceptional warriors so taking out one senior officer with very little light on was not difficult. She just needed to remember there was something more significant at hand as she grabbed the laptop and did her best to stuff it in her jacket.

* * *

Clark couldn't remember the last time he felt so winded before. Hardcastle came at him viciously with punches to his chest and arms. For a moment he thought he blacked out but in reality he was just dazed attempting to fight with his X-Ray vision and relying upon his super-hearing to know where he was coming. Hardcastle hit hard and was also very fast. Not as fast as he was but it was very close. The metal that was his muscles and bones must have been advanced enough to hurt him. He tried to think of all the possibilities when more punches from Hardcastle connected along with him trying some type of hold.

But Clark was not going to give up. Using his abilities he managed to push him back to a wall and as it crumbled under their combined strength, Clark felt enough strength in him to toss Hardcastle over his shoulder. Convinced he had the advantage he breathed easily only to be surprised as the man-machine performed a kip-up. Clark stood surprised as he awaited Hardcastle's next attack only to hear an odd whooshing sound as Hardcastle was tackled to the ground by a woman in a jacket, jeans and blouse. Clark didn't make out any color but was convinced by the viciousness in the move that it was Diana.

Anger was in every single punch as she pounded away furiously. Diana then threw Hardcastle even farther down across the hallway as she took Clark away to the elevator.

"Jump out of here Kal-El I won't be far behind."

"No Diana. You don't understand, the laptop you gave me."

"Is right here in my jacket p..." Diana then patted her jacket pocket but saw nothing there. "Hardcastle!"

"We've got to go after him Diana. I'll be the eyes."

Clark looked down the hallway an noticed a tear in the ceiling above. He then looked up and saw the faint image of a man escaping up the elevator. He then heard the sound coming from above the elevator as they realized he was climbing out.

"He's climbing out of the elevator."

"Wait here Kal-El."

Diana then hovered above the ground punching out the ceiling panel as she raced after Hardcastle only by the time she looked up he had already gone. She needed to check the ground floor to make sure there was no surprises. With the elevator doors jammed open and the concrete wall toppled she saw no one else. Hardcastle had flown out of the base.

"Blasted!" She then called down the elevator. "Jump out of there Kal-El he's gone."

Clark jumped out of the elevator as he and Diana left the room. They stepped outside and saw it was chaotic. "I take it that was a very powerful EMP?" said Clark.

"It would appear so." said Diana linking her arm with Clarks as they sped out of the base without any notice.


	25. Chapter 25

**4/16/05 - 10:00PM - Kansas Roadway, KS**

Diana and Clark had made it past the confusion that was building up the base as local police had done their best to assist the military. Diana knew that the EMP she triggered was powerful enough to do its work in screwing up the base's power which would be up in running in an half an hour, but its communications had been badly devastated. That would take several more hours as nearby bases would do their best to bring it back. But until then, no check points were set up, no reports of Chloe Sullivan or that of Jonathan and Martha Kent had been put up.

Dick Salkind required something much more faster as a mode of transportation enough for four people, so he had to ditch the van. But he was more than happy to have accomplished his mission in saving Chloe and the Kents. A part of him was annoyed he couldn't see the look at th faces of the high command knowing their military base had entered the stone age.

The roads seemed to be clear, with only a few check points set up looking for those anyone. Once a cop took a look inside Dick's car and saw all the seats were filled then looked back into their papers or coffee mugs being told to look out only for Clark and Diana. It was going to take a few more hours to get to Smallville but once he did he was going to lay low for a bit. Dominican Republic or Brazil sounds interesting to Dick. Not non-extradition but he did know some people there who could keep him out of trouble.

Just as he was thinking about the type of things he should say to the señoritas on the beach when his phone rang to an unlisted number. Time to issue protocol.

"Disk Drive here. Who is this?"

"Amazing Amazon and the Boy Scout."

"Well, well, well its good to here from you both. I can see you did you job, any problems at your end."

"We didn't get caught, mostly. But we lost something valuable and the T-1000 got away."

"Crap! What are you guys going to do."

"What we agreed to. You take Chloe and the Kents back to her old house until we find a way to get there without any more trouble. We do have some time, that 'little present' we left them put a pretty little dent in their response time. Who knows what they'll do. But I'm pretty sure we've got some time to hide. But make sure you get there safely you've done more than we could have expected."

"Like I said its been a real pleasure. Oh, would you care to speak to them, normally I'd give it to one of the ladies but Mr. Kent," Dick turned around passing him the phone. "Those was some pretty good punches."

"Clark. Are you okay."

_'Guy busted out of the pokey and he still worries about his boy. I wish I had had a dad like that.' _ Dick thought to himself as Clark and Jonathan continued talking for a few moments. The conversation was lost on them a bit as he drove the car through miles of empty road as he heard Jonathan's words. 'I understand the call needs to be brief', 'I'll tell your mother you're fine' and of course "I love you son."

It took several more hours until he finally saw a poster that proclaimed 'Smallville The Meteor Capital of the World.' Dick drove through the quiet roads driving past a bowling alley and a small tavern. He then saw a street corner that had a TV station and a local newspaper as he turned left and saw a gated community full of really nice houses. It appeared all of the houses faced a really large golf course. He then saw a sign that said "Bratt Flats." He drove up to the place and saw an entry pad to which Chloe told him to punch in some numbers. The numbers where accepted as the gates opened up.

Dick then drove Chloe to her old house though almost panicked when he realized she didn't have her key. Until Chloe got out of the car and walked by the yard of the house and produced a key underneath a small flower near the corner of the yard. He had to congratulate Chloe on finding a way to get past anything. The Kents soon followed as they thanked Dick for what he had done for them. Chloe in turn gave him a hug._ 'If only I was a few years younger."_ he thought as he left them as he went to find a good place to travel.


	26. Chapter 26

**4/16/05 - 11:30PM - Bratt Flats - Smallville, KS**

Chloe found herself back inside her old house alongside the Kents. Thankfully there was no extra security in the house. When the community is gated there is very little need to get extra alarm. Chloe then found it strange to welcome the Kents to her house though technically it didn't belong to her anymore. Still tricky to sell this though. Once her father got fired, Lionel Luthor had him replaced with another manager who was more or less happy to stay where he lived but appreciated the money to go on more vacations with his family. So the house was still shown around by her father, sometimes by people who just wanted to meet her for putting Lionel Luthor behind bars. Though released on a technicality and now living back at the Luthor Mansion having ended his strange Phoenix effect that came from an almost miraculous healing of his rare liver disease.

Now her father had found some work back at the LuthorCorp near Metropolis but wasn't assigned a position until after she graduated. Until then, Lex was giving her dad a very respectable extension of his severance.

"My Dad's room is pretty cozy with a nice bed for you both, I still have my old room. Most of this place is furnished to show around for people but I'd suggest you keep it clean."

"No problem dear." said Martha.

"I'm just glad we are safe for now." Chloe then sighed. "I just wish I knew where Clark was."

"I'm right here Chloe."

Chloe almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Clark this time without the military fatigues, sticking to his usual red jacket, blue shirt and jeans. Next to him was a very tall brunette in glasses, wearing a red plaid blouse, white leather jacket and blue jeans. Come to think of it..

"Diana?"

"Yes Chloe its me." she said as she took of her glasses. I'm not going to hurt you Chloe. Your cousin and friend were the exception because they attacked me. You don't have to fear me or you Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Well?"

"Well what?" said Chloe.

"Aren't you going to hug your best friend."

Seeming as if a light switch was turned on Chloe ran up to Clark and hugged him very tight, the Kents followed afterwards. Several minutes seemed to pass by before anyone decided to let go.

"Clark what is happening here?" said Martha. "And who are you Diana? Why do you want our son and why would anyone be coming after us?"

"First of all Mrs. Kent I think Clark has some explaining for Chloe." said Diana. "Because the truth is all of you are tied together because you know the truth about Clark. Its Chloe who doesn't know all of it and right now I believe its time she knows.

"Know what Clark?" asked Chloe.

"I saw the interrogation Chloe, both of your interrogations."

The Kents looked saddened at the idea of their son having to see them having to protect him.

"You guys managed to trick that investigator but not Chloe and more importantly none of you could have hoped for Lois' father to do that to any of you. And its all because of me. Chloe I know several weeks ago that you saw me lift a car above my head and then disappear right in front of your eyes."

"Oh, well, I, um." In rare moment for Chloe she couldn't be able say anything.

"I'm so sorry I was never able to tell you before now. You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you."

"Clark don't. How many times have I let the truth destroy reputations and lives. I have for the longest time been untrustworthy. That day I got that truth gas in my system, Lana looked me in the eyes and told me she couldn't trust me. I wanted to find out your secret from Lionel Luthor so he could get my father his job back. Believe me right now I'd prefer to live in a bell tower and work alongside gargoyles for the rest of my life than do that again. I've kept quiet waiting for the day you'd tell me. Because I know in my heart I don't deserve to know. Especially after what happened to Alicia."

Clark had to admit Chloe was taking things far better than he thought. He was happy in more ways than he could say. But he was still afraid for her, his parents knew who he was and it was causing them so much pain and of course Alicia. _'How can I do this to her?'_ he thought. Especially when she didn't know everything.

"There is more Chloe." he looked at his parents who having heard everything Chloe said couldn't help but feel close to Chloe despite the bad things as well as the good things. "What you've seen me do. All the abilities I have." Clark paused for a moment as he needed time to tell it to her. "I can hear a dog barking ten miles away, I can generate heat from my eyes, see things through solid object with X-rays and I'm.."

"Hold on a second," said Chloe as she nervously brought her arms to her chest. "X-ray vision?"

"Yes, I... Chloe! I'm not a pervert. I've always been respective of your privacy."

"Alright. Continue." Chloe said as she heard the Kents laugh at Chloe's embarrassment.

"I'm also invulnerable to many things on the planet with the exception of magic like those witches used against us on the birthday you don't remember. Also to the various forms of the meteor rocks."

"So the meteor rocks that gave you these powers can also hurt you?"

Clark then stopped for a moment and hoped that Chloe wouldn't say anything else. "The meteor rocks never gave me these abilities. I wasn't born in Smallville when the meteor shower hit. But I came with the meteor rocks, because I traveled alongside them as they left the planet I came from."

"Planet you came from?" Chloe suddenly had her legs become shaky, having realized they were standing a few feet from the door, she decided to sit down. Thankfully they were not far from the living room as Martha Kent held her as they sat by the couch.

Chloe took a few seconds before she decided to continue. "So wait a minute. That means you're like an alien?"

"His planet was called Krypton, Chloe" Diana spoke up. "Almost eighteen years ago his planet had been destroyed, what's left of it is now the meteor rocks we call kryptonite. The planet was once a mighty civilization that was prosperous and peaceful until war destroyed it. The war was won by the forces of good but it was the final triumph of a planet that accomplished wonders. Now the only things that live on from that planet are those irradiated rocks and the best friend you know as Clark. He was born Kal-El, to a mother and father who loved him and wanted the best for him."

Diana looked at the Kents for a moment seeing a brief moment of disbelief as it was difficult for them to grasp everything Jor-El's memory had done was motivated out of love.

"They gave him a chance for life sending him to this world Trusting a family they knew would care for him as if he were their very own. To live among the people waiting for the time when he would be ready to follow the path to become the world's greatest hero."

Chloe sat there, attempting to take it all in. As she looked at the Kents, the family who found him. This woman who somehow knew everything about Clark and knowing that he was not of this world.

"But you look so... human?" Chloe said to Clark.

"Yet he is still the same person you've known, Chloe." said Diana.

"Clark, I... I think you're so amazing. You save people's lives and take zero credit." Chloe then smiled as she continued. "To me, you're more than just a hero - you're a superhero.

"Chloe..." Clark sighed.

"She's right Kal-El." said Diana.

"I'm serious, Clark. If more humans were like you, the world would be a better place."

"You're right again Chloe. The world does become a better place."

Now Chloe was confused again. What do you mean about the world to 'become a better place?'"

"You all know about Clark, now. But you don't know about me and where and when I come from. There is so much more and we have to tell you. But first I think we need to stay awake perhaps get all of us something to eat."

"The pantry's bare and all the stores are closed right now." said Chloe as she suddenly felt her stomach rumble. The soldiers at the base fed her and the Kents something to eat but it was so uncomfortable being there they had all but lost their appetites. But now that they were free their appetites were furiously restored.

"Don't worry Chloe I'll find some stuff at the Talon along with some milk."said Clark.

"And I'll get some groceries at the store" said Diana. "I'll take what we need and have you guys cook something to eat here. I'll be sure to leave my money. I was good enough to leave my satchel full of money back in the car Dick used to bring you here."

"We'll be back in a few seconds." they both said.

"In a few seconds?" said Chloe as Diana and Clark disappeared. "Oh."

No sooner did Chloe say the word both Clark and Diana returned. Chloe saw them both carrying several large boxes of groceries and Diana with the same black satchel.

"Okay now I know that both of you are super-powered."

"We'll put this boxes in the kitchen, the snacks will tide you over as we'll continue my story and Chloe..." Diana paused for a moment. "I think even you'll be more fascinated. As for you Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I can tell you so much and it will never be enough."

The two sped into the kitchen as Chloe, Jonathan and Martha made themselves busy. After a while Chloe sat down at the dining table as she heard Diana and Clark continue their story.

Martha was in the kitchen moving around getting used to the new surrounding but she knew her way around the kitchen as she prepared some chicken fried steak with Jonathan having cut up some vegetables for a salad and Clark brewing some coffee. They had dinner with fresh milk to drink and a really good pecan pie from the Talon for dessert. As Chloe and the rest looked at Diana with peaked interest as she recounted to them what she was doing from her time at the base to the incident at the Talon. Diana couldn't help but apologize to Chloe and Martha for what she had done.

"I think its Lois and Lana who need your apology." said Martha as Diana looked humbled as she promised to apologize to Lois. As far as she was concerned she not only fought more skillfully and bravely. Lana on the other hand, well as far as she was concerned the girl had behaved hastily in bringing that knife. But she promised to apologize.

She then returned about the car chase, the bridge and her brief fight with Clark. As Chloe wondered how Clark could have been bested by Diana. She explained that Clark though strong, he was not yet skilled. Had he began the training his father's memory had set for him he might have had a better chance. She then recounted how ashamed Clark was about what Jor-El, his biological father had done to his life and Chloe once again noticed how hurt Diana was. This girl really knew Clark, more than that she was proud of him. Diana told of her life and the origins. A child of Zeus and a mighty queen of mythical warriors. Chloe was once again ready to condemn Zeus' actions when she heard the horrors committed by Hera. Her family's fight and fierce vindication. Once or twice Martha and Jonathan looked horrified. Diana told them that's what happens when you actually live a Greek tragedy. But even more she talked again about what Clark was to become. Chloe realized during the whole time Diana never once referred to Clark as anything but Kal-El. To Chloe it seemed like the Kents, Clark included treated it like it was so 'alien.' Thought she noticed something very interesting with Clark as he heard her say his actual name. It was like his eyes lit up as if her saying it made him incredibly happy. _He likes her. _ Chloe thought to herself as she looked at Diana who also seemed to have the same look in her eyes as she said his name. _Don't worry Clark. She likes you back._

Diana then told them about Hardcastle and how he was a deeply troubled man who was the victim of a terrible alien invasion and how after years of being reconstructed he had become a broken man who blamed Clark for everything he had to endure. Diana was sent back from a future that was great and glorious. One that had brought peace on Earth and united all of humanity. A future she was willing to fight and if necessary die to ensure it happened.

All the humans on that table couldn't have felt more proud of the people they had come to know and from that moment onward understood more they never ever thought possible.

"So this Hardcastle more or less can't stand who he is because he's a violent racist?"

"More or less. Everything I have tried has been to protect Kal-El, but without the device he used to go back in time I can't be able to send him back. Worse, I accidentally let him gain access to a computer full of information about Kal-El as well as being able to communicate with certain information I've obtained. Thankfully I managed to secure most of it, but the key word is most. Who knows what he could do with it. Worse, who to show it to. The computer is exceptionally advanced and even though he's mostly a machine. He's no computer expert. But he may get clever about what he is capable of and take it from there. However..."

"However what?" said Chloe.

"I did use the phone I brought with me to spy on you."

"What?"

"I needed to keep tabs on Kal-El. You are the most connected to the rest of the world I had to perform at trick to duplicate your phone's contents on to mine."

"That... sounds really cool. Though very big brother or in this case big sister-ish."

"I still have that phone in my bag. If I could be able to access the computer I could be able to find him."

"I could be able to help you. If I could.."

"I appreciate it Chloe. But the technology is outdated by several decades. Plus after everything you've been through, after everyone here has been through I think you should get some sleep."

Chloe wanted to disagree but from her time looking for a prom dress, enduring a holdup at the Talon, being arrested by her own uncle and then being thrown in a holding cell and a prison break. But after the long drive and the very good dinner she felt it in her to finally get some sleep. Apparently all the Kents did.

"She's right Chloe." said Martha. "But I have to ask you Diana are we going to be safe here?"

"For at least a few hours Martha. But until then all of us have to get some rest. The software on this phone is pretty advanced, unfortunately so is the laptop. I need time. Until then you two take Mr. Sullivan's room. Chloe can use her old room and Chloe do you have a guest room?"

"Yes we do."

"Clark can sleep there and I'll take the couch."

"No Diana I'll take the couch, you the guest room."

"Ever the gentleman Kal-El. By the way Chloe you wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes do you. I'm sure you could all use a shower before going to bed."

"I'm afraid not." said Chloe.

"That's alright Clark and I will get some more. I'll go to your home and get some things there."

"Please tell my dad I'm okay. If anything I need you to bring him here so he can be safe."

"Chloe he is safe where he is, in fact until I can determine what to do next you are not to contact anyone. The same goes for all of you."

Martha and Jonathan accepted it and so did Clark and Chloe a bit unwillingly for they both wanted to know how Lois and Lana were doing at the base.

"As long as nobody knows where we are. They are safer as they are."

Clark and Diana both left everyone and within seconds brought back some clothes.

It was decided that the women use the showers upstairs while Clark's father took a shower first downstairs as he sat calmly in the middle of the room. It definitely took a little bit longer than most because of the day they all had. Everyone needed the soothing warmth of a shower as it calmed them all down. Clark sat down in the middle of the room as he was joined by Diana who was still waiting for Chloe or Martha to finish their shower first. The silence between them was comfortable at first but before it could get uncomfortable Diana decided to speak up.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I know its Hardcastle's fault but still you didn't deserve to have this happen to any of you especially your parents. They have done so much for you and I know you could never be more grateful for everything they've done for you. But believe me when I say to you that you are worth it. They have done so much for you because every second of every day has brought them joy. Both your friends and your family. Especially when you have more of each in the future."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?' I've talked to you about your other friends before especially ones like us. You'll meet other fellow humans who you're very close to and..."

"Not that. You also said family. Do I have a family?"

"Oops." said Diana. "I'm not going to say too much about that other than yes you do have a family, of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"Your DNA is incompatible with most humans. Try as you have in the future you have and believe me you have tried, you cannot be able to reproduce with a human. Some hybrid DNA has allowed you to create a composite of both Kryptonian and human but only with limited success. You do find someone to fall in love and marry. But it has been immeasurably difficult for what you do. That for the longest time before you brought peace to the world that you couldn't become attached to one single person. But you eventually became happy and that's all I can say for now."

Clark was so numb at the idea he could finally live free from loneliness. But wanted to know, needed to know who that person was. But then he remembered what Diana told him that want and need were different.

Eventually Chloe and Martha finished with their shower as Diana left to go upstairs. Jonathan was finished so Clark's turn followed. Both took their time as well. Clark still feeling the need for a longer shower as he reflected upon his whole day, from Lois' silly alarm prank to doing her shift and of course finding Diana. Being held by the arms like a little baby. The car chase, the jump off the bridge, the events in that forest. Flying to Texas, enjoying a meal, seeing his long lost dog. Those awful interrogations, finding Chloe's contact and of course the prison break. Yet through it all he had to admit he was happy to have met Diana. Though while thinking about her made him want to change the shower to a slightly cooler setting.

Diana was upstairs having finished her shower where she had all but relaxed under the water. She found a nice replacement for the blouse that had been torn by a bullet. But she wasn't ready to give up the white leather jacket yet. She got herself a pair of jeans and a similar blouse all set for tomorrow, while she donned a pair of blue pajamas and prepared to go downstairs, when Martha Kent stood waiting by the door.

"Oh hello, Martha. What can I help you with?"

"Hello dear. Jonathan and I were wondering about many things after what you had went through with Clark today and we'd like to talk to you two about it."

"You don't trust someone you've just met. I understand that, especially considering what happened. But I assure you everything I said to all of you was the truth."

"We understand that and we are grateful for what you have done for us. We just want to know something. Something very personal."

"Well I'll do my best, but Kal-El's super hearing could kick in at any time. More importantly for your own safety I shouldn't reveal too much."

"What is Clark to you?"

"I don't know what you mean. At least I don't think so. He's a friend a very good friend who... Convinced me to save the world after I myself turned my back on it."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to reveal too much, Mrs. Kent. But I and several other of our friends fought major threats to this world and other adversaries but when it came to our lives... It seemed as if we all lost the will to fight on. Yet something special united us all and we couldn't have been more proud of each other."

"Personally, Kal-El and I have lived through many adventures and have shared many experiences. These things must remain private but all you need to know is that I would lay down my life for him. I'd die first before giving up on him."

"Is that all?"

"Its all I can tell you for now. Let it go Martha."

"Thank You, Diana. Goodnight."

Diana then left the room as she then saw Chloe all dressed for bed.

"Diana may I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure Chloe."

Chloe invited her into her room where it all seemed a little less styled than that a teenaged girl would have.

"I know." said Chloe as she walked around the room seeing a much more simplified style. "Its not my usual style. I'd have a little wall with the paranormal and unexplained but at least its still comfy. Anyway I wanted to thank you personally for what you did for me and the Kents but most importantly for Clark."

"Thank You Chloe. I have to say its wonderful to meet you again after all these years."

"So we actually meet. Can I ask how that came to be, or is it like you told the Kents about Clark? You can't say too much."

"Exactly Chloe."

"How are you going to have this timeline restored to normal? Oh with the ring you say will erase our memories." Diana nodded her head. "I understand the whole paradox thing, I've seen Back to the Future. I still wish I'll have that talk with Clark one day."

"You will Chloe. You will."

"Still, I've got a question to ask you."

"I'll do my best to answer it."

"Actually its the same question the Martha Kent wanted to ask you but you successfully managed to avoid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two looking at each other. Now maybe I'm mistaken but what exactly are you to him?"

Diana started to shuffle nervously when she saw a pencil and a notepad on Chloe's nightstand. She reached for half of it and started writing. She then turned it around.

_'Just a friend Chloe'_ Diana's writing proclaimed. After which Diana wrote another note.

_'Leave it at that!'_

"Okay." said Chloe as Diana continued writing for a bit.

_'We may have dated once and a while, but we've always been very good friends.'_

"That explains it."

_'Please don't ask any more personal questions'_ Diana wrote. Afterwards she then spoke up. "Your lives come first. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Diana." said Chloe though with a smirk on her face.

"Goodnight Chloe." said Diana. Before leaving the room she then took the scraps of paper that she wrote and swallowed them up.

* * *

Diana went downstairs still feeling the weird feeling of paper down her mouth as she saw Jonathan Kent going upstairs. "Hello Diana."

"Goodnight Mr. Kent. Listen I want you all to get as much rest as you can. But at moments notice you get prepared to leave in hurry, understood."

"Yes Diana. I have still have many questions for you. I am glad that you come from a bright future. I just wish they was a way that can make things better now. Especially after what you just told us."

"No change happens, Mr. Kent. Things happen as they should and that is that."

"I just.. I was so quick to judge Jor-El. I loved Clark so much, raised him over the years. He was my son and Martha's, not somebody who's civilization ended. And I was so eager for Clark to live the life he wanted. But when you mentioned that story of me and Martha, I... I love my life with her and I don't regret anything except how much my father needed me so much. I wish I never gave Clark that trait, my greatest flaw. Maybe he should have listened to Jor-El sooner. Nor took the blame for his step-sibling. I wish I had never been so jealous that I wanted to believe in the worst of Clark's species. I wanted to believe I rescued him not Jor-El. There was so much he didn't deserve to endure and I'm culpable for that."

"You did the best you could Mr. Kent. Maybe you could have done things differently, but what's done is done."

"Still, you are so proud of what he's done but you refuse to call him 'Clark.' You call him by his birth name with such pride. I can never say it like you say it to him."

"In time all will know him by another name and its a name we both can say with pride. But until then, get some rest and don't worry. Goodnight."

Jonathan continued climbing the stairs as he walked up to the bedroom with his wife.

* * *

Clark just finished his shower and put on his clothes consisting of a t-shirt and sweats as he walked by the couch only to see Diana walk by and he could hear the heartbeats pounding in his chest as he saw how gorgeous Diana looked in her pajamas. They were sleek blue showing the contours of her curves, from her legs to her breasts. Her long dark hair was tousled and was shining with some moisture from the shower she had taken. Now more than ever he saw how lovely her face looked. How beautiful she was period. He didn't want to be caught staring so he decided to speak up.

"So um, Diana how long do you think before we have to move?"

"The best thing we can do is just rest as long as we can, but I just spoke to Jonathan and I made it clear that if we had to, we should prepare to leave as quickly as possible."

"I understand."

"Goodnight Kal-El."

Clark couldn't help it anymore as he gave her a very gentle hug goodnight. "Thank You, Diana for everything you've done. Goodnight." He turned back to the couch all set up to go to sleep when Diana still stood there looking confused.

"I'm sorry Diana, is there something wrong? Do Amazons not hug where you come from?"

"Yes we do Kal-El. But we hug with all our might."

"I don't... Oh. So you being as strong as me I can't hurt you if I hug you with all my strength."

"Exactly." said Diana with a smile. "I would have though after our tussle in the forest today convinced you of that."

"I'm sorry its just that.. ever since I was a boy I always had to be careful. Every handshake every... hug. I've cared a great deal for people and always felt as if I was holding air sometimes. Sometimes its their scents and their touch that remind me they are actually there."

"So come over her and try again. This time with all your strength." said Diana.

Clark wrapped his hands around Diana as she wrapped her hands around him. Clark stood there at first frightened for her but started to feel a very strong embrace from Diana reveling at how strong she was. He then returned as much strength as Diana was hugging him back. It was wonderful. Her arms squeezing his back caused the muscles to loosen comfortably. He closed his eyes then smelled in her hair with the scent of shampoo and perfume. He felt the warmth and softness of her skin as their cheeks brushed each other. How firm and soft her body felt from the muscles in her back to the fullness of her chest against his own. It was so amazing he didn't want it to end. Thankfully Diana decided to break it at the same time he did, hopefully not noticing how much he enjoyed it.

"And that is how you hug an Amazon, Kal-El." Diana said with a smile.

For the briefest moment Clark thought she looked a little winded as if she had trouble breathing. He didn't want to think he had hurt her or ... was it something else? _No I'm was just imagining it._

"Goodnight, Diana."

"Goodnight, Kal-El."

Clark returned to the couch as Diana left for the guestroom. Sleeping under the blankets found in a closet, Clark was able to drift slowly and happily fell to sleep. It was such a great feeling to actually be hugged by someone as tightly as that. To think the night before he was imagining that very thing and now it truly was better than he had hoped for. The last thing he thought as he fell to sleep was how wonderful a woman Diana was. A Wonder Woman.

* * *

Diana fiddled with the phone one last time knowing the information was going to be a while to process. She then slid under the covers of the bed as she yawned and slowly fell to sleep. But then she realized it was the little things she was remembering earlier with Clark. The trouble they had endured was chaotic and fierce and she knew deep down it could only get worse the next morning. The meeting at the diving school, the dress shop where she wanted to try on a dress that all but turned into an invitation she couldn't accept. Being revealed by the sheriff. Meeting Clark and getting him out of there. Fighting Clark in the woods and telling him close to everything.

Going out on a date at that Texas restaurant. Showing him Krypto and the planning and assault of that base. She wanted it to end right there at the base but Hardcastle escaped. Meeting with Chloe and the Kents and that nice little dinner. A whole other day awaited. Still she had to think positive. She felt it nice to end that day on that hug. She knew that Clark never had a real hug in a long time. To her Clark looked more handsome than he did when she last left him. She wanted to tell him the entire truth. Funny that the first words they shared were the actual first words spoken years from now. Only they were more flirtatious that time. But still that hug, the feel of his chest and his arms. The last thing she thought before falling to sleep was that he certainly lived up to his name. A Super Man.


	27. Chapter 27

**4/17/05 - 3:00AM - Granville, KS**

The man General Jason Hardcastle knew as Superman got away and he was furious. All his planning was ruined no thanks to Blankenship and Steve Trevor. He had intended to encourage his old friends to take action. If it wasn't for those air force officers he would have convinced them to bring Superman within that cell and then he'd be allowed to kill him.

Instead those two had to question General Lane and bring in Diana to question. Worse the person who questioned her was Steve Trevor himself. Those two always seemed to do the most damage together. Despite the captain's doubts he was more than ready to help her.

Diana then triggered the blackout and though he was glad to be out he, wanted Superman to suffer. But she was there and it was impractical to kill him there. He needed to draw him out, it was the only chance he had left. In order to do that he needed to give Clark a reason to walk out and challenge him without Diana there to assist him. He needed the people to see him as the threat that he felt he truly was, then he'd call upon the army. But he thought to himself how he was going to do that.

He had the Diana's computer, a nice little set up with some files and a few link ups. However the computer was heavily restricted with almost everything locked out. He had no time to crack the password. He may be half man/half machine but he barely knew how to work a computer this advanced. Heck his present day version could barely get a computer to work.

He looked at everything, a file containing some strange vision for the camera, another was obviously a night vision camera. But then he found some type of audio/visual device that once a sound keyed into a person's brain could be able to transmit images and audio into a person's mind or into their every single device with an audio or video transmission. It could even extract the images out, realizing that this was what she intended to use on everyone who had found out about her and every change he and she had done when they time-traveled.

He could issue a threat to Clark Kent and tell him to come out of hiding. But he wasn't going to threaten an innocent human only those like the Kents, people he believed to be traitors to their species. But he needed something to threaten with. The information on the computer was scarce, he knew Diana must have hacked into the military computers to falsify a clearance. She had kept eyes on someone by using their phone or computer. But he couldn't find any of it. But what other records, or physical proof could she have shown to get the young Superman to trust her?

He then remembered the teenaged version of Superman originally hated the planet of his origin. If he could find something that she'd show him to change his mind. He then looked and continued looking into some files and found something called 'Legacy of the Houses of An and El.' He was able to access the files but this was going to take some time. Thankfully he didn't require that much rest. And as interesting as it was to be in that cell, he managed to find some time to rest and meditate. _ I will have my revenge!_


	28. Chapter 28

**4/17/05 - 7:00AM - Conference Room - Fort Riley, KS**

Power had been restored to the facility and the communications were up and running, but the damage was devastating. Fires and various acts of disruption had prevented the base from being restored. Several other bases had come to assist them. To which General Lane was incredibly furious because of his position at one of the largest military bases in the country having such a disaster on his watch.

_That wretched woman outmaneuvered us and there was going to be hell to pay. _"Status? Someone here give me status?"

"General, we have several air support units still being flown in to make sure the base is working." replied Major Hardy. "Colonel Napier has been sent to the hospital with a concussion and a Lt. Colonel Ironsides is taking his place."

General Lane reflected on Ironsides, he was a capable subordinate.

"The rest of the brigades have been completely mobilized, the checkpoints have been reestablished and there are seeking out the Kents and Miss Sullivan." Hardy continued. "But given the time that had passed during the blackout we have to accept that they are long gone. That was a powerful EMP. If she truly was from the future then the technology she had was more than capable in shorting a US military base. But not enough to destroy Hardcastle."

Lane had heard how Colonel Napier told him about the laptop that was able to survive the EMP. If that technology could have survived, then so could Hardcastle. He still had to give the woman some credit. Diana had highly advanced technology alongside a traditional low-tech cleverness. They searched her for weapons but couldn't see inside her body. They should have used an X-Ray machine on her, but then again Hardcastle mentioned magic in that woman's culture. It was probably invisible. He already mentioned to him about an invisible plane, odd considering she could fly in the first place.

"We have coordinated the battalions on the base, the colonel is with them right now. We also are setting up communications back with Washington but at this point we can't cover this up like the previous night. Its catastrophic. The Secretary of Defense and the rest of the advisors are finding a way to spin a story like this without telling the whole truth."

"Any word from Hardcastle after his escape?" said Lane.

"None Sir. But from what Colonel Napier had said, he was fighting what sounded something fierce to him while he was attempting to deal with the woman, perhaps the boy really was in league with her."

"Captain Trevor? Did the computer happen to prove the colonel's suspicions correct about 'Private Christopher.'"

"Yes sir." replied Steve. "The information came out of this terminal which is now completely back online. But once every source came back it proved exactly what the colonel suspected. Private Christopher does not exist. It was Clark Kent."

"Major Hardy?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Have Brigadier General Michaels prepare his brigade and surround the town of Smallville. I'll gain the necessary authorization to move on Blankenship's order, after what just happened here today I'm more than satisfied that the situation calls for this response but until then have him Michaels' men assemble and have them ready to move in an hour."

"Yes sir."

Lois and Lana had all but finished extinguishing the candles in her room as the both relaxed as the lights had been restored. Despite the confusion that was occurring on the base the guards had been bringing her some food from and had all but returned this time with far less worry.

It always surprised Lois that she could instill the same fear her dad did whenever she walked in front of his troops. Well she did elbow that guy in the gut the last time he got in her way of her father. She still couldn't believe that her father had placed Chloe under arrest. Even more surprising was apparently Chloe and the Kents had escaped. When she asked some major in charge of organizing the battalions under his watch it had something to do with the woman who had attacked her and apparently some boy, but that was only a rumor.

Eventually her father came into her room and confirmed what the major had heard. She did not hesitate to smile at the news when she had found out Chloe and the Kents had escaped.

"Do you have any idea at all where they might be headed Lois?"

"Well I'm happy to say I don't have a clue, because even if I did I would never let you sick your dogs on them."

Lana was so surprised that these two people could be so hostile to each other. She only knew her mother and step-father briefly and was more than happy to have met her biological father years later despite some hostility with his family. She knew what it was like to have a family. Still with the type of man General Lane was, she probably could guess why Lois was so hostile.

"What about you Miss Lang? Any idea where they might hide especially where the young Mr. Kent might take them?"

"Clark was here?" said Lana and Lois at the same time.

"Its only a preliminary investigation but we believe that he and the female intruder had broken in to escape and to kill a man under our protection."

"Who was under your protection, general?" Lois spat.

"Other than telling you that he escaped and attacked by the same woman who attacked you both, I have nothing to tell you beyond absolute certainty."

"I'll bet."

"Tell me do any of you know where the Kents or Chloe might go."

Lana didn't want to tell the general anything but she offered what she knew.

"All I know General Lane is that if your niece escaped then she would do so in a way that very few people would know about. She was nowhere near Smallville but within miles of this base when she was hiding from Lionel Luthor. Now she has this woman with Clark. I wouldn't know where Chloe would go, but I do know she'd hide better than you can find her."

"Well that is a shame Miss Lang. Because I will start with where I believe she feels most comfortable. Now I confiscated her phone and there I found some contacts of hers that might tell me where to find her. Except this one man who's mysteriously gone missing. A well known pest who trespasses upon this property. Even more I've noticed that lately Chloe has been keeping much more contact with Clark particularly when things go wrong." Lane then stopped at the expression on Lana's face. "Oh you didn't know this Miss Lang?"

"They're friends and the capture a lot of stories but I didn't realize it had increased."

"It has. Especially after the death of that young murdered girl he was dating."

Lana remembered how bitterly angry and jealous she was of Alicia. For attempting to have her killed out of psychotic jealousy and of course for supposedly knowing the truth about Clark. She felt terrible that nobody believed her and especially for Clark knowing that he was ready to kill the man responsible for framing Alicia for attempted murder and of course for murdering Alicia.

"Everyone needs a friend." said Lois. "Have any idea what that is like?"

General Lane was losing his patience with his daughter as he decided to make it clear the other reason for him being here.

"Because of what's happened and my belief that Chloe could very well be hiding in Smallville, I'm ordering my men to prepare to enter the town and search the surrounding areas. Once the word is given I will turn that place inside out looking for Chloe and the Kents."

Lana and Lois became disgusted at the general's fierce and wicked idea for the town.

"Well then I guess its time for Lana and I to leave and make sure what's left of our homes are still standing."

"You are not going anywhere Lois, because of what may happen to the town I'm..."

"What?! Ordering me to stay here where its supposedly safe? A military base that failed to keep five people from escaping? No general, its been enough time since we got a comfortable night sleep despite the nice use of candles but until you can think of another place you can stick us away from danger I am going back to the Kent's house and Lana has to deal with her apartment at the Talon."

"Fine. At least let me give you a ride back."

"Sure thing dad. I hear the attack chopper is a cozy ride."


	29. Chapter 29

**Before you start reading this chapter I must mention its pretty long and intercut between several characters. Yet its rich in detail and full of great history. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**4/17/05 - 8:00AM - Smallville, KS**

Diana got to her knees as she slowly shook Clark awake. With a smile on his face he spoke up.

"Diana?" said Clark sleepily as he opened his eyes and saw her beautiful face. After everything bad that had happened the day before he had to admit it was so great to begin his day seeing her.

"Yes. Its me Kal-El and good morning. Time to wake up we've got a lot to do. Your mother is already making breakfast, now come on get up."

Clark yawned as he got out of bed and saw his mother and father already in the kitchen preparing a really good breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes ,orange juice, coffee and milk. This would make any great Sunday breakfast if there wasn't the threat of psycho ready to kill him at a moments notice.

Everybody sat down already dressed as the prepared themselves to leave once they were done eating. Chloe for first time truly wondered what was the reason for Diana and Clark's outfits. They were so similar to each other only Diana had some star designs on her clothes, a very American girl style look to her. Diana told her that her outfit was very much the same style of the American flag from Steve's shoulder insignia as a way to be open towards his nation and she would dress in similar colors for her it was a reminder that she could be in her outfit at a moment's notice.

Chloe really wanted to see Diana go all warrior princess, but was ready to accept that when things became necessary. As for Clark, Diana always felt that it was more than just his favorite colors. When he became the great hero he his costume would be a cry back to the old Kryptonian warriors who's colors of red, blue and yellow where the colors responding to their status of the mighty knights of the Sapphire Guard. For the House of El was a line of noblemen who carried the honor of their forebears every day on their chests.

Chloe really became amazed. _Clark Kent farm boy and intrepid reporter in training was a nobleman. _

Jonathan and Martha continued to eat in silence, what hostility they had for Diana was almost non existent. Yet even they were beginning to wonder why Clark and Diana were sharing such reserved looks toward each other. They knew that their son had a very lonely life but they didn't want him to take advantage or be taken advantage of. After he failed with Lana and was horribly manipulated by Alicia, they warned him that despite how he felt he should be careful. Yet Martha never gave up on him, '_There is someone out there for you'_ was becoming her mantra for Clark. But right now they all needed to concentrate upon their survival.

Few words were said and only satisfied appetites from a happy group of people. They relaxed for a little while talking about what happened the day before. Even Chloe wasn't going to let what happened with Lois and Lana disregard the kind conversation that happened before as they talked about their time in Mrs. Marston's dress shop.

Martha and Chloe still found it amazing that Diana was allowed permission to try it on. Chloe still found it great that she was able to get one up on Dawn Stiles. Even Diana agreed that girl was supremely selfish. Martha wanted to meet with Mrs. Marston and hopefully be invited to see her try that dress on.

"When I was with Jonathan the first time in Smallville I couldn't help but think how beautiful it was. I remember asking Liz if I could try it on, but she was completely opposed to me touching it. Just touching it! She told me she was waiting for the goddess to walk into the door one day to try it on. Looks like she found her goddess."

"Demigoddess actually." Diana corrected.

"Oh you should show her how you convinced her, do your pose."

"My pose?"

"You know the hands at your hips pose."

Diana then stood upright and put her hands at her hips which elicited a look of pride on both Chloe and Martha.

"You really do appear to be a very assertive woman."

"Well your not so bad yourself Madame Pr..." Diana put her hand to her mouth in time before revealing a another word.

"What was that Diana?" said Martha.

"Nothing you should know about in a few decades time."

"Fine I won't press the matter."

"In the meantime we all need to get ready."

Clark, Diana, Chloe and the Kents got to the living room and sat down. But no sooner did they sit did Clark begin clutching his head in a pain. A high-pitched ringing blared into his ears as neither anyone in the room could hear it.

"Clark what's wrong?" said Chloe as Martha and Jonathan raced towards him.

"AHHHH!" Clark heard the ringing in his head but not just him who heard it but everyone else in the room scream. Chloe, Jonathan, Martha and Diana were bent over yelling in pain as the ringing reached their ears too.

"What's going on?!" Clark screamed. "How are you guys hearing this?"

"Hardcaste!" Diana yelled.

* * *

Hardcastle had done it. He had replicated the same signal that had once communicated to Superman's beacon. It took some time but he was able to do it for every single human in Smallville and even for every soldier on the base.

* * *

The soldiers at Fort Riley where clutching their temples in agony as well as General Lane, Major Hardy, Major Charles, Steve Trevor, Carol Ferris, a recovered Colonel Napier, Lois and Lana who were getting ready to leave only to hear a loud ringing in their ears.

* * *

Joseph Willowbrook at Central Kansas State heard the ringing in his head as well as several members of his Native American Honor Society as they continued a conversation concerning Naman.

In Smallville it was the same. Sheriff Adams thought having already been released from the hospital the day before returned to her office hearing the sound along with all her deputies at the station.

At the Kregburn tavern several Smallville Crows football players where cleaning up the mess from a party as many of them were celebrating their acceptance to a university. Many of them sweared as the heard the noise.

In the home of Mr. Summers the Smallville High Geology Professor had his wife's arm wrapped around his as the walked along the street coming next to the Fordman's department store when Mr. Summers noticed a colleague getting ready to walk the street when he and his wife held their ears in agony.

Mr. Ballister was on the way to the Talon to watch a movie, the coffee house was shut down but the ticket taker to the movie was still there under Lex Luthor's order that the matinee would still air their classic film. As he walked by the Fordman's department store he heard that sound along with several people on the street.

General Hardcastle could feel the sound reach his ears as he felt it shaper than most. He then used the information in Diana's computer about the alien menace. He knew it was going to be tricky to sell this but because of what he knew what would happen to him he couldn't help but see the negative. But even he knew some of these old files were very twisted. He even knew how to start as he remembered that invasion by those Kryptonians.

* * *

"YOU ARE NOT ALONE. YOU ARE NOT ALONE."

Each and every house in Smallville, whether it was their computers, televisions, cell phones, radios and computers had heard the message over and over. As the message went through every store, every shop and home. The people in Smallville where looking at each other with worry others were shaking in fear and others held each other. The only good thing many could say was that the noise was over. But then they saw the appearance of an old man weathered and frail as he began to speak.

* * *

Joseph Willowbrook stood with his fellow students as they gathered around a television set up in classroom. In what was originally supposed to be a gathering on the importance of the Kawatche people in Smallville transformed into something more interesting. They saw the image of the old man wearing strange clothing. A long white robe with the symbol of a five-sided diamond with what looked to be the number eight etched on the diamond.

"Sister, as I record this message to you I will be dead soon. No physician on any world can save me now. My grief has crippled and pained my soul for years since I had to leave the planet Terra.

You know the story and though I am an old man I still remember it fondly when you were so much younger and I told you of the times on the planet. So please oblige me once more to be that young woman once again as I tell you of my time on Terra.

On a science mission on Ungara in sector 2814 when my ship was viciously attacked by a band of mercenaries out to plunder foreigners on the planet. Unfortunately being a science vessel I had nothing to give them. Perhaps some drugs or various expensive machines but nothing of real value so I blasted my way out of there but with a damaged ship and found myself in the Sol star system. The whole system was filled with completely uninhabitable planets with the exception of two, the planet Martis and Terra.

Unfortunately I didn't land on the more civilized planet and crash-landed on Terra. Backward by tens of thousands of years I had crashed my ship into a body of water. I barely managed to escape with my life, but my vessel was completely obliterated. I had managed to recover some technology at the crash. At my disposal were some radiation anomaly detectors, a universal translator as well as a weapon. A few supplies of food and some other equipment. I noticed that the distress beacon was destroyed and without any communications device I was stranded. The only people who could have found me were the pirates who could have tried to make me pay for my escape and hopefully some of the Martians could find me or contact Krypton. I was so furious that I kicked a stone on the planet and was surprised as I kicked it out of the atmosphere.

Eventually I noticed that I was strong, stronger than I had ever been. You learned from my 'old' friends as they described me as the weakest person they knew. Yet I could lift several heavy objects above my head and not get tired. I was able to run through a forest within a few seconds and once again not get tired. I then met a race of primitives who thought me wrong at first. Yet they saw my clothes and pointed to the sky as they made the connection that I was not of their world.

Even more fascinating was this race was very much like Kryptonians. Hair, eyes, skin, arms, legs. Everything was exactly alike and as a scientist I made a thorough examination and well one that was not so scientific. This wasn't too much of as surprise but its always fascinating. They are many species like us like the Almeracians, Daxamians, Thanagarians and now Humans. Makes one wonder if there was some intelligent design behind all of it.

I met their people and they hailed me as a mighty protector. They called themselves the Kawatche and they welcomed me gladly into their tribe. I soaked in their culture and decided it was important to learn something, perhaps place a portal to visit again for scientific purposes but all I really wanted was to go home.

I lived among them thanks to the chieftain who seemed to believe I was destined to arrive on his world and bring great things to his people. Primitive beings always exalt that which is superior but I'm no divinity.

I soon began to realize how superior I became. A tribal warrior accidentally fired a sharpened projectile called an arrow at me but it was the arrow that shattered. I realized I could see through the foliage of trees because my eyes could see through any solid object because my eyes could transmit X-Rays. On the other end of the spectrum I realized I could emit microwaves as I could boil a bowl of water just by staring at it. I then was able to cool a bowl of water to ice by my concentrated lung capacity. I could also hear the most quiet sounds from the most vast distances.

But the greatest thing I could do, the very thing that gives me dreams to this day was the ability to push myself off the ground and fly."

Willowbrook and the rest of his students had a look of absolute wonder, for the longest time they were amazed beyond anything they had heard and that was saying something. An alien visitor recounting his visit to the planet where he became a strong and powerful being. Even more importantly it was their people who had discovered him. They continued watching as the man continued to speak.

"So I lived among them and learned about all humanity. With my powers I could do anything. Eventually I left the village for a brief time so as to find a more civilized place.

I couldn't find it, if anything it was even worse. I learned that civilization is a very difficult word to throw around. For some of the most civilized corners of the world have that great decay known as corruption and it was everywhere. The most arrogant and awful people came from a continent called Europe. Whether it was the differences of religion, elitism and other wicked forms of prejudice that made the world an uncaring and bitter place.

Still some of these people believed in their worthiness, to be better than what they were. They were those who were humble and very intelligent despite their backward technology. I learned their languages without relying upon the translator. I even found places where other beings visited the world. The Mayan, the Egyptian, and the Zhongghou. Some of these civilizations would be wiped out but they left behind important clues. One I'm sure in a temple in the Zhongghou had symbols of the Green Lantern Corps. Eventually I returned to that village of the Kawatche and settled there at first because I wanted to stay close to my technology and hopefully be found next to the place I crashed.

But that reason changed. At first it was purely scientific at because I was curious of these people and wanted to see what it was that made them different from us. I started with the radiated crystals that I cataloged. I realized that the radiation could harm me, but when I exposed my irradiated blood away from the radiation it had all but cleared particularly in the presence of the sunlight.

I ran tests and realized beyond any doubt that the reason I could do all these abilities was because of the sun. Being a Kryptonian living under an older crimson sun and the same colored sky I had realized that very few of us have been within the proximity of a different sun. Its the youth of a golden sun and its nourishing azure atmosphere is what makes me strong. I'm pretty sure it would make any Kryptonian strong.

Its a shame these humans don't know of these effects. And as a true scientist I did things as ethically as possible testing blood and using various combinations of human DNA as well as Kryptonian DNA. While working on what made me so different on this planet. I was able to synthesize a reaction with the human DNA and tried it with an animal called a wolf. Eventually one of their brave warriors was willing to try my experiment to see what would happen when a human would be exposed to the combination of the radiation and wolf DNA. The combination was successful on the first try and I acknowledge it with some pride as the warrior and eventually warriors could transform themselves into wolves and back. They called themselves a word the Kawatche called Skinwalker."

The whole classroom stood up in awe as they heard the man saw this. "So you are right professor! The Kawatche Skinwalkers are real."

Willowbrook stood there shocked that the young had no real faith, the were told from the beginning they were real why should this man need to tell them otherwise? "Continue watching children you might learn something more." The class still continued buzzing as they saw the old man continue to speak.

"I gained a great respect among the tribe. For these people had great respect of their planet's natural surroundings. For me to allow them to commune with nature like this made me highly regarded by the tribe. Some granted to give me anything I wanted. All I wanted to do was wait there until I returned home. So they allowed me to live as long as I required. I wanted nothing from them. However something happened or should I say someone happened."

The class especially the young women started to see where this was going.

"I spoke often with the chieftain and was still promised any gift that I wanted. Yet I wanted nothing, just to go home. Still I was willing to accept his company, he being a very wise and noble leader. Yet as my visits became more common to his home, I noticed one of his daughters. His eldest who was promised to another man. I thought nothing of it at first. But I continued to visit more often. The chieftain becoming suspicious of my visits. 'You are not here to visit me and you don't know that.' I never understood what that meant at first but eventually I got it.

Walking across the body of water, homesick yet reveling in the ability to hover over the lake when I saw her swimming by the water. I had seen her so often in the chieftain's home but it was if I was seeing her for the first time. Dark hair, dark eyes, lovely skin and a gorgeous smile. I was convinced that I found the most beautiful woman in the universe."

The old man's hand's started to shake as he clutched his chest while looking very sad. Once again the young women started to understand what was going on. Earlier finding his description of the woman as very romantic.

"My mother always wanted my to get married as soon as I graduated but I never felt my heart or any other part of me feel for anything other than my work. I had a job and a comfortable life on Krypton. I hated the fact I was sent to Ungara in the first place yet my mother gave me a very old metallic bracelet used for weddings. With a little green stone set in the middle with a silvery metal locking it in the middle. My mother was hoping I would find at least someone pretty to give it to on my trip. Of all the things that survived it was that bracelet and I was all set to give it to someone.

Unfortunately the chieftain wanted her to be with someone else. Yet when I decided I wanted to be with her I couldn't feel more devastated. Yet one day while walking by the chieftain's home I discretely heard her speaking to her father, if he had truly promised her to the other man. I was all disappointed at first believing that she was already arguing with her father to be with someone she wanted. Then I heard that she remembered her father's promise for stranger to anything he wanted. An argument developed between them about her wanting to be my wife.

She wanted me! I wanted to burst into that room and tell her that I was already hers. But after all the chieftain had done for me I didn't want to do anything to upset him. He then said to her if I truly wanted her he would consider it, but he would be breaking one promise to fulfill another. I looked inside with my X-Ray vision and saw the look on her face, she didn't want to shame her father but I could see really cared about me. I wanted to know more about her.

I found her again by the water swimming and looking very gorgeous. I realized I didn't even know her name so I asked. It was difficult as I found the syllables in the name difficult to understand, even with the translator. Etymology is a very difficult thing to manage when its apart of everyday usage. I had hoped she'd write it down but I realized the people didn't have a written language. So we walked around the lake for a while, for a long while as she told me what her name meant. The name meant Wonderful One or Magnificent One. I asked with her permission if I could call her Magnificent in my language and she more than happily agreed.

I then learned that she never really enjoyed swimming at all before my ship crashed into the lake. She then told me she saw my ship fall and me coming out of the lake. She tried to tell her father about what she saw but nobody believed her. Then I stumbled onto the village and they were convinced of her honesty.

When she saw me she said I was the most handsome man she had ever seen. But she was always angry that I was busy. Most looked at me with hostility the first time but not her. When I displayed my powers and began to see me as a deity, she had long saw me as special before the rest did. When I saw the rest of the world, she became mad that she could never tell me how much she wanted to be with me. So she decided upon the new hobby as a way to be near me. Seeing that I came to her at this very shore.

She then realized how she stepped out of bounds and tried to bid me farewell until I took her in my arms as we flew above the lake and into the sky. I tell you I never saw anyone smile wider in my whole life. I truly don't know if it was flying or just being with me. After we traveled for so far and for so long I knew I wanted to be with this woman until the day I died.

As soon as I landed I told her how much I wanted to be with her and presented to her my mother's bracelet. I never realized it was possible that I could make a woman so happy but I did. My Magnificent wanted me and I wanted her so we went to her father for her permission. He wasn't going to perform the wedding but he would have other holy men perform the ceremony. At last I was hers and she was mine. My Magnificent and I, Nam-An of Krypton."

The whole class erupted in cheers. It was the girls happy with tears in their eyes for such a romantic story. But even the men were proud, particularly Joseph Willowbrook as he was honored to hear the tale of Naman from his own lips. The powers, the forbidden union and he knew there was more to follow.

"Eventually she and I lived together happily for twenty years as it is measured on Terra. Sadly I learned a few things about our DNA that prevented us from living our lives the way we wanted. We were incompatible in being able to have any offspring. I also began to notice that the sun was keeping me the same age as I arrived. So my Magnificent would grow older and I remain the same. I offered to do what I could to help her, perhaps with the science and the radiation at my disposal. But she wanted none of it. She didn't want to be anything other than what she was and made me promise to never try. I would have done anything for her so I promised her that I wouldn't change her.

But despite all this my Magnificent and I where still happy together and even though twenty years had gone by she barely aged at all. I was wondering if my presence was keeping her young. I also wondered if it wasn't the bracelet I gave her. Though eventually she succumbed to a disease and as hard as I tried to find a cure she eventually died in my arms. But I still continued to live in the village choosing no one else for myself. Magnificent would be my only wife until I died. Plus her gift to me was far greater than just the years she gave me. It was in treasuring the world she so loved. I promised to myself I would remain here as long as I lived to better this world and make it as wonderful as she.

As my Magnificent was buried I passed her bracelet to the chief so that his daughters and granddaughters would carry on the Kryptonian tradition. The chief accepted it without surprise almost as if he knew I would give it to him. He had always been a very interesting person with the belief that he could see into the future. I never believed in that kind of mysticism for I am a scientist and such superstitions are dangerous and backward. Though I have to admit he was unimaginably accurate in his predictions especially after what I had done for him.

Because when he relented for Magnificent and I to marry he allowed it only on the condition that I would enhance his foresight. I told him I would, but I never thought it possible. Once again I worked tirelessly and respectfully to the value of this man's life and to the man's position as the chieftain to his people as well as the concern from his daughter. It was difficult and though it took me years I was eventually able to enhance his ability. He always seemed to have such clarity in his eyes whenever I met him. Strangely it became more pronounced. Whenever he claimed to precede an event there was more certainty. The chieftain was hailed as a prophet and was revered for his vision.

After Magnificent's death he then asked that his people to create a vast series of paintings on the walls of a cave telling them they were important reminders for someone important. Eventually I saw his sketches and I realized... well I believed at the time that they were of me. I saw the deeds I did with paintings of me using my powers a picture of my beloved Magnificent with the bracelet. I saw more images of some things I never did, some things that scared me. A two headed monster of benevolence and evil, only the evil wins. He called it Sageeth. And of course the mighty image of me. But it was odd, that the symbol didn't resemble my shield with a five sided diamond with an upright infinity. But another symbol, a curving symbol that I couldn't place, but looked familiar. As you yourself would know years later after I came back to Krypton.

Eventually I wondered why would the chieftain would want all this written down. Why write about me like this. Then the chieftain shocked me by telling me that this was not my story. 'This Child of the family of the Star is who this is for.' He then told me that it was time for him to leave. No sooner did he say this that I was found by a ship that had traced me here. I was so was angry to leave but promised its people I would one day return and that I would protect them forever. I left the planet and returned to Krypton receiving honors, banquets, parades and medals. My being stranded became a great story for Krypton as a grand adventure one that many would dramatize for ages. Remember that play we went to with that terrible actor and despite how talented that actress was she could never be as beautiful as my Magnificent. But more than anything I wanted to go back to Terra. I may have been born on Krypton but Terra was my home.

It took me time but realized that I could appeal to the Science Council that Terra was a place worthy of frequent visits and though I was denied to go back immediately I was instructed to build a portal so as to send a Kryptonian under their supervision. I started work and did my best to get back there as soon as I could. I continued working for years, I remember mother having to drag me away from it to attend your wedding. But I knew I was close, close to seeing the sky and that sun, being strong once again, to fly above the heavens. To walk where Magnificent and I used to walk together. I even started attended Sanctuary for the first time in years. To heal my pain being away from home and wondering if there truly was more to life after death.

All these years felt like days but I know after all I've done I knew I couldn't travel anymore. I'm so tired and weak I can't go back. I even asked your equally talented husband Seyg-El to help me with my work. I really have come to know your wonderful family and have been happy to recount my stories to your children. I'm so sorry it took so long to notice you all. I loved my time on Terra and missed my wife so much. I still have a family here and I realized something about this family which has caused me to do something I'm begging you to heed.

One day after attending Sanctuary I read this old book on Kryptonian etymology and looked up our names. I noticed sister that your husband's name El translated to Star. The chieftain's words, the symbol on the wall. It wasn't my story he was telling. It was, no. It Is the story of my descendent, an heir from the house of El, the shield of Hope. I pray to Rao above that your husband continues my work. For all of his family to continue my work. For the Kawatche and all the people of Terra. We can do so much for that world. They can be a great people, my sister, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good have your family be the light to show them the way. Good Bye my dear Jora."

* * *

The man's hand's were shaking as the recording terminated as many in the classroom looked shocked as everything their professor told them wasn't the myth they believed, but it was true and more.

Clark sat there seated on a couch as his father held him tightly watching the transmission show on a television in the family room of Chloe's house as the rest of the women looked at Clark with awe.

"I came from a man who lived all that, who loved the human race with all his heart. Why would Hardcastle show that?"

"I don't know." said Diana. "Perhaps he intends to show how good became evil? We need to stop him before he gets his hands on anything else to show."

No sooner did Diana finish talking did another transmission come in this time with another man appearing before them, slightly younger man with a different shield on his chest. To Clark the symbol looked almost like an 'S' but from his knowledge of the Kryptonian language he knew that it was the symbol for Star or Hope.

"This message is for my successors in the line of the House of El to follow. But more important this is for my departed brother-in-law Nam-An. Yes. I will take it upon myself to continue his legacy. The people of Terra shall be studied and from here on in will be observed with the utmost respect under the authority given to me by the Kryptonian Science council. But it will be my family in charge of the project. I have fulfilled Nam-An's mission and the portal is now being used to connect Krypton to the planet. More importantly I have gained contact among the more civilized planet of Mars and they will welcome our presence without any interruption on our part. Our family line will be assigned missions as to the planet's inhabitants, biology, various cultures and so forth.

Out of respect for Nam-An we will do our best to avoid the Kawatche. But the rest of the world is up for discovery. I am too old now to continue what will soon become a right of passage as well as my own son, but my daughter will take over from now on."

The transmission ended as Chloe found the message very brief but what caught her attention at the end there was that a Kryptonian female was going to take part in the next right of passage. A transmission continued as a young woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes appeared. She seemed very energetic despite being dressed in a very odd clothing. Chloe recalled history book photos of sixteenth century clothing fromm Shakespeare's time and saw that this was the type of dress she was wearing.

"Amazing. Just amazing. I'm the first person to do these trials and I couldn't be more excited as you can see."

The girl then pressed upon a gray necklace that had the same symbol of Nam-An that she saw earlier. No sooner did she press it did Chloe begin to see an image of the her walking down what looked like to be the Roman Coliseum as she looked completely happy walking down avenues full of people. Chloe then saw images fast forwarded showing herself do some very common things. Walking along several shops, drinking, eating, attending shows and admiring statues and paintings. She seemed to be enjoying herself like any girl on vacation.

"Oh so sorry, This is Kora Seyg-El of Krypton here to relate my experiences on the planet Terra. Basically I traveled in this part of the planet described by Nam-An that this was inherently corrupt part of the world, the continent of Europe. This place in Europe is called the Italian Peninsula and it is full people who owe their loyalty to many royal families. In many ways not to dissimilar from Krypton's relationship to its cities of Kandor, Kryptonopolis, etc. But here there is no unity, worse there is want of conquest and greed. The Medici royal family even the Borgia family which technically isn't a royal family but a family of a corrupt cleric.

Still it was very hopeful living among some of its people. I just love these hairstyles and these clothes are so ornate. Many of the men here are gentle though they are very chauvinistic. Still I'm relatively safe. One such man tried to 'have his way with me.' What a fool. But you can always see more of this at home. Plus I was waited on hand and foot by many decent men who allowed me entry into the most extraordinary things.

I do love the fact that these people have faith in a higher power. They go to these sanctuaries called churches where the reverently homage to the images of a supreme being. Even though they take authority of a corrupt cleric this is no reason to abandon their faith as many people continue to pray and hope for a better future. Until then hope to be home soon."

Chloe couldn't believe how spirited Clark's ancestor was as if she went on a vacation than on a mission of great importance. She had to admit the excitement of discovering life like she did seemed really cool. If only all history was that exciting. Even more important was her heart was strong and full of hope for the human race. In many ways exactly like Clark.

"Why the really long name?" said Chloe

"What?" said Diana

"Kora Seyg-El? Is that the formal name or something?"

Diana then spoke up. "According to Kryptonian culture. A young girl takes a first name and uses her father's full name. She is only allowed to drop it in the event she gets married. Casually she is referred by her first name only." At Chloe's fascinated look, Diana continued. "Yes, even Krypton with its many advances was a Patriarchal society."

Clark and Jonathan silently chuckled at Diana's jest as they continued to watch more transmissions unaware that many more people were watching with interest.

* * *

Sheriff Adams heard over her radio the previous adventures of Nam-An and of Kora Seyg-El and at first couldn't help but wonder if this was some childish prank like that old Orson Welles 'War of the World's' radio show her grandmother heard when she was younger. Yet no sooner did that weird noise blaring had stopped, the calls in the station had started coming with many scared people calling in confirming what they all had heard. First the previous day with that woman at the Talon and now this. She sent her deputies out in several places to assure the people.

Deputy Carson was going to several homes at the Bratt Flats area. Deputies Flynn and Harris would go the Pleasant Meadows area and Deputy Morales would drive around main street to make sure the people were not going to riot. She then got a deputy to place a TV in the station as they finally got to see what other people were seeing.

Another man in some weird 'S' symbol appeared on the screen as he looked particularly uncomfortable.

"I am Lor-El of Krypton and I am on the planet known as Terra or as its known by the nation of Ireland as Earth. This planet is pathetic. Nothing but greedy, selfish idiots."

Sheriff Adams took offense of this particular alien kid as he seemed to think of her Earth as pathetic.

"But not just this land but every place on this world. There is no technology whatsoever. A few common machines, pulley's, fulcrum's etc. But nothing on the level of our technology. When I asked straightforward for a mode of transportation they showed a beast that traveled on four legs. Awful, just awful. At first I thought I was being loaned the creature but then I was told I had to pay for it. It seems these people use currency based on what is rare and valuable. One person demanded I pay in gold."

From there he started laughing hysterically. Sheriff Adams didn't get the humor behind it.

"Gold! That worthless heavy metal that erupts from a volcano on our planet. If I had known beforehand that I required such a metal as currency I would have brought several boxes of it. Instead I had to endure the embarrassment of being in a police station. That was terrible, I could have destroyed them all with my gaze before they could lift their silly batons."

Sheriff Adams lifted her nightstick out of reflex as she so badly wanted to smack around this selfish little punk.

"I guess we did learn several things about this world but I also need to encourage anyone to bring some currency with them. Perhaps the next generation could check its economy and know how tumultuous it is. You can see the details from this report in full. Until then farewell."

Adams as a cop knew people could be harsh but this creep and his descendants deserved a little time in a cell.

* * *

A bunch of football players stood there in front of the bar's TV set along side other patrons. Most days the bar would be very quiet until the afternoon but with all these people on street hearing that strange noise they walked into any place they could find with a TV as they stood there shocked at what they were witnessing. First the Nam-An guy that claimed to have visited Smallville then that old guy sending his hottie of a daughter to wreak a little hell in Rome was pretty cool. Then that weird dude who badmouthed Earth because of a bad experience in an Irish prison.

But one of the guys couldn't help but notice something weird. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah Nate?" said Smallville Crow Danny Crozier.

"Notice how everyone of these alien guys even that chick have that British accent thing." said Nate Pratt.

"Yeah I did notice that. Weird."

Another Smallville Crow by the name of Brett Anderson chimed in. "So if there is intelligent life out there is occupied by Brits? Except that Nam-An guy who sounds American. The El family must be British or something."

Another transmission came through and this time two young men appeared. For a moment everyone inside the bar thought it was some problem with the TV but in reality it was the sight of twin brothers. But even more interesting was the fact that the guys looked like they were dressed like buccaneers.

"Ha-Ha. Oi there mateys! This is Zam-El..."

"and this is Zyn-El. And we are here to report on our findings in the British economy."

"You see after graduating at the top of our class we went on to fulfill our rite of passage on the planet Earth. Our father Lor-El wanted us to understand the economic conditions of the planet. Having learned how hung up people on the planet are without financial restitution. So we were sent to understand it by living as pillars of industry. Because of our academic standing as well as the journey involved being around the seas, our father had us stay for a period of several months"

"We were given a horde of gold on our way to an island called Britain where we were assigned to deal with the British Trade Company. No that's not it the.. What was is called again Zam?"

"The East Indian Company?" said Zam-El.

"The British East India Company." the said simultaneously.

"With the consignment of gold we were able to purchase a pretty wooden ship we called the 'Red Sun.' Cool name huh Zyn?"

"Yeah. We received letters of marque and were on our way, but we needed a crew and we found some apparently 'upstanding citizens' to our assistance. The leader was some nobleman named Lord Richard Lester. He appreciated our Devonshire accents whatever that meant. He had a very elitist attitude about him but he assured us we were in good hands. No sooner than a few weeks into our journey we were mutinied upon by those greedy men. They threw us overboard and hoped that we drowned." said Zyn-El.

"While we could have attacked them back we were ordered by father not to reveal our abilities so we swam all the way until we were taken in by a group of pirates who found us. One of them being a Frenchman named Pierre Spangler who knew one of the men who had been in charge of swindling from him. When he tried to protest, Lester had the bank seize the home that he inherited from his late English wife. Pierre eventually became captain of a small craft and he asked us if he could help us getting our ship back. In exchange for Lord Lester." said Zam-El

"We could have done it ourselves in a few seconds but we realized how much this man wanted retribution for what happened to him. He wanted more than anything to ruin this man. We eventually made it to Port Royal on the island of Jamaica where we found our gold and our ship. But we could not find Lester. It appeared he absconded our letters of marque and was on his way to find a hoard of gold taken from somewhere off Hispaniola. Despite our efforts no thanks to Pierre's eagerness to kill Lester. His lordship escaped but thankfully not on our ship." said Zyn-El.

"We made it clear to Pierre as we took back our ship and journeyed on our way to an island not far from Hispaniola that were going to stop Lester but not if he was going to lose control in his eagerness for revenge. We promised him that if he did that again, we'd dump him overboard. We were both grateful for what he did for us, but we were not going to help him at the expense of his life. He promised to do whatever we said as long as we looked and played the part of pirates." said Zam-El.

"So we journeyed to the island of Tortuga were for several days we had a great time enjoying several amazing experiences." said Zyn-El.

"You mean the women dear brother." said Zam-El

"Yeah the women. Remember that Tuesday we each had a ménage a ..." Zyn-El paused. "What's the word Pierre used for twenty?"

"YEAH!" cheered the Smallville Crows in the tavern. As they all but congratulated these alien pirates who had each enjoyed an orgy.

"Vingt!" replied both brothers each with a wicked grin.

"Oh my! These people at Tortuga may not have been rich or sophisticated but they introduced us to what it meant to have fun. We danced, we sang and much to their surprise drank gallons and gallons of rum without being intoxicated." said Zam-El.

"But we still needed a crew to speak with and found quite an interesting lot. But even more importantly we found.." said Zyn-El.

"Yeah. We found ourselves two wonderful girls. Only we wanted more than a good night of fornicating. But you know we ..." said Zam-El.

"Yeah. We really loved them." said both brothers.

"For me she was a really lovely girl from somewhere called Kent in England name Christina." said Zam-El.

"Mine was a Scottish girl named Vi." said Zyn-El.

"They were both brunette and had very large pair of ..." Zam-El was interrupted by his brother.

"Easy there our father will be watching this." said Zyn-El.

Sounds of wolf whistles began to be heard all over the bar, knowing exactly what this Zam-El was referring to. Ah the old days when a guy knew a woman's large breasts were real.

"We left Tortuga and made it off to Hispaniola hearing news wherever we could find it. But we were advised to remove that English flag and replace it with a true pirate flag. Christina and Vi made it for us. Black flag with a white skull with flaming red streaks coming out of its eyes. Remember how they wondered why we picked that instead of swords or crossbones." said Zam-El.

"Eventually we found Lord Lester and despite having found a traitor in our midst in which our women were taken, we caught up with him and had his ship blown out of the water. With Pierre having saved our girls by killing Lord Lester himself as Lester threatened to kill our beloved ladies. The gold Lester stole from us and that he took from another ship that he stole and destroyed was given to our crew." said Zyn-El.

"Our ship was given to Pierre who was more than honored to have sailed with us. He gave us some advice, to hold on to our pretty ladies and never let them go." said Zam-El.

"But how can we promise that brother?" said Zyn-El.

"We are supposed to study human life, not take it with us." said Zam-El.

"Wait. If I'm not mistaken in the study of human culture, what if..." said Zyn-El.

"No!" said Zam-El.

"Yes!" said Zyn-El.

"We'd have to tell them the truth and then ask them first." said Zam-El. "What if they'll think that we are freaks?"

"What if they don't?" said Zyn-El.

The two boys then started to sing some song and then decided to end the transmission as the both lifted some barrels into their mouths as easily as lifting a pillow before saying a few words. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

"WHOA!" The guys in the bar cheered. They may have been English aliens but there were really cool. They'd definitely would enjoy meeting these guys descendants.

* * *

"Great! Alien versions of Johnny Depp and Keith Richards existed on Earth. Don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." said Lois.

Both girls had felt the ringing of that sound in their ears and by the messages. The one with Nam-An got Lana's attention remembering that Clark had found those caves and the story that they told. She just like Nam-An thought that they were of him, but they were the visions of a powerful psychic seeing into the future. Both found it sweet the love that Nam-An had for Magnificent and felt saddened about what had happened to him. They also appreciated the adventure of Kora, Lana couldn't help but feel Kora's adventure was like hers in Paris. The two were getting uncomfortable as they heard Lor-El's criticism. But they were amazed if not also shocked at the lawlessness of the twins in their actions against the English lord. Lois was amazed while Lana was shocked.

The had all but forgotten that they wanted to go home until both girls heard the twins mention the city of Kent and which reminded them of their friend Clark.

"I wonder where are the Kents?" said Lois. "I swear all these transmissions are going to make it difficult for anyone to take us back to Smallville."

"I know what you mean." said Lana. "But until then we have to stay put and listen to these strange alien stories. I can't help but wonder about the last one. Makes you wonder what happened to them, if they actually stayed together?" said Lana

"Who? The twins and their big breasted wenches?" chimed Lois.

"It sounds like they really cared for them." said Lana.

"Sure, after they enjoyed their time with several women. Some at the same time." said Lois.

"I wonder what was it they were hoping to do?"

A transmission aired on the TV in Lois' room as she saw another pair of people dressed in those odd robes one of them a man and the other a young woman.

"This is Var-El and this is my twin sister Kirana Lor-El. We are here to report our findings on the development of the American colonies. But first we wish to address the restrictions put in place after our degenerate older brothers had disgraced our family. Apparently in the name of science and the necessity to break precedence, they brought with them two human females back to our world."

"Disgusting doesn't come close to describing these wretched human females that they married." said Kirana.

"Why that little..." muttered Lois.

Kirana continued. "Allowed here to live in the name of science? We are so revolted and though the Science Council agreed with them in the name of study, we of the House of El are making it clear that no half-breed would dare take part in these trials. For yes, it appears under the influence of our sun humans can procreate with Kryptonians.

From here on in we are discouraging any human from coming to our planet again. We are here to study them not to coexist."

"Indeed sister, now as to the report on the colonies of the Americas..."

The report droned on as Lois and Lana stood angry with these alien beings who's arrogance was insatiable. If either girl had the choice to welcome these beings they'd prefer the twin brothers and not their younger siblings.

"Its good to know that the boys not only brought them back but married their ladies."

"Good to know some people are willing to do anything for love." said Lana.

"I wonder what the guys at the base are making of this though. An alien transmission followed by a history lesson of these people. Some of them love humanity others hate it. I tell you Lana if I was an alien here right now I'd be worried."

* * *

Mr. Summers and his wife saw everything with both being fascinated by this strange showing. Too strange to be real, but then again this was the same man who had a son who leeched some amazing power for a brief time. It was something he was deeply ashamed of and was furious at his son who even now was locked behind some mental institution called Belle Reeve.

He saw the story of the first alien which he thought was interesting but frightening. The idea that aliens had came here and were curious as to how we lived. That female alien who came to the world as if she were on vacation. The disgusted man who felt he was above the law. Of course those disgusting boys who reveled in piracy. While glad to hear that their actions were denounced he still didn't appreciate those aliens. Why did they have to study us, what good have they done. He noticed that one of the sheriff's department deputies was coming down the street alerting the people to stay off the streets and return to their homes. But a small crowd was developing around the Fordman's department store when another transmission appeared in front of the Fordman's TV's on display as the image of another man in what sounded similar to an English accent spoke.

"This is Yor-El of Krypton here to make my report on the sciences of the human species and I must admit I am very proud of what I have discovered. While their technology is still in its infancy I managed to find actual hope for their sciences program. On a visit to a land called Germany, I met a man there who was researching the laws of physics. Though not the most exceptional man in general problem solving his work into theoretical physics was unparalleled amongst any human today. While troubled his country had escalated a war that he was against, all he could hope for was attempting to prove a scientific theory.

I met this man, short and eccentric but very involved and I was more than eager to listen to him after he had believed he had made a breakthrough. He was devastated to the point of giving up. So I decided upon myself to assist him. It was a simple problem anyone of our teenagers could understand but I presented it to him in full. In many ways he was not that far off. He just needed a guide to assist him. Still very primitive writing with a white rock on a black board.

He sat there in his lecture hall analyzing the equations and he would frequently question the data. But I was patient, in fact I welcomed his questions. I hadn't met a finer student in all my time on Krypton. The more questions and answers that traveled back and forth between us convinced me with more certainty he didn't truly need me. He was well on his way and all he needed to do was prove it. Though easier said than done given their limited technology. But he was eventually on his way, all he needed was the time. But before I left, I told him it was best that he never inform anyone about me. This work was his and other than performing the corrections, the work belonged to him. However I may have stepped over the bounds of my mandate with the development of the species free from interference.

I told him to seek out ways to apply the technology. Find out ways to make it work and do all he could to make it work. Given the right push I know these people will develop in ways they could never have imagined. Maybe even move toward more peaceful methods. A society elevated by the best technology could do anything. Probably end the strife and bitterness of war with unlimited power and resources to share. He then asked if I joined him for dinner to which I obliged. He followed a very old yet very revered religion called Judaism. He wondered if I myself was Jewish, saying that my name in his old language translated as 'Belonging to God.' While I bid him thanks for what he called a 'kosher' meal. I told him I didn't profess his faith but was honored never the less. Very kind and noble man this Albert Einstein. The rest of this report shall be read and hopefully when my infant brother Yar-El journeys for his rite of passage he will be very honored to be apart of a Earth's great achievements."

_Einstein! This man knew Albert Einstein! Not just that but assisted him in what must have been his groundbreaking theory of relativity._ Summers thought. _I wonder what my colleague thinks of this._

* * *

Mr. Ballister watched the Fordman store's TV set and was amazed by that story. That an alien helped Albert Einstein on the path to his theory of relativity. He was about to think how great of an achievement it was until another transmission appeared.

"This is Yar-El of Krypton reporting on my rite of passage on the planet Earth. Only I speak more or less to my brother and his intellectual vanity."

Ballister didn't like where this was going as he saw a sad expression on the being called Yar-El.

"I went out of the Kawatche cave outside the hidden entrance as I looked out to see the world. It is a primitive world but full of people striving to live their lives. Tragically as you discovered before brother that this world was at war. Strange that it was the nation that the intelligent scientist you acquainted with on your rite of passage. Worse though it was started by an insane and most twisted man that I have ever heard of."

Ballister had educated many students and many of the weakest students would get names and dates wrong. He would give three guesses to the one who'd identify the particular man or woman and often times it would be embarrassing. Yet the one person most could identify with such accuracy was the man who started World War II. He would still give them three guesses but he would say it with the most obvious irony.

"This Adolf Hitler was the most ruthless and terrible human in existence. I say 'was' because in their righteous might many of the nations he had fought to dominate were able to defeat him. Unfortunately tens of millions died and worse some were exterminated just for being a member of that kind gentleman's ethnicity. I understood the urgency to stop them brother, but when I met Einstein again I learned that he was ashamed of some advice you gave him in your assistance in the theory of relativity that this man had discovered on his world.

He requested of the leaders of the nation called the United States of America to begin research in nuclear weapons."

From here Ballister noticed that the young man's hands were violently shaking. Something that looked like a debilitating illness but was in reality painful rage.

"You encouraged this man to create weapons of mass destruction! Worse! They actually used them in this war. Hundreds of thousands have died because two bombs were used on cities of military significance but ended up killing civilians anyway. All because of you! Your selfish vanity to share information with an inferior species!

I've warned you brother that your actions have consequences, these people may be primitive but they are living beings who didn't understand the power you helped them discover. All I can hope for is that my son Jor-El can learn from your mistake.

Because that's what the scientist said when I found him. At first he was as kind as you described and with a wonderful personality. According to him everything he seemed to touch turned into a circus. But when he recalls about how he convinced the world leader to make an atomic bomb he looked at me with such sadness as he recalled what a mistake he made."

The alien put his hand to his eyes in such sadness that even Ballister himself felt depressed. He often told his students about how controversial the development of the nuclear bomb was. But he always respected the opinions of his students whether they supported it or not.

"The worst thing about it Yor-El? Is that when he made the decision he remembered your little speech about an elevated society. I may be years younger than you but right now I feel so much older."

Several people watching the TV in front of the store were finally encouraged to go home as some could still hear the recodings on their phones. Ballister wanted to walk back but even he felt that he had felt this alien man's pain. Listening to the transmission through his phone he heard the last words.

"These people were not ready Yor-El. Maybe they'll survive and be like our civilization when we first discovered such power. Frankly I just don't live up to the symbol on our family crest. Farewell."

* * *

General Sam Lane stood at the head of a column of tanks but was looking at a fellow soldier's laptop with the recodings of the aliens who had reported their experiences. Many of the soldiers looked ashamed at the last one who had seen the scientist describe the vanity of his older brother in creating the atomic bombs. Many served their country out of their fathers and grandfathers who fought in the war. Some believed in the necessity of the bomb but others understood that this alien felt guilty for what he had hoped would be a grand elevation of the human race. While nuclear weapons had brought nuclear power, resources were still violently being fought between each other. While some cheered the pretty lady and the twin brothers others felt contempt for the more intolerant aliens that appeared in the transmissions.

Another one appeared. Yet this was clearly one of the other aliens, Yar-El. Only this he was much older.

"I am Yar-El of Krypton reporting to you in the place of my son Jor-El. Days before his rite of passage Jor-El had begged me not to have him take this trial. I made it clear to him that this wasn't for me this was for the sake of an entire civilization. The boy was insolent and completely disrespectful to all who came before him. But in the end he had no choice, he would obey me. I made it clear to him to be careful and that his actions have consequences. Yet the boy in his ego made the journey and had hidden away all record of his time on the planet.

But it wasn't out of insolence, it was out of deference to me and to the warning he had failed to heed. He fell in love with a human and because of his interference he all but caused her death. He couldn't bear the shame of showing me this. But he did report certain aspects of his mission to me and this I will recount in full. In the meantime I can only give my youngest son the same advice before. Do not change the destiny of human kind for the sake of your own. The world is not yours we rule by strength of influence not by the sake of our power."

Another transmission had appeared with an alien who appeared to be smug and commanding.

"This is Zor-El of Krypton and I am here to report on my findings on planet Earth in particular the United States. After two decades of flourishing it has elevated itself to an age of hatred, fear and absolute weakness. After triumphing in their last great war they are now humbled by a nation that is smaller but of vastly greater will. Of course such defeat may not have been possible if not for their own people betraying the will of their government. They are responsible for the defeat and if only they were made to obey all this prosperity may not have needed to end.

Don't get me wrong they have advanced their technology to where finally they can compute information to millions of calculations though still inherently backward compared to our computers. They are the most advanced in their world alongside a great enemy called the Soviet Union. They are ready to destroy each other. If such prophecy of this savage chieftain was correct then when the child of the star arrives from Krypton there will be no world to return to except one of ash and dust. But from that ash and dust that Kryptonian will arise alongside many others despite my father's wishes. Krypton will be reborn and these people our slaves, eager to serve us and be grateful when the time comes. Though it will not be by my brother's hand and I detest his former best friend Colonel Dru-Zod. It will be me at the head I am sure of it.

To my daughter Kara. I leave you my legacy."

Almost every single soldier in Lane's presence was full of anger. This alien saw the absolute worst in their race and was ready to conquer them. And his report, it was obvious he was referring to Vietnam maybe even Cuba given his age and how they were still in conflict with the Soviet Union. The Cold War would end years later but after almost five centuries would it be that difficult to image a race of conquerors? Worse it appeared to be another following her father's footsteps.

_They are already here. They have been here for nearly twenty years. _General Lane thought as he looked at Lt. Colonel Ironsides who was standing right next to him.

"Colonel?"

"Sir?"

"Order the column to move forward at my command. I believe we've heard enough."

Only no sooner did he give the command he then noticed another transmission coming in.

"No hold that order! I got something coming in."

General Jason Hardcastle then appeared on the screen wearing the same Army athletic gear as he appeared on the screen.

"People of Smallville and to my fellow brothers in arms, my name is General Jason Hardcastle. I have traveled back twenty five years from the future to reach you here. The message I bring is one of great urgency. For over five hundred years our planet has hosted an alien presence. As you have seen they have witnessed our growth into the species we are. Their intelligence is surpassed only by their great power to have us enslaved to them. They have caused terrible events. The first meteor shower and the mutations that have affected its people. Soon you will know a second meteor shower and a series of alien invasions in which the people will suffer greatly. All of this could be avoided if the one responsible is handed over.

That someone is known as Kal-El of Krypton. Regardless of the message you saw in the beginning his ancestor never imagined this chaos for his descendant. Years have gone by and he will know that his descendants have become corrupted by vanity and dreams of conquest. Many of you have your doubts about this knowledge even after what I've shown you but I assure you that my final proof is in Kal-El himself. For nearly fifteen years now the town of Smallville has sheltered him. He has chosen to keep his existence a secret from you. He will have made efforts to blend in by those aware of what he is. As you have seen from the others before him that he will look like you. But he is not one of you. To those of you who may know of his current location - your fate rests in your hands.

I now speak to Kal-El directly: Surrender by noon today in the middle of Smallville's main street. Or all those that harbor you will pay the consequences for their treason. To your violent accomplice: Appear before us both and I will depart to find those responsible for him and will await as the military occupies this town. I know they are coming and are awaiting us."


	30. Chapter 30

**4/17/05 - 11:00AM - Smallville, KS**

After almost three hours of watching those recordings Clark looked horrified. After the first transmissions were so hopeful and now they had become as twisted as Diana said that they would become. Hardcastle had used the truth against them and now was threatening him, his family and friends. The room was so silent that if a pin dropped right then and there it would make an earth shattering sound.

But it was Clark who decided to break it. "I'm going out there."

"No, Clark!" said several voices in the room.

"You can't go out there!" screamed Martha.

"He wants you dead!" said Jonathan.

"And he's threatening to kill you all, worse he's going to occupy Smallville with an army. I can't do that to you or to the people in this town."

"You must live Kal-El!" said Diana.

"How? You heard what he said."

"He must be stopped."

"Can I stop him?"

"He's extremely powerful and you aren't ready to face him. I can do it."

"No. He'll come after my parents."

"He won't if all that's left of him is a torso. If we could find a way to weaken him."

"That EMP you tried barely fazed him. Try that again and you'd be destroying a town full of innocents."

Diana stood there at a loss for words. It appeared Hardcastle was going to win. If she knocked out Clark right now then drag him somewhere safe then maybe she could fight. But then the Kents or Chloe would be back were they were and there would be nothing she could do to stop their arrests and potentially their deaths. Martha Kent was still alive in her time, Chloe had several years to go and Jonathan Kent less than a year. Still one day without the people Clark needed to shape his life would be catastrophic. Unless.

"Hardcastle used the past against the people, maybe if I used that against him he would have less support and give you some time. Particularly if I do something he wouldn't expect."

"What is that? Even more importantly how could you use the past against him he's already shown it?"

"My phone has regained access to my computer again. If I can access it and show the people what type of person you really are then I can be able to have the support of the people."

"What are you going to show them?"

"Hope, Kal-El. Hope. Plus If I send someone to help you fight him. Someone you can trust."

"He warned you not to be there with me."

"I wasn't talking about me. Hopefully I can be able to get him here within the hour. In the meantime... You go out there at noon."

"No!" screamed Martha again.

"We can't let him do this." said Jonathan

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent you son is almost a grown man, he has done things and WILL continue to do extraordinary things. I'm asking you to have faith in him. Hardcastle is a man of full of hate and bitterness. But he lacks true conviction and he will lose. If you want this to truly be over I ask you not just to believe in me, but to believe in him."

Clark looked into his parents eyes for a moment as they enveloped him in a deep embrace, even Chloe joined in with them.

"You come back, son." said Jonathan. "Come back to us when this is over!"

Diana then took her bag with her phone and noticed something at the very bottom of the bag, something else she intended to use as a last resort. Unlike her demigoddess power she could still use this. She took Clark by the shoulder and spoke to him out of the Kents and Chloe's sight as she needed to be alone with him.

"This maybe a terrible idea, but its the only one I can think of. Hardcastle made it clear that I shouldn't be there with you at noon. But he didn't say I couldn't be there later. When I send you help hopefully it will be enough to hurt him. Once he has endured some form of damage I want you to fight and fight harder than you have ever fought against any meteor freak. You may not be a skilled fighter like me, but you are strong. Just be careful because Hardcastle is both. He's fought war in Kuwait, Afghanistan and Iraq. As well as his defense of the planet against several alien menaces. Whatever advantage you gain from your power it can't compare with his experiences. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has exceptional marksmanship.

I know that last part may not seem like nothing to worry about, but one of the things I remember from the design of his limbs back in my time was that along with his organics supported with top of the line cybernetics he was also installed with Kryptonite weaponry. So be careful when you see anything that looks like that familiar green glow. I know you will do your best to prevent any harm coming to your town and its inhabitants, valuing human life is not a weakness. It is a strength, your greatest strength. But he wants your life and I know you must work harder to protect not just yourself but others. He may have been a brave and loyal soldier once. Now he is a coward. And as sure as he is a coward he will use your great strength against you. But that is where he will leave himself exposed as the coward he is and I will take him down. You just be careful Kal-El, you must live."

Clark couldn't help it anymore as he snatched Diana into the tightest hug he could as he stood there with her in his arms, she responded by accepting his embrace in a hug as strong as his.

"You go now. I need to make a call and if nothing happens right away around noon you have him chase you and if tries to come after your parents and friends I will take them away and we will start again. But if I know the friend I'm about to contact, he will be more than enough. In the meantime you go to Crater Lake. After what just happened not a lot of people are going to be there and if they are its just Clark Kent who they'll notice walking by the shore. They don't know its because its where your ancestor the great Nam-An of Krypton had crash landed. Its where it began. But I promise you. It will not end."

* * *

Hardcastle was waiting as patiently as possible. Either Clark was going to show up or he will hunt them all down again. With Lane setting up a perimeter outside the town it will take them time to escape with three humans. The town will pay for harboring him. If Clark happened to come by with Diana he planned to flee and let the army occupy the town.

But he knew Clark would come, he knew the type of person he was. After what happened the night before he knew he wasn't stong enough to beat him. Not this version of him, he wasn't as strong and he knew that he was unsure of himself. He knew that nobody except Diana could help him and he made it clear what would happen to the Kents if she was there. No one else will come to help them. Plus after showing the people have seen the truth and having them believe that his species were dangerous he felt that they stand back and eagerly see Clark destroyed.

Hardcastle was imagining all this when the computer he had stolen had suddenly made another loud ringing hum. This was not something he did as everybody else also heard it again.

* * *

Clark was out by Crater Lake thinking about what Diana told him earlier about how to defeat Hardcastle when he heard it. He clutched a small phone with a camera to display the transmission as he waited for what Diana needed to show.

* * *

The Kents and Chloe heard it again as Diana having just finished a long phone call had activated her cell phone to perform the ringing in all their ears.

* * *

Joseph Willowbrook stood there as the rest of the young men and women were defiantly angry at what that general was proposing. They may have heard about Zor-El but not about Kal-El himself. They were all good kids, defiant in the face of the soldier they all agreed was an idiot. It was reminiscent of times past when the cavalry would seek out his people. He was about to say something to them when the ringing happened again.

* * *

Sheriff Adams was in the middle of the street with Deputy Morales while her other deputies had rejoined her. Deputy Carson who passed by Bratt Flats and reported some nervous men who decided to give up their Sunday golf game, otherwise there was no panic. Deputies Flynn and Harris were having a time going through a loud speaker and still be able to drive while hearing the transmissions through the radio.

* * *

The boys at the tavern had enjoyed hearing about the alien pirates but began to boo when they saw Zor-El of Krypton declare his intention to rule Earth. Some wanted to leave then and there but others wanted to sneak over to main street see if there was going to be some future soldier vs. alien menace fight to the death. Then they heard it again.

* * *

Lana and Lois had just managed to get an helicopter to fly across Smallville when the transmission triggered in the middle of the flight.

Professors Summers and Ballister returned to their respective homes when they themselves heard it too.

* * *

General Lane had continued to hold the perimeter before advancing on the town. He believed Hardcastle could do it and make sure nobody would have to endure an occupation. Though many of his men were eager to fight. Then the transmission blared.

* * *

Having heard all this through his TV, little Henry Avill stood by his father as they heard many strange things about the men with the weird clothes and funny voices. They all seemed either sad, excited or angry. But what he really noticed about his dad was that he was scared and he started to feel scared too when the loud noise had happened again as his dad hugged him tightly.

"People of Smallville. I am the woman protecting Kal-El of Krypton. You have heard things, true things about his origins as well to the horrible opinions some of these beings held for your world. But you have not heard from Kal-El himself. You of the sheriff's department are watching out for him when the time comes to reveal himself. But I'm asking you all to listen to one more transmission and you'll see who Kal-El is and what he has been fighting for these past fifteen years."

The transmission continued only this wasn't a man appearing before a screen but what appeared to be a camera viewing an event. Henry and his father were wondering what was going on. They heard a young blonde woman dressed in white standing over some crystalline structure, she then spoke up.

"Heart rate and blood pressure slightly elevated. Being regulated as we speak."

"Both?" said a very deep English sounding accent.

"Yes Jor-El, both. They are doing fine."

They looked and saw an older blonde lady laying back on a bed as she was sweating profusely as a shining light appeared around the room that was all white and bright. Pain and exhaustion radiated from her face as she let out a wail.

"Its coming Lara, just one more push!"

The woman was writhing on what Henry's father realized was a birthing table. He saw this before when his own wife gave birth to Henry. A baby was about to be born. The woman gritted her teeth as she let out one last painful cry as it was joined by the familiar sound of a baby's cry.

"He's here." said Jor-El. "Our child is here."

"Congratulations to you both. You have a healthy boy!" the young woman said.

"Thank You Raya. Lara behold your son."

The man then placed the baby wrapped in a sterile blanket into his mother's arms.

"Oh my child. My sweet Kal-El."

The transmission then cut from away from the scene as the old man who had just delivered his own son earlier then appeared in the same style as the previous aliens before him.

"This is Jor-El of Krypton and I'm here to report what may well be the last days of Krypton. I have been assisted by an alien from the now barren Sol system world of Mars as to what has been transpiring on the planet Krypton ever since General Dru-Zod and his minions the Sword of Rao had declared war upon this world. But thanks in part to the redesigned Brain Interactive Construct I have called the Eradicator of Krypton's Enemies, Sword of Rao will fall in a matter of hours. Unfortunately Zod has harvested the energy flowing from our planet's core to fuel his machines of war. The war may be over in a few hours but the damage has been done. Krypton is doomed. Hopefully with the data I have here I can convince the world to evacuate. Perhaps start anew. There is always hope. I have held that hope in my hands..."

An explosion blasted the room open as it cleared to allow the entry of another man. His clothing was black and fully functioning as a the gear of a soldier. He wore a mane of dark short hair including a well-trimmed dark beard. Even scarier was that he had a long dagger in his hands. To Henry and his father he looked like a man you would immediately identify as a villain.

"Jor-El!" the man spoke in a commanding English sounding accent as he walked into the room that was still recording what was going on.

"Zod!" shouted Jor-El

"Turn it off!" screamed Zod.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Enough stalling I'm ordering you to turn it off!"

"You're referring to my Eradicator?" Jor-El then started to chuckle. "What's the matter? Your Brain Interactive Construct cannot find a flaw? I'm actually flattered that you would come here and believe that I could just turn it off. How many men did you have to sacrifice to the Sapphire Guards? Its a completely logical machine that uses my own consciousness as its programming. It can't be shut down even if you threatened my life."

This fury on Zod's face was frightening as he gripped his dagger into the direction of Jor-El as he slowly walked forward across what once felt to Jor-El as a vast workplace was now only a few seconds of life.

"Its over Zod! Surrender now and you may be granted mercy."

"I have known no mercy! None! Not since you denied me the life of my son!"

"I didn't kill your family Zod! I was there with you as Kandor was destroyed. I stood there saving your life as you had saved my life. What you asked me for was ungodly."

"I begged you to clone my son. To bring him back with me. I was not asking for my whole family no matter how much I wanted my wife back. As long as my son lived, she lived. But you gave me your sanctimonious excuses."

"Would you care for an abomination?! Someone born out unnatural means?! You have a new wife and I know what you both have been through."

"And you denied me again! We couldn't have a child, you being the best scientist on Krypton could have eased our pain but you didn't!"

"So the whole world must suffer because you are unsatisfied? You are pathetic!"

"I am what you made me Jor-El. After all that had happened between us I still hoped my old friend would do me one last favor."

"I would never join your Sword of Rao. I would not dishonor you by becoming the same evil you once sacrificed everything to destroy."

"I have not obliterated cities, but I have enslaved those cities. Servants not corpses is what differs Sword of Rao from Black Zero."

"You are either lying to me or to yourself Zod. I've seen the data. The power you have been siphoning from the planet. The shifting in the gravitation orbit of the planet. You are setting off the planet's core in a chain reaction that will destroy us all."

Laughing then came from Zod as Jor-El was wondering if his old friend had truly lost his mind.

"I have been advised by the Brain Interactive Construct that it has been gathering the energy with no negative effects whatsoever. You're being an alarmist Jor-El, you always have."

"A Brain Interactive Construct that was originally created by a scientist who left the planet years ago who feared that its great power could destroy worlds. It succeeded in doing what he feared. You've done worse than Black Zero. You've destroyed us all."

Zod stood there taking in what Jor-El had just told him then spat out his fury in a violent how. "No! No! I won't believe it! Its a trick! You haven't changed Jor-El. Denying others their joy has always been your greatest trait. Well I will make you pay for all you have done to me. If I can't rule this world, then I will kill you, unless you do as I would hope you would. " Zod then held out his free hand open.

"Take it Jor-El. Pledge loyalty to me and you will be the leader of the Council answering only to the military as the true protectors of Krypton. Your family will want for nothing. We will claim many more planets and they will answer to us. Refuse and the last thing your family will see before they are killed in front of you is the man who let them die. Now kneel. KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"

Zod had advanced so close he was but inches away from Jor-El. He could all but feel the fury as if it were flames. If he was going to do something. Then the time was now. Jor-El fell to his knees.

"Now take my hand and pledge yourself."

Jor-El then extended his hand calmly and obediently. It seemed like moments as he took hold of a long silvery dagger with a crystalline handle as it flew out of his sleeve. The blade cutting Zod's palm as he howled in pain.

"No Zod! Today you will learn what the humans on Earth refer to as Hell!"

Zod gripped his wounded hand into a tight fist while his other hand wielded his dagger with the utmost skill and swiftness as he thrusted to and fro matching Jor-El's movements with a parry and slash of their daggers. Zod's obsidian blade against Jor-El's shimmering sliver.

Zod was younger and more capable a warrior than Jor-El who was older and was only a scientist. But years before this war, before Jor-El refused Zod, the two were once friends. Zod was more than eager to teach his scientist friend how to fight especially when Jor-El shared with Zod his mission to Earth. Jor-El hated the responsibility his father gave him and would have preferred to join his friend in becoming a military officer. But after his return to Earth, Jor-El had been humbled and from that point on followed his father's will. Now here they were fighting with blades again only not out of sportsmanship, but out of bitterness and rage.

"Just like old times." jested Zod. "Though we are considerably different in age."

Zod continued to lunge and slash into Jor-El's direction as it would have appeared Jor-El was doing his best to counter and parry Zod's attacks. For Jor-El was relying on pure defense.

"Yet you are still afraid Jor-El. Not of me, but of yourself. You can't bear to see me hurt and that is my advantage."

Jor-El and Zod's daggers met inches from each others faces as Jor-El was starting to weaken.

"Funny. I didn't notice hesitation at the beginning when I drew first blood!"

"First, Yes. But not the last!" Zod howled as Jor-El lunged away as Zod powered out and found Jor-El on his back.

"You have failed Jor-El. Consider this a gift. You will die but at least you wife and child will not see the man responsible for protecting them die. Any last words old friend."

"Not exactly words." Jor-El said softly. Then issued a loud whistle.

From out of the corner of his eye Zod saw it, a large white Kryptopolitan with its eyes raging as it lunged right at Zod's bleeding hands as it bit right into his master's foe.

"Yay!" Henry clapped and cheered as he saw the big white dog fight back Zod. While Henry's father saw the scene in the same way his son would see other heroic dog movies he was wondering what had happened to the other man.

Zod was howling in pain as he tried to shake off the animal only his dagger fell out of his hand and before he could use his free hand to fight back, the dog had led him to the center of the room where a bright light came down from a skylight. A spinning hoop then appeared over him and the animal. He then saw the animal disintegrated into the light in what appeared to be a small mirror fly out of the sky

"No! Krypto!" yelled Jor-El.

Zod wanted to laugh at his old friend sentimentality but then realized he couldn't escape from the hoop. He was defeated.

_Defeated by a bloody scientist! _Zod stared deviantly at Jor-El. "What happens now? Old friend?"

Jor-El then started to pace in front of Zod as he then noticed a pin pressed upon Zod's chest.

"Good. The device I had programmed could probably give me a few minutes into how the place is going to look before it shuts down."

"Device? Place? What have you done to me Jor-El?"

"I am about to give you more than you deserve."

Jor-El's demeanor changed into a very formal and almost emotionless state as he bent over a panel full of crystals as he took out a one crystal about as long as a sword. He then waved it as three faces appeared out of thin air as Jor-El spoke.

"Members of the Science Council concerning legal affairs I have in my custody General Dru-Zod. I now call upon the immediate condemnation of his antisocial activities and request your presence for a trial."

The three faces looked down angrily at Zod as he realized now what Jor-El in his self-righteousness had done. As an accused criminal of high treason, murder and insurrection he was granted no legal council, even so Krypton's lawyers would not defend but advise. It was the defendant's responsibility to defend himself. But Zod knew he was guilty and he was not going to fight it. He was expecting this in the event of failure, he only hoped it would have never happened at least not this fast. From that point, recordings, criminals being captured in the hundreds were being called to attend as well as witnesses to his atrocities. It was a very fast, but very thorough trial.

"You have heard the evidence!" Jor-El declared. "The decision of the Council will now be heard."

"Guilty!" said one of the floating faces as it disappeared. "Guilty!" another cried out and disappeared. "Guilty." responded another coolly which also disappeared.

Zod then saw Jor-El approach the hoop holding him in place as he stared coldly and defiantly. After what felt like an eternity he finally spoke up.

"The vote must be unanimous, Jor-El. It has therefore now become your decision. You alone will condemn me if you wish. And you alone will be held responsible by me."

Jor-El stood there for a moment and only a moment as he lifted the crystalline wand as the very tip of it seemed to glow.

"Guilty." said Jor-El.

"Well go ahead then. Kill Me!" screamed Zod.

"There is no death penalty on Krypton you know that Zod. No. You will spend the rest of your cursed existence into a realm I discovered called the Phantom Zone. Other than the poor animal I unwittingly sent in. You will be the first. You can still die there, but know that it will not be the end. Your body and your soul will be trapped there forever. Good Bye."

Zod was starting to tremble as Jor-El turned his back to him and headed to the console. But Zod was not going to take it.

"Join me! You have been known to disagree with the Council before. Yours could become an important voice in the new order, second only to my own! I offer you a chance for greatness, Jor-El! Take it! Join me! You will bow down before me, Jor-El. I swear it! No matter that it takes an eternity... You will bow down before me! Both you, and then one day, your heirs!"

Zod's words fell upon deaf ears as Jor-El pressed one of the crystals as the skylight brought down a shining light on Zod that had enveloped his entire body. Then a parallelogram looking like a giant mirror appeared in the center of the room flying towards the skylight. Only this mirror seemed to contain a person beating against it as if it was trying to leave. The mirror then vanished as the whole room became completely silent.

But Jor-El had one more task to see as he then had the camera that had been attached to Zod. It took a few moments but he saw him having fallen down a hill with his jaw and badly mauled hand bleeding. The place was a barren desert with a bright sun that offered no nourishment and caused Zod's eyes to redden almost instantly. Zod looked to greet his new home with some loud curse when all of a sudden a familiar sight greeted Jor-El on the screen as he saw Krypto appear behind a rock and pounce right on Zod. Bleeding and weak Zod stared into the eyes of the angry Kryptopolitan as the dog sunk its teeth right into Zod's throat, ripping and tearing out his jugular.

No sooner did Krypto do this did, Zod's body heaved his last breath. Then something strange happened as a strange mist seem to hover over Zod's body. It was the very reason why this place was called the Phantom Zone as the soul of Zod hovered above his former body as it flew away wailing in defeat.

"OH GLORIOUS KRYPTON! SO PROUD AND MIGHTY! RAO ABOVE HAS BLESSED US AND GRANTS US HIS GREAT JOY!"

The words of Krypton's anthem rang triumphantly across every free person living on the planet but the most loudest directed towards the Science Council's balcony which had been converted into a large viewing area as the leaders of the planet Krypton soaked in the adulation of their people. Zod, the enemy of Krypton was defeated and all of Krypton rejoiced. In time most if not all of the Sword of Rao was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, some who were forced not too similar as Jor-El had been professed their innocence. Some were granted their freedom others were imprisoned. More trials were being done and many still needed to be prepared for the ones still out there. The Brain Interactive Construct was still not accounted for but it would appear Jor-El's version had succeeded. From that point on there was nothing else to be done but there was plenty of celebrating as the council sat atop a podium accepting the praise of the people they had liberated.

No sooner did the last lyrics proclaim the future glory of Krypton did Jor-El and the rest of the Council enter inside the Grand Chamber as they all stood there eyeing each other with the utmost congratulations.

One in particular was Eminence Lor-Em as he called all of the men and women of the Council together as they slowly approached Jor-El. Finally Lor-Em broke the silence.

"An unpleasant duty has been masterfully performed, Jor-El. All the enemies of Krypton that have been captured and those that will be captured will receive the fate they deserve. Isolation in the Phantom Zone - an eternal living death. Do not worry about their Brain Interactive Construct. Yours is immeasurably superior, the great Dax-Ur would have been proud that his work had found a suitable heir. The enemies of Krypton will get what they deserve in time."

Jor-El then held the lapels of his white robe as he braced himself for what he was about to do yet again. Ever since the war ended he had been trying and never stopped trying to find a way to save the planet.

"A chance for life, nonetheless. As opposed to us"

There is instant consternation from the elders, as everyone focuses on him.

"It's suicide!" Jor-El spoke up with anger. "No, it's worse. It's genocide!"

Lor-Em then gave up his friendly tone and had replaced it with an irritated one. "Be warned, Jor-El. The Council has already evaluated this outlandish theory of yours."

"My friends, you know me to be neither rash nor impulsive." Jor-El then started walking towards the Council Members as he continued. "I'm not given to wild, unsupported statements. And I tell you that we must evacuate this planet immediately!"

Another one of the Elders decided to speak up. "Jor-El, you are one of Krypton's greatest scientists... but so is Vond-Ah."

Vond-Ah then approached Jor-El from the rest of her colleagues. "It isn't that I question your data. The facts are undeniable."

Jor-El stares at her as Vond-Ah meets Jor-El in the middle of the room. "It's your conclusions I find unsupportable."

Jor-El stares at Vond-Ah with as much reservation he could muster. "This planet will explode within days. If not sooner."

There is consternation again amongst the elders as Vond-Ah continues. "And I tell you Krypton is simply shifting its orbit. Its happened before almost to the precise month. "

Another elder then approached Jor-El. "Jor-El, be reasonable. The people have gone through enough. One of our most trusted had tried to overthrow us. He had committed terrible things but not the terrible thing you claimed. No one could want what you say he did. The war is over. Celebrate in the victory. You have a beautiful wife who has finally borne you a child. Let this madness go. Listen and be reasonable."

Jor-El then approached his fellow council member as he placed his hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye, hoping the gesture will allow his words to get through. "My friend. I have never been otherwise. This madness is yours."

"This discussion is terminated." Lor-Em spoke. "The decision of the Council is final. We will not call for an evacuation of this planet. Though victorious we still need to make sure no criminal makes an escape from the planet. No portal is to be opened until further notice and that is the law. And the law will be upheld."

There is a short pause. All the other elders gather together, standing away from Jor-El as Lor-Em spoke. "Any attempt by you to create a climate of fear and panic among the populace must be deemed by us an act of insurrection."

"You would accuse me of insurrection?" Jor-El said angrily. "Has it now become a crime, to cherish life?"

Lor-Em continued. "You would be banished to endless imprisonment in the Phantom Zone - the eternal void, which you yourself discovered. You'll be no different that the criminals you have put away."

There is momentary silence as Lor-Em maintains eye contact with Jor-El. "Will you abide by the Council's decision?"

Jor-El closes his eyes in despair, pauses and then grabbed his lapels again as he opens his eyes addressing the council. "I will remain silent. I will agree with the letter of the Council but not in spirit. I must endeavor to see what must be done. Eminence Lor-Em, members of the Council I will keep searching for more proof. This is no mere shift in our planet's orbit. This is the end. But until this Council changes its mind. I promise that neither I nor my wife will leave Krypton.

Lor-Em stares at him, and finally seems to accept this. He looks away though, troubled, and then exits the Council chamber. Frowning, another elder looks at Jor-El as he follows Lor-Em.

"Go home Jor-El. Be with your family and celebrate the life we enjoy."

The rest of the elders follow, as Jor-El looks deep in thought. The last two elders leave, leaving Jor-El to stare at his departing colleagues before looking out the balcony watching the rest of Krypton as the ruby gleam of the sun set on Krypton.

Hours later Jor-El stood by the balcony of his own home as he stood there with Raya incredulous of the news she had just heard.

"Fools! The whole lot of them!"

"Indeed Raya." said Jor-El. "But I can do nothing else. The data is not necessarily conclusive, but Vond-Ah is taking the more optimistic result."

"A shift in its orbit? And you couldn't refute her on that?"

"The last time the planet had faced that type of shift was many centuries ago. It is likely but that's not what I'm interpreting."

"What about the Brain Interactive Construct you were working on surely it can convince them..."

"It has been deactivated by the will of the Council. As far as they know Krypton no longer has any enemies. Unless I can gather more data I'm going to have to ask you for a very important favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to prepare survival gear with all the equipment you'll need to fend yourself inside the Phantom Zone. If Krypton is to survive it will be you who'll find that salvation in that prison."

"The Phantom Zone? Jor-El you are asking me to spend the rest of my existence in a prison. I'd rather die here on Krypton."

"When you accepted this position Lara and I told you that regardless of anything that you would do as we told you. Are you disobeying that mandate now especially if it means your own survival?"

"But Jor-El?"

"The prisoners of the Phantom Zone will not have what you have. The tools to survive. You will not want for sustenance in that place or age. You will have the best weapons at your disposal more importantly you will be provided a chance to escape. When I discovered the place I built in an escape that can only be activated with my blood. But you must do all that you can to make sure nobody knows of this gateway. I know what I ask is difficult but you must survive. As well as my wife."

"Jor-El you've convinced me. But you will be hard pressed to have her agree with you."

"Indeed!" Lara-El appeared as she held her baby in her arms. She stood there as she shared an adamant expression with her husband and his assistant.

"I'm not leaving you Jor-El and that is final."

Jor-El then approached his wife as he embraced her and his son as they stood there for a time as a family. Perhaps their last few moments.

"We must prepare then for Kal-El. Hopefully the Council will come to its senses and allow the portals to be reopened and allow for a whole scale evacuation of the planet. But until then, be ready Lara and you Raya to send off Kal-El to the planet I've selected. From the very beginning my ancestor knew this day would come. Everyone of the House of El has made this rite of passage for centuries. Kara wherever she is won't be able to make hers anymore though I've always had my doubts about her.

"I know her father tried to have you killed Jor-El but you mustn't think that she held the same warped feelings he did."

"Perhaps. But Kal-El is truly the last of us. I'm sure of it now. He will fulfill the destiny that Nam-An promised the people of Earth."

"He's just a boy. He needs to live a life free from pain."

"Pain is apart of everyone's existence Lara. It cannot be escaped. Hopefully some time will pass by. But there will be dark, violent forces out there seeking power that is not meant to be theirs. Human as well as non-human. That's why I've safeguarded some of those places by making sure no disciple of Zod will be allowed to seize the Stones of Knowledge. I only wish there were other ways to keep humans from finding them. My construct will do all in its power to ensure Kal-El fulfills his destiny. It will not let him waste his life selfishly as another world is destroyed."

"Very well then Jor-El. Lets prepare then."

The three then started working over a metallic pod for hours as they manipulated it with various crystals as well as certain odd metallic shapes. Lights glowing yellow, red and blue seemed to converge into a completed grey egg-shaped metal pod encased within a pentagon structure. Jor-El had set the pod to open as it transmitted a message of glowing Kryptonian text inside.

"On this third planet from this star Sol, you'll be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies."

"Are you sure they won't interpret this message incorrectly Jor-El? A flawed race? Rule them with strength? Every living being is proud of their accomplishments and despite what Zor-El had showed you in his rite of passage there is more than enough proof that the planet still lives and is worthy to continue."

"Perhaps, but in time they will see how terribly they have treated each other, their world and their own lives. They will see our son as a mighty being that can accomplish wonders."

"Hold on a moment then." said Lara.

She then grabbed a small yellow blanket that she had carefully picked for her son. It was soft and light and she had spent countless hours with him in it.

"Its his favorite. Hopefully the people there won't get rid of it."

Jor-El looked fondly upon his wife as everything in the room suddenly began to shake.

"A small groundquake Jor-El." said Raya. "They say its to be expected from the 'shifting of the orbit.' Didn't you say that the planet had several days before its destruction?"

"I did. But it may be sooner. Every day this goes on I might lengthen the chance that the whole world could still be evacuated. Get ready Raya."

"I already am."

Raya had put on a cloak of rich blue which was light yet as strong as armor. Carrying with her a pack full of what she needed. Some water and a first-aid kit. She also bore a shining Kryptonian dagger, but was advised not to use it unless she couldn't fashion a weapon of her own. Still, there was plenty of metal she could use. She was also given the Crystal of El, a small crystal in the shape of a shield in the form of the House of El which would emit a concentrated beam of energy that would repel the Phantoms. She was also presented a small vial of blood which she would use to escape. But only when she heard news of Krypton's survival and hope that no one else had discovered the gateway and was told that if either of those events happened that she should incinerate the vial.

"Rao be with you my dear." said Lara as she embraced the young woman. Raya then set herself in the middle of the room when a hoop had started to emerge around her. Jor-El and Lara then hit controls as the skylight had activated emitting its bright light upon Raya causing the now familiar parallelogram mirror as it whisked her away to the Phantom Zone.

"Have the transmissions been sent to the other world?" said Jor-El.

"Yes they have. As you recorded with the construct you designed making sure it will fulfill your will." said Lara becoming morose as the hour was approaching. Then came another groundquake this time becoming more pronounced as they held on tightly to each other as they slowly and carefully took Kal-El from his crib. He was so happy. Apparently just having finished tickling his own feet. "I remember the last time Kara was here all she ever noticed about him was how much he loved to make himself laugh."

"Lara?" Jor-El's voice was becoming stern.

"Wait! Wait!" she protested. "Just one moment more."

Jor-El honestly wished he could grant her that and so much more. Events were moving too quickly.

"We have to say good-bye, Lara!" he replied firmly.

"No! Let me look at him!" A primal maternal instinct warred with the cruel reality of their situation as she caressed Kal-El's face. Her eyes glistened. Her voice was hoarse with emotion. "We'll never get to see him walk. Never hear him say our names. Never know his love for us. Will he hate us? Will he be loved? Will ..."

Her anguish broke his heart.

"I know. I know, my love. But somewhere out there, amongst the stars... he will fulfill a great destiny but most of all... he will live."

With that Lara placed him atop of his blanket as she wrapped it gently around him. The poor little dear still was too young to understand what was happening. Kal-El cooed happily, trusting that all was well. Jor-El was grateful for his son's good nature. Tears and tantrums would only make their separation all the harder. Everything was all set as they both held their baby one last time together.

"I've set the construct to find the family that provided me care when I was believed responsible in the death of an innocent woman. It will lead him to either the man or his grown son who is of humble origin and will be more than eager to care for him."

Lara then moved over the ship as Jor-El continued to speak.

"Put him inside, Lara. Our time has passed. The hourglass is empty."

Lara was still so surprised at how beautiful and happy Kal-El was.

"What if they don't love him?" said Lara.

Jor-El then took a giant crystalline structure and placed it next to the ship's opening. The ship's heart, which contained the construct which would set the course to Earth. He then reached for his wife's hand seeing the cheap gold band with the priceless jewel that he chose for her wedding.

"Lara, his destiny is set - as is ours."

"Goodbye, my sweet Kal-El." said Lara with a final tear in her eye as she stepped back still holding her husband's hand as the other hand pressed a panel on the ship bearing the key. The panel absorbed the key as the ship then closed its hatch around their baby as it flew upwards speeding across the sky and out of their lives.

They stood their for a brief time holding each other as the ground continued to shake violently to the point the buildings outside were beginning to topple. Lara and Jor-El looked outside as they saw people scurrying around them as chasms began to open up and swallow them inside the planet. The day came sooner than they expected it.

Everywhere around them the whole city was in the throes of agony. But not just Kryptonopolis. But Kandor, Argo City, Corril, Orvai, Borga and everywhere else. The whole planet was being destroyed. In front of the balcony Jor-El and Lara saw with their own eyes a man screaming for his spouse as a giant green meteor erupted from the ground as it fell upon her.

"NO! ZARA! ZA..." the man suddenly feel to his knees as his skin started to become pale but more than just pale, it turned green. A deep throbbing green as his veins had begun to burst as he fell down beside the meteor that killed both him and his beloved.

Lara and Jor-El stood away from the balcony as they looked up into the stars and wished their son one last message. Though they didn't realize it but the construct was still recording the message. It was a prayer to their son.

"Make a better world than ours, Kal." said Lara.

All of Kryptonopolis disintegrated and giant nuclear volcano that glowed green sending a tidal wave of heat and sound screaming toward their home, instantly reduced to atoms by the ferocious blast. No one survived.

The rest of Krypton soon followed. Vast tectonic plates buckled, venting mountainous sheets of radiation into the upper atmosphere and beyond. Continents crumbled and seas boiled over, as the planet's contaminated core built to critical mass. A series of global detonations overcame the tremendous gravity that held the planet together.

And then Krypton blew apart in a planetary equivalent of a last breath that could be heard from light-years away.

The blast-wave from the planet's destruction extended out into the surrounding system. Krypton's moons were knocked loose from their orbits becoming lifeless satellites without a world to call their own.

Three years passed as the ship rocketed to a system with a shining yellow star. The ship and several giant meteorites traveled across the galaxy to this spot. The vessel passed through the asteroid belt, successfully avoiding any collisions as the giant green meteors traveled through it had picked up more weight as they continued their course to the planet. Its gravity bringing them into a landmass with wide plains found in the middle of the continent. Many of these meteorites had rained down destruction upon the town as property was destroyed and families were torn apart.

But not far from the town the ship found its targets a red truck with a man and a woman driving amidst the meteor shower. The woman let out a scream of panic as she asked what was happening to her spouse as the truck careened off a ditch.

The ship then landed not far from this upturned truck and after three years of suspended animation the infant child had awoken having grown up but aware of what was going on. He then saw the truck, crawling out of the ship he then looked inside it as he saw the people inside. Looking at them happily as the driver managed to get himself out along with his wife as they sat next to the child wrapping him in a warm blue blanket.

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Martha."

"Then where did he come from?"

"I don't know. But he must have parents." The man then looked and saw the spaceship nestled in front of them.

"Well if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." The man then looked at his wife and saw a look on her face that spoke volumes as the little boy was cooing happily in her arms as Martha Kent had all but decided upon something that had caused her husband Jonathan Kent to worry.

"Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we gonna tell people? We found him out in a field?"

"We didn't find him... he found us." she replied as Jonathan and Martha Kent had decided then and there that this boy was coming into their lives and their home as their son.

The transmission then ended as Henry and his father held each other. Mr. Avill looked so surprised and heartbroken at the destruction of a mighty and great civilization. They could have saved themselves but had done nothing because they stopped fighting for their world. As he saw that little boy he looked into his son Henry and knew he would have done the exact same thing to save his own son.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"The baby in the spaceship is an alien?"

"Yes son he is."

"But he looks just like a kid."

"I guess they have kids on other planets too."

"He's a good person."

"Maybe."

"No daddy." said Henry. Even a child knew what his father didn't know. It wasn't a question it was the truth.

"He is a good person. He's a hero."

* * *

All around Smallville and everyone on the base understood more than ever what Hardcastle had almost had them do. The Kents with Chloe stood there holding each other in pride as they saw for the first time what Jor-El had fought and died to protect his family. All this time with Jor-El, they wanted to think the worst of him, of the worst he had done. But all of it was to protect Clark and his world. A world that ended not just because of a tyrant but by everyone else refusing to believe that it was all over. The tyrant destroyed the world, but it was the vanity of Krypton's leaders to live a normal life that killed them all.

* * *

Joseph Willowbrook stood proudly as he stood there as the students looked surprised that the boy the Naman of the prophecy was the adopted son of a boy that lived not far from them. All of his students may have had their faith shaken by his vicious uncle but when having witnessed the courage of his father and the sacrifice they endured to protect their son it was completely restored. Willowbrook's faith never waivered. "Do what you must Naman." he whispered in a quiet prayer. "Don't let this man destroy you and your destiny."

* * *

Sheriff Adams and her deputies were in the middle of main street waiting for this Kal-El to reveal himself when they heard the noise again and managed to find a laptop to see the transmission. As they saw the tragic ending Adams noticed how her deputies Flynn and Harris held their hands at the sight of all those couples dying. Knowing full well that they were both engaged despite the fact they worked with each other. But her eyes opened wide when she realized who that family was, the Kents and the dark haired little alien boy... was Clark Kent.

* * *

The Smallville Crows in the bar were looking on with shock and awe through most of the transmission as they saw the epic fight between Zod and Jor-El. The condemnation of the tyrant as they all cheered the pooch for ripping Zod's throat out. They all lowered their heads at the destruction of the planet as the ship came racing toward Earth. Many of them were little boys learning to pick up a football when the meteor shower happened and vaguely had memories of what it was. But when they saw the little baby come out of the rocket some of them looked at the scene very strangely. Then they saw the Kents and that's when they really became surprised. This son of an alien nobleman was the captain of their football team.

Many did what they did for their friend's twin ancestors. In fact everyone in the bar joined them as the stood up and cheered for Clark Kent.

* * *

"I guess I shouldn't call him Smallville anymore." said Lois as she stood in awe for what she, Lana and every single soldier in that column once eager to kill him felt for Clark Kent now. Pride. Pride in their hearts for the heir of a once mighty civilization reborn on this world. Lana couldn't believe it, all this time after having known him so well this was what he was hiding from her.

* * *

Mr. Summers couldn't believe how many times this boy put himself in harms way. To rescue his own son, to save other kids. How could we have been so blind.

* * *

Mr. Ballister once criticized Clark for his work on General Sherman but now that he saw his history he all but stood in awe as this heir to a great history lived among them.

* * *

General Lane finally had the incontrovertible proof he needed to advance on the town and to arrest and detain the Kents. But by the looks on the faces of his men. They looked as if they'd rather endure tortue and death for disobedience and treason. The looks on their faces as they looked upon Clark Kent was not for an enemy but for a hero.

Major Hardy himself having joined Lois on the helicopter spoke what everyone was thinking. "This man is not our enemy."

* * *

Hardcastle couldn't believe it as on people's camera phones and laptop cameras showed pride and awe at the transmission Diana had shown them. "That blasted woman!" screamed Hardcastle. _'They will not stop me from doing what has to be done. Its almost time. He will come, if not I will stop all those who keep me from him.'_

* * *

Clark wouldn't have believed it before. If only he could have known so much earlier he never would have refused Jor-El. Now here he was ready to fight and die as his parents had done. He then looked down at the phone in his hand and realized it was time as he stared at Crater Lake and hoped it would not be for the last time.


	31. Chapter 31

**4/17/05 - 12:00PM - Smallville, KS**

The street had Sheriff Adams with her patrol car forming as much of a roadblock as she could manage as she suddenly saw an old man appearing in the middle of the road.

"Sheriff Adams I presume?"

"You're this General Hardcastle fellow?"

"Correct. I will wait here and hopefully..." Hardcastle was interrupted. He then saw the sheriff chamber a round in to her shotgun.

"You stay right where you are."

He then raised his hands as the sheriff joined by her deputies who had their weapons drawn.

"I'm not here to hurt any human, I'm here to help." Hardcastle then looked behind the sheriff and her deputies as he grinned at the sight of the young Superman.

"Sheriff Adams?" The sheriff turned around as she saw Clark Kent. She remembered telling the other deputies to tighten main street but then again after what she had heard for the past few hours. She should have known better.

"Clark you stay right there we'll keep him here. This scum made sure that tough gal couldn't be here, he didn't say anything about me."

"Sheriff please get away and let him through!"

Sheriff Adams then ordered her deputies to stand down as Hardcastle jumped over her patrol car as he turned his back to the sheriff and the other deputies.

Clark then slowly approached as he took a look around main street noticing perhaps for the last time the Talon, the Savings & Loan, the Beanery, Frank's Auto Body Shop, Elizabeth's Dresses and the Fordman's Department Store. It felt as if he was seeing it all for the first time as he eyed Hardcastle meeting him right at the middle.

There was a few people inside their stores but most of them were nestled inside their houses. He could hear the men inside the tavern still talking up a storm. He could here a camera recording for the small KMTL TV station as well as watching a reporter from the Smallville Ledger with a deputy looking down the street. They were now watching this encounter between a cyborg from the future against one of their own residents only no thanks to Hardcastle they now knew that Clark Kent was more than just the ordinary teenaged boy who appeared to have the knack for finding trouble and was ostracized by his fellow students as an outsider. The boy found the opportunity to join the football team and for many students and other people in the town believed he had a career in football when his team triumphed in last year's championship game. Yet he was meant for more than touchdowns as he gave up his scholarship to Metropolis University. Now they all know the truth that he wasn't human. Clark could hear the voices now. _'He's better than a human.' 'Daddy is he going to win?' 'God Bless this young man.' 'Fight _Clark_!' _ Clark never wanted this life, but now he had no choice. He will fulfull the destiny Jor-El had set for him and this man will not stop that from happening.

Right here and right now he was going to fight for destiny.

"So," Hardcastle said. "Shall we do this Clark? Are you going to surrender or are you going to resist?"

"Don't lie to me Hardcastle. We both know why you are really here. Please lets talk about this."

"Talk? There is nothing to talk about!"

"Oh but there is. Now Diana made it clear to me that she couldn't tell me everything and I accept that. But she told me what you were before I came to this world. You are a soldier, a protector of lives not just a killer. She knows you have a device that had brought you here and still keeps you here. Give it to me and return to your world. I know you hold me responsible for what has happened to you and I've always believed that I have been responsible. Now I realize its because I fought what I was meant to be.

Can you honestly tell me here and now if I allow you to end my life, what then? Will you be returning to a better world? Or a world born out of blaze of hatred? Just like Zod!"

Hardcastle eyes burned a fury as he hated not just the boy in front of him but the woman who had to show the previous transmission.

"I will not listen to this anymore. You have no idea the pain I've suffered. I can't bear it anymore. This must end with you."

Hardcastle approached closer and closer as Clark didn't back down even as the deputies behind the roadblock held their weapons at the ready.

"Now do you surrender, Kal-El of Krypton? Fall into the custody of the United States Military, have them study you and interrogate you for all the vile plans that will ever happen and once its proven that you are a threat will you willingly accept your fate in exchange for the lives of all you hold dear?"

Clark looked into that face and so no compassion and no humanity. He listened for the phone in his pocket to ring for Diana to say help was coming. But all he heard was the loud cry of a supersonic jet engine flying above Smallville as both he and Hardcastle looked up to the sky.

"Too late." said Hardcastle.

Flying across the skies over the town of Smallville the jet had made a pass across the town as Hardcastle identified its features. It looked like an F-35 Lightning. Armed with two sidewinder missiles, and a twenty-five millimeter cannon. The armament didn't mean much to Hardcastle who knew the weaponry was no more than a storm of wasps. But it would be more than enough of a distraction to take out Clark Kent. With his enhanced vision he was able to make out a number on the plane. Using the radio frequency he was able to tap into thanks to the upgrades implanted into his body he immediately spoke up.

"Golf-Lima-Five-Niner. This is General Jason Hardcastle, enemy reported in the town of Smallville. Target has been identified as a white male seventeen years of age wearing a red and blue jacket and shirt. Report."

Clark couldn't believe he was hearing this all. Hardcastle was actually able to command the plane above him.

"This is Golf-Lima-Five-Niner." the pilot responded into his ear. "I am not authorized to obey your commands."

Hardcastle was flummoxed. Apparently what he had reported had not been cleared yet. He needed to contact Lane. "This is General Jason Hardcastle, General Lane I've just had an F-35 flyover the town of Smallville. I'm requesting assistance in the capture of alien threat."

Clark wasn't moving, he wanted to get out there and do something. But Diana told him to wait until it was time for someone to strike back. _But who?_

"This is General Lane. Report Jason Hardcastle!"

"I'm here Sam, what have you got for me?"

"I ordered no such plane over the town of Smallville! I have yet to authorize a scout to be sent in the first place!"

Hardcastle was looking nervous as he looked across Clark and then to the sky above. "If you didn't send him who did? Its tail number is Golf-Lima-Five-Niner..."

All of a sudden static interrupted Hardcastle and Lane. "This is Sapphire, Golf-Lima-Five-Niner Report!"

"This is Golf-Lima-Five-Niner Sapphire, requesting handle identification." said the pilot.

"This is Sapphire, identification call sign Golf-Lima-Five-Niner is Highball."

"Authorization granted, requesting orders."

"Highball." the woman's voice calling herself Sapphire reported. "Target is a white man in his late seventies early eighties, wearing US Army athletic gear. His body has been replaced by a cybernetic chassis that could destroy a fighter plane like yours. Take precautions. Your orders are engage and target with extreme prejudice."

"NO!" screamed Hardcastle. "Pilot identify yourself now."

But there was no longer any need as Sapphire had decided to drop his name. "... and Hal please be careful. That plane is still a prototype."

"Yes. Ma'am!" replied Highball.

"JORDAN!" screamed Hardcastle. He then surprised Clark, the sheriff and her deputies as he flew into the air only for the plane to maneuver gracefully as it came its direction.

* * *

This is Captain Hal Jordan, USAF. Having graduated at the top of his class at the Air Force Academy he started his career in the air force flying in only the best aircraft he could fly and fight in. He distinguished himself bravely but was finding war in the Middle East to be tiresome. Long had he wanted to prove himself against an equal and quite frankly the Iraqi Air Force was all but used up. It truly was mission accomplished for him as he transferred to testing aircraft. He loved the time in the sky unfortunately he was finding the pay ridiculously low. He had been offered a job by several companies and was very interested in taking them.

Then there was her. Carol Ferris, a fellow pilot he met at the Academy. Dark haired and a super hottie. He heard that her father actually owned Ferris Aircraft, one of the many companies that offered him a job in the civilian sector. He was liaisoning with them near McConnell Air Force base testing the newest plane for the United States Air Force, the F-35. The nickname they were throwing at it was lightning and she surely moved like lightning. He had just finished a successful test of the refueling capabilities when Carol called him.

Apparently she needed him for a mission of great importance, a guy down on the ground was in danger by some psycho who had been held in custody by the army. Once he escaped he planned to kill some kid. He had flown within the cities limits when he saw a transmission appear on the experimental Heads Up Display and saw an alien fight to the death followed by a little boy being sent to earth on a rocket ship. This kid had grown up to be targeted for murder.

Hal had always looked to the stars and imagined what it must have been like to see those great new worlds. To know that there was a great civilization that sent one here to live among humanity in peace sounded magnificent to Hal. And that someone wanted to kill this kid for something he didn't do. He sped there as fast as he could. For the sake of fueling her under armed conditions, the plane was refueled and armed and was headed straight for Smallville.

He heard very little from Carol, mostly from a new friend of hers called Angel. While keeping everything under wraps as possible they stuck to their codenames. Having remembered their time together at the Academy where they enjoyed drinking, dancing and some deviancy. They both were great pilots but she was had a business degree and that made him mad that she would be what he referred as 'Miss Professional.' She went to join the intelligence sector probably finding the right people to suck-up to when she left the uniform in exchange for the pantsuit, while he stuck to the flying.

But when she called him and said she needed him to save this kid, every fiber in his body forced him to take it to the limit. Though Carol was shocked when she found out it was one of her father's planes, she sounded particularly nervous. Though it wasn't for the plane it was for his safety. He made it clear to her if there was one thing he knew how to do it was fly and he was going to kick some wannabe Terminator butt and do it in style.

He flew over the town, making the pass he needed, but it was very quick as the plane handled smoothly hovering over the town. That man tried to push him around but he didn't answer to him. He got Carol's go ahead and saw the thing fly away.

_Good! All the more fun!_

* * *

Hardcastle flew into the air the stabilizing rockets in his arms and his legs pushed him high above Smallville as Hal pursued his quarry up into the clouds. The air was cold enough despite the middle of the day. As he tried to evade the F-35 Lightning commanded by pilot and future friend of Superman, Hal Jordan.

He had to give the woman credit she knew who to contact. _Probably that young lieutenant who'll become _Jordan_'s wife in the future. Or that obnoxious Captain Trevor. To think I traded up the air force for the army and now I'm confronting all these treacherous air force airmen._

He led his opponent up into the air hoping he could test the pilot's skills. This man would become a formidable enemy in the future but right now he is not the man he knows as he tried to out fly the pilot. Unfortunately for Hardcastle he was exceptional. But the young lieutenant who's name he now remembered as Carol Ferris mentioned that the F-35 was a prototype, hopefully he could exploit some weakness.

No sooner did he think that did the very twenty-five millimeter cannon began to fire. The only thing keeping him safe was his small size and his speed. He flew into the clouds hoping to lure him into a trap.

But Hal wasn't following as he began to out fly him and was daring him to fight back. _So be it Jordan!_ He chased after Hal, who suddenly swerved and used his skills to maneuver him to fly into the clouds.

Hardcastle awaited above the clouds as he waited for Hal to emerge. All of a sudden as he looked around then heard a missile lock go off in his head as a missile then soared out of the clouds as he sped away as quickly as he could manage only no sooner did the missile appear to lose its speed as Jordan suddenly flew right in front of him. _What was that moron doing? _

Hal then ejected chaff as he used the vertical take off capabilities on the plane and flew up as flares of superheated metal and glass rained into Hardcastle. He felt the force of the chaff disorient his face, but it did more than that as the chaff detonated the missile behind him as the sidewinder's payload of two-hundred pounds of explosive and shrapnel pierced his skin and severely concussed his body. Thankfully the alloy that his limbs were made of were able to take the damage. Unfortunately the circuitry in the flight stabilizers were damaged as he couldn't be able to control himself. He couldn't control his arms as he slowly started to descend back into Smallville. All he could hope were for his legs to maintain his descent when once again he heard the missile lock.

* * *

"Nightly night old-timer!" Hal spoke up as he fired the second sidewinder right into Hardcastle.

Hal smiled as he saw a powerful explosion as the missle connect with its target.

"Sapphire, this is Highball standing by." Hal continued. "Sapphire, this is Highball."

"Highball this is Sapphire I got you." said Carol Ferris.

"Indeed you do sweetheart. Target eliminated."

"I'm afraid not." said Carol. "He's still alive. But you've helped take him out of the air. Where is he crashing?"

"Whatever is falling out of the sky is heading right into a football field."

"That's got to be Walt Arnold Field he's crashing." said another voice.

"Identify yourself." said Hal.

"This is Angel, I'm a friend of Sapphire. She and I are working together to stop this man. She and another pilot. Call sign Zipper."

"Zipper? Oh I know Zipper. Very well then you can go pick up his corpse."

"Sapphire told you he's not dead." said Angel. "But I hope to change that."

"Good hunting then. See you around Angel and you too Sapphire." said Hal as he flew off right as his radio went off.

"Highball report!" said a gruff voice.

"This is Highball, who is this?"

"Lt. General Sam Lane, US Army and I'm ordering you to stand down and prepare to find a place to land to be arrested on the charge of dereliction of duty."

"Understood General."

Hal raced through the clouds as he found the coordinates into a patch of grass and... '_Was that a cornfield?'_ thought Hal. '_Well I'm about to get reamed by a three-star general and probably be arrested, court marshaled and dishonorably discharged out of the Air Force. Well worth it for Carol Ferris.'_

* * *

Jason Hardcastle had awoken groggily as he looked around and noticed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a football field, abandoned but in plain sight of several people enjoying some afternoon exercise despite what had just transpired with the transmissions he and that woman had aired.

He looked at the stabilizers on his hands he noticed the wiring had been completely shot. The status on his limbs had shown some structural integrity damage but everything still seemed to be working properly. He was about to stand up when all of a sudden a blur of red and blue had paved right into him.

* * *

"AHHH!" Clark screamed furiously across the football field as he tackled Hardcastle, throwing him down into the field.

"You think you can threaten my family!" he started punching at the face and the chest of the man who was ready to kill his friends and family as well destroy the very place he had called home.

But Diana was right. He was tough. The skin seemed to slide off revealing a metallic structure that barely seemed to dent at his fists. But he could hear the buckling of the metal and the tears being made at the joints. He was able to hurt him, just as that pilot had been able to hurt him.

However no sooner did he go for another punch did Hardcastle catch his fist and threw him past the goal post.

Clark had landed on soft dirt and felt no real pain except his pride. But he looked across the field and saw a man determined to kill him. Clark was all set to make another tackle when the loud sound of thunder reverberated in the bleachers as he beheld the most Wonderful sight he had ever seen.

* * *

Diana wanted to thank Hal Jordan, once again that man had proved to be an invaluable friend and ally. Even without his mighty ring he was the epitome of the power of will and that alone proved to be powerful enough in itself. But she had to leave and leave immediately.

She thanked Carol who was with a column of troops waiting upon Sam Lane to enter into the town of Smallville. Disguised in her petty officer's uniform she snuck back in the guise of Diana Prince and introduced herself to her old friend. She then convinced not just Carol but also Steve Trevor knowing they seen the last transmission to help her.

"He's not stopping a threat, he is the threat. If you obey him then his blood will be on the hands of both of you and on the blood of all you'll ever know. Including your children, Carol."

With those words Carol asked what she required of Diana. She told her to contact an old friend of hers from her time at the academy. She summoned Hal who thankfully did all she could hope for as they coordinated an attack on Hardcastle. Hal fought magnificently and without sustaining any injury, unfortunately he was caught by General Lane who saw fit to press charges against him. Diana hoped to fix that, fix everything once she dealt with Hardcastle.

She super sped across the town making it to the Walt Arnold Field as she saw Clark viciously tackle Hardcastle to the ground. Clark was relying upon his strength and his rage against the man who had threatened to do him harm. She then saw Hardcastle regain his footing as he threw him across the field.

That was enough.

She entered the school's bleachers where its benches would occupy thousands of eager football fans as she stood at the very top end of the field. Before coming here she took her bag with her and brought it to the army column to give the air of a professional and now she held it with her to equip herself for the final confrontation. She placed the bag at her feet, opening it up and pulling a few things out. Once she made her transformation she would stuff what she'd need in her boot as she then gave herself some room.

She stood back up and with a wave of her hand she spun around as gracefully as a dancer performing a pirouette as the sound of thunder cracked across the air as she changed from Diana Prince to Diana of Themiscyra, the Wonder Woman.

* * *

Clark couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Diana standing at the far end of the bleachers. For the briefest of moments he thought he saw her dressed as a slightly awkward female as she spun around like a dancer into the image he saw before him.

_Magnificent! Truly and utterly magnificent!_

Diana was not Diana anymore, at least not how Clark become adjusted to seeing her. She wore an outfit that resembled the American flag but at the same time was that of the old Greek Warriors. She truly was an Amazon.

Red, white and blue adorned with silvery metal and stars. Wearing dark blue boots lined with a silvery white trim. Clark saw her long muscular legs were bare as she wore what appeared to something a kin to a one-piece bathing suit. The area around the trunks were blue and star spangled and the bustier was blood-red with a silvery eagle in what looked to Clark as a double layered 'W', she wore silver bracelets, along with a choker and a tiara with a jeweled red star. Her arms were bare and muscular but with her wrists covered in silvery gauntlets and her hair was billowing in the wind looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. At her hips she bore what looked to be a golden lasso and on her thigh was a type of thigh holster only it was for a sword.

Diana then unsheathed a shining sword and with a loud battle cry jumped into the football field. Clark then noticed the look on Hardcastle's face was filled with fear as he began to run away from the field. But Clark's super speed had caught Hardcastle as he raced to perform that tackle. Yet no sooner did he connect did Diana also connect driving him right across the field right over the school.

Laying there in front of the school entrance Clark saw Hardcastle on the ground appearing very hurt as he raced to lay his hands on him again until he saw Hardcastle rip his own right arm off his hand as he saw what appeared to be a giant blade. Clark slowed down for a moment as he then used his X-Ray vision to notice that the blade had a deep green tint to it. Kryptonite. Clark hit the breaks on his super speed as he stopped keeping as much distance between him and Hardcastle.

"What's wrong? Feeling under the weather Clark? I swear to you by the end of this day I will have pierced you alien heart."

Clark had to admit he was feeling his stomach turn at the blade but no sooner did Hardcastle attempt to lunge at him did Diana jump between them and then with a mighty swing amputated the blade as well as all of Hardcastle's limb.

Yelling with a violent fury at the stump that once provided him an advantage against his enemies Hardcastle super sped straight back to Smallville's main street in an attempt to look for an advantage. Waiting for them were the sheriff and her deputies as they were awed at the presence of the Amazon warrior wielding her sword and the devastated old man with scars and damage that revealed his mechanical components.

"Get out of the way!" screamed Diana as she noticed the deputies who heeded her warning only the next instant she noticed Hardcastle lift one of the patrol cars one handed as if he was bowling and the deputies were the pins.

Diana then sheathed her sword as she caught the car, preventing the deputies from being hurt only for Hardcastle to tackle the combination of both patrol car and Diana.

Looking over her with the car pinning her to the ground he placed his foot above her face hoping to stamp her like a roach. He hit her once in the face grinding his foot down upon her only for her to move her hand and catch his left foot as she gripped it with all her might and ripped it off his leg.

Diana still couldn't move as the car was still on her body. When all of as sudden Clark returned into the fray with another tackle to Hardcastle. Hardcastle was on his feet as Clark continued to fight back. This time it was much easier thanks to Diana and the pilot she had brought in. He stood toe to toe with Hardcastle, punching him in the body as he felt him reeling from the assault. Clark continued with several body shots, then he jumped up two feet in the air as he delivered a fierce right hand down Hardcastle's face.

Hardcastle was reeling as the boy brought the same righteous fury he always did to all of his enemies as he did as a full grown adult. But he knew this was just a boy and a weak one at that. His physical power was great, but he didn't have the stomach to kill. But Hardcastle did.

Hardcastle charged at Clark as he connected his remaining hand with a furious onslaught of punches and elbow shots. The metal the arms were made of were powerful enough to weaken the young Kryptonian and the joints were able to propel the arms with great speed. He then grabbed a hold of Clark's arm with one hand and performed an over the shoulder throw as Clark was thrown across the whole of main street landing near a small patch of vegetables.

"I've been a soldier almost all my life Kent!" Hardcastle yelled. "Trained to combat my opponent in the air and on land. Under the most dangerous of environments, armed or unarmed. What about you? You rely on your speed and strength but with not one ounce of real skill. Worse, you have yet to know how to truly win."

He prepared a run toward Clark until Diana managed to shove the car off her body at last with her legs as Hardcastle's body was smashed under the car.

Diana then saw Clark across the street as he was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth looking exhausted as she furiously pursued Hardcastle.

Hardcastle then caught Diana and began to block her punches but then noticing her sword back into her sheath he attempted to grab it for an instant until Diana managed to grab his arm and then introduced him to a kick right into his face. But he refused to go down. His fury would not be sated.

Diana continued after Hardcastle only made a point to keep him as far from Clark as possible as she continued to pummel away at his body. She still hoped to tear off one of his limbs. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid throwing him into the Beanery. Diana then unsheathed her sword as she jumped inside slicing off the left leg completely from his body.

Hardcastle wailed in agony as the limb was removed. But he still had the other leg and while the foot may have been gone he did gain an extra advantage. The woman now believed he was weak and while that may seemed to have been true he then heard a voice that screamed Clark Kent's name. Martha Kent's voice.

Diana looked back as she heard the voice and saw accompanied by her husband and Chloe. They had made the trip to main street as she spun around to yell for them to leave. She left herself exposed as Hardcastle with his remaining leg had more than enough in him to pounce on top of Diana and then knocking her out with his remaining arm.

Hardcastle then jumped out of the Beanery as he saw the Kents and Chloe standing in front of him as he stood ready to pounce as Clark managed to get up only instead of simply tackling him to the ground he decided to use his eyes with heat vision to burn right into Hardcastle's remaining leg as the combination of the leg's joint weakened under the extreme heat and Clark's tackle of Hardcastle's torso ripped the limb off.

Hardcastle continued to wail as Clark tossed Hardcastle's torso clear across the street right into the wrecked patrol car as Hardcastle wailed in agony. Clark knew what Hardcastle meant when he said he didn't know how to truly win. But he was not going to murder him. His legs and his kryptonite arm were clipped. As far as Clark was concerned it was over.

He then walked over to his parents as they and Chloe looked ready to embrace him when he noticed in Hardcastle's hand a pistol ejected from a compartment inside his remaining arm. He aimed but not at Clark but at his parents. Clark didn't hesitate. Clark ran right into the path of his parents as he prepared to take whatever bullet came from that gun.

Hardcastle fired... As Clark suddenly tripped as a bullet entered his left leg. Clark's leg suddenly felt very heavy. The experience was so strange, never having felt this pain before. He couldn't think until he saw his parents who looked shocked.

Hardcastle fired his pistol again... Clark then felt his heart explode out of his chest as a bullet tore out of it. He fell to the ground in quiet agony as he could barely hear anything else.

"CLARK!" Martha Kent screamed as she ran to her son's body.

Diana then awoke to Martha Kent's scream as she stood up from the Beanery floor as she saw Hardcastle having fired a gun as Clark fell to a ground with a bullet to the back.

"NO!" Diana screamed as she speed right behind Hardcastle as she wrenched the pistol out of his hand. Along with the arm itself. Hardcastle had no limbs, no weapons left but even as a stump he was still furiously writhing under Diana's gripping of his throat. Repulsor jets from the torso caused him to hover above the ground as Diana continued her grip.

Watching the agonizing look of anguish on the Kents and Chloe as they tried to revive Clark, Diana couldn't bare to grasp what was going on until Hardcastle decided to open his mouth.

"If you all love him so much! You can all die with him."

Diana then saw Hardcastle's robotic chest open up and reveal a giant green light emanating from what could only been considered the heart. It then charged brightly before emitting a beam right into the direction of the Kents and Chloe. A beam of pure Kryptonite radiation.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" screamed Diana.

Clark already reeling from the pain of what could only have been Kryptonite bullets had all but collapsed as the Kents and Chloe began to suffer the same agonizing pain.

"STOP!" yelled Diana.

Spittle sprayed from Hardcastle's lips.

"NEVER!"

The Kents and Chloe were all losing consciousness under the agony of the radiation as Diana warned this savage for the last time though her hands were still around Hardcastle's throat she then mounted his shoulders with her feet. The decision was the simplest in the world. With all the strength and hatred she could muster she snapped Hardcastle' neck and then ripped the head right off his torso. As soon as the head snapped off, the torso's beam had deactivated as it fell on its back.

It all seemed silent for a few moments as she stood with Hardcastle's head in her hands similar as to how her half-brother did with Medusa as she dropped it to the ground and stamped it under her boot.

Diana then raced to the Kents and Chloe removing hypodermic needles out of her boot, full of a solution that would inoculate against the radiation. No sooner did she stick them with the needles all of them immediately recovered with the exception of Clark.

She examined his body looking for the places that the bullets had hit and noticed the back of his leg had a bullet wound. Using her fingers she stuck them into the wound and felt around and pulled a small green bullet made of Kryptonite. She threw it across the street as she then continued looking for more wounds and found another one in the back.

She tried her hardest to find it until she saw it embedded into a wall right above the Kents. She dragged Clark as far as she could from it. She then checked for a pulse and a heartbeat but there was none. Hardcastle had lived up to his words and pierced his heart.

Diana was finding hard to breathe, hyperventilating ferociously until she couldn't take it anymore. She took Clark into arms hoping to shake him awake, but there was nothing.

She let out a primal scream that all of Smallville could hear.

_I failed. I failed him._

* * *

The Kents and Chloe ran toward Diana and Clark as he was completely still and Diana was trembling in rage and grief. Martha couldn't help it anymore as she fell to her knees in tears as Jonathan held his wife joining her in her grief.

"No it can't be over!" screamed Chloe. "You have to do something. Damn it you stupid Amazon do something!"

Diana couldn't believe she was being talked to like this but then she looked up an saw Chloe's face filled with tears as she realized that Chloe was right. There was something she could do.

Still holding on to Clark she whispered a prayer to the gods but more importantly to Clark himself.

"Kal-El, I know you can hear me. Whatever life is leaving you must know it isn't over. Your destiny is a never-ending battle and if I must die to see that destiny then so be it. We must fly now, fly into the sun and fix your heart. I can take you there but you must find in yourself to come back. You are a Kryptonian and all Kryptonians can fly. Fly with me, Kal-El. Fly!"

Diana then stood up from the ground holding onto Clark's body as she slowly and carefully remove a tiny object from her boot, placing it in her palm as she bent her knees and kicked off the ground as she flew into the sky with Clark in her arms as as the Kents and Chloe saw her fly off.

* * *

The sky was cool on her face slowly wiping away at the tears that were on her face. Breaking through the clouds and the atmosphere she held in her breath as a second later she realized she had entered space. It was amazingly quiet, though not her first time flying in space she was still amazed by the feeling. She then opened her palm revealing a violet-pink ring with the symbol of an eight-pointed shining star. Diana put on the ring on her left hand and though only her lips moved in the silence of space she could hear the sound as the words that escaped from her mouth uttered a mighty oath.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in blackest night.

Accept our ring and join our fight,

LOVE CONQUERS ALL WITH VIOLET LIGHT!"

Diana all but screamed the final line of the oath as she transformed. Her costume changed from red, white and blue to a much more revealing pink and violet costume with thigh high boots, gloves, pink star shaped earrings, an exposed midriff and a stylized collar adorning her outfit. Her face was adorned with a golden face mask that seemed to double as a crown as she felt the power transfer from the ring as she saw the sun shining brightly. But not bright enough.

She was still holding on to Clark as his body was as silent as space as she raced into the direction of the sun. Even at the speed of the fastest rocket on Earth she could barely reach the sun in a few months. So she concentrated with the sun shining bright, then activated the ring's power and was able to create a wormhole into the direction of the sun.

She exited out of the wormhole as she felt the force-field weaken around Clark. He needed to be exposed to the full power of the sun. But if they got too close the sun's gravity would swallow them up. The heavier they are, the quicker they burn. 'Please, Kal-El wake up!' she thought to herself.

They were several hundred thousand miles from the surface of the sun as she could see that the sun was healing his wounds. But she had yet to hear his heart make a single beat.

"Please my love, wake-up!" she shouted as the sun's radiation was starting to become unbearable.

Clark's clothes were starting to burn under the presence of the sun. His wounds were almost healed but his body had not revived yet. Diana could feel the sweat pouring down her face as she and Clark continued heading toward the sun and she couldn't hear his heart beat. If he didn't wake up then she'll die right here and now.

Then she heard it. A heartbeat and a breath so loud to her ears she all but choked a cry as she used her ring to increase the force-field around them as she sharply veered away from the sun hoping what was in Clark to help her. It did, as he instinctively helped her turn around as she pointed herself towards Earth as she pulled away from the sun and activated another wormhole heading straight back to Earth.

* * *

Martha Kent sat on the curb of the Talon as her husband held her tightly as Chloe sat next to them crying silently as she had held in her hands a small mangled green pebble that was once a bullet from the wall of the Talon as she looked at it bitterly as she realized this wretched thing pierced her best friend's chest.

It was her idea to get the Kents out of her house as they wanted so badly to get out and be there for their son. Unfortunately that killer had used them to get Clark wounded and then in his violent rage almost killed them all. Chloe had never been happier to have seen Diana fight for them as she looked at the remains of Jason Hardcastle in the middle of the street. But was still horrified of what happened to Clark and to them. He was frying them from the inside out with that Kryptonite beam. She wanted to lash out at something, anything after waking up seeing Diana hold Clark's body in her arms. Diana flew upwards and hoped whatever she was doing was going to work.

That was over ten minutes ago and she sat there unable to do anything. She looked over towards the Kents still embracing each other as they saw their son die. She wanted to say something to the Kents. That she was sorry, but she was so numb with grief all she could do was look to the skies and then felt her heart erupt with joy as she saw something fly out of the sky.

"Mr. Kent! Mrs. Kent look up in the sky!"

Jonathan still holding his wife looked up and saw something fall out of the sky. Believing it first to have been a bird or a plane, he then saw it was too fast to be a bird and far too controlled to be a plane. He got his wife up as they stood looking up as whatever came out of the sky was falling in the direction of Chandler's Field.

A small impact had then been felt almost as soon as it fell right by the direction of Chandler's Field.

* * *

Diana still had him wrapped in her arms as she noticed Clark was unconscious but still breathing. Looking around her she saw nobody as she slipped off the Star Sapphire Ring. Her outfit then disappeared as her attire reverted back to her Amazon uniform. She put her hand to his forehead out of no other reason than to caress his forehead.

_You are so brave and so handsome. You almost died today because you were being the man you were born to be._

She then took him in her arms as she lifted him off the ground and flew off into Smallville.

* * *

Chloe and the Kents noticed the sheriff and her deputies back on their feet as they and others filled the street. The reporter at the scene had transmitted the images as well as the sheriff having issued an all clear to the rest of the town. Yet despite the warnings, people had come out in droves. The owners of the stores down main street and several other residents of the town saw how terrible the damage was.

Many buildings were still standing with only the Beanery having received any real damage. A few parked cars, in particular the patrol cars were smashed. Several men and women came to the town as the deputies surrounded Chloe and the Kents, keeping them protected from the crowd until everyone looked up to the sky and saw Diana slowly descend to the ground holding the body of Clark Kent.

Martha and Jonathan Kent ran towards Diana unable to keep silent anymore.

"Is he?"

"He's in a coma, but he's far from death now. Thank You, Chloe I needed to remember who I am and what I could do."

Chloe couldn't say a word anymore as she walked over to Diana who still had Clark in her arms slowly fell to her knees as Clark looked peaceful in a position Chloe remembered from her high school art class as that of the Pieta statue.

Jonathan took Clark from her hands as both he and Martha held their son, though weak and unconscious he was still alive and still theirs.

Diana was just about to call for help when all of a sudden several armored vehicles raced down main street as the dreaded occupation of the town of Smallville was about to begin. The cars drove down to the street with no difficulty as the roadblock that was set up by the sheriff and her deputies had been obliterated.

A head of the caravan of troops had suddenly stopped not far from the Talon as General Sam Lane had stepped out into the middle of the street. He walked out with a cigar in his mouth once again appearing in the mold of a classic US general. He looked around furiously as he saw a crowd forming by the Talon as he saw Diana staring right back at him.

General Lane could only think of nothing but his anger as he saw her dressed in his mind a cross between a reject from Gladiator and an American girl stripper. Yet he saw the sword tied around her thigh and the muscles on her legs and arms. She was threatening to say the least. He had just about enough of her when he decided to speak.

"You! Where is General Hardcastle?"

Diana looked bitterly at General Lane as she moved slowly towards him. She saw Lane's hand move toward a holster on his belt but Diana showed her hands open as she then stopped in front of a mass of metal, but right next to it she moved with her boot the remnants of a human head. General Lane looked furious as he saw her gesture with her boot and as she decided to speak.

"As you can see, General Lane. General Hardcastle is right here, dead at my feet!"

General Lane then upholstered and pointed his pistol right and Diana. From what Diana could see was an old Colt .45. _'Old soldiers and their old weapons.'_ she thought to herself as Lane still pointed the weapon at her.

"Hands above your head and get on your knees."

"How dare you! That man caused this destruction," Diana then gestured to the Kents and Chloe. "...and hurt these innocent people."

"I will not ask again!" barked General Lane.

Diana knew she could deflect the bullets and be safe. But she didn't want to risk another life so she bore the indignity of putting her hands above her head and falling to her knees.

"Good. Colonel Ironsides, get a squad here to bring these people back and give me someone to arrest this woman, the Kents and Miss Sullivan here."

"Sir?"

"You heard me.. I?"

Only if General Lane had turned around and noticed a second earlier that the colonel wasn't questioning him but attempting to warn him as Lois ran in front of him blocking his way between Diana and the rest of the crowd. Slowly lowering his pistol, General Lane allowed himself to speak to his daughter.

"Lois, what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell I'm doing? What about you?! That is your niece and an innocent family. You don't have the salt to point your nose at them let alone a weapon at their faces."

"Lois, I'm here to save the people from an alien threat and if you don't get out of the way right now.."

"What!? You'll kill me?"

"Colonel if my daughter doesn't get out of my way by the count of ten have that squad I sent escort her out of here..."

"Better idea daddy." said Lois as she pulled a pistol from her jacket and aimed it at her father. The crowd in the back started to make a commotion as they saw what was going to be a gunfight right in the middle of the street. But General Lane didn't seem to budge.

"Please, Lois. We both know you are not going to shoot your own father. Now, one, two..."

A shot fired as General Lane dropped to the ground having taken a bullet to the knee. Lois kicked away the Colt her father dropped back across the crowd as she then saw the rest of her father's men point their guns at her.

"Lois, you shot me!"

"No kidding! The next one will kill you."

"No it won't Miss Lane!" replied Colonel Ironsides as he pulled out his own weapon. "Put the pistol down and come with us."

"Like the woman said!" said a voice from the crowd. "The next bullet will kill the general."

Diana turned to her left as she recognized Ensign Moulton hastily dressed in his navy blues with a 9mm Beretta in his hands as he stood over General Lane.

"Ensign?" Lane responded. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Watching one of my own. I heard how your boys said you identified an imposter on my base. After what I had seen from the inside of the Fordman's TV and that amazing display of fighting I'm convinced you and your sources are mistaken. That lady is obviously navy, I mean she just stomped some old grunt under her boot."

"You are looking at a court martial for this!" Lane spat furiously. "You'll find yourself off this 'base' and in Antarctica for the rest of your life."

"No! We will be in Antarctica!" said several more voices as other buzz cut men and women sailors in civilian attire surrounded the Ensign as they pointed their pistols at General Lane and at Colonel Ironsides.

"Lets all join you on that trip, Ensign." replied Sheriff Adams as she and her deputies then approached what was soon becoming a whole line full of men and women pointing guns at several angry army officers. Lane then noticed that several civilians from the crowd started brandishing rifles and shotguns as he realized the whole town had turned against him and the army.

"Sheriff, Ensign we are all on the same side here." Lane had his hands drawn as he tried his best to placate the town. "I'm a member of the United States Armed Forces and I am here to protect you from a threat."

"There is no threat here general other than you." Adams replied then looked back at the crowd as she noticed more guns than she had expected as she then shouted into the crowd. "All of the people here who are not a member of law enforcement or military can consider themselves deputized by the Smallville Sheriff's department. Anybody behind the general crosses that line you are hereby authorized to fire."

Lane couldn't believe this was happening. As Diana was still on her knees as the Kents stood behind her shocked but proud as their community was ready to defend them.

But no sooner did the crowd begin to draw their weapons did another truck appear coming alongside the column as Steve Trevor got out of the truck accompanied by Carol Ferris. Waving papers in the direction of General Lane in one hand and a megaphone in the other Steve called out to the column behind him.

"Every soldier on the line listen up. My name is Captain Steven Trevor, United States Air Force, I've just been notified by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff that the President has hereby revoked your commander's authority and has hereby ordered the rest of Brigadier General Michaels brigade return back to Fort Riley."

General Lane stood there horrified at what he just heard. As Steve dropped the megaphone down and stared bitterly at him. He had Colonel Ironsides holster his weapon and had him picked right up as he looked at Captain Trevor with disgust.

"What do you think you are doing here, Captain?"

"Following orders, General. Oh and by the way, that Captain you had arrested is being released into my custody with all charges leveled against him suspended. Something to do with stopping a man who had caused destruction in the middle of small-town America. You see that traffic light over there, well it just happened to have a camera that the NSA managed to tap into and record everything from your very old friend threatening to put a bullet into three innocent people and then shoot a kid right in the back!

Its was all shown to General Blankenship and the President! You are hereby ordered to return to Fort Riley. If you so much as open your mouth general, you can consider yourself under arrest!"

General Lane couldn't believe it, particularly the Captain's attitude. But in the end he was cornered, with nothing else to do but to follow orders. Orders he knew came from Blankenship. He was still being held up by Colonel Ironsides who promptly told to let him go. Hobbling painfully on his one leg he looked right into Captain Trevor's eyes in a bitter stare down.

What Steve wouldn't have given to hit him right there. But words are mightier than actions.

"Better get a medic to take a look at that leg sir. Bad enough to get your jaw blasted by a farmer, another thing to get shot in the kneecap."

General Lane knew the Captain was saying this for not just the Captain's own benefit but for the crowd forming in front of them as well.

"Medic!" Steve shouted. "Get a medic to tend to General Lane." Lane still looked at Trevor with bitterness as he was led onto a gurney where a medic attended to the general as he was sent to the back into the waiting arms of a helicopter preparing to ship him back to the base.

"Shall I take the two women into custody Captain Trevor?" replied Colonel Ironsides.

"The general's daughter you leave alone. As for the woman you have on her knees I am placing her under my custody." Steve then turned in the direction of Diana. "Miss.. Forgive me, what shall I call you again?"

Diana then stood up and placing her hands to her hips, commanding his attention looked at Steve with such pride she declared. "My name is Diana but you can call me Wonder Woman." No sooner did she say this the crowd behind her looked almost with pride, particularly women as they admired what she had just done.

"Very well Wonder Woman. I need you to accompany me and explain yourself to the President of the United States. We leave as soon as you are ready."

Diana couldn't believe how proud she felt for her old friend. She then looked behind and still saw the Kents kneeling with the unconscious body of their son in their arms. She then looked around and noticed Hardcastle's torso as she looked into the middle of his deactivated Kryptonite core as she knelt down to study the body and found what she was looking for. Nestled just above the core was a small compartment. She tried to remove the compartment with her fingers and when that didn't work she removed her sword and stabbed open the compartment where she found a small golden ring with the symbol of the Legion. She then pressed the ring onto the chassis, concentrating very hard until both it and the remains of Hardcastle's head, even the limbs that she had torn off had evaporated back into their original time.

"He's gone back forward in time, his time here has ended." said Diana to the Kents. She then turned around and looked right into the eyes of Steve as she then noticed someone familiar in the back of the armored truck as back inside Carol Ferris appeared to be there with another occupant. It could have only been one man and that's when she decided it was time to leave.

"Captain Trevor. I'm ready to go peacefully, but I must ask you a favor. You and everyone else here saw what this boy was willing to do to save you all. I come from a future where you will see him perform greater acts of courage. But not just him. But the man inside that car that came with you. Please get out of the car Hal Jordan!"

Steve looked behind him and saw that Carol was back inside as Diana saw both her and Hal get out of the truck. Hal and Carol walked out separately as he took in stares from everyone including his friends Carol and Steve. He approached Diana confused and humbled at what she had just said about him.

"You Hal Jordan will be one of our greatest friends and one of humanity's greatest heroes. Before I leave I want you to promise me to look after this boy until I return." she then looked around the crowd as she addressed them all. "He is a hero of Smallville! Honor him."

Hal then looked down at the Kents as he stared into the boy's unconscious frame as he called out in a clear voice. "Who will help me carry him?"

Jonathan then stood up as he offered up himself, then Ensign Moulton approached and then several of his men then all lifted Clark above their shoulders with his arms spread out. Sheriff Adams then turned to her radio calling in an ambulance. No sooner than five minutes the ambulance arrived carrying Clark inside with Hal Jordan, Jonathan Kent, and several members of the United States Navy driving him to the Smallville Med Center.

Diana then took several paces forward as she noticed Carol Ferris and then gestured to Steve. "With your permission Captain, would it be alright for Lieutenant Ferris to accompany Mrs. Kent and Miss Sullivan as they head to the Smallville Med Center as well as having Lois Lane and Lana Lang who I see is also in your truck?

"You've got it all, Angel." said Steve.

Diana then saw Lois, Lana and Carol off into the direction of the Smallville Med Center. Diana and Steve made it clear than no military vehicle would enter the town. So Martha led them as well as Chloe into a truck that Chloe had borrowed once she saw on screen the fight between Clark and Hardcastle.

Before leaving Diana then raced back to the bleachers at Walt Arnold Stadium as she picked up her satchel replacing the syringes as well as the ring. She then used the phone to find a trace on the location of the computer and found it nestled in some bushes not far from the Luthor Mansion. She then had a conversation with one of the groundskeepers who found Hardcastle at the gate attempting to find Lex Luthor. To which Diana sighed in relief when she found out he was out on business in Metropolis. Thankful that Clark's future nemesis had nothing to do with assisting the man who could have had him killed.

Diana then retuned to main street with her bag in hand full of everything especially the rings. She then rode with Steve as he turned the vehicle around as they began a drive outside where the rest of the caravan was ordered back to Fort Riley. Chinooks were being reloaded with the ground troops and other vehicles as they began to fly back. A chopper then accepted Steve and Diana as they flew back to Fort Riley.


	32. Chapter 32

**4/17/05 - 1:15PM - Smallville Medical Center - Smallville, KS**

Clark was placed on a gurney flanked by Hal Jordan, several sheriff's deputies as well as Ensign Moulton's men as they all pushed the gurney down a corridor. Doctors had been called in. In this case it was doctor MacIntyre who had been called in as he summoned everyone outside as he was led into the emergency room.

They then removed Clark's clothes revealing no injury except the tearing on his clothing were a bullet had ripped the back of shirt, followed by an exit in the front. They then noticed a tear around the back of the pant leg where another bullet had entered. And of course plenty of dried blood from the wounds.

"No signs of further hemorrhaging." said Dr MacIntyre.

Standing around were several nurses attending to Clark as they attached an EKG. A nurse checked the wave-form oscillating across the screen. She recommended an injection of epinephrine. She then tried to insert the needle into his arm. It broke. They where then approached by a Martha Kent pounding at the door. As she was screaming that it wouldn't work.

Dr. MacIntyre then ordered defibrillator paddles on his chest. "Clear." The paddles crackled with electricity as the nurses saw the lights briefly flicker, then the defibrillator sparked and smoked.

It was no good.

Clark was still unconscious in a small hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. Standing by his bedside was Martha and Jonathan as they sat there by themselves as Captain Hal Jordan stood by the door alongside several US Navy sailors and Smallville sheriff's deputies as they waited for any progress.

The doctor made it clear that due to the trauma he suffered from having his heart perforated by a bullet and the acute radiation poisoning it was surmised that Clark's body had undergone trauma so deep that he slipped into a coma. When he would awake from that coma? Even they didn't know. They could not insert any drugs. Exposing him to the radiation from the meteor rocks was too much of a risk. They were advised to keep him by a window that allowed the sun to reach his body.

As far as the doctor was concerned only Clark's family was allowed inside the room. The rest of the deputies and sailors watched the hallway. While Chloe, Lois, Lana waited not far in the lounge where they all stood in silence until one of them decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So. How are you Chloe?"

"Really smooth Lois."

"Sorry, you know me and uncomfortable silences."

Chloe then leaned on her cousin's shoulder as she silently began to cry, out of grief and exhaustion. Having to endure what had happened to the Talon, being arrested by her own uncle and confined into a jail cell, escape and return to her old home. Finally have her best friend tell her the truth about himself as well as being introduced by a friend of his from the future. Then this morning where they saw those transmissions leading up to that fight out in the street. She wanted to do more than cry, maybe even scream. Instead she cried and cried feeling her cousin hold her gently in her arms.

"Shh, its okay cuz,. Its okay."

"Clark's in a coma right now because of me."

"Don't do that Chlo'."

"The Kents wanted to be there so badly for Clark that I suggested that we go out there. If we hadn't he never would have taken those bullets for us."

"He's still alive, Chloe that's what matters."

Lana sat there for a moment as she joined Chloe placing her hand on her shoulder as they all sat down together in silence. No sooner did they come together did Carol Ferris join them.

"How are you young ladies holding up?"

"Once again." Lois said very bothered. "We are practically the same age. None of this 'young lady' talk okay."

"Sorry." said Carol. "I live a very professional existence Lois. And with all due respect you do project a very childish attitude."

"Well Carol. If you had my father, you'd have my attitude as well."

Carol knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by criticizing so she tried a different tack.

"How long have you known Clark?"

"Going about half a year now." said Lois. "Found him naked in a cornfield and I've yet to really let him forget it. We all came together to find Chloe after her supposed demise. We've been friend-like especially after what he did whenever I'm in town and we perform some rescue."

"Rescue?"

Chloe then spoke up, long having left her cousin's embrace. "You see for as long as I can remember we've done our very best to inform people of the terrible things that the meteor shower had done. You see those green rocks have an effect on people transforming them into mutants with amazing abilities, some become corrupted by that power and do terrible things. Clark and I have done our best to stop them. For the longest time I always believed that whatever lead we dug up and told the cops was always an act of quick thinking and the police showing up on time.

But it was more than that. Especially a few weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"Someone blamed Clark's girlfriend for attacking Lana and her boyfriend. We long believed her responsible because she had the ability to teleport wherever she wanted and had some issues. It turned out it was another guy with a warped sense of morality who wanted Lana and her boyfriend to die. So he framed Clark's girlfriend and had her murdered."

All the girls looked saddened as they remembered how terrible it happened.

"The guy tried to make it look like a suicide, but Clark and Lois found the guy and stopped him. The day before his girlfriend died she found me to convince me to tell the truth about what Clark could do. I was scared to be in the same room with her until she teleported me to the scene of a car accident I was to be in until I was whisked away to watch him pick up the car like a beach ball."

"Wow!" said both Carol and Lois.

"I remembered what Alicia wanted me to do, but I just couldn't do it. Because she was wrong. I helped cause her death. If nobody knew what she did she wouldn't have been treated like the pariah she was. I couldn't tell anyone his secret, I only wish I could be worthy of his trust one day. But I never expected it would be like this with him in a hospital bed."

Carol spoke up. "This Hardcastle and may he rot in whatever dump he's sent into the future got what he deserved. As for you, you did the right thing in keeping his secret and were right to wait. Something that big, you have to earn that trust."

Chloe looked happily at Carol as she had really helped her out. Lana looked a little uncomfortable as Carol said something she didn't believe.

Carol then left the three as she then walked up to Hal who was still guarding the door. She noticed a cell phone in his hand as she wondered what was going on.

"Who was that Hal?"

"It was Wonder Woman. Apparently I'm to hold the fort so to speak until she gets back and to let no one else in who knows about Clark. No friends or people who know about Clark, especially Lex Luthor. So I'll be sure to tell the girls that. She's at Fort Riley attempting to talk to everyone who ever contacted about herself and Clark. She says she has a trick up her sleeve to ensure nobody remembers what has happened. What that trick is I don't know. If she comes from the future and wants to make sure no one remembers it then she needs to pull a really serious miracle."

"Ill be sure to let the girls know. Oh and by the way, so good to see you again."

"You too Carol. Oh and by the way, tell your dad that the plane can handle very well. I was genuinely surprised I didn't have to crash it."

"That's very good Hal. My dad would appreciate that. Speaking of, I heard about his offer for you at Ferris Aircraft. You should really consider it."

"More than considering Carol, I'm still looking for a good dogfight but I really do love the offers. Your dad's just one of many who's offering me a job. The pay isn't as high as some of the other places, but I have to admit I love your dad's planes more than the money."

"Oh, just the planes?"

"Well..."

Carol and Hal both smiled at each other as they stood by the door. Lois then whispered to Chloe as she pointed them out.

"Wow! Chloe look. Sexual tension at twelve o'clock."

"Lois!" chided Chloe.

"Just saying. What is that all about?"

Eventually Carol returned to the girls and about to tell them what was going on, but before sitting down slapped Lois in the back of her head.

"Ow!" yelled Lois. "What was that for?"

"For being a rude little snoop, 'young lady.'"

Lois quietly cursed Carol under her breath as Carol continued to talk to them about what Hal told her.

"So don't make any calls either okay."

"Very well." said Chloe.

"Fine I guess." said Lana.

"Sure, Sure." said Lois.

"Does make me wonder though. What is going on back at Fort Riley?" said Carol.


	33. Chapter 33

**4/17/05 - 6:00PM - Conference Room - Fort Riley, KS**

"... and that is pretty much it sir." said Diana.

The whole room inside the conference room was terribly quiet as the room which included General Sam Lane, General Michaels, Colonel Ironsides, a recovered Colonel Napier, Major Hardy, Major Charles, Steve Trevor and herself had just finished reporting to the White House briefing room shown on a monitor at the far end of the room.

Present in the briefing room where several members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, including General Wilson, General Swanwick, the present-day General Hardcastle and Chief-of-Staff General Blankenship. They were seated alongside the Secretary of Defense and the President of the United States.

"Well darlin,'" said the President in a slow drawl. "I think we can pretty much say that several of the men here and over there with you have made some seriously bad judgment calls in regards to what has happened these past couple of days. Least of all me. I gave the go ahead believing in the possibility of a threat. I all but allowed it to happen.

I can't say how sorry we are for what has happened and can only hope that poor kid recovers."

Diana looked pleased hearing the words of the president. She looked around the table in the room she was in as she noticed how certain men were looking particularly humbled. The most humbled was General Lane as he sat nursing a bullet in his knee. Despite the no smoking rule the president acquiesced to Diana's request to allow General Lane to smoke. He took a very calm puff of his cigar as he seemed to exhale some of his pain. But none of the pain from what he had seen from Diana's computer had done any better to realize how terrible he had reacted to the futuristic version of his best friend.

"So what happens now miss." said the President.

"Right now I activate this computer that identifies through a pulse a sound that keys into your position. The previous Hardcastle used this to identify himself and transmit the histories of Kal-El's family. When the tone has set it will key them back toward my computer.

Within this gold ring that I carry right now I will be able to selectively remove the memories you have seen concerning the future General Hardcastle as well as Kal-El and myself."

"So basically you'd be eliminating all our memories of the events."

"Exactly. Along with every single digital message, search and history."

Both rooms were quiet for a while until back at the White House the President spoke up again.

"And exactly what will I or any of us be doing for the rest of the day to explain what we did with that knowledge."

"Have any of you met anyone with Alzheimer's or any form of dementia? Eventually you'll move forward with the rest of your day without being the wiser. Once done you'll fill the blank with other memories that didn't consume the rest of your day. You'll concentrate working on the budget or military related activity, the men on this base will completely believe the story about having electrical problems and you will all continue to move on without being the wiser."

As soon as Diana finished she then saw the Secretary of Defense speak up.

"Now wait a minute miss. You just can't make us to forget this. We have every right to know about stuff like this. Just because.."

"Wow!" Diana feigned surprise. "You arguing about the merits of not keeping secrets, how ironic!"

The secretary ignored her sarcasm and tried to continue. "What gives you the right to tell us what we can or can't know?! How will we be able to defend ourselves if something like this happens again?"

"You'll handle it as you always be able to handle it. Day by day. In my world we have the advise of oracles and though no matter how gifted and powerful the magic in one may be they always only leave behind clues. If we were meant to know everything, what would the point be in living?"

The secretary wasn't finished, even as the president attempted to calm him down.

"What about you miss? There has to be something you want to change, a life to save, a mistake you made and what if you knew you could change it?"

"I do have something I want to change Mister Secretary. Someone I do want to save. But deep down I know I can't do that."

The room grew quiet again as Diana began a story that had all but shocked everyone at the end.

"One day an oracle made it clear to my mother that Wonder Woman was doomed to die and so she united the divided Amazons together and reformed the contest seeing who was worthy to be called its representative to the world of men. The contest was rigged as another was chosen in my place. When I found out what my mother did I raced to save my successor. Thankfully I managed to save my her, only to return to my mother as she combated a violent foe and died in my arms dressed in my old costume. Wonder Woman was killed, but it wasn't me or my successor. It had been my own mother all along. The successor to my title of Wonder Woman didn't hesitate to throw a purple garment around my shoulder and kneel before me as her new queen!

From that point on I abandoned the world, even going so far as to declare the Amazon's mission to bring peace to your world as a failure. But in reality I spent my entire reign grieving for my mother. Eventually my great friend convinced me to fight on, but even more importantly to bring peace to your world. I eventually met the great god Zeus and begged him after being triumphantly declared as the Amazon who fulfilled her mission, to bring my mother back to me. He then told me the most humbling thing I ever received. The truth.

If I brought back my mother from the grave, I knew I'd be denying her the happiness she and my father were enjoying in Elysium. The universe would find balance for the life that had been sacrificed. I would be that life exchanged and that I died giving up what she had died for. A kingdom and a family. As much as I wanted to, as much as I loved her I knew I couldn't change destiny."

The president was deeply moved by what Diana said and had all but ordered the Secretary to shut up.

"Come on Rummy. You heard the woman Lets get this done."

With her laptop open Diana then started typing away as she opened the program and was successfully able to identify everyone on the base and the White House who had seen Hardcastle, heard everything about herself and Clark, as well as those transmissions and the activity on Smallville. She pressed a button and then braced for everyone with the exception of Steve to listen to the sound.

Everyone on the base and the White House wailed as Diana then took hold of the ring placing it on the center of a small base on the computer as it let out a sharp harmonic chime as everyone briefly had a vacant look upon their faces.

"Is that it?" said the President.

"Just give it a moment sir. It could be immediate, when you leave this room or maybe when you use the restroom. Oh and by the way General how is your leg?"

General Lane for a split second believed she was being funny until he surprisingly managed to lift his leg and was able to actually stand on it.

"How?"

"Because of the ring's power, it can not only be able to erase memories but 'turn back the clock' on various other things. In this case heal injuries you were not meant to have. But I'm afraid it seems to work only on humans and only injuries, it can't bring back the dead. I'm afraid it will take more time to heal Kal-El."

"Thank You." said General Lane.

"Well to everyone here I must say that I am truly sorry that you were deceived by someone who did terrible things in the name of saving lives. I also want to apologize again for what you may suffer in time. I only wish to tell you that when the time comes, many of you will prove yourself worthy of the courage you have trained all your lives for. To the present day Hardcastle I say this.."

The present day General Hardcastle sat throughout most of the meeting humbled and angry at what he learned he would become and what will happen to him in the end. As heard Diana speak he couldn't imagine what she could tell him.

"You are still a good man and a brave soldier, but sadly you do change. I wished you wouldn't change and hope that your suspicions wouldn't cause you to turn into the monster you became. But I promise that you will be buried with the honors you deserved."

Hardcastle stood up as he looked at Diana from miles away knowing what she had done and what he'd become said two words he meant with all his heart.

"Thank You. Thank You Your Majesty. Its more than I ever deserved."

The laptop then shut off as Diana then walked out of the room as Steve joined her as he walked her to the ladies room so she could change back into Diana Prince, having appeared before those soldiers and politicians in her armor. She put the Petty Officer's uniform, the glasses and finally changed her posture as she left hand in hand with Captain Steve Trevor as the walked out with nobody noticing her at all. Until Major Charles asked for Captain Trevor if he would be joining Major Hardy back after their meeting to discuss the joint Army and Air Force simulation that they were planning.

Steve and Diana waved the major back with the excuse that they needed to leave on urgent business . Steve couldn't believe that everything Diana had done earlier was actually working when they exited the base as they both took a plane trip back to Smallville by taking a flight out of Marshall Airfield and landed outside of Metropolis. After the trip Diana took Steve to a small isolated corner and had him hold on to her tightly as they flew under her own power back to Smallville.


	34. Chapter 34

**4/17/05 - 7:30PM - Smallville Medical Center - Smallville, KS**

The sheriff sat by the front entrance while making sure only people who needed care were coming in and not just some gawkers interested in getting inside and seeing that poor boy. She was as alert as she could be making sure nobody else came in. Obeying the orders of that hotshot pilot as she stayed below. But as she looked outside many were obediently standing watch despite her best efforts. She then noticed more people walk by as she stood up out of her chair.

* * *

Diana was not surprised when she saw the people gathered around the building but Steve Trevor was. He saw faces of men and women who probably never gave the kid a second thought as he saw them sitting or standing with tears in their eyes. Posters saying 'Get well Clark' 'Save Him' and many more signs. It was getting dark but that didn't stop the people as he saw many of them with flashlights and candles in their hands. It was a vigil for one who was the reason many had been safe.

Diana and Steve then managed to break through an opening that was willing to admit patients as the stepped openly in front of the path as they prepared to enter only to have the sheriff block the way.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

Steve spoke up first. "We are here to visit Clark Kent sheriff. I'm the air force officer that relieved General Lane of his command."

"Listen up you two. I'm willing to let you in the hospital but I have the order of a pretty tough lady who said no one else was to get near that poor kid."

"She placed him in the care of the air force officer to watch over him. Besides it was me who gave the order sheriff." said Diana.

"And who do you think you are?"

"I'm.. Oh. Sorry, I forget how well this disguise usually works." said Diana as she took off her glasses and undid her hair.

"Whoa!" said Sheriff Adams. "I'm so sorry of course you may enter."

The crowd behind Diana was wondering what was going on as the sheriff then led her inside. No sooner did she hear the crowd begin to mutter she decided to chance it and turn around. As soon as she did some camera's started to flash as people began to applaud at her presence. She and Steve walked inside as they entered the elevator together with the sheriff.

"So that disguise really works?" said Steve.

"Its worked for years Steve." said Diana.

"I don't see how, I could recognize you in heartbeat."

"Then you must have a had a really long heartbeat because I appeared like this for years when we both worked together."

"Wait a minute." Adams interrupted. "You guys know each other?"

"No." said Diana. "But we will."

"It truly is a small world then." replied the sheriff.

They walked out of the elevator as Diana and Steve were led by the sheriff down a hallway that was guarded by several sailors. One of them she recognized as Seaman Deodato.

"Speaking of a small world. Seaman Deodato I believe?"

"Oh. Oh its you!" the sailor replied, then seeming to remember himself stood at attention.

"As you were Seaman Deodato, I'm not really a member of the US Navy."

"Yes, but you do have the Captain next to you. Even if aren't Navy, you certainly fight like it. I'll inform the Ensign and the Captain. Wait right here."

Seaman Deodato called Ensign Moulton at the end of the hallway as he approached Diana and Steve.

"Captain Trevor, Petty Officer Prince. Awaiting my orders."

Steve spoke up. "You are hereby relieved of your duty Ensign Moulton, you and your men can return to your quarters. This is a civilian medical center you won't be required to secure it, they are more than enough sheriff's deputies guarding it but I want to tell you how much we appreciated your assistance."

"Especially me, Ensign. I can never thank you enough..."

"Navy watches its own. It was truly an honor." Ensign Moulton said as he shook Diana's hand. Turning around he addressed Seaman Holloway. "Gather the rest of the boys, those who have duty at the base tomorrow are advised to return to their bunks. Our services are no longer required."

"Yes sir." replied Holloway. "Oh and Petty Officer Prince. Permission to speak."

Diana wanted to keep correcting people that she wasn't a member of the Navy but she realized she had gained too much of their respect.

"Permission granted."

"I've been getting a message from the dress shop lady. She wanted me to give you this." she pressed a small card into Diana's hand.

Diana took the card and saw written on the back a small message. Diana sighed incredulously as she stuffed the card back into her pocket.

"What did it say Diana?" said Steve.

"Something I don't want to speak about at the moment." Diana then looked to the female sailor before her. "Did you read the note by any chance?"

"Unfortunately I did. But if I might say, consider yourself the luckiest woman in the world." she turned to leave with her fellow sailors when she extended her hand to Diana. "Its been a great honor."

Diana shook her hand and noticed the rest of the naval guards leave the hallway. She and Steve then walked up to Hal Jordan, losing her composure for a moment she grabbed him in a gentle hug.

"Thank You, Hal."

"Hey after what you guys did for me it was the least I could do to help out. What happened with you guys? The military gone for good?"

"Oh more than just gone." Steve then gestured to Diana. "Angel here used some advanced computer and what I'm told is a time machine in a ring to erase everyone's memory of the past several days. I know I didn't believe it myself until minutes after it happened. Thousands among thousands on the base and the guys in Washington have forgotten about what happened. Every digital scan and camera that reviewed the whole thing was erased."

"So, the kid's secret is safe from the government then?"

"Yes." said Diana. "But for the sake of others we are making sure that everyone else including you will forget as well. But only after he has gotten better."

"I see."

"How is he by the way?" asked Steve.

"No change. His parents are in there by his bedside, some are even reading one of his favorites, 'To Kill A Mockingbird.'"

"Yes that is his favorite." said Diana. "Has anybody else come through here because I've made it clear that no one else comes here without my consent."

"Nobody else has come through. Not even a phone call, but it looks like someone is here."

Diana then turned around as she saw a man come through as a deputy refused him entrance.

"Lana its me!"

"Jason?" said Lana. "Diana please let him pass."

Hal looked and saw Lana standing up in the lounge as he was willing to let Jason pass as long as she agreed. Lana walked up to Diana as she spoke. "Please Diana he's my boyfriend, please let him in he knows Clark."

Diana did not meet Lana's eyes, keeping them glued upon Jason Teague.

"Jason? Jason Teague?"

"Yes."

Diana then had Hal and Steve bring their heads close to hers as she whispered something to them both. They both eyed her with some shock as Diana turned around to face Lana. Then summoned Carol who was by the lounge with Lois and Chloe. "Carol would you come here for a minute I need you to watch Lana for a second."

"Watch me? Why?" said Lana.

Diana ignored Lana as she approached Jason Teague as she extended her hand. Jason accepted what he believed was a handshake. But then Diana gripped tightly on his hand as she moved it to his wrist squeezing it tightly enough for him to wail in agony.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Lana as Carol held her back from running to Jason.

Diana then spun Jason down to the ground as she told Steve to frisk him. "Put on gloves first." said Diana.

Steve then searched him and then found something very unique. A tiny rock with a symbol on it with curving lines on it.

"What is this?"

"Lana?" said Diana. "Tell me what is that rock?"

Lana was furious as Carol had allowed her to leave. She then looked at the rock in Steve's hands and saw the same symbol that was branded on her back after her trip to Paris. The symbol of her ancestor, Isobel who had possessed her and was still able to possess her if she was ever in danger of being killed.

"That's one of the stones. Like the one he showed me on our trip to China." she looked at Jason angrily. "Where did you get this?"

Jason didn't say anything as Diana the spoke up. "He stole it from a woman named Bridget Crosby. He murdered her at the request of his mother to unite it with the other two Stones of Knowledge. I'm pretty sure Jason here heard those transmissions especially the one from Jor-El. And I'm betting in his stupidity he figured he could find out where the other two stones could be found. Am I right Jason?"

Jason stared bitterly as Diana had all but confirmed everything he intended to do.

"He's been using you from the beginning Lana, only much more successfully than any other person because he really did care about you. But he will fail, but not before your ancestor kills his mother with the stone you are hiding in your apartment. Which incidently causes the second meteor shower and invites two Disciples of Zod alongside the Brain Interactive Construct used by General Zod."

Lana and several other people in the hallway looked shocked as they heard Diana all but reveal a very dark piece of the future.

"And as much as I want to prevent that from happening. The truth is it must happen and I'm not allowed to change it. Steve put the stone back in the boy's pocket."

Steve had complied with Diana's request. Looking at Jason with such revulsion as he was looking into the eyes of a liar, thief and murderer.

"Now Steve. I'm going to let him go. But as soon as I do. I want you to show him something."

"What do you want me to show him?"

"Why you won the golden gloves at the academy."

"Oh you want me to show him that?" Steve then sported a wide grin. "Alright."

Diana then let Jason go as Steve got into fighting position while barring the hallway exit. Firing off a stiff right into Jason's abdomen and then firing three left jabs into Jason's face. Jason was already wobbling as he tried to tackle Steve to the ground only for Steve to catch him and toss him against a wall. Delivering several punches into his kidneys.

Jason could barely stand as Steve standing casually lifted Jason by the scruff of his neck and delivered a stiff right hook as Jason hit the linoleum floor knocked out.

Diana then stood on top of Jason as she removed the Legion ring from her bag as she placed it over Jason's head as it shined a bright light.

"He'll be out for several hours without any memory of what he had just learned about Clark and be in excruciating pain. I managed to erase all that and still prevent him from healing. In the meantime, keep him locked in one of the rooms until after Kal-El wakes up."

She then gestured to two deputies to take him to another room in a different floor. She then looked at Lana with such disappointment until she cast her eyes on the doctor who had left the room.

"Doctor? Are you watching after Kal, uh Clark Kent."

"Yes, I'm Dr. MacIntyre." he said. "Clark's doctor."

"Has he gotten any better?"

"His condition hasn't changed. We can't administer any drugs or therapy either because his body is unbelievably strong."

"How is everybody else here?" Diana gestured to down the hallway and into Clark's room. "Have they gotten anything to eat?"

"Everyone has been subsisting on snacks from the vending machines, but a few of the deputies here have been making runs for food but the Kents are refusing to eat."

"Let me speak to them."

"Very well."

Diana entered the room where Jonathan and Martha Kent were standing by Clark's bedside as she silently read from a book.

"I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand..."

Diana then decided to interrupt by finishing the passage.

"It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win, but sometimes you do."

Martha stood up from Clark's bedside as she placed the book on the nightstand and ran up to Diana's arms in as tight a hug she could manage.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks to what I've done you don't have to worry about the US government hunting down Clark anymore."

"How is that possible?" said Jonathan.

Diana then showed them the Legion ring and explained it quickly.

"Anybody can cause memory loss in one person but in thousands of people as this ring can do? Don't worry. Other than someone my old friend Steve just wiped the floor with a few minutes ago you have no one else to fear knowing your son's secret. In time I will use this again for the whole town. The whole world will see your son as what he truly is. But now is not the time."

"In the meantime lets get you guys something to eat. The doctor says you've been here for hours."

Martha refused to leave.

"Then let me bring you something then."

Diana then had some sandwiches and drinks as a tiny table was set up for them to eat. Diana then noticed the book on the nightstand. "To Kill A Mockingbird? One of Kal-El's favorites."

"His favorite." said Jonathan. "He also loves the movie."

"I know. I always believed that particular passage is what drives Kal-El. It certainly proved to be true today." Diana said as her voice trembled with sadness.

Jonathan looked at Diana with such warmth as he knew she really cared for his boy.

"Is there any hope for Clark, Diana?"

"We just have to wait. Its all we can hope for."

Diana sat by Clark side for a moment before deciding to go outside. "I've got to see how the rest are doing. Plus I need to change, its still considered a crime to impersonate an member of the US Navy."

Diana then walked out of the room and asked around if there was a place she could change. Diana then found a place ridding herself of her Petty Officer uniform and putting on some more casual clothes. She put on another pair of jeans, and red blouse. As she appeared out of the room being noticed by Steve.

"Wow. You never stop looking good do you Angel?"

She reached towards him and gave him a gentle hug. "Its good to see you too, Steve. By the way you didn't hurt hand on that punk's face did you?"

"Ah, it was nothing. It was good to get my workout in for the day. How about you? Nothing broken out of you?"

"No. At least not physically." said Diana. Steve knew what she was talking about. The woman's grief could be seen on the now absent recordings when Clark was shot.

"He's going to make it, Angel. I saw how he fought out there. In the meantime get something to eat at least talk with the rest of us out there." Steve then gestured to the lounge where it was slowly being filled as if it were a banquet table as sandwiches, sodas and other snacks where being placed on the table.

Diana joined Lois, Chloe, Lana, Carol, Hal and Steve. One of the deputies stayed to guard the door while the rest of them here enjoying their food quietly. Some were barely gnawing their food as she realized how awful a day it had been.

Though she did notice how comfortable Hal and Carol were with each other as they seemed to relax better than most. They didn't know Clark yet but they knew each other. Diana couldn't trample on their mood if anything she was very happy for them.

"So Hal, how did it feel saving the day for a future friend?"

"I have to admit I was really excited getting a chance to kick some ass in my new plane. Its a shame I can't log it in the formal testing records. But it was a great honor to know that there was a great civilization that chose this place to protect their kid. I wonder how it would be like to visit another world."

"Well you will both know what it will be like." Diana said as she gestured to both Hal and Carol.

"What do you mean?" they both said simultaneously.

"Hal one day a group of intergalactic peacekeepers will find you and recruit you to join their organization. You'll see more than just the world, you'll see the universe. I find it nice that you are in that green flight suit of yours because that's similar to the type of outfit you'll don when you join the Green Lantern Corps."

"Green Lantern Corps? Sounds interesting but why the color? Color of their skin?"

"The color of will. The spectrum of visible light channels power that can manifest itself into a ring that can form anything one's will can construct. A giant baseball bat, a jet plane, a sword, a machine gun, whatever you can imagine to defeat the forces of evil."

"Sounds awesome, where do I sign up?"

"The key word is when not where, Hal. Eventually you'll be called to serve, but until that day fly behind a plane. But when the day comes, you won't need a plane to fly."

"Wow!" said Carol. "And I'll be a member of these people too?"

"No Carol, I'm afraid your will is not strong enough to be chosen for a Green Lantern, but you do get to enjoy a particularly mighty and I might add with some partiality, more powerful group known as the Star Sapphires."

"Star Sapphire? What are those guys like?"

"Not so much guys as it is girls. For only women can truly master the power which is love."

"Really?" said Carol. "Doesn't sound very impressive."

"Oh believe me Carol it is a mighty power and you'll be one of the best. In fact, one day Carol you'll be the mightiest of the Star Sapphires as Hal here will be the mightiest of the Green Lanterns. Whereas Hal joins a respectable honor guard. One day you Carol will be the Queen of the Star Sapphires."

"A what?!" said Carol shocked to her core.

"You heard me, Your Majesty." said Diana.

"Amazing." said Chloe. "I guess what you told me in the Talon was right Diana. We are all born to be princesses and queens."

"It is our birthright." said Diana.

"Wow." said Lois with amazement in her voice. "Looks like you have that shot against Dawn Stiles after all Chloe."

"Stop it Lois." said Chloe.

"Actually you have more than just a shot Chloe. Clark in his generosity managed to get you a candidate spot for Prom Queen."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, despite a freak of the week incident that becomes really strange set of days, you actually become Prom Queen."

Chloe couldn't believe what she heard but this didn't seem to stop Lois from being proud of her cousin. But she wasn't the only proud person.

Hal couldn't be more proud of Carol. He always saw her as a great gal but after hearing what Diana told them, he wasn't surprised in the least. Though he wondered something about their color, but then he did remember Carol in a pretty set of sapphire earrings and could imagine her head adorned with it. Though wondered what kind of power sapphire symbolized.

"So sapphire, blue in this case fuels love?"

"They may be called sapphires, but that's in the approximation to how deep violet at the end of the spectrum shines. If anything the costume is more dark pink or violet."

"Makes sense only you girls embody that group."

"Men!" said Carol. "Too macho for your own good."

Some laughing came from the girls in the lounge. Hal wondered._When did the hospital lobby I enter turn into a girl's slumber party?_

"I'm going to see what Steve's doing with that cold cut combo. Excuse me ladies." Some silent smirks followed him as the girls continued their queenly conversation.

Steve and Hal then continued a meager conversation about how the F-35 flew and both were amazed at what they did what they did for Clark. Though they grudgingly admitted that it was the women that encouraged them.

"I have to admit knowing Carol was behind most of is great. It had been a while since I had seen her. Still what was it about you? I mean I've met you a few times and it took you a while to trust me. Why did you trust her?"

"She revealed a lot of tough things about my life. Stuff only I could have told her in confidence. I don't know, instinct or maybe it was Fate. I was meant to trust this lady."

"She say anything about your future together?"

"Not really. She mentions this hot little number who I marry who just happens to be my secretary."

"Candy, right?"

"Etta Candy. She's not a stripper Hal."

"Could have fooled me. Smoking hot body and very um affectionate. No disrespect to your missus."

"She and I aren't married, Hal."

"Not yet anyway."

"Still, pretty badass what you and Carol become. Intergalactic freedom fighters. No wonder she put her trust in you both."

"Still a shame the kid's in the hospital."

Hal and Steve were ready to move on to a dessert in the hospital vending machine when they saw what looked like a minister waiting at the end of the hallway. Diana joined them after she herself had saw the man. Walking down the hallway they approached what seemed to be a middle aged man in a dark coat.

"Is there something I can help you with sir."

"Reverend actually. I had heard about what happened to the boy here and was wondering if I could offer a kind word."

"No disrespect Reverend but whenever a man of the cloth enters a hospital it does give one the impression that they are ministering to a dead man."

"Please I just want to offer a kind word. The boy I hear was raised a Christian by his parents?"

"Yes he is but right now they are busy reading to him."

"I just want to offer a prayer that's all."

"Reverend." Diana then hesitated. "Forgive me you didn't say your name."

"McCay, Norman McCay."

Diana's eyes opened wide at the recognition of the man's name. She remembered what Kal-El described as he was there at what may have been a terrible day end up as the most glorious day in the name of peace all because of this man. His hair wasn't white and he didn't have a beard but it dawned on her that this was the same man.

"Of course Reverend. You are welcome to say a prayer for Kal-El."

She walked with him down the hallway as she led him to Clark's room. The Kents seemed apprehensive at first as they welcomed the Reverend. After a few comforting words in which he had admitted to be from Metropolis and that the only reason he was in Smallville because he was visiting family friends. Diana then led him to Clark's bedside as he started on a simple prayer.

"Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed by thy name. Thy Kingdom Come..."


	35. Chapter 35

**4/17/05 - 11:45PM - Smallville Medical Center - Smallville, KS**

Diana saw the girls sound asleep under some sleeping bags which she had brought. She also remembered how grudgingly the doctor accepted them being there as Clark's friends slept quietly. Hal and Carol took turns watching over the girls as Diana and Steve watched the door of Clark's room. Several sheriff's deputies watched the door as they continued their watch.

Diana still couldn't believe that this day was going to end with Clark still unconscious. She hoped that he would have awoken by now. She went inside Clark's room and saw that the Kent's were inside it still by their son's side. Jonathan was resting comfortably in his sleeping bag while Martha read the last lines of the book in her hands as Diana fondly remembered her own mother reading to her books from some of the greats.

"He turned out the light and went into Jem's room. He would be there all night, and he would be there when Jem waked up in the morning. THE END."

Martha closed the book in her hands as she placed it next to the Bible the Reverend had read from.

"So I guess its an impossibility to have you go back to the farm then?" said Diana.

"When he wakes up I want to be right here for him." said Martha.

"Maybe it will be in the morning as well. Still I wish it would be this moment, right as we are all ready to go to sleep he'd be ready to wake up."

Martha continued to sit by Clark's bedside as she was fighting really hard not to yawn.

"Please go to bed Martha. Steve and I will watch him."

"It should be either me or Jonathan, we are his family."

"Martha. After what you've heard between me and him as well as Hal and Carol. We are in many ways his family as well."

"I know. But they haven't seen him as he was afraid of the noise under his bed or when he was there as he said his first words."

Martha leaned on her head as if it was literally getting heavier to hold.

"Please Martha, I... wait a moment." Diana then reached for the computer in her bag as she placed a chair right next to Martha's.

"Want to see someone who's watching over your son who's been there as long as you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Diana started on Martha as she did with Clark about Krypto. The only difference this time there was no dog whistle. Because she knew it wasn't needed. She showed her the computer and showed her Krypto. Martha put her hand to her mouth as she let out a small gasp from seeing that same beautiful white dog who fought to save Clark's biological father lying right atop Clark's bed as he stood guard over his young master. If there was any sound she could probably hear his sad moaning. Yet even Martha noticed something on Clark's face. The smallest traces of a smile.

"He's a beautiful animal Diana. I'm so glad to know that he has been there for Clark." Martha then took a breath as she began to recount that there was some times when she could see the look on Clark's face as he smiled during the night as he was sleeping.

"I always though it was a good dream, but I never realized it was because of him. Thank You Diana for showing me this."

"Your welcome Martha." Diana then gripped her shoulder as gently as she could. "Now get some rest."

Martha grabbed the sleeping bag placing it next to Jonathan as she fell asleep almost instantly.

Diana checked her watch as she decided to leave the room. She realized it was only minutes till midnight as she realized exactly what day it was going to be. She left Clark's room as she then left to find a quiet room for herself. She then fell to her knees as she said the briefest of prayers. But she knelt there for a while as the watch she wore chimed midnight as she slowly cried herself to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**#/##/## - #:## ## - The Abyss of Life and Death**

Clark sat up. He was as surprised as had ever been but was still very calm. The same strange calm someone experiences when waking up from a terrible dream and then forgetting about it. He looked around as he saw a vast green cornfield. He stood up as he walked around taking in his surroundings. The sky above glowed bluish-green, but brightly almost white.

_Why am I here?_ thought Clark as he then looked at his chest and saw a tear on his shirt where a bullet had ripped out. But there was no wound. He walked for a while hearing a growling noise coming from the cornfield when all of a sudden something large and white tackled him to the ground.

Whatever it was licked its face happily as Clark realized it wore a golden collar with the same Kryptonian symbol that Clark saw his ancestors wear.

"Krypto?! Boy is that you?" said Clark.

The dog barked twice in an affirmation of his master's question. Clark then realized how pretty this place was and the possibility of it dawned.

"Am I dead?" he said aloud.

Clark wasn't expecting a reply but it came anyway from the sky above.

"No, my son. But you are in the midst between life and death. Your body sustained an awful amount of trauma but you still live."

Clark then looked down at Krypto and continued to pat him around his head. This time Clark could feel the warmth of the soft fur and breath. Look upon his eyes which had so much love for his master. Clark couldn't help but be happy, but he looked up and remembered Jor-El.

"If I'm not dead, then why am I not awake?" Clark shouted.

"That choice is up to you my son. That is why your friend is here. To help show you the way back."

Clark looked down at Krypto as he knelt down and looked into his eyes.

"You're here to send me back boy?"

The dog's tongue stuck out happily and barked as Clark took it as an affirmative.

"What do you want me to do, boy?"

Clark then saw Krypto run away for a moment and then much to his surprise he saw him fly above the cornfield as it headed towards what Clark could see was the sun. It shined brightly than he had ever seen it shine before. He then saw Krypto fly back to him as the dog continued wagging his tongue.

"You want me to fly with you into the sun?" Clark asked as Krypto continued looking happy as Clark realized how difficult it was going to be.

"I can't fly Jor-El! You know that!"

"You can my son. You are a Kryptonian and you can fly the same as anyone from your home-world. You have flown before given that time your Kryptonian personality was allowed to dominate many months ago. Given that this is not a physical setting but the metaphysical, your mind is what matters. All you have to do is believe that you can fly and it will happen."

"But that's the problem. I don't believe I can fly. Its too hard!"

"Believe in yourself, Kal-El. Believe as a Kryptonian and not as a human."

Even now though, Clark couldn't see himself as a Kryptonian. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back home with his parents and with his friends. He also believed the if he did leave he would stop seeing things as a human. Like he did that terrible time he was forced by Jor-El to become his version of a true Kryptonian. He loved his life on Earth and never wanted it to give up seeing it any differently.

But then he remembered his fight with Hardcastle and before that with the transmissions in which his Kryptonian ancestors lived proudly as Kryptonians but still proud of humanity. Nam-An's love for Magnificent, Kora's vacation, Zam-El and Zyn-El's adventures and of course what Jor-El had tried to do for Krypton. These were all good Kryptonians as good as anyone he loved on Krypton. He wanted to be like them, but he saw them as strangers.

Clark then knelt down as he rubbed Krypto behind his ears as he stood up and started to run across the field super-speeding and then super-jumping. He then tried as hard as he could to hold himself up, but he fell back to the ground.

Krypto caught up with him as Clark's face grimaced angrily at his shortcoming. He tried to remember how exciting and invigorating it was when he flew that one time. He just couldn't find it in him.

Clark then looked around and realized it was going to be a long time before he was going to leave. Maybe this is what it was like for people in comas. Something that has them locked inside their minds forever because they are too weak to leave. Hours and hours seemed to have elapsed until he heard a voice from above the cornfield.

At first he it was Jor-El until he recognized the melody and the clarity of Diana's voice.

"Kal-El. I know you are fighting with all your might in whatever state your mind is in. But I'm begging you my love. Wake up. If I know my father, he'll be able to at least send this prayer to you. Often is prayer seen as worthless. But I know how powerful it truly is. Calling upon no god for this prayer but only to you, Kal-El. A man who I know is better than any god I've ever met. I pray that you wake up. I go to sleep now and hope that when the sun rises, so will you. Goodnight Kal-El."

Clark couldn't believe he was hearing Diana in this place, but even more importantly that she wanted him so badly to wake up. _My love?_ Ever since he saw her she had been nothing but a capable and ferocious warrior. But then he remembered now how much she smiled at him. How she seemed to flirt with him and how he flirted back. Her tears when he said he preferred death than destiny. And of course their embraces.

_She loves me? Do I love her in the future that she comes from? She is a wonderful person. I have to admit, when she says my name I couldn't be happier. For her I am a Kryptonian and a Kryptonian I am._

Clark remembered it all. The transmissions from his ancestors and the last days of Krypton. But more importantly he held on to his name, only he concentrated hard on the person who made him feel alive as she said it.

"Let's go boy!" Clark said to Krypto as the both ran across the cornfield. Krypto outpaced his master as he jumped into the sky. Clark followed as he clenched both fists and pointed them at the sun. Krypto continued flying until he decided his master could continue without him returning to the cornfield as Clark Kent seeing himself finally as Kal-El of Krypton flew into the sun as he remembered the prayer spoken by Diana of Themiscyra. He found it. The joy. The exhilaration. He felt tears fall away from his face as he continued approaching the light. But more importantly he remembered her. _I'm coming home Diana._


	37. Chapter 37

**4/18/05 - 6:45AM - Smallville Medical Center - Smallville, KS**

Diana woke up slightly uncomfortable but nothing a little stretching wouldn't fix. She had slept on the floor in a quiet examination room on the cold linoleum floor. She had slept in worse places, but she knew it was the only place she could sleep without anyone seeing her as weak.

She got up and left the room, looking up and down the hallway as the girls were sound asleep. She then saw how Carol was asleep in one of the chairs at the lounge with a blanket over her shoulders. Hal seemed to be able to stay awake as he had a cup of coffee in his hands and was more than capable to stay awake...

"At least for another hour. Then I relieve Carol." said Hal.

"I see." said Diana. "And it won't hurt your pride having to sleep elsewhere while Carol watches over them."

"Its Carol, Diana, its not too hard to watch her sleep. Uh sorry that sounded kinda creepy." said Hal.

"No, Hal its sweet." said Diana. "She's really lucky to have you."

"What?" said Hal.

"I said she's really lucky to have you... watching over her." Diana added unconvincingly

"Whoa. Me and her? Yes!"

"Don't sound too surprised, Hal. She's cared for you for years. How else would she be the Queen of the Star Sapphires without her love for you."

"She just always seems so uptight and professional. But every now and then there are moments when she reveals an adventurous side to her that you can't help but fall in love with. I ... never would have thought she could do it all."

"That's why you two are perfect for each other. You both fly in face of authority yet respect the rules the authority comes from. You are willing to fight for each other and others. The greatest will and the greatest love. I'm surprised you two didn't realize it when I told you that yesterday."

Hal couldn't help but be happy at what Diana had told him as he looked upon Carol with a smile on his face. He left Diana and continued watching the other three girls. He then sat next to Carol while softly placing his arm over her as she unconsciously reacted by curling up next to Hal with a smile on her face.

Diana couldn't help but smile herself watching the two as she turned to see Steve standing by the door.

"So how are you handling the job Steve?"

"Standing by watching my old buddy go mushy at the sight of his queen? That would make him what's the word a.. consort."

"Exactly. But I was wondering how was Clark?"

"I checked an hour ago and seems to be doing alright, for someone asleep over half a day now."

"How are the deputies?"

"They change shifts every couple of hours. Some return to the station while others use a bed in an unoccupied room. All things considered Clark is in good hands."

"Until then we just wait." said Diana as she sat down next to Steve once again guarding the door. "How are the Kents?"

"Out in their sleeping bags, thanks for that by the way. How they've been handling it the other day it would have taken an army to get them to sleep in an unoccupied room.

I also walked by the windows and noticed lit candles well into midnight as the people outside continued to hold their vigil. By the way when you got here with that ring did you happen to walk by the newspaper and little TV station here and 'convince' them to not write about this."

"Depends what you mean by 'convince.' I didn't use the ring or hurt them in anyway. I merely told them very kindly that they shouldn't write about this or report to any wire service about him. Knowing what was at stake they held of any story at least for another day."

"I see." said Steve as Diana continued.

"Afterwards I'll use the ring and eliminate this from their memories. Everything from their notepads to their cameras will be erased."

Diana and Steve then waited quietly as they continued making some small talk. They talked about his fight with Jason Teague, to which Diana was more than willing to recreate with some stylized commentary. Steve looked happily as Diana recounted about what she told him about his life. He felt happy knowing how good friends they were going to become. He was rather amazed to hear he was her first kiss, by the reflecting pool in D.C. no less. Even he never expected anything romantic to happen there.

They talked for a while until the sun began to fill into the lounge. As soon as it happened the crowd outside seem to get louder as it soon began to become shouts as Diana and Steve opened the door into Clark's room as they saw him open the window to his room as he let the sun in fill up the entire room. He was dressed in his red jacket and blue t-shirt and jeans as he turned away from the window and saw Diana and Steve.

"Kal-El!" screamed Diana as she ran to Clark by the window gripping him by the shoulders in a tight hug.

"Ow. Easy there Diana."

"I'm sorry I do forget that you do get hurt sometimes."

No sooner did Diana and Clark speak up did Martha and Jonathan wake up and though somewhat groggy raced to their son hugging him tightly as the rest of the crowd erupted in cheers as they saw the Kent family awake and happy as the town's great hero had awoken.

* * *

Clark was being checked on for hours as Diana and Dr. MacIntyre continued to check on him while the Kents watched on. Clark described himself as fine, but Diana wanted Clark to be honest with the doctor as he continued to examine him.

"Now how do you really feel Clark?" said the doctor.

"Dizzy. I just need some air."

"It could be the sign of massive blood loss as well as oxygen deprivation. Your fingers are pink but there are some blue traces around them. How long was it before you heard his heartbeat Miss Prince?"

It didn't even bother Diana that the doctor referred to her via her phony last name but she answered nevertheless.

"According to Chloe I was gone for about ten minutes. I flew him right into the sun and caused his body to heal. It was a round trip from here to the sun with the technology I used. So, probably five minutes but there was some time before I used those radiation inoculations to revive the Kents and Chloe before using it on him. So add maybe two or three more minutes."

"I can't examine your head for brain damage normally Clark so I want to do some other checks. Your reflexes, your eyes, hearing..."

"That really isn't necessary doctor." Clark said.

"Kal-El you were in a fight for your life yesterday." said Diana with a worried tone in her voice. "A possible concussion from Hardcastle, the radiation exposure, the coma and lets not forget you are a living being not a plant. Sunlight and food aren't going to be enough, though I think you could use some food as soon as we get out of here. In the meantime you let the doctor examine you okay?"

"Please Clark." said Martha who was standing with Jonathan as they stood in the examination room. "Listen to Diana and the doctor."

"Fine."

Some time had elapsed and which Dr. MacIntyre was convinced that Clark was able to leave. But before anything else happened Diana wanted to take the time to speak to Steve, Hal and Carol. She left the Kents in the examination room as she found her future friends in the lounge.

"I want to personally thank all of you for what you did for Kal-El. You are all as much family as you are my friends and I ..."

"Hey. Don't mention it Diana." said Hal. "I'm honored to have been there for you and Clark. I only wish we could have seen ourselves what it is that made you trust us so much."

"Actually. I think I can, in fact lets wait for Kal-El."

Eventually Clark was released by the doctor with the advice he take it easy for the rest of the day. To which Diana sounded a little disappointed considering what today was. But she knew there were ways to honor this day. No sooner did he leave the room did Chloe run up to Clark hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry you got shot trying to save us Clark. I swear that..."

"Chloe. It's okay. I'm going to be fine."

Chloe wiped away her tears as Lois had snuck up behind Chloe with a smirk on her face.

"Uh Oh." said Clark. "You're speechless that's never a good sign."

Lois opened her face in a wide smile. "Not bad, Clark."

"What happened to Smallville?"

"Doesn't seem to fit after what just happened these past couple of days. Especially given that badass of a family tree. Though I have to admit I'm a little suspicious after hearing about the Intergalactic Pirates of the Caribbean and the X-Ray vision that Chloe told me about." Lois said as she shifted uncomfortably with her arms covering her chest.

"Lois! I've never.."

"Kal-El!" said Diana as she took him by the arm as she led him straight to the lounge where a hologram was set up via the computer as Steve, Hal, Carol, Jonathan and Martha were sitting as Clark saw the images of a multitude of monstrous creatures flying everywhere as it seemed everyone was in a panic. He then saw Hal, Diana and himself only it wasn't exactly them at least not how he saw them. Having only met Hal minutes ago he still saw some differences in the man sitting down and the one he saw on the hologram still wearing a pilot's outfit. Clark was wearing glasses and a suit, Diana in her naval uniform.

He then saw Bart Allen who he recognized from his time in Smallville some months back only looking much older. He then saw a very athletic blonde man who had the appearance of a surfer by the beach as he saw the creatures. He then saw another blonde man in a suit and tie yet in a goatee. He then saw a little boy walking in a white hoodie as he ran for his life yet helping a little girl from danger. Clark then noticed another man in a suit who looked particularly arrogant and smug with a bevy of panicking girls as he ran to a corner where his demeanor immediately changed. Those eyes looked fierce and angry.

Then a loud shout bellowed from each of these individuals.

"Up, Up and Away!"

"In Brightest Day!"

"Athena Guide Me!"

"Catch Me If You Can!"

"For Atlantis!"

"Ready, Aim!"

"SHAZAM!"

"I'm Batman!"

Clark and Hal looked amazed as they saw not just themselves but an entire team of amazing people. Clark saw Diana looking as mighty as she had that day against Hardcastle swinging her sword and her lasso. Others such as Bart racing in red as he evaded several creatures. The surfer dude actually sending a tidal wave down on his enemies. A goateed man firing arrows, one seemed to become a boxing glove when it hit while dressed in a hooded green outfit. The little boy after shouting that odd name had become a powerful man taking on several foes while flying into the sky. Then came the man called Batman who looked like an ordinary man in a fearsome black costume as he manipulated an aircraft firing into the creatures. Hal dressed in a green armor creating blasts of green energy, as well as calling upon giant baseball gloves to catch people falling from buildings. Clark himself gasped as a mighty blue suited character with a red cape used heat vision to cripple several creatures. What was so surprising was that the man was him.

At the end of the recording Clark, Hal and Diana saw their older selves congratulated by a whole crowd for saving the world. The crowd then called them all by one name. The Justice League.

Clark and Hal looked like they were punched in the gut and then hugged as they saw their glorious destiny realized before their eyes. For there were hugs and not just hugs as Carol kissed Hal with the pride and love for the man he will become. Martha and Jonathan grabbed Clark by each of his shoulders as they each apologized as they saw with their own eyes what they were holding him back from.

"Son, we are so sorry." said Jonathan.

"You both couldn't have known." said Clark. "This was my fault. I didn't want this. But now I would do everything in the world to make sure it happens."

"You will one day, Kal-El." said Diana. "And it is true you are held back. But now is not the time to point fingers. You fulfill the destiny your father wanted and so much more. We have our regrets but in the end we continue to do what we do. Accomplishing wonders."

* * *

Diana walked out of a room as Steve, Hal and Carol walked out with a slightly vacant expression on each of their faces as Diana placed something inside her pocket.

"What happens now?" said Clark.

"Well Steve and Carol return to the Pentagon. Steve answering to Phil, um, his commanding officer. Carol back in the intelligence division and Hal flies his plane back to McDonnell. They'll look back on what they did on the past couple of days with something really mundane. With no one knowing they were missing. We will see them again Kal-El, for the first time."

After some time the deputies were formally released as the hallway was being opened up as Clark and the rest of his friends and family walked out of the hospital. They were told that their truck was waiting for them outside as they saw the front doors only to see a vast crowd in front of the hospital cheer both him and Diana.

They walked out the doors as Clark and Diana stepped out to a loud roar of people cheering them on. It was as if these people actually saw what he became in that last recording only Diana admitted to Clark that she didn't have to show them anything.

"They know a hero when they see one Kal-El."

The deputies did their best to clear a path for the rest only Clark could see and hear everything they said. Clark saw his team mates chant his name, but also heard the word Tuesday thrown about. '_My twin ancestors!'_he thought with some aggravation. He saw Joseph Willowbrook do the smallest of nods in his direction. But even more amazing was seeing the front row, which brought a wide smile to Diana's face as she saw children playing. One was a little blonde boy running around in a red jacket, blue shirt and jeans. Another was a little red headed girl in a red and blue bathing suit wearing a crown and swinging a toy sword. The children then both looked up to the heroes they were imitating as they suddenly embraced them both.

"So good to have you back." said the boy.

"Thank you for saving him Wonder Woman." said the girl.

Both Diana and Clark returned their hugs and the looked around them as everybody else continued to praise the two of them with cheers though eventually they cleared a path. Clark then moved to the back of the truck with Diana as they continued to wave to the crowd of people while his parents, Chloe, Lana and Lois took their seats in the truck. As they crowd continued to cheer both Clark and Diana.

* * *

Reverend McCay was able to return back to the room the Kents had left. Mistakenly leaving behind his Bible. He was happy to see that it was open as he read a section of it highlighted. Luke 15:4-15:6:

"What man of you that hath a hundred sheep: and if he shall lose one of them, doth he not leave the ninety-nine in the desert, and go after that which was lost, until he find it? And when he hath found it, lay it upon his shoulders, rejoicing.

And coming home, call together his friends and neighbors, saying to them: Rejoice with me, because I have found my sheep that was lost."

"Good words." McCay said aloud as he saw the crowd rejoice at Clark Kent's return. "Thank you Lord. For he is truly coming home. "


	38. Chapter 38

**4/18/05 - 12:15PM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

Clark returned home to a quiet house until he saw Shelby run right for him. Clark couldn't have been happier to be back. He was surprised at how easy it was to return until Diana showed him her computer as he noticed how discretely she activated the program. Everything was slowly returning back to normal with the whole town with the exception of the people with him that very moment.

The Kents alongside Chloe, Lois and Lana were still able to remember everything. But Diana made it clear come the end of the day they will forget everything to keep Clark and his family safe. Lana seemed to be the first to disagree with this when one look from Diana all but silenced her. Chloe and Lois were more obliging but the Kents especially Jonathan wanted to disagree. She made it clear there was to be no change to what would happen. Though Diana did mention that she did allow for one other person in the town to remember. She didn't say who but she talked to her briefly to know she wouldn't reveal anything.

Everyone of Clark's friends started working on making some lunch. Though Martha almost as commanding as Diana made it clear for Clark to stay out of the kitchen and relax. For once Clark understood how his father felt being told to rest up because of his heart condition. Both guys sat down on the couch as Jonathan spoke what was already on Clark's mind.

"Its like they think we are helpless. Right son?"

"Pretty much."

"Still, you did get shot in the heart, something like that you just don't begin working right away. The doctor did notice how your body was similar to that of a patient with heart disease. At least you can eat whatever you want. From what I'm smelling it seems as if your mother is cooking beef bourguignon."

"Your favorite meal if I'm not mistaken." said Diana.

"Really? I know today is becoming really special Diana but something like that is saved usually for my birthday and its still several weeks away."

"Really?" said Diana. "Well in many ways today is your birthday. Your heart reborn in the fires of the sun like a phoenix. Oh I also need to tell your mother something."

"What?"

"Its a surprise Kal-El."

"Okay." said Clark.

So Clark and his father relaxed as they heard the sound of the girls helping Martha cook a good meal for him. Clark wanted to ask his mother what the surprise was exactly. He then walked into the kitchen wondering where Diana had gone. Apparently she sped out but not before telling Martha not to prepare any pie. Which seemed disappointing to Clark given how he would really appreciate a delicious slice of pie. Martha also said Diana left to get some strawberry ice cream. To which Martha found interesting, but Clark actually grinned happily as he recalled her deep love of ice cream.

"Of all the things she discovered when she arrived in the world it was ice cream that was her first real love on this planet."

"Hmm." said Lois. "Sounds pretty understandable to me Clark, hope she brings enough for all of us."

"Lois she is an Amazon. I don't think she's interested in sharing her favorite meal. Unless you want to throw down with her again. Judging by the black eye I think you want to avoid that."

Clark then noticed a mean stare from Lois as she shooed Clark away from the kitchen.

Clark and Jonathan then spent some time talking about what had happened in the past couple of days. The soldiers on the farm, being escorted off to the base. How Shelby was willing to bite one of the soldiers hands. Though Jonathan wished it would have been one of the officers especially the Colonel who showed up.

"Oh and I think we need a new pivot pin for the tractor. But after today it will be a miracle if we remember our need for it."

Clark then mentioned the interrogations and the how Jonathan had hit General Lane.

"You can't imagine how jealous I am of you Mr. Kent." said Lois.

"Lois. The man is your father." said Martha.

"Who was willing to have you tortured if Diana and Clark didn't save you. Thank goodness his memory is erased and I don't have to apologize. Oh well at least I got to kneecap him. Shame I have to forget that."

"Come on Lois lets get back." said Martha

Clark and Jonathan then talked about what happened after he got shot and how Diana howled in agony when she thought he was dead. How they flew up into the sky and he came back unconscious. That the whole town was more than eager to defend them, Chloe and Diana, with Lois once again mentioning the bullet she fired into her father's kneecap. Clark got a rundown from his father as the doctor examined him but this time with some more detail given how they wanted to avoid freaking out the doctor.

Clark felt proud over what those military officers had done for him and Diana. "Looks like Hardcastle didn't have a chance with what whom we had as friends. I just wish there was a way she didn't have to kill him. There is always another way."

"Sometimes there isn't Kal-El," said Diana as she super-sped in the middle of the living room with a bucket of ice cream in her hand. "To kill is only justified when you have to save a life. In this case it was to save your parents, Chloe and you. I almost failed too and the only reason I barely slept last night was because you were in a coma, with the general's life the furtherest thing from my mind. Still, it doesn't mean you shouldn't find a way to preserve life. That is always the first thing you do. Killing without any regard makes it murder especially if you really want to. Though I have to admit I really wanted to and as much as I enjoyed it. It meant nothing afterwards when I held your body and believed for that moment that I failed you."

Clark realized how much it pained her to remember what happened and didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"It doesn't mean I'm angry at what you did Diana. I thank you for saving our lives."

"We all thank you." said Jonathan.

"Indeed we do." said Lois. "Now lets get that ice cream in the freezer now shall we?"

Diana and Lois then went inside the kitchen where they put the ice cream in the fridge. The food was finally ready as everybody sat down eating a very good lunch. Everyone looked happily at Clark as he dug in deeply into his favorite meal. After some time after they finished eating and talking about their experiences in the past days everyone managed to return to the living room and continued to talk.

"I still don't understand why you never told us the truth Clark. You could have trusted me." said Lana.

"Oh no, he couldn't Lana." said Diana.

"When you care for someone you..."

"Enough!" screamed Diana. As everyone else in the room grew shocked at Diana's fury. "Enough. I've heard harpies sound sweeter than your pathetic words. Everything you have ever done has been to cause Clark pain. You are nothing but a sad little girl who has never stopped crying for mommy and daddy. I was weak like that once too Lana and you know what helped me?"

Lana was angry as she saw Diana pull something from her pocket, a long golden lasso. "The truth." As she threw a hoop around Lana and tied it around her as Lana shut her eyes almost gasping for air.

"Diana what are you doing to her?!" screamed Clark as he got up only to be gently pushed back by Diana.

"Giving her what she's always wanted. The truth."

Lana then calmed down as her breath became regular and her eyes became almost vacant.

"What is your name?" said Diana.

"Lana Louise Lang."

"Where are you from?"

"Smallville, Kansas."

"Who are your parents?"

Lana then spoke with a tear in her eyes as she continued still calm and compliant.

"My birth parents are Henry Small and Laura Lang. My step-father was Lewis Lang but he loved me as if I were his own. Laura and Lewis raised me, but then they died because of a meteor shower that killed them. I've been angry all my life. It was not fair. I believe everyone connected to that meteor shower ruined my life."

"Really Lana? Even Clark? The very boy who loved you and feared telling your secret because of that very reason."

Lana then shed a tear again as Clark hung his head in despair.

"No. I... I'm so sorry Clark. I didn't deserve to know."

"You are weak Lana. I know how painful it was for me too when I lost my mother." Diana then told the same story she told the President as everyone in the room looked saddened at the tragedy Diana was sharing with them. Diana then continued speaking to Lana. "But it was Clark who woke me from my grief and I realized how destructive it was. I sat back and did nothing while the world I once rescued sunk into despair. My best friend and his wife died because while they were attending a summit I was invited to it was destroyed. It was a terrorist raid that I could have stopped but I didn't because I refused to go because I was at home crying for my mother. You Lana take the opposite route and do anything to escape how lost you have felt all these years. Eventually you find out about his secret and attempt to be just like Clark. In your envy you ensure you would never see him again by taking part of a procedure that allowed you to become strong. Only the procedure allowed you to absorb Kryptonite. You absorb so much of it you could never see him again without causing him the same agony he, Chloe and the Kents felt in front of the Talon.

You thought it made you strong. It made you weak and you've regretted it for years until you finally managed to undo the procedure. By that time it was too late and Kal-El had moved on. Though you would find someone else, you will always love Clark even though you regret ever forcing him to admit his secret. Because you were selfish and shallow."

Lana's eyes then stared at the ground with tears streaming down her face. Lana then looked back up with a violent pink color in her eyes as she looked at Diana with malice.

"Yes. She is weak, shallow and selfish. That's why she was the perfect person to continue my legacy."

Lois and Chloe jumped out of their seats as they recognized the voice belonging to Isobel.

"Liberate me!" Isobel yelled in Latin. Only she was still bound struggling against the lasso.

"The lasso is made of magic, witch!" Diana said as she gripped the end of the rope causing it to tighten as until the pink color left her eyes. Lana's breath and voice returned to normal as she realized what had happened.

"She possessed my body again." It wasn't a question, it was the truth.

"I'm so sorry you have to feel this. But you wanted the truth. If its any consolation, once the day is over. You won't remember a thing." Diana then unloosened the lasso and removed it completely.

Lana started gasping for air as she ran from the room weeping bitterly.

Chloe and Martha left to where Lana had run to as Clark, Jonathan, Lois and Diana stayed inside.

* * *

It took some time before everyone managed to calm down again as Lana reentered the house apologizing to Clark and the Kents. Clark held her tightly knowing how much he felt happy to know she cared for him. But was angry hearing what he never wanted to hear. That he should have never doubted keeping his secret from her. That the girl he cared about was someone that never really existed.

Eventually everyone sat down until Diana having left for a while had returned with the surprise. "Before I bring in the surprise there is an expression we have on Themiscyra for a day like this. Does anyone here know any Greek?"

Chloe then spoke up. "I know a little."

"Okay. I want you to keep it to yourself then." Diana then in a loud happy voice spoke. "Χρόνια πολλά Καλ-Ελ!"

Chloe looked surprised for a second but before she could say anything else Diana brought in her surprise. A large birthday cake with eighteen candles as she started to sing and gesturing everyone else to sing.

"Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Kal-El

Happy Birthday to You."

Clark was confused even as his parents and friends had followed Diana's lead and finished singing.

"Diana my birthday isn't for another couple weeks. Even then it wouldn't be my actual birthday, it's just a date my parents picked for the adoption record. Does this have anything to do with that whole phoenix comparison you told me about?"

"Sort of." said Diana. "It was merely a way to make sure I didn't blow the surprise. It actually is your birthday today, Kal-El. April 18th, 1987 was when you where born. Making you officially an adult."

Martha and Jonathan looked at Clark who looked shocked and yet happy at the same time. In fact they had never seen him happier.

"Congrats, Clark. You finally caught up with everyone in this room." said Lois. "Well go ahead make a wish."

Clark was so happy he really didn't want anything else. He then looked at Diana's face then closed his eyes as he concentrated on his wish. _'Smile.'_

Clark blew out every one of the candles on the cake and then opened his eyes. His wish came true as Diana smiled so warm and lovingly. He then remembered his time in that place. _ 'My love.'_ Does she love me? Do I love her? Clark already knew the answer to the last question._'Yes I do.'_

* * *

Everybody ate up some cake as well as some ice cream which Diana apparently was more than willing to share with everyone. Lois and several others felt short changed when they realized they had no gift to give Clark. But Clark made it clear to everyone.

"The fact that you know who I am and can still treat me better than I ever thought possible is more than anything I could ask for."

"Unfortunately Kal-El, I'm afraid that is going to have to come to an end."

Clark didn't want to accept the fact this was going to end. In many ways it was like Cinderella and her midnight return to a pauper's life.

"But don't worry I'll make sure we all have a good time together and when the time comes I'll delay the Legion ring from having all of you forget this. But when the time comes, please accept it and don't try to fight it."

"I promise." said Clark.

"All of us promise." said Martha.

"Only for you Kal-El its going to be very different. Something about the DNA in advanced beings memories being slightly more difficult to erase. No offense to any of you."

"None taken." said Lois.

"Until that time lets enjoy our company. In fact I think I will tell you many things about your future. "

Diana then told them about their lives knowing that her time was short and that she could tell them with the certainty of not effecting the rest of the future. She spoke about how Lana would marry an old friend of Clark's. To which he found interesting that his old friend Pete Ross would be there to take care of her. He also found it great that Pete would not just become the Vice President but eventually President of the United States. Happy that his old friend who after years of being seen as the runt of the family eventually turned out to become the greatest of his family.

Unfortunately Clark learned that Pete's predecessor was his old friend Lex. Who had become the man his father saw. What his father knew he would always become. The villain of the story. But even Jonathan grew surprised at the idea that the very people Clark ended up trusting the most were Luthors. Lionel who turned out to be the man protecting Clark. But not just him, but his daughter as well, a girl named Tess. They both would fight for Clark as well as die for him. Both being killed by Lex himself. The only consolation Clark would find was that Lex using the vial of Clark's blood that he stole from his fiance would create a hybrid clone. Half Kryptonian and half human. But it was only the good of Clark and the good that Clark always knew was within Lex. He was called CNR but the being called himself Conner, Conner Kent. Clark knew in his heart that he going to be proud to meet his brother one day. As for Lex he remained in prison for the rest of his life, defeated by the man he had envied for years.

It was humbling for Clark to hear this, but even more it was saddening to hear from Diana that his family would suffer for his mistakes. How he gave up his powers and died a mortal death which caused Jor-El to resurrect him by exchanging his life-force with the person who was causing his destiny to be impeded the most. That person being Lana. Clark would beg for her life to be restored. Jor-El allowed it but once again Clark's decision would not go without consequences as the life-force that was exchanged for Lana had found another. Jonathan's.

The Kents sat quietly for some time with Clark barely wasting a second to apologize. To which Jonathan shushed immediately. He would not have Clark blame himself and that he would willing lay down his life for his family. Diana made it clear that what Clark felt after his father's death would be used by Clark to remind Diana how destructive it was to avoid his responsibility. Diana then mentioned Jonathan's death was the combination of Jor-El's actions as well as stress from stopping Lex Luthor from taking the position of his old friend Jack Jennings position of State Senator. After Jonathan's death Martha would take up the position and eventually advance to become United States Senator. Martha couldn't believe it as everyone else applauded her for being more than just an ordinary housewife.

But from there she looked upon Lois and Chloe whom she looked upon proudly but with some sadness. Diana would say about how Chloe would become one of Clark's great allies until she made a series of mistakes that would cause her to become distant from Clark. One of them was having her husband die at the hands of a violent Kryptonian. Another was leaving Smallville for good. She would eventually remarry one of Clark's friends. The green clad archer from the video Diana showed them.

Lois would grow up to become one of Clark's great friends and eventually fall in love with Clark. Both Lois and Clark became shocked as Diana told them this with Chloe laughing almost hysterically. It would be years before they would eventually get married but years passed when an enemy of one of Clark's friends had murdered not just her but Chloe as well. The man who murdered them was eventually killed himself by a vigilante who spawned more like him. Causing Clark and the rest of his friends to be forced from the public. Lois and Chloe held each other sadly as they realized how awful their future was going to turn.

Then Diana talked about how Lex Luthor's plan to discredit Clark once and for all failed as world peace was finally restored. From that point on everything had changed for the better. The murderous vigilantes had been rejected and the true heroes returned. The world became united and all of Clark's friends lived happy lives. Martha Kent would be elevated from Senator to President of the United States. The Kent farm which was destroyed by a vigilante was restored, brick for brick. Smallville became not the Creamed Corn Capital of the World or the Meteor Capital of the World, but the Home of Superman.

Everyone looked at each other as they realized how proud they were to have been in Clark's life. In that he would never be alone and that the world would know him as its greatest hero. Diana then told him of many more great things. His cousin Kara and her family. How Conner would marry Diana's sister Cassie and how his friends in the Justice League would live happily ever after. But through it all Clark was just happy hearing it from Diana.


	39. Chapter 39

**4/18/05 - 11:00PM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

Several hours had passed after everyone in the house had learned about their futures. But the mood lifted as they rest enjoyed the rest of their day. They watched a movie together. The had dinner together and finished the cake. Diana finally took the time to apologize to Lois and Lana.

"I have to admit Lois you are a very capable fighter."

"Thanks Diana." said Lois with pride

"I'm truly sorry for having to hurt the both of you."

Lana and Lois accepted Diana's apology. Lois with more eagerness for she was also complemented at the same time.

They then mentioned their time in the dress shop to which both men looked incredulous at the renewed enthusiasm of every woman. Martha and Lana reacted jealously at Diana's treatment.

"My aunt Nell once wanted to try it on but Mrs. Marston refused her." said Lana.

"Oh Diana you should go and try it on." said Chloe.

"Could I please take a picture of you in it?" said Martha.

"Settle down please." said Diana. "Lets change the subject."

The rest looked disappointed at Diana's words. Eventually she mentioned how she and Clark had escaped, their trip to the forest and of course their time in Texas and later with Chloe's friend Dick.

"Excitable guy isn't he?" said Chloe.

"Like a dog with a bone." said Diana.

"Speaking of dogs, what did you guys think of Krypto?" said Clark.

Everybody smiled at Clark's question as if he was a little boy. "He makes Lassie look like a chump." said Lois.

"I saw him last night." said Clark as everyone looked confused. "He was there with me. Jor-El sent him to get me back home. I also heard you there Diana and I want to ask you.."

"Not here Kal-El." said Diana. "Later."

Confused looks continued to be shared as Jonathan was about to ask Diana what Clark was talking about before Diana spoke first.

"My father is Zeus. The king of all gods. Before going to sleep last night I prayed for your son. His majesty doesn't interfere with mortals but on occasion he does a favor for his children. In this case send my prayer directly to Kal-El. He was in a state of limbo where most people go between life and death. People endure them whenever they are in a coma. Some with no memory with what happened like you did last year Mr. Kent. Others like Clark remember next to everything. Because Krypto resides in the Phantom Zone and more importantly because he is a dog his spirit could travel anywhere with Kal including that limbo."

Everybody understood becoming very solemn over what Clark had seen and endured.

"Tell me, how difficult was it to escape?" said Diana

"Krypto wanted me to follow the sun where I was to fly my way back. I found it impossible until I found it within me to escape. When I did it was.." Clark took time his time to describe the words. "I felt wonderful and exhilarated as if I could do the impossible."

"Indeed you did son." said Jonathan. "You came back to us."

Jonathan and then Martha looked at Diana still confused. "I don't see what you meant by 'not here' and 'later' when Clark mentioned your prayer."

Diana looked awkward for a moment but then replied. "It was my prayer. I prefer if Kal-El keep it to himself."

"Okay Diana." said Clark.

Everyone continued talking until Diana checked her watch.

"Its time. I need everyone to get ready."

It was a few minutes past eleven at night when everyone else stood over Diana's computer as the sound of the computer keyed to everyone in the room with the exception of Clark and Diana. Once again Clark saw a brief, vacant look in the eyes of his family and friends.

"So what happens now?" said Clark

"Now Kal-El. I give you a paper with an address. You be there and but not yet, give me some time. I got to go run one more errand and I'll be off home."

Clark was starting to become very sad as Diana placed her bag over her shoulder and slipped Clark a note. She super-sped out of the house leaving Clark with his family. He then gave his mother and father a long embrace as he knew this day was almost over. He was now a man and was doing his very best to maintain his composure. He looked around him and saw the people he shared his life and would continue to share his life with. He needed to say something.

"I've always felt alone given what I had to keep from everyone, knowing that I'm the last of my kind. Yet after hearing everything about my civilization and earlier today with all those people. The future is dark but also very bright. I have a cousin out there, a genetic brother, friends and people who look up to me. I know Lois its hard to believe you and I get married."

"Clark, please!" said Lois. "I want to go to sleep tonight!" Chloe was failing in attempting not to giggle.

"Believe me I don't see it either but I am so glad you, dad and Chloe will be involved in my life only to die eventually. But I love you all and I'm sorry I gave into the same despair Diana did.

Especially after what happens to you dad. But I am glad you die knowing you put a stop to the man you always expected to be a villain. I'm pretty sure you never expected his father was the man we should have trusted all along. Mom or should I say Madame President, if anyone could do it you could. And of course fulfilling what we never should have doubted to begin with. To think that the reverend you guys told me prayed for me showed how much this world belonged to humanity but also how proud I am for doing my part in everyone changing it for the better. I want nothing more to remember this. But all I can say is thank you. Thank you for being there for me."

Everyone surrounded Clark in a huge embrace as he eventually looked at the scrap of paper with the address. It only said two words. 'Kawatche Caves'.


	40. Chapter 40

**4/18/05 - 11:40PM - Kawatche Caves - Smallville, KS**

Clark zipped across town as he made it to the cave. Clark looked around the paintings knowing how much his ancestor had come to enjoy his time on Earth and how he himself felt such great joy for the human race and Earth. He then looked upon the painting which was what Nam-An though was his Magnificent. That bracelet with the jewel belonging to the woman he would be destined to be with. At first he believed it was Lana or even Lois but she was supposed to be with him for as long as he lived. Even though Diana described his love affair with Lois as a thing of fairy tales. Unfortunately her murder at the hands of a sadistic enemy had curtailed that idea.

He stood there looking sadly at the picture until he heard a clear melodic voice echo inside the cave.

He turned around and saw Diana. Clark had been amazed by Diana's beauty but thanks in part to what happened to his heart yesterday he wondered for the briefest moment if he wasn't still suffering the effects of his encounter yesterday. His heart was pounding out of his chest and could barely breathe.

Diana smiled as she saw how much her appearance was effecting Clark as she stood before him dressed in an elegant purple dress made in a classical Greek style as Diana looked absolutely gorgeous. Clark saw the curves of her body from her legs, hips, butt, waist and her breasts hugged the dress she wore beautifully. Her hair was very lovely too, he wondered what she must have done to style her hair so quickly. But given super-speed even a woman could do anything. He couldn't help keep his thoughts to himself.

"You are so beautiful Diana."

"Thank You, Kal-El." Clark once used to hate being called that name, but thanks to her, he never wanted anyone else to call him that but her.

"I'm sure your friends told you about how the dress shop owner offered me to try on this dress. Well as it turns out after what I did for you she not only offered me to try it on, but to keep it. I offered her money, gold and jewels but she refused. She felt that only I was meant to have it and would be insulted if I paid her for something that was priceless to her. I promised her to look her up when I get back home and if she was still around I'd offer her a job or at least a respectable estate on my island."

Clark could only nod his head over how gracious Diana and her new friend were like. She was walking closer barefoot on the pebbled ground of the cave as she moved with such grace that to Clark it seemed was proof that she was a goddess.

"Besides I feel its the perfect thing to wear. For someone very special. You."

"My mother and my friends would have given anything to see you try it on. They made such a big deal and I can see why. You are absolutely perfect. Why do I deserve this?"

"Do you see that painting over there Kal-El the one where Nam-An thought it was Magnificent."

"Yes."

"Its the shape of a Kryptonian bracelet that you give to the woman who will be with you for all the days of your life."

Clark looked up and remembered what the Willowbrooks told him about the woman he was destined to be with and the bracelet that she inherited from every single one of the woman in the tribe had continued the Kryptonian tradition that Nam-An had introduced to the Kawatche when he gave it to Magnificent.

Clark wanted to know why this was important when het turned around and saw Diana inches from his face as she lifted her wrist where a shining bracelet with a green stone set in the middle. The same bracelet Joseph Willowbrook had entrusted to Clark was on Diana's wrist.

"I... I give it to you?"

"Nice to meet you Kal-El. I was born Diana of Themiscyra and took the last name Prince so that I could live among mankind. I'm also known the world over as Wonder Woman. I will accomplish much in twenty-five years. A princess who became a hero. A hero that found out she was a demi-goddess. Who then became a queen. A queen who became the wife of a Kryptonian. In his culture I am called Diana-El."

Clark then felt her lips touch his as they both kissed. A deep, glorious kiss that both had been craving for days. They pulled each other into their arms as they continued with more kisses. The scent Clark smelled before in her hair and her skin was now joined with her breath and the taste of her lips. Her bare, smooth arms wrapped him and his around hers. _Diana is my wife and I her husband._ Clark thought as he believed that there was nothing else in the world that could have made this more perfect.

Clark then heard music, a slow song playing as Clark realized Diana had most likely used her computer to play a love song in the cave. Only as Clark looked at the ground below him and saw only pebbles. Not exactly a place to dance. Until he realized they were several feet up in the air. They were flying and dancing above the ground. Clark then realized it truly was perfect.

So many emotions went through Clark as he looked into Diana's beautiful face. His greatest fear that he would be alone was gone. She had saved him from his great fear. "You are my hero Diana, Thank You." Diana returned Clark's complement with another kiss as they continued their dance. Once the song had ended their dance finished and their feet were back on the ground. Both kissed once more as Diana spoke for the last time.

"Farewell for now Kal-El." Clark wanted to stop her right then and there only for her having sped to were she left her bag secured around her shoulder as she took the gold Legion ring and placed it upon the green jewel in the bracelet as Clark then saw a light shining down from the Magnificent painting as Diana disappeared in flash of pure white light.

Clark looked around the cave wondering, hoping that she forgot something only to find that it was done. It was all gone including her. Clark then felt down on the ground shedding tears. But he wasn't crying tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy as he learned that his mother was right all along. There was someone out there for him. She came all this way to save him.

Clark felt so alive and so strong. Before the thought fully formed he knew that he was the husband of Diana-El and he knew what he was going to do next.

He bent his knees as he placed his hand firmly to the ground as he kicked off the pebbled ground and flew up, up and away!


	41. Chapter 41

**4/18/05 - 11:50PM - Smallville, KS**

Clark flew past the original place he fell when he first found the cave as he escaped into the moonlight seeing the stars above and the ground below as he felt the same joy and exhilaration when he was in that limbo as he flew above Smallville seeing the stars clearer than he ever seen them before. Thinking of Diana's costume with the stars, the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice. And of course her touch, whether by a hug or one of their passionate kisses. He was free out here and proud to belong to a brotherhood of heros, friends, family and someone to share the rest of his life with.

He then dived down an saw the lowing of several animals as he flew past the land and then kept going as he continued past the Elbow river and then over the town of Smallville looking around and seeing the school, the mill, Pleasant Meadows, Main Street, Bratt Flats and flying up as high above the clouds again feeling the wind and the moonlight on his face as he was free as a bird. He eventually returned back to the ground landing in front of his home.

He knocked and there his mother greeted him. "Honey are you okay? Did Diana make it back.."

Martha couldn't finish as Clark hugged her as his father joined them at the entrance as Chloe, Lois and Lana had come back to see Clark. There was no sound accompanying Clark's hugging of his mother for some time until he eventually spoke up.

"You were right, mom. You were right."

Martha didn't understand what Clark was talking about. "What was I right about Clark?"

"What you've always told me. That there was somebody out there for me. You were right."

"Diana?"

"Yes."

Martha returned her son's embrace with her own as everyone else in the house seemed to be proud for Clark. To be rescued by a woman may have been a humbling feeling for some guys and Lois was ready to tease Clark about it but instead she felt happy that Clark's savior was the woman he was meant to be with. Clark told them about how Diana left earlier because she had a meeting with Mrs. Marston about the dress which she let her keep free of charge. All the girls were surprised. Martha was a little angry she didn't get to see Diana in her dress. But then smiled happily.

"All this time and it turns out Liz gives it to a woman who shows it off to her husband."

Clark beamed at being seen already as Diana's husband and told his mother that according to Diana, she may well see her in that dress. Martha was certainly eager to see that happen, for as long she could remember anyway.

"How did she look?" said Martha.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Eventually the rest of the Kents stood around the table eating some of the ice cream that Diana brought. Eventually Lana and Chloe left as they returned home. Lois then went back upstairs, even though she offered Clark back his room for his actual birthday he preferred to be on the couch with Shelby. As his mother and father hugged him goodnight, Clark was by himself wrestling with that final surprise from Diana.

She was going to be his wife one day, after all the pain he was yet to suffer his mother from Krypton great fear was unfounded. He would know love and he will know it to the end of time. Diana's prayer and every other thing she did was all because she was in love with him. He wanted more than anything to apologize for hurting her feelings. For almost dying the day before. But more than anything he wanted to be with her again.

As he lay back on the couch he had hoped to go to sleep more peacefully like the night before when he first hugged her. Instead he tossed and turned even while Shelby stood by his side. So he decided to go to the barn and hope that its cool air would give him some rest. Maybe it was being in that coma for almost a day. It was going to take a while.

He eventually had a very hard time going to sleep as the image of Diana in that dress looking both regal and supremely gorgeous was difficult to shake. He couldn't find a comfortable position on the couch in the loft, even with the window open and an apparently chilly temperature. He even got up to take off his shirt and his sweats leaving only his red shorts on. But even that didn't seem to work. He couldn't stop thinking of Diana. But he took a deep breath and slowly calmed himself down. He told himself that eventually this memory erasing would kick in and he wouldn't remember her at all. So he closed his eyes and decided to sing himself a Happy Birthday. No sooner did he begin to sing he started to wonder who's birthday it was and eventually fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**4/19/05 - 7:00AM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

Clark Kent woke up refreshed and ready to start his day. He looked outside feeling unbelievably wonderful as he put on his shirt and sweats back on as he returned to the house were he took his shower and made it downstairs for breakfast as his father had gotten some juice, milk, toast and cereal ready as Clark ate quickly and ran off to school.

* * *

Eventually the rest of the day went off in a blur as he was in such a good mood. He eventually made it to the Talon as Lana looked at him strangely at him at first. He didn't understand why then he spoke to Lois for some time. Eventually he found Chloe and also wondered why she was looking at him very strangely.

* * *

He arrived at home where his mother had prepared a meat loaf for dinner as Clark and his parents were happily talking about their day until Lois decided to join them for dinner to which Clark welcomed as Lois started to look at him strangely as well. Only this time unlike Lana or Chloe she actually spoke up.

"Okay Smallville what the heck is going on?"

Clark didn't understand what Lois was asking as he wondered what she was talking about.

"This super good mood you've been having lately. Lana looked bothered when she saw you come into the Talon as well as Chloe and now I'm noticing it as well."

"Noticing what?"

"Smallville, don't take this the wrong way, but... Are you high?"

"Lois?!" Jonathan and Martha spoke up at the same time.

"Its just that you seem particularly happy all of a sudden I mean I know you and Lana have been on the fence but it seemed that the past few days you seemed particularly gloomy what with prom coming. You don't seem to be finding Lana unavailable for prom not as big a deal as it was a few days ago. Chloe and I are noticing it too. Oh and by the way when are you ever happy to see me at your kitchen table for dinner? Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Lois."

"Maybe you two should talk with him alone." said Lois as she left for his room.

Jonathan and Martha waited after Lois had gone before they started to talk with Clark. Jonathan started first. "So Clark are you sure you are okay. I mean if you have found any red Kryptonite again please tell us now."

"Of course not dad I just feel good that's all."

"Well if that's how you feel then there is still plenty of strawberry pie from that Friday you came back from the Talon."

"Sure, why not."

Clark then found the tin with the promised slice of strawberry pie as he placed it on a plate. Yet no sooner that he did he put down his plate feeling a little disappointed. Lois then came downstairs believing that the Kents had had a talk with Clark when she noticed he looked a little gloomy. As far as she was concerned he looked to be back to normal until he decided to speak.

"Do we have any strawberry ice cream?"

"I saw some in the freezer, help yourself Clark." offered Jonathan.

Clark found a larger plate and then slapped a big scoop of strawberry ice cream next to his pie as he ate happily away and eventually decided to go to sleep earlier.

Martha, Jonathan and Lois then looked at each other a bit shocked as they saw how content Clark was.

"You are sure he is not on drugs."

"Pretty sure Lois" said Jonathan.

"Well there is one other... no forget it. In fact I think I'll turn in myself. Goodnight guys I hear from Chloe and Lana that they are setting up Prom candidates for tomorrow. I wonder what Chloe is going to do after her story in the Torch comes through.

Lois went to Clark's room to get some sleep as the strangest idea popped in her head about a guy in a red cape. Wondering why she was thinking it, unaware of the hologram recording that had been shown to her the day before. But then came the other idea that she didn't want to think. _Did Smallville meet a girl last night?_


	43. Chapter 43

**4/19/30 - 8:00AM - Kawatche Caves - Smallville, KS**

Clark stood there in the middle of the caves as he awaited hopefully for Diana to return. It had been months since Hardcastle had been found in an abandoned LexCorp laboratory as they realized the man had been reinforced with several high tech equipment much in the same mold as John Corbin was constructed only far more advanced. Now they had found him and he had found out about the Legion ring that Clark had been entrusted with. After several adventures with the ring being used in certain circumstances he had loaned it to S.T.A.R. labs for practical study.

But Hardcastle had found out about the ring and decided to use it break into S.T.A.R. labs and stole it to change history, creating a world without Superman. They arrived just in time for him to travel back in time only for Diana to hold on to him as the bracelet around her wrist had caused an energy field envelop both her and Clark. No sooner did it happen did Diana realize what was going on. A temporal wake had been activated protecting them from changes in the timeline. She moved around the lab getting things she would need to survive in the past but in order to travel back in time she needed to get to the Kawatche cave. As she held on to Clark with the technology and other tools in a black duffel as she kissed Clark right in the lips hopefully not for the last time.

Clark was waiting patiently in the caves as the energy field around him was beginning to disappear until a bright light encompassed him as he saw robotic limbs fall around the cave eventually coming to a torso and the remains of a human head. Diana felt it necessary to kill Hardcastle. Well, after what he had been through and the insanity he must had suffered from being poked and prodded by Lex's people after years of being manipulated to kill him, Clark could understand how Diana had to kill him. No matter what Hardcastle had done he deserved a decent burial. Arlington Cemetery awaited him. He'd even get his mother to be there to deliver his eulogy.

No sooner was he done putting the pieces away did Diana come racing into his arms. He then looked down and noticed how beautiful she looked wearing a very elegant dress.

"What took you so long?"

"Charming as always Kal-El." She then hugged Clark very tightly as she was happy to be in his arms once again. Some time had elapsed before she eventually spoke up. Clark heard Diana's voice and it sound hoarse and scratchy. She also looked very exhausted.

"Hardcastle left just at around the same time we had guessed he would. Twenty-five years ago in Smallville where he intended to kill you before you became Superman. It took me half a day attempting to gain eyes on you before Hardcastle used his old friends in the US military to try to hunt you down, including arresting you parents and some of your old friends. I managed to rescue you and convince you to run and hide until we finally managed to defeat him. But at a great cost. You almost died and I had to send your body into the sun to be restored to life. Thanks to the technology and eventually getting my hands on the ring I was able to fix everything."

"So you had to get rid of my memories. I understand why you did what you did as well as Hardcastle's body."

"He had me in almost the same type of situation you faced with Zod where I had to kill him or allow you, your family and your friend to die. I had no choice."

"Its okay Diana. I understand."

Clark hugged her tightly only for Diana to break the hug and told him more.

"I also contacted a few old friends who just happened to be around the time."

"Who?"

"Hal, Carol, Steve and even Phil"

"So you guys got to help you and me out. Are you sure you didn't actually see the fates themselves give you a prodding as well?"

"Maybe I missed them." Diana said with a chuckle. "Are you sure you didn't remember anything interesting exactly twenty-five years ago.

"Actually I remembered that I was in a very good mood on the day I came back to school. I remembered that day because one of the last things I did was eat the last piece of strawberry pie... and some strawberry ice cream. Our favorite treats. What did you do?"

"Not so much me Kal-El but you."

"What did I do?"

"You fell in love with me."

Clark looked into those eyes and looked again at her wonderful body in that beautiful dress. _So that was why I flirted back all those years when I thought I first met her. I was already in love with her then as now._

"Also remember when you were that young how scared you were in fulfilling the destiny Jor-El wanted for you. I didn't reveal everything until the very end, in front of Hal and Carol and the rest of you family and friends. We were all so proud of you and the men you were to become."

"Is it possible I can have my memory restored as a late birthday present."

"Sure... But I do have a little something to reveal."

"What little something? Diana what did you do?"

Diana then started to look particularly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. You had just turned eighteen and you were so handsome."

"Diana! What happened?"

"Why don't I just show you?"

"Diana then pressed her bracelet to Clark's forehead as a bright light filled Clark's vision.

* * *

**I like to say that I wish to leave it at that, but in order to keep it within bounds of the initial rating I had set I'm leaving Diana's vision to Clark as a deleted chapter. Until then consider this the penultimate chapter. Thank You for all your reviews, favorites and for following this story. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Before I finish I would like to say that it has been a joy working on this fanfiction. Its my first story and I'm surprised by the detail I've added. If its too much please let me know. Offer criticism of my work and if you like it please offer your vote. Thank You.**

* * *

**4/19/30 - 9:00AM - Kawatche Caves - Metropolis, KS**

"Wow!" screamed Clark. His face twisted into a very wicked smile as he grabbed Diana by the waist and kissed her firmly on her lips.

"Can't say I blame myself." said Clark. "As far as I was concerned you were my wife to be and I was eighteen too. Plus it was my birthday. I guess it made up for what Hardcastle did." Clark then eyeing his wife flirtatiously called her by her Kryptonian name. "Diana-El?"

"Yes Kal-El?" replied Diana coyly.

"Lets take this ring back to the Fortress, meet up with my mom later for lunch, go over to the Jordans, have the kids treat me to the 'surprise birthday' they plan along with the rest of our friends and then you and I go back to that loft and don't forget your ring. I do love how you look in that dress."

"You're on my husband."

"So glad you agree my wife."

The two kissed happily as they left the cave walking hand in hand as they left Smallville.

THE END


End file.
